CORAZONES UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**URAGI WA BOKU NO NAME WO SHITTEIRU/VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

" **CORAZONES UNIDOS POR EL DESTINO"**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Despues de que pudieran detener a Reiga y tener una paz momentanea, Luka decide hablar con Yuki sobre su pasado, pero el chico al saber que en su vida pasada fueron amantes y que Luka desea estar con el como en el pasado Yuki le rechaza y con ello rompe el corazon de Luka quien decide que es mejor irse y romper el contrato con el, pues no soporta la idea de estar cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Yuki, Takashiro le pide a Luka que solo le de tiempo a Yuki pues el piensa que el chico tambien corresponde a sus sentimientos pero que tan vez tiene miedo de aceptarle, sin embargo Luka no lo cree asi, pues en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Yuki jamas recordo su pasado lo cual para el significaba que Yuki habia decidido olvidarlo, por lo cual simplemente Luka desaparece para tratar de olvidar a Yuki.

En su viaje Luka decide ir con su viejo amigo Cross, el cual tiene una Academia, al llegar al lugar conocera a Zero un chico innusual de cabellos color plata y ojos amatista que ha pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento Zero llamara su atencion no solo por la belleza que lo caracteriza sino por su corazon que esta lleno de bondad pero que nadie logra ver, Luka comenzara a cuidar de Zero al ver que el chico quedo destrozado por la perdida de su hermano gemelo Ichiru y al saber la historia de cómo fue utilizado por Kaname Kuran y abandonado por Yuuki Kuran hermana y prometida de este. Ambos sangre pura lo dejaron a su suerte sin importarles los entimientos de Zero y lo que le pudiera pasar en caso de volver a caer como un nivel E, pero gracias a Luka Zero se salvara de esa desgracia y comenzara a olvidar su triste pasado y en ambos nacera un amor mutuo y sincero.

Sin embargo despues de unos cuantos meses los hermanos Kuran y su sequito deciden regresar y se llevaran una sorpresa al ver a un nuevo Zero sonriente y que ha dejado la amargura y tristeza haciendolo ver mas hermoso, pero no solo eso, sino que ahora pueden sentir un poder muy diferente en el ¿Quién es aquel hombre de cabellera azabache y ojos plateados que esta con Zero? ¿Qué son los Opast? ¿por qué los atacan? Esas son las preguntas que se hacen los hermanos Kuran y sobre todo ¿Quién es el Clan Giou y a que vienen? Y ahora que Yuki se da cuenta de que ama a Luka que hara con ese joven rival de cabellos plata y mirada amatista… lo que no saben Yuki y Kaname es que muy tarde se dieron cuenta del amor que sentian por esas personas y por mas que traten de conquistarlas sera imposible… pues Luka y Zero estan unidos por el destino.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **CORAZONES ROTOS,**

 **DESTINADOS A CONOCERNOS.**

Siempre luche sin miedo a morir, siendo de un clan maldecido siempre obedeci las ordenes que me eran enviadas, guerra tras guerra, hasta que te conoci y me enamore de tu dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de la esperanza que gurdaba tu corazón y es por ello que no me arrepenti de darle la espalda a los mios y de luchar en contra de ellos, asi lo decidi por ti, por mi, por nuestro amor y por ese amor fue que hice un juramento y un contrato contigo.

Y aun asi despues de perderte, sigo esperando a que tu alma vuelva a este mundo… y por fin despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto a encontrarte, sin embargo ahora has decidido reencarnar en el cuerpo de un hombre y eso me desconcierta, pero con el tiempo voy descubriendo que fue tu forma de ponerle fin al dolor que siempre sentias, pero al hacerlo tambien has olvidado nuestro amor y ahora me pregunto si ese amor que alguna vez sentiste por mi fue verdad.

" **YO SOLO CONOZCO TU DOLOR…**

 **TUS DUDAS…**

 **TU SOLEDAD…**

 **SI TAN SOLO PUDIERAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE…**

 **LO DIRE TANTAS VECES COMO DESEES…**

 **¡YO NO VOY A TRAICIONARTE!**

Por fin todos han regresado a la Mansion Crepusculo despues de una dura batalla contra Reiga quien al ver el lazo tan profundo entre Zess y Yuki decide darles una oportunidad para demostrarles que los humanos pueden cambiar, todos en la Mansion empiezan a convivir y darse la oprtunidad de descansar y comportarse como los adolescentes que son, sin embargo Luka se ha mostrado un tanto esquivo con Yuki y Yuki esta preocupado por saber que es lo que le sucede a Luka.

Toko-chan: ¿entonces hablaras con Yuki?

Luka: si, como tu misma lo dijiste debo saber que es lo que siente Yuki por mi, pues en verdad deseo estar a su lado y brindarle todo mi amor

Toko-chan: entonces te deseo suerte Luka, estoy segura que Yuki correspondera a tus sentimientos

Luka dejo a Toko en la sala y se dirigio al jardin en donde se encontraba Yuki y Sodom, Yuki al verle llegar se levanto para ir hacia el, Luka le dijo que deseaba hablar con el y que era muy importante, que ahora responderia la pregunta que le habia hecho sobre ¿qué habian sido en el pasado? Yuki al escuchar a Luka se sento de nuevo para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.

Luka: Yuki lo que te contare no es muy facil, pero espero sepas comprenderme… Yuki en tu vida pasada es verdad que fuiste mujer y en ese entonces yo hice un contrato contigo y jure nunca traicionarte, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia nosotros nos enamoramos y nos volvimos amantes y aunque tu moriste despues de un tiempo yo siempre te estuve esperando y cuando reencarnaste me senti feliz, pero esta vez habias nacido como un chico y no me recordabas o mejor dicho no recordabas nada sobre nuestro pasado y eso me entristecio, pero nuevamente con el paso del tiempo nuestro lazo se fortalecio y ahora que el peligro ha pasado, te cuento todo esto puesto que yo te amo Yuki y deseo que seas nuevamente mi amante, no me importa que seas un chico, pues me he emamorado nuevamente de ti

Yuki: Luka… yo… bueno esque yo…

Luka: Yuki quiero que seas sincero como siempre lo has sido

Yuki: Luka, yo te quiero mucho y me gusta estar a tu lado, contigo me siento seguro, pero yo no te amo, solo siento el mismo afecto que siento por todos los demas, eres importante para mi y espero que siempre podamos ser amigos

Luka: te entinedo Yuki… eso era todo lo que deseaba decirte y ahora se tu respuesta, nos vemos mas tarde.

Yuki: Luka… no quiero perderte, espero que me entiendas.

Luka: te entiendo Yuki, pero por ahora deseo estar solo.

Luka salio del lugar seguido por Sodom, pues a el tambien le habian dolido las palabras que Yuki le dijo a Luka, pues Yuki en su vida pasada fue la que hizo la promesa de amarlo en todas las vidas que tuviera y el juro nunca traicionarla, pero Yuki habia roto su promesa y eso le habia destrozado el corazón, ahora se sentia vacio.

Los dias pasaban y todos notaron el distanciamiento que habia de parte de Luka hacia Yuki y de cómo Sodom no deseaba estar con Yuki y eso era extraño pues Sodom simpre estaba al lado de Yuki y nunca se separaba de el.

Takashiro se hacerco a Luka para hablar con el y saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo y Luka le conto que por fin habia hablado con él y le habia contado todo y sobre su amor, pero que Yuki no le amaba y no queria obligarlo a estar con él y que habia roto el contrato que hizo con el en su vida pasada.

Luka: para mi es dificil estar aquí y es por eso que me ire.

Takashiro: Luka solo dale un poco de tiempo, Yuki te ama pero talvez esta asustado y confundido, no debes adelantarte demasiado, no te pido que estes a su lado como antes, solo no te vayas, no lo dejes.

Luka: lo siento Takashiro, Yuki decidio olvidar todo y por ello nacio esta vez como un chico, el solor y sufrimiento del pasado le dañaban y por esta fue la forma de evitar seguir siento tanto dolor, cuidenlo mucho y si algun dia necesitan de mi ayuda siempre estare ahí para ayudarles.

Takashiro: si esa es tu decision no puedo hacer mas Luka, de igual forma si algun dia necesitas de nuestra ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

Luka: gracias Takashiro, es hora de irme.

Takashiro: no te despediras de nadie.

Luka: es mejor asi… toma dale esto a Yuki cuando lo creas pertinente.

Takashiro: esto es… la cruz que hizo para ti

Luka: si la llevo conmigo, solo me recordara mas a Yuki

Con esas palabras Luka dio la media vuelta y desaparecio del lugar, Takashiro sabia muy bien que Yuki se arrepentiria de haber negado el amor que siente por Luka, pero solo esperaba que cuando lo hiciera no fuera demasiado tarde, antes de poder salir por completo de la mansion Toko lo alcanzo pues habia escuchado la conversacion de Luka con Takashiro.

Toko-chan: espera Luka

Luka: Toko

Toko-chan: no te vayas Luka por favor no abandones a Yuki, yo al igual que Takashiro se que esta asustado y confundido han pasado muchas cosas y es obvio que necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas

Luka: Yuki no dudo en lo que me dijo y estar cerca de el me duele y lastima

Toko-chan: y a ¿donde piensas ir?

Luka: tengo a un viejo amigo y pienso ir con el asi que puedes estar tranquila Toko

Toko-chan: ¿pero donde es?

Luka: es mejor que no lo sepan, deseo estar solo por un tiempo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Toko: si, te entiendo Luka, buena suerte y cuidate.

Y asi frente a Toko Luka desaparecio en una rafaga de viento… Luka aparecio en otro lugar y se adentro a una cabina telefonica donde realizo una llamada.

….: Hola, Academia Cross

Luka: hola Cross, tiempo sin escucharte.

Cross: ¿Luka?

Luka: asi es Cross, ¿cómo has estado viego amigo?

Cross: muy bien y tu que tal

Luka: deseaba pedirte un favor Cross

Cross: claro Luka, dime de que se trata

Luka: ¿crees que pueda quedarme en tu Academia por un tiempo?

Cross: ooooh! Claro que si, dime cuando llegas, tendre una habitacion lista para ti.

Luka: llegare esta misma noche sino hay ningun problema

Cross: claro que no es ningun problema, te espero Luka.

Al termino de esa llamada Luka salio de la cabina telefonica y se alejo del lugar para quedar cerca de un llano, donde nuevamente desaparecio en una rafaga de viento apareciendo justo enfrente de las rejas de la Academia Cross, se adentro y camino por aquel sendero que lo llevaba dentro del lugar, pudo notar como habia varios escombros, pero se percato de que eran recientes, al parecer de una lucha que se habia llevado acabo no hace mucho tiempo tiempo, tan distraido iba que no sintio cuando alguien se habia acercado a el, solo pudo sentir un frio metal detrás de su nuca.

Zero: ¿quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?

Luka: no soy ningun enemigo jovencito, asi que no tienes porque apuntarme con tu arma.

Zero: eso lo decido yo, tu no eres humano y tampoco eres un vampiro, que demonios eres, sino me lo dices te volare la cabeza.

Cross: Zero! Hijo mio, no le hagas nada, es un conocido mio.

Zero: director

Cross: Zerooooooo…. Dime papaaaaaaa….

Zero: dejate de estupideces Cross, que cosa es este tipo.

Zero bajo su Bloody Rose y la guardo dentro de su chaqueta, Cross llego corriendo al lado del joven y fue ahí donde porfin Luka pudo ver al joven que le habia hecho frente, pudo ver a un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos de un inusual color amatista, piel blanca como la porcelana y de una belleza singular.

Cross: lo siento Luka-kun, el es mi hijo Zero, lamento la forma en la que te ha recibido.

Luka: es muy perceptivo, se ha dado cuenta de que no soy humano, muy pocas personas se dan cuenta de ello

Cross: si es muy perseptivo, es el mejor cazador de su generación, no por nada fue pupilo de Yagari y mio.

Luka: ahora entiendo, sus habilidades son muy buenas, Buenas noches mi nombre es Luka Crosszeria

Zero: me da igual… me retiro…

Cross: Zero!... perdon Luka, han pasado muchas cosas, no lo tomes a mal, mi hijo ha tenido una vida dificil y han pasado algunas cosas que lo han hecho mas frio.

Luka: no te preocupes Cross, ¿pero dime… que paso aquí? Puedo notar vestigios de una lucha

Cross: si tienes razon Luka, pero porque no vamos mejor a mi despacho y ahí te cuento todo.

Luka y Cross caminaron hacia la oficina de este, Zero pudo ver como ambos hombres se marchaban y el partio a la casa de Cross, habia salido ya que sintio un energia extraña, pero de no haber sido por eso seguiria encerrado en su habitación, asi que mejor regreso a ella, no tenia ganas de nada.

Una vez en el la oficina de Cross, este preparo un poco de té y se lo ofrecio a Luka, se sento frente a el y ambos tomaron té, para que Cross comenzara a contarle lo sucedido.

Cross: veras Luka, han pasado muchas cosas como te habras dado cuenta Zero no es mi hijo biologico, lo adopte hace unos años despues de que su familia fuera asesinada por una Vampira Sangre Pura con la ayuda de su hermano gemelo.

Luka: ¿gemelo?

Cross: si asi es, pero Ichiru murio… veras antes de adoptar a Zero…. (AQUÍ CROSS LE CUENTA TODA LA HISTORIA A LUKA) y despues de derrotar a Rido, Kaname-kun y Yuuki se fueron abandonandolo a su suerte a mi pequeño, tal accion por parte de ellos me desconcerto y me defraudo… jamas pense que Kaname-kun solo estuviera pensando en usar a mi Zero y en parte me siento culpable, Yagari siempre me advirtio que no confiara en ellos, pero ya vez… no le hice caso y el que mas salio sufriendo fue mi Zero y desde entonces se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, se le fueron las ganas de vivir y todo ha sido por mi culpa.

Luka: no deberias de sentirte culpable Cross, el unico culpable de todo lo que ha pasado es ese joven llamado Kaname Kuran tu confiaste en el y fue el quien rompio esa confianza, tu jamas lo alentaste a usar a tu hijo y estoy seguro que de haber sabido su plan, no lo hubieras dejado ¿o me equivoco?

Cross: claro que no lo iba a permitir, por mucho cariño que le tuviera a Yuuki, no hubiera dejado que Kaname-kun lo lastimara, me hubiera negado a recibir a Yuuki aunque se lo hubiese prometido a su madre.

Luka: entonces no tienes de que sentirte mal, esto solo debe servirte para no volver a cometer el mismo error, habla con tu hijo y explicale las cosas tal y como lo acabas de hacer conmigo.

Cross: tienes razon es lo que hare y dime ahora tu ¿qué te sucedió, para que tengas la misma tristeza en tus ojos?

Luka: eres buen observador Cross… pues lo que paso fue…. (AQUÍ LUKA LE CUENTA TODO LO QUE PASO CON YUKI Y LA BATALLA CONTRA REIGA)… y es asi como he terminado aquí en tu Academia.

Cross: ya veo, entonces tampoco la pasaste bien, en verdad siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar Luka

Luka: precisamente por eso, es que quiero comenzar de nuevo, pero para hacerlo debia alejarme de Yuki y por mas amor que pueda sentir por él no podia quedarme a su lado pues seria una tortura para mi.

Cross: te entiendo Luka, pues eres bien recibido en mi casa, solo te pido que disculpes si Zero se comporta grosero contigo.

Luka: en verdad me sorprendio que me retara de esa forma, tiene agallas ya que aun desconociendo lo que soy me hizo frente.

Cross: lo se, yo tambien me sorprendi cuando lo vi apuntandote, aunque de haberte disparado de todas formas no te hubiera hecho daño alguno.

Luka: en eso tienes razón Cross.

Cross y Luka partieron rumbo a la casa del director y una vez que llegaron, el director noto un aroma delicioso, ambos hombres se adentraron a la cocina y ahí estaba Zero cocinando, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo vei hacer eso que se alegro de que por fin su hijo despues de casi un mes saliera de esa habitación, lo que Cross y Luka ignoraban era que el joven habia sentido curiosidad por saber que era Luka y fue hasta el despacho en donde escucho las palabras de Director y fue en ese momento donde reacciono, Yagari no era el unico que se preocupaba por el, tambien el Director le queria y solo lo estaba preocupando, Zero se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de que el tambien avanzara justo como aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos plateados lo estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que todos pasaban por dolor en algun momento de su vida y en este momento el estaba haciendo que su padre se sintiera mal.

Cross: hijoooooooooooooooooo! Mioooooooo!… estas cocinando…

Zero: si… no queria seguir siendo envenenado por tu comida, ademas me imagine que traerias a tu invitado y no quiero que nos demanden si termina muerto por tu comida, ademas Yagari-sensei llamo para decir que vendria.

Cross: ¿eh… Yagari?... oh se llevara una sorpresa al verte Luka

Luka: sera bueno verlo despues de tanto tiempo.

Cross comenzo a poner la mesa siendo ayudado por Luka… Luka miro un poco mas al joven que estaba cocinando, su figura era esbelta pero bien formada, su cabello era de un color innusual, al igual que el color de sus ojos, el joven se habia bañado y traia puestos unos jeans grises deslavados y desgarrados de algunas partes, una camiseta de manga larga de cuello "V" y fue donde pudo mirar aquel tatuaje extraño… no… un sello… pudo sentir tambien el aura del joven, era la de un vampiro tal y como le dijo Cross pero habia algo extraño, un poder oculto que estaba dormido dentro del joven, Zero pudo notar la mirada penetrante que le daba aque joven y aprovechando que Cross habia ido a acomodar la recamara que usaria el joven lo encaro.

Zero: ¿qué tanto me miras?

Luka: lo lamento, es solo que eres algo peculiar

Zero: ¿peculiar?

Luka: si, jamas habia visto eso color de ojos o ese color de cabello, son extraños.

Zero: mira quien lo dice…

Luka: ¿a que te refieres?

Zero: bien tus ojos son color plata… tienes colmillos pero no eres vampiro… al igual que yo tienes un sello en tu brazo izquierdo… y tu aura no es la de un humano ni la de un vampiro ¿qué eres?

Luka: soy un Opast

Zero: ¿Opast?

Yagari: Un Demonio de alto rango y ese tatuaje no es un sello, es una marca… y es bueno que ya hayas salido de tu encierro estupido pupilo, en verdad nos estabas preocupando, venia dispuesto a sacarte de ahí aunque fuera arrastrandote.

Zero: Yagari-sensei

Yagari se hacerco hasta donde se escontraba Zero brindandole un abrazo y pasando su mano sobre su cabello para alborotarlo, en verdad estaba feliz de ver que Zero por fin salia de su encierro

Yagari: es bueno que hayas salido… y tambien es bueno verte Luka, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Luka: lo mismo digo, tienes un buen alumno, en cuanto llegue me recibio con el cañon de un arma.

Yagari: oh… eso debio ser interesante ¿te disparo?

Cross: claro que no, llegue antes de que lo hiciera… todavia me pregunto porque le enseñaste primero a disparar y luego preguntar

Zero: ¿demonio?... el es un Demonio…

Yagari: jajajaja… si este hombre de aquí es un demonio bastante poderoso, me sorprende que no le hayas disparado Zero.

Zero: su energia era extraña y no sabia que resultaria de atacarlo

Yagari: bien, al menos sigues siendo astuto, eso es bueno

Cross, Yagari, Luka y Zero tomaron asiento para comenzar a cenar, y mientras lo hacian en Zero habian encendido en boton de curiosidad, pues se la paso haciendo preguntas tras preguntas, cosa que de alguna forma alegro a Yagari y a Cross, tal vez la presencia de Luka le ayudara a salir mas rapido de su depresion.

Zero: en la Asociacion jamas nos han dicho que los demonios existan, solo hacen referencia

Luka: es porque normalmente los demonios no deberiamos de estar con los humanos o mas bien no debemos dejar que nos identifiquen como tal, es por ello que a causa de los colmillos nos confunden con los vampiros.

Zero: ¿tambien te alimentas de sangre?

Luka: no, los demonios podemos vivir de comida humana, pero nuestro poder proviene de las almas que devoramos, bueno los de baja categoria, los Opast adquirimos nuestro mayor poder en base a un contrato

Zero seguia sus cuestionamientos y a Luka parecia no molestarle, el chico mostraba gran interes por el tema, al menos por ahora no se le notaba la tristeza en esos enigmanicos y hermosos ojos… al termino de la cena Zero de dispuso a lavar los trastes mientras que los demas pasaban a la sala para seguir charlando un poco mas, Zero estaba tan concentrado en la informacion que le habian dado que no noto a cierta criatura que se habia posado sobre su cabeza hasta que vio frente a sus ojos como una colita color negro se paseaba de un lado para otro, se quedo quieto tomando aquella extraña colita y….

Zero: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al escuchar el grito de Zero asi como el estruendo por lo que se habia caido al suelo los tres hombres entraron rapidamente a la cocina, viendo a Zero sentado en el suelo con una "bola de pelos con alas" arebolada entre sus brazos, la cual al parecer se encontraba muy feliz entre los brazos de Zero

Luka: ¡Sodom!

Aquel pequeño animalito al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a Luka, lo miro por unos instantes y regreso a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Zero, quien ya habia salido del susto que le habia pegado el animalito.

Zero: ¿Sodom?

Luka: lo lamento es el nombre de él, es mi familiar y es un dragón

Zero: ¿dragon?... mas bien parece un gato con alas…

Zero se sento mejor en el piso y tomo a Sodom para poder mirarlo mejor, era una bolita de pelos de color negro, ojos amarillos, alas y cola que terminaba en forma de flecha, el animalito era adorable de cierta forma, Zero se puso de pie y le entrego a Sodom a Luka, pero Sodom al verse alejado del joven peliplata, salto de los brazos de Luka para ir nuevamente con Zero.

Yagari: creo que a esa cosa le gustas

Luka: Sodom, ven aquí, no lo molestes

Zero: mmh… no me molesta, me agradan los animales

Luka: bien, pero una vez que se apega a alguien no sera nada facil que se despegue de ti.

Zero: no hay problema, es lindo, tal vez le agrade a Lili

Luka: ¿Lili?

Zero: si Lili es mi yegua ¿quieres verla?

Luka: claro sera un placer.

Cross: ve Zero Yagari y yo terminarimos con esto.

Zero salio de la casa llevando a Sodom entre sus brazos seguido por Luka, caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al establo donde se encontraba su amiga Lili, esta al oler a Zero se acerco a el para darle una caricia con su cabeza, Luka le miraba viendo como el chico en verdad amaba a los animales, Lili al sentir a Sodom se inquieto un poco y Zero pudo notarlo.

Zero: esta bien hermosa, el es Sodom y no te hara daño, es un amigo… mira Sodom ella es Lili

Lili quien era una yegua inteligente comenzo a olfatear a sodom para despues darle un lenguetazo en simbolo de que lo aceptaba como amigo de Zero y derspues volteo hacia donde estaba Luka

Zero: mira Lili el es Luka el va a quedarse un tiempo en la academia y es un amigo de Cross y de Yagari y Sodom es su familiar… vamos acercate ella no te hara daño

Luka: ¿seguro? Normalmente los animales huyen de nosotros

Zero se acerco hasta donde estaba Luka y tomo su mano para jalarlo hasta donde estaba Lili y puso su mano de este sobre la baceza de su yegua, Luka se impresiono de ver que aquel hermoso animal no se habia alejado de el y todo lo contrario dejaba que le siguiera acariciando.

Luka se percato que aquel joven seguia tomando su mano y pudo sentir nuevamente esa extraña energia que provenia del interior del chico y por extraño que fuera de repente pudo escuchar una voz…. "salvame… no dejes que caiga en la oscuridad, no me dejes solo, no me gusta la soledad"…

Luka: ¿qué has dicho?

Zero: mmmh… no he dicho nada

Luka empezo a mirar hacia todos lados, Zero le miraba extrañado pues no entendia a lo que se referia y Luka nuevamente escucho otra voz "protegelo… es la luz de la esperanza pero tambien puede ser luz de la destruccion"…

Luka: ¿de donde proviene esa voz?

Zero: ¿voz? Yo no escucho nada… oye… ¿estas bien?

Luka: si lo estoy, pero he escuchado una voz, a veces los Opast podemos ver y escuchar cosas que otros no.

Zero: ¿oh? ¿pero que escuchaste?

Luka: siendo honestos no estoy muy seguro, pero lo mejor es marcharnos, Cross y Yagari pueden inquietarse.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ni se percato, pero el transcurso a la casa de Cross ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, pues Zero jamas solto la mano de Luka una vez que la tomo para ponerla sobre Lili, al llegar a la casa de Cross, ambos hombres se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada.

Cross: Zero porque no le muestras a Luka su habitación

Zero: si, descancen, hasta mañana.

Luka: muchas gracias por todo, hasta mañana.

Asi ambos se perdieron en las escaleras, Zero le mostro la habitación que usaria, y le presto una pijama del director, pues dudaba que alguna de las suyas le quedara, despues de despedirse se fue a su habitacion y Sodom con el, Zero por primera vez pudo dormir en paz, sin pesadillas ni recordando el dolor que le habian provocado.

Luka al igual que Zero, pudo dormir sin ese sentimiento de dolor en su corazon, lo que ambos ignoraban, es que no se habian conocido por mera casualidad, ellos tenian predestinado conocerse pues el destino asi lo habia marcado desde antes de su existencia.

Yagari: ¿lo notaste?

Cross: si, creo que el momento ha llegado y eso me preocupa Yagari.

Yagari: a mi tambien, Zero quedo debastado por lo que le hicieron si su corazon se llena de odio y rencor el mundo sera destruido

Cross: pero si se llena de bondad y de amor el mundo puede salvarse

Yagari: supongo que eso solo dependera de Luka.

Cross: Luka cree amar a "La Luz de Dios"… y en la batalla contra Reiga afortunadamente no se percataron de la existencia de Zero.

Yagari: mmmh… "La Luz de Dios" solo esta destinada a recibir el dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente, ese es su don, recibir el dolor para que sus lagrimas purifiquen

Cross: si lo es aun asi Luka cree amarle, pero Luka y Zero siempre han estado destinados Yagari… porque Zero es aun mas importante que "la Luz de Dios" y si el destino ha traido a Luka hasta este lugar, es porque todo dara comienzo.

Yagari: sabes bien que no podemos interferir Cross, nos esta prohibido.

Cross: y no lo haremos, jejejejeje… digo un empujoncito por el lado correcto no les viene mal, eso no es interferir.

Yagari: Cross… olvidalo…

Cross: oh vamos, no seas tan amargado, ademas, inconcientemente se atraen, tu mismo lo viste, venian de la mano y no se dieron cuenta… digo crear un ambiente perfecto para los dos no es intervenir

Yagari: de acuerdo tu ganas… pero nada de idioteces o cosas demasiado obvias.

Cross: que te parece solo hacer que hagan cosas juntos, que se acompañen siempre… asi las cosas saldran solitas

Yagari: ya que… solo espero una buena recompensa por el trabajo

Cross: mmmh… asi sera… cariño.

Al parecer Cross y Yagari sabian que la llegada de Luka desatara muchas cosas, nada es lo que aparenta y eso mejor que nadie ellos lo saben, pues ambos guardan un gran secreto y no por nada se habian convertido en los tutores y maestros de Zero, su deber era protegerlo y prepararlo para cuando el momento llegara, pero no intervenir en ciertos acontecimientos, ahora la ruleta esta en movimiento y el destino del mundo esta en manos de Zero y de Luka

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **REMODELACIONES EN LA ACADEMIA,**

 **CONOCIENDO A LUKA CROSSZERIA**

La llegada de Luka a la Academia Cross habia sido un cambio positivo para Zero y de eso estaban seguros tanto Yagari como Cross, las reparaciones de la Academia habian empezado y Luka ayudaba en ellas, Cross habia decidido que cuando estas terminaran y el ciclo escolar diera inicio Luka ayudaria como profesor, Zero tambien estaba trabajando en las remodelaciones y como ya era costumbre siempre estaba con Sodom quien no le dejaba solo en ningun momento y los demas cazadores que estaban ayudando en la reconstruccion, se habian dado cuenta que aquel animalito tan extraño solo era adorable con Zero, si alguien mas intentaba acercarce a el terminaban con la mano vendada o llena de curitas, por otra parte se habian percatado que los que miraban a Zero con deseo terminaban con una mirada exterminadora por parte de Sodom o incluso con una travesura de este que los dejara lastimados, por su cuenta Zero ni se percataba.

Luka: Sodom, ¿porque lo haces?, jamas te habias comportado asi, si Zero te ve se enoraja contigo y no te querra a su lado

Sodom: brrrrrg…

Luka: aaah… bien… pero no causes problemas

Kaito: asi que esa cosa es de la que todos hablan

Luka: ¿cosa?

Kaito: si, eso o esa… mmmh bueno no se que sea la cosa con alas.

Luka: se llama Sodom y es mi familiar

Kaito tomo rapidamente a Sodom y lo examinaba como si tratara de averiguar si era un juguete o que cosa era, lo volteava, lo giraba, lo sarandeaba…. El pobre Sodom ya esta mareado y Luka se encontraba con una venita en la cien por el atrevimiento de ese joven hasta que hoyo un…

Kaito: Auch… eso me dolio

Zero: dejalo tranquilo Kaito, ven Sodom… ¿qué te estaba haciendo este bruto?

Kaito: oye no soy ningun bruto, ademas que es esa cosa peluda.

Zero: no es ninguna cosa peluda, se llama Sodom y es un dragón

Kaito: ¿dragon? ¿eso?... pues no le veo nada de dragon Zero

Zero: mmmh…. Pierdete…. Luka, te he traido algo de comer, vamos a sentarnos de aquel lado de los arboles para comer ¿si?

Luka: claro que si Zero, siempre es agradable comer en tu compañía y sobre todo lo que cocinas.

Kaito: ¿eh? Yo tambien quiero Zero

Zero: pierdete… esto lo prepare solo para Luka

Kaito: aaaaah… nooooooooo… nadie es digno de probar la comida de mi Zeroooo… Zeroooooooo

Zero: no y menos por como trataste a Sodom… Largo y pierdete…

Con esas palabras Zero tomo a Luka de la mano para ir cerca de unos arboles que les darian sombra, Kaito se quedo de piedra al ver como Zero solo le sonreia a Luka y la forma en la que cariñosamente le hablaba… para Kaito era algo positivo que su pequeño hermano estuviera mejor despues de todo lo que le habia pasado y si ese sujeto "Luka" lo hacia sonreir, entonces le dejaria estar con el, pero lo vigilaria de cerca.

Una vez sentados bajo la sombra del arbol, Zero comenzo a sacar la comida y todo lo necesario para ambos y Sodom, la comida transcurrio tranquila, el dia era tan agradable que cuando Luka se dio cuenta Zero ya se habia dormido junto con Sodom y Zero estaba recargado en su hombro, en tan pocos dias se habian vuelto buenos amigos, Luka lo tomo despacio para acomodarlo mejor y recostarlo entre sus piernas y su pecho, sosteniendole para que estuviera mas agusto el joven, ni siquiera Luka se explicaba el porque era asi con el, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, era feliz estando con Zero, ambos se habian quedado dormidos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie en el lugar y cosa que aprovecho Cross para poder sacar una fotografia.

Yagari: si se da cuenta, te pateara el trasero

Cross: no se dara cuenta a menos que tu se lo digas, ademas no me vas a decir que no hacen una hermosa pareja

Yagari: bueno… no… pero dejalos tranquilos Cross

Cross: esta bien, amargado… pero solo una mas…. Jejejeje

Todos siguieron en lo suyo, hasta despues de un rato que Zero empezo a abrir los ojos, se percato que estaba sentado entre las piernas de Luka y que este sostenia junto a Sodom.

Luka: ¿dormiste bien?

Zero: ¿ah?... si, lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, lo lamento Luka.

Luka: no te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tambien me he quedado dormido, solo hace unos minutos me desperte.

Zero: gracias por dejarme dormir, pero sera mejor que sigamos ayudando

Luka: si, vamos

Ambos jovenes se levantaron para poder seguir ayudando a todos los demas, Cross y Yagari ya habian llevado la comida que habia hecho Zero para todos los demas que estaban en la Academia, por lo cual habian dejado que Luka y Zero descansaran un rato.

Kaito: nunca me imagine que se fueran a conocer bajo estas circunstancias.

Yagari: si, pero ha sido mejor, no quiero imaginarme que pasaria si la Guerra contra Reiga hubiera continuado. O peor que se hubiera sucitado en este plano

Cross: cierto, al llevarse Reiga a la Luz de Dios a sus dominios, se evito que los poderes de Zero despertaran, imaginen que hubiera pasado si su poder emergue al estar aquí Kaname-kun

Yagari: no dudo que asi como lo uso, si se hubieran percatado ambos Kuran ambos habrian olvidado la sangre de la mocosa para hacerce con Zero y seguirlo usando.

Kaito: de ser asi, este mundo ya abria desaparecido… el unico problema es que su naturaleza esta saliendo a flote y muchos cazadores se han estado preguntando sobre el cambio de actitud en Zero.

Cross: de por si no perdono que Kaname-kun le haya hecho tanto daño, si sus poderes hubieran despertado estando el aquí, no perdonaria jamas si algo le ocurre a mi hijo. Pero sabemos perfectamente bien que su cambio es innebitable, el nisiquiera lo esta notando, esa es su verdadera naturaleza, ser gentil, bueno, compasivo, alegre… me da gusto que este pasando en este momento.

Yagari: bueno al menos tambien podemos agradecer que Takashiro Giou no se haya percatado de Zero y en parte no me gusta reconocerlo pero tambien fue gracias a esa maldita mujer, de no haber mordido a Zero tal vez ese hombre se hubiera presentado aquí hace mucho tiempo.

Kaito: que creen que pase de ahora en adelante… tan solo mirenlos, Zero irradia un aura llena de gentileza y de amor al estar con Luka, ¿qué pasa si ahora que Luka esta aquí, el poder de Zero va despertando?

Yagari: supongo que tendremos que estar preparados para todo.

Cross: supongo que sera innebitable, tarde o temprano se daran cuenta de su presencia, lo unico que espero es que para cuando eso pase Luka y Zero ya esten juntos

Kaito: si… Luka cree estar enamorado de La Luz de Dios, si le viera en este instante es obvio que no dudaria en abandonar a Zero, si eso pasa la oscuridad lo cubriria

Yagari: y entonces Reiga lo tendria a su merced… pero no podemos intervenir en el que ellos esten juntos, lo tenemos prohibido.

Kaito: si, pero eso no significa que podamos darles un empujoncito, eso no significa interferir.

Cross: ya vez Yagari, nuestro Kaito si entiende mi punto de vista, definitivamente tu eres de los mios.

Yagari solo podia sobarse el puente de la nariz, el que Kaito y Cross se unieran como "cupidos" seria un desastre, por lo que tendria que estar al pendiente de esos dos, por su parte Zero y Luka se acercaron a donde se encontraban ellos.

Luka: hemos terminado con el area que nos correspondia Cross, necesita que hagamos algo mas.

Cross: oh… no Luka muchas gracias, de hecho ya se ha terminado de retirar todos los escombros y se los han llebado, ahora pueden descansar, ya que ahora es turno de los arquitectos, ellos llevaran acabo las restauraciones.

Zero: fue bastante rapido, pense que tardariamos mas tiempo… aaaaah… estoy molido, cocinar para tantos es muy pesado.

Kaito: me lo imagino Zero, pero la verdad no creo que soportaramos mucho tiempo si comiamos la comida de Cross

Cross: pero que dices, si mi comida siempre es un manjar

Yagari: si claro, lo que digas Cross

Zero: aun tenemos que dar el informe en la Asociacion.

Kaito: por eso no te preocupes yo ya la he entregado. Por cierto yo debo partir a una mision, pero hace unos dias me gane unos boletos para las aguas termales, porque no las usas Zero

Zero: ¿en serio?

Kaito: si, son dos entradas, por que no llevas a Luka, asi te relajas y el conoce el lugar.

Zero: ¿tu que dices Luka?

Luka: por mi no hay problema, pero tambien puedes ir con alguien mas, si lo quieres.

Zero: por mi esta bien, ¿entonces vamos?

Luka: claro

Kaito: toma es para una semana y todo esta pagado, solo tienes que pagar el transporte, pero Cross puede hacerlo ¿verdad?

Cross: ¿eh?... claro que si, todo para que mi hijo se relaje y descanse

Zero: muchas gracias y cuando podemos usarlos

Kaito: pueden partir mañana por la mañana si lo desean

Luka: se lo agradezco mucho joven

Kaito: jajaja… llamame solo Kaito.

Luka: entonces muchas gracias Kaito, no se preocupen cuidare bien de Zero

Zero: entonces vamos a la casa, para preparar las cosas Luka.. ¿oye? Podemos llevar a sodom ¿verdad?

Luka: claro, ademas no creo que quiera despegarse de ti.

Cross, Yagari y Kaito pudieron ver como Zero y Luka se iban del lugar, en verdad agradecian que Luka llegara a la vida de Zero y solo esperaban que esos dos pudieran estar juntos tal y como debia ser

Kaito: ojala y cuando regresen esos dos ya esten juntos.

Yagari: ¿desde cuando sabias que Luka estaba aquí?

Kaito: jajajaja… no se te va ninguna maestro… Cross me aviso desde que llego

Yagari: y planeaste el viaje para esos dos ¿cierto?

Kaito: si… me gaste mis ahorros de este año, rente el mejor lugar, el servicio de habitacion VIP, la habitacion de lujo, incluso tienen su propio baño privado de aguas termales, si Luka no se da cuenta de la belleza de Zero, en verdad le pateare el trasero.

Cross: hiciste un gran esfuerzo, solo es cuestion de que se den una oportunidad y con eso bastara para que no quieran nunca alejarse el uno del otro. Ya una vez fueron separados y desde entonces ambos han sufrido por no estar juntos

Yagari: es por ello que nosotros elegimos estar para ellos y hacer todo lo posible para que sean felices

Kaito: si, aunque "ellos" nos hayan prohibido interferir directamente, pero ya es tiempo de que esos dos vuelva a estar juntos como siempre ha tenido que ser, juro que si La Luz de Dios se aparece no dejare que los separe, por muchos Guardianes Zwetil que tenga.

Yagari: por eso no hay que preocuparnos ya que los Guardianes Zwetil no solo están para Proteger a la Luz de Dios, incluso están para proteger a Zero y eso Takashiro Guio lo sabe muy bien, sabe que incluso si debe elegir a quien debe proteger, ese debe ser Zero

Cross: es verdad pero aun así, por lo que Luka ha dicho, Takashiro esta encariñado con ese joven llamado Yuki, así que también hay que tener en cuanta que puede elegir proteger a ese chico antes que a Zero.

Kaito: cierto, pero no importa, para eso estamos nosotros y si es necesario revelar nuestra verdadera identidad que entonces así sea, no dejare que dañen a Zero ni mucho menos que alejen a Luka de el.

Mientras tanto Zero y Luka estaban preparando sus cosas para ir a ese viaje, Zero tenia muchos años de no poder ir aun lugar así, por eso disfrutaría del lugar, mientras guardaba su ropa, no supo en que momento comenzó a cantar, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia que incluso lo había olvidado, pero por alguna extraña razón una felicidad lo invadía y eso hizo que por inercia comenzara a cantar… (Goodbye my llover- James Blunt)

Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your head. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. I am a dreamer but when I wake, You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. And as you move on, remember me, Remember us and all we used to be I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but no were fine, And I love you, I sea that's true. I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep. And I will bare my soul in time, When I'm kneeling at your feet. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Luka: tienes una voz muy hermosa Zero

Zero: ¿ah.. Luka… me escuchaste?

Luka: si, y en verdad cantas muy hermoso, deberías hacerlo mas seguido Zero, te sienta muy bien e irradias una luz muy hermosa.

Zero: ¿eh?.. jajaja… hacia muchos años que no cantaba y hoy me nació de la nada.

Luka: por cierto no fui el único en escucharte, Cross y los demás ya habían llegado y fue cuando comenzaste a cantar

Zero: esto… bueno… aaah…

Luka: no te preocupes, por cierto Kaito se quedara así que Cross me ha pedido que duerma aquí para que el use mi habitación, ¿tendrás algún problema con ello?

Zero: no para nada puedes quedarte, aunque la cama es chica o ¿prefieres un futón?

Luka: no tengo problema, sino lo tienes tu Zero.

Zero: no ninguno, vamos a dormir mañana saldremos temprano.

Zero fue el primero en meterse a bañar mientras tanto Luka se preguntaba ¿por qué? Se molesto cuando Kaito habia dicho que el dormiria con Zero y es por ello que el le dijo que se quedara en su habitacion ya que el y Zero saldrian temprano y no queria molestarlo, en verdad no sabia porque lo habia hecho, pero el pensar que Zero durmiera con otro en verdad le molesto… Zero salio del baño para que Luka entrara y el tambien se diera un baño, al salir Luka pudo ver que Zero ya se habia recostado y con cuidado me metio en la cama para no despertar al chico, Luka se acomodo y comenzo a cerrar los ojos, cuando comenzo a sentir que Zero se movia pudo percatarse que el joven se habia dado la vuelta para acurrucarse en su pecho, cosa que alegro a Luka y por ello solo pudo abrazarlo y asi resguardar su sueño.

Por su parte Kaito se habia ido a bañar para ir a dormir un bueno rato, por su parte Yagari y Cross habian hecho lo mismo, claro esta que para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos eran pareja y que vivian juntos desde hace un par de años.

Yagari: no lo hagas

Cross: o vamos ya deben de estar dormidos, solo sera rapido, asi que enseguida regreso.

Yagari: aaaah… no se que voy a hacer contigo

Cross salio de la habitacion que compartia con Yagari y sigilosamente se adentro a la habitacion de Zero y tal y como lo habia previsto ambos jovenes se encontraban dormidos asi que procedio a "clic" "clic" "clic"… ya feliz por su asaña regreso al lado de su pareja

Cross: mira… no se ven lindos…

Yagari: no vengas corriendo a mi, si Zero se da cuenta de la existencia de esas fotos

Cross: pero esque se ven tan lindos, espero que me den pronto un nietooooo kyaaaaaaaaaa.

Yagari: ¡callateee idiota! Como dices esas cosas tan a la ligera, ni siquiera Zero sabe sobre eso, ademas te recuerdo que le pusimos un sello para evitar "eso" lo recuerdas

Cross: aguafiestas…

Tal parece que Yagari era el unico capaz de aguantar a Cross en todos los sentidos, para todos los cazadores y el mundo era un secreto que en realidad Kaito era hijo de Cross y Yagari, pero tenian que mantenerlo en secreto pues si alguien lo averiguaba, podian poner en riesgo sus verdaderas identidades, era por ello que Yagari incluso tuvo que poner un sello en Cross para evitar que quedara en cinta, por mas que ambos desearan otro hijo, por el momento era imposible y mas al tal vez tener que lidiar con una batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, Zero y Luka se levantaron temprano y salieron de la academia para dirigirse al lugar donde estarian una semana, el lugar estaba a unas 5 horas del lugar por lo cual ambos tomaron una pequeña ciesta, al llegar al lugar pudieron notar que era un hotel muy lujoso, la habitacion tambien lo era, tenian todos los servicios VIP incluidos.

Zero: vaya, Kaito si que se perdio de unas buenas vacaciones

Luka: si, el lugar en verdad es muy lujoso

Zero: bien, que te parece si ordenamos algo de cenar y luego entramos a las termas

Luka: suena agradable

Asi lo hicieron, pidieron la comida a la habitacion y mientras esta llegaba aprobecharon para bañarse y ponerse las yucatas, una vez que llego la comida, esta fue bastante amena pues incluso sodom la estaba disfrutando, despues de reposar la comida, Zero llevo a Sodom a la cama (matrimonial y unica de la habitacion) para recostar al pequeño dragon

Zero y Luka salieron al patio y ahí fue donde Luka quedo embelezado por la belleza de Zero, su piel era blanca y nivea como la porcelana, sus piernas y muslos estaban bien contorneados y sin exagerar en la muscularura, no tenia indicios de ningun bello en su cuerpo, su espalda era delgada y su pecho era firme y se notaba su bien marcado abdomen, sin duda una belleza que resaltaba aun mas bajo la luz de la luna.

Zero: ¿no vas a entrar?

Luka: ¿eh? ¿ah? Si, es solo que quiero darme un baño con los aceites que estan aquí, se supone que haran que el cuerpo se relaje aun mas… no quieres probar

Zero: mmmh… claro

Luka tuvo que aguantar dar un suspiro al ver a Zero salir de las aguas totalmente desnudo y llegar hasta donde el estaba… definitivamente el joven era una gran tentacion y el estaria a su lado por una larga semana… Luka se tenso al sentir como Zero frotaba los aceites en su espalda con la ayuda de una esponja que al parecer ayudaba a exfoliar la piel.

Zero: ¿qué tal?

Luka: se siente bastante bien, muchas gracias Zero

Zero termino de ayudar a Luka y posteriormente Luka hizo lo mismo, al terminar se enjuagaron y entraron a las termas para disfrutar de la sensacion de confor que estas les brindaban… despues de un largo tiempo ambos salieron y durmieron juntos como la noche anterior abrazados y unidos… Zero se habia quedado profundamente dormido.

Luka: no se como la has hecho Zero, pero de alguna forma me enamoraste y has hecho que mi corazon en menos de dos semanas olvide a Yuki, ademas de que haces sentir cosas que el jamas me insito a sentir… supongo que nunca fue amor… pero ¿tu podras corresponder a este corazon?

Con esa incognita Luka sucumbio ante el sueño.

… **.MANSION CREPUSCULO…..**

Yuki: fue mi culpa que se haya ido Toko

Toko: Yuki debes entender que se sentia mal ya que lo habias rechazado

Yuki: estaba asustado y solo pude decirle eso Toko, ahora no se donde esta Luka. Tsukumo ¿aun no logras encontrarlo?

Tsukumo: lo siento Yuki, pero no soy capaz de oirlo, por mas que me esfuerce sera inutil, Luka es un Opast de rango muy alto y al romper el contrato que tenia contigo ya no puedo escucharlo, lo siento Yuki.

Toko: y tu Shusei ¿no puede ver donde esta?

Shusei: no, lo siento, pero Luka no quiere ser oido o encontrado y sera muy dificil localizarlo

Takashiro: no te afijas Yuki ya veras que lo encontrare, tal vez tarde un tiempo en hacerlo pero te aseguro que daremos con Luka

Yuki: es mi culpa por ser cobarde y no poder decirle que le quiero.

Toka: Yuki… querer y amar no es lo mismo y si vas a buscar a Luka debes amarlo

…TERMAS LUKA Y ZERO…..

habian pasado tres dias desde que partieron y Luka sentia una desesperacion por tener entre sus brazos a Zero, ese joven habia logrado cautivar su corazon por completo y deseaba amarle, y brindarle el mas puro cariño que se Zero se merecia asi que armandose de valor

Luka: Zero ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Zero: claro de que se trata

Luka: Zero recuerdas lo que te conte sobre el porque vine a la Academia

Zero: si… lo recuerdo… ¿tú, quieres regresar al lado de Yuki?

Luka: NO… no Zero, yo me di cuenta que por mas que deseara estar a su lado es imposible y aun mas ahora

Zero: ¿ahora?

Luka: si… Zero, no se como paso, ni como sucedió… pero termine enamorandome de ti, Zero yo te amo y deseo estar a tu lado para siempre ¿Zero tu quisieras ser mi amante?

Zero: ¿hablas enserio? Luka, ¿lo que me dices es verdad?

Luka pudo ver como de los ojos de Zero brotaban lagrimas, no entendia si habia dañado al chico o si habia dicho algo que no debia, pero sin mas Zero se lanzo a sus brazos y Luka lo recibio con gusto

Luka: ¿puedo entender que esto es un si?

Zero: si… si Luka… yo quiero estar contigo… quiero que me ames y ser el unico en tu corazon… Luka… yo tambien me he enamorado de ti.

Luka: gracias Zero, te juro que nunca te defraudare ¡Nunca te traicionare!

Zero: ni yo a ti Luka jamas voy a traicionarte, solo te amare a ti y nadie mas.

Luka tomo esos labios y los beso con dulzura, Zero correspondia torpemente pero se sentia feliz, el tener a Luka a su lado era algo que su corazon anhelaba, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas candente al punto de que Zero detuvo a Luka de forma sutil

Luka: ¿sucede algo?

Zero: eh… bueno… yo… quiero que vayamos un poco lento, ta… talvez tu, tu ya tengas experiencia… en "eso"… pero yo… yo jamas he estado con alguien…

Luka: ¿Zero… entonces este beso?

Zero: si… es mi primer beso

Luka: no sabes lo que feliz que me haces al escuchar eso Zero, jamas voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no desees, iremos con calma como tu lo deseas, con tal de tenerte a mi lado, eso me basta.

Zero: gracias Luka, es solo que quiero conocerte un poco mas y el dia que me entregue a ti, quiero estar seguro y sin miedo.

Luka: asi sera mi amor… bien que te parece si damos una vuelta por el pueblo

Zero: si me agrada la idea.

Luka y Zero salieron del lugar, tomados de la mano, no importaba si los jusgaban o los mirasen de forma extraña, mientras ellos se amaran, no habia nada que les importara mas.

Por su parte Cross y Yagari habian sido llamados a la Asociacion de cazadores pues unos ataques extraños se estaban sucitando y necesitarian de su ayuda y mas la de Cross al ser un cazador retirado que tenia fuerza y destreza de sobra, que en estos momentos necesitarian.

…..ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES…

Cross: buenas tardes Presidente

Yagari: buenas tardes Pesidente

Selian: buenas tardes Yagari, Cross, me da mucho que haya acudido a nuestro llamado Cross, ya que requiero de su ayuda junto a la de Yagari, ustedes son los cazadores mas expertos y se han enfrentado a un sin numero de Vampiros de toda clase y no solo eso, sino que tambien conocen muchos de los poderes o magia que estos poseen.

Cross: ¿acaso ha pasado algo grave?

Selian: si, veran hace dos dias no llego un reporte de otra cede, en donde nos piden la ayuda para identificar a un tipo de vampiro

Yagari: ¿un tipo de vampiro?

Selian: si, de acuerdo al reporte, este vampiro, ataco a un pequeño pueblo y mato a casi toda la gente, sin embargo cuando los cazadores llegaron, no pudieron enfrentar al vampiro, este poseia una agilidad y fuerza igual al de un sangre pura, pero lo extraño esque a pesar de ser atacado con las armas, este no sifrio daño alguno.

Yagari: ¿cómo que no sufrio ningun daño? Por mas sangre pura que sean, si son eridos varias ocaciones por nuestras armas cabe la posibilidad de acabar con ellos y mas si era un grupo grande el de cazadores

Cross: a menos que haya sido un vampiro que desperto de algun letargo, eso lo hace aun mas fuerte y resistente

Selian: lo mismo pense Cross, sin embargo este vampiro mato de forma extraña a dos cazadores, no bebio su sangre, los otros cazadores describieron que el vampiro, tomo a uno de sus compañeros y lo llevo cerca de su boca, y despues de un tiempo lo solto y este habia muerto, y paso lo mismo con el segundo al que ataco

Yagari: ¿y pudieron exterminarlo o huyo?

Selian: pudieron acabarlo, pero no con sus armas, tuvieron que usar hechizos, pues al parecer fue lo unico que surtio efecto para debilitarlo y una vez que lo lograron uno de los cazadores lo degollo, sin embargo y lo mas extraño fue que este no se hizo cenizas

Cross: ¿qué le paso?

Selian: se convirtio en una nube oscura y se desvanecio. ¿alguna vez se enfrentaron a algo asi?

Yagri: esto no puede estar pasando

Cross: Presidente, debe saber algo muy importante sobre Zero Kiryuu

Yagari: y sobre lo que ataco, no era un vampiro… sino un Duras

Selian: ¿Duras? ¿qué tiene que ver Kiryuu en esto?

Cross: todo y nada Presidente, lo que vamos a revelarle es muy importante y le pedimos que nos escuche con atencion, pues de esto no solo depende la vida de los humanos, sino de todo el mundo….

Selian miro atento a los cazadores, sabia de antemano que lo que tuvieran que decir era sumamente importante, pues verlos con la cara seria que mostraban en este instante no daba buenoa augurios…

Yagari: pero antes debemos mostrarle quienes somos nosotros en realidad

Cross: y con ello podremos revelarle toda la verdad

Selian miro atento a los dos cazadores, Cross y Yagari se habian despojado de sus gabardinas, Yagri se quito su sombrero y su parche y Cross se retiro aquellos lentes y desato su cabello… Selian miro fijamente como ambos cazadores cambiaban de apariencia... Selian estaba sin creer lo que miraba… ante el estaban…

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **EMPEZANDO JUNTOS UNA HISTORIA,**

 **NUEVA CLASE NOCTURNA.**

Despues de una larga semana ademas de hermosa para Luka y Zero estos por fin regresaron a la Academia Cross, donde fueron recibidos por uno de los abrazos "pulpo" de Cross, pero que extrañamente fue recibido de buena manera por Zero.

Cross: ¡Zerooooooooooooooo! ¡hijo mio de mi alma y de mi corazoooooooooon, por fin regresas a los brazos de tu padreeeeeeeeeeee!

Zero: papá… no tan fuerte… me vas a romper

Cros: ¿papá?... me has llamado papá… Zeroooooooooooooooo

Zero: pues eres mi papá, de que otra forma te llamaria… Luka… ayudame

Luka: Cross serias tan amable de soltar a MI Zero, antes de que me lo rompas ¿por favor?

Yagari: ¿cómo esta eso de "TU" Zero? Luka

Luka: es cierto… Cross, Yagari… le he pedido formalmente a Zero que salga conmigo y el a aceptado, espero tener el concentimiento de ambos para estar con el.

Yagari: y dime Luka, en verdad eres serio con Zero, ¿no habias dicho amar a alguien mas?

Luka: es verdad que lo dije, pero en este viaje me di cuenta que a esa persona nunca la ame de verdad, era un cariño al que desee aferrarme, pero con Zero es diferente yo lo amo y solo deseo protegerlo y hacerlo feliz

Cross: ¿hijo tu deseas estar con Luka?

Zero: si papá, es lo que mas deseo

Cross: bien si es asi, nosotros no tenemos ningun problema hijo mio, Luka cuidalo mucho lo dejo a tu cargo.

Luka: siempre sera lo mas importante de mi vida, juro amarlo por siempre

Yagari: eso espero Luka o de lo contrario te matare por muy amigo que seas

Luka: yo mismo dejare que me mate si lastimo a Zero

Con esas palabras tanto Yagari como Cross, se daban por satisfechos, ahora Zero y Luka estaban juntos y eso ya nadie podria cambiarlo, los dias pasaron y Kaito tambien se entero de que Zero y Luka ya estaban juntos.

Kaito: me alegra saber que esos dos ya estan juntos

Cross: si a mi tambien hijo

Kaito: por cierto mamá… esto es del presidente

Cross: vaya al parecer una nueva clase nocturna quiere entrar a la Academia, tendre que platicarlo con Zero.

Kaito: oye y que paso cuando el Presidente se entero

Cross: pues casi le da un infarto al pobre hombre, pero le hemos dicho que Yagari y tu, les enseñarian a los cazadores los hechizos a usar contra los Duras y que hariamos un sello para que el material madre, tambien sirva para luchar contra ellos

Kaito: ¿y no crees que sea bueno decirle a Luka?

Cross: no mi niño, eso es algo en lo que no debemos interferir, al estar ya con Zero no dudo que sus memorias regresen algun dia

Kaito: ¿y cuando lo haga… que crees que haga?

Cross: no lo se hijo, solo espero que nos perdone por no haberle dicho nada

Kaito: pero tanto papá como tu se han arriergado tanto al estar aquí protegiendo a Zero… dudo que el se moleste, al contrario creo que sabra entender el porque no podian decirle nada

Cross: tienes razon mi niño… en fin, vamos a buscar a Zero para decirle sobre la clase nocturna que desea ingresar.

Cross y Kaito salieron de la oficina para ir en busca de Zero, mientras tanto Yagari se encontraba en la Asociacion para empezar con las nuevas tacticas que tenian que aprender los cazadores.

Luka y Zero se encontraban durmiendo bajo la sombra de unos arboles y como siempre Luka abrazaba a Zero protectoramente y Sodom recostado en el regazo de Zero, la tarde estaba fresca por lo tanto habian aprobechado para dormir.

… **.SUEÑO DE LUKA….**

Luka: ¿dónde estoy?

…..: por fin te encuentro

Luka: ¿quién eres?

…: Luka… te he extrañado tanto… siempre te espere… nunca me olvide de ti

Luka: ¿quién eres… muestrate?

…: Luka… tengo miedo… tengo miedo Luka… no quiero que te alejen nuevamente de mi

Luka: ¿por qué siento que te conozco?

…: Porque tu y yo estuvimos destinados a estar justos… pero "ella" nos separo… Luka… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo Luka

Luka: ¿eres Yuki?

…: no… Luka recuerdame… recuerda nuestro amor… recuerda nuestra promesa

Luka: ¿quién eres… dime por favor quien eres?

…: Luka… Te Amo… Luka esta vez no dejes que nos separen…

Luka: ¡esperaaaaaa!

Zero: ¿Luka… estas bien?

Luka: Zero… yo… lo siento, creo que fue un mal sueño

Zero: ¿seguro que estas bien?... ¿tú… estabas recordando a Yuki?

Luka: para nada mi amor, no debes dudar de mi… Yuki es mi pasado y tu Zero eres mi presente y mi futuro.

Zero: ¿me lo juras?

Luka: te lo juro mi dulce Zero… eres la persona mas importante para mi, ahora y siempre.

Zero: Luka, te amo… no me dejes nunca… Luka siento miedo de que algun dia quieras dejarme.

Luka abrazo a Zero con ternura, transmitiendole seguridad en ese abrazo, sin embargo las palabras de Zero le habian recordado las palabras de aquella persona en su sueño

Cross: siento interrumpir

Zero: ¿eh?... hola papá, que sucede… Hola Kaito

Kaito: hola Zero, Hola Luka… ¿oooh? Sodom mira te traje un pastel de frutillas

Sodom: brrrruuuiii yupuy

Luka: veo que ya se llevan mejor

Kaito: si, fue mi culpa por tomarlo de esa manera tan brusca, pero ya nos llebamos bien

Cross: Zero hijo, nos acaba de llegar una carta de un clan vampirico, que desea entrar a la academia, pero primero queria preguntarte si estas de acuerdo con esto mi niño

Zero: por mi esta bien papá, quiero que sigas con tu sueño, ademas mientras tenga a Luka a mi lado se que todo estara bien

Luka: puedes estar seguro de eso Zero y dime Cross cuando llegaria la nueva clase

Cross: pues las remodelaciones estan por terminar, asi que todo estara listo para iniciar el nuevo curso

Zero: entonces respondeles que pueden venir a estudiar aquí papá

Cross: bueno entonces los dejo, me comunicare con Rei-kun para decirle que sus solicitudes han sido aceptadas. ¿Kaito vienes?

Kaito: me quedo un rato aquí

Cross: bien, ayuda a Zero con la comida, Yagri no tarda en llegar y vendra con hambre

Luka: entonces vayamos a la casa a preparar todo

Luka, Zero y Kaito se marcharon del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de Cross y empezar con los preparativos para la cena de ese dia.

Kaito: yo lavare las verduras

Luka: entonces yo preparare los onigiri

Zero: y yo preparare udon que les parece

Kaito: suena bien Zero… ademas las noches ya empiezan a estar algo frias asi que nos vendra bien algo caliente.

Zero: por cierto Kaito, sabes algo de porque han sesado mis misiones

Kaito: mmmh… realmente no lo se, pero no creo que deba importar mucho, las mias tambien pararon, creo que se debe a que el Presidente desea que terminemos bien nuestros estudios

Zero: ya veo

Luka: eso es bueno cariño, asi no te expones tanto, no me gusta que salgas herido.

Kaito: ¡Lukaaaaa!...

Luka: ¿qué pasa, porque ese grito?

Kaito: es Zero… tiene los ojos rojos… ha de tener sed

Zero: aaah… estoy bien… ya se me… pasara… aaagh

Luka: ¿desde hace cuanto que no bebes Zero?

Kaito: no ha probado sangre desde que esos malditos se fueron… y eso fue hace unos 8 meses

Luka: Kaito sigue con los preparativos y no le digas nada a Cross y a Yagari, llevare a Zero a la habitacion, yo le dare de mi sangre

Kaito: esta bien, ven Sodom, tu quedate aquí.

Luka cargo a Zero y se lo llevo hasta la habiatacion que compartia con el joven.

Luka: Zero bebe de mi por favor

Zero: estare bien…aaah…

Luka: Zero… por favor… te lo ruego mi amor, no me gusta verte sufrir

Zero al ver la expresion de dolor en la cara de Luka, asintio… Luka se retiro su chaleco y desabrocho el unico boton de su camisa para hacerla a un lado y darle paso a Zero para que este bebiera, una vez que Zero vio descubierta la parte del cuello de Luka se acerco y lamio la zona y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza mordio para comenzar a succionar aquel liquido de sabor exquisito, sin embargo alhacerlo pudo ver varias memorias de Luka… sobre cuando Yuki era mujer y cuando esta reencarno en un joven… tambien pudo ver como este joven habia destrozado el corazon de su amado, por lo cual comenzo a soltar lagrimas que empaparon la espalda de Luka haciendo que este se preocupara… una vez que Zero termino de beber, paso su lengua por los orificios para cerrar la herida

Luka: ¿Zero… porque has llorado?

Zero: yo, sin querer vi lo que te hizo Yuki… vi como te olvido… y como te rechazo y eso me dolio

Luka: mi amor, eso es pasado y aunque en su momento me dolio, ahora estoy bien y eso es porque te tengo a ti, mi hermoso Zero

Zero: yo jamas te hare sufrir Luka, te lo juro

Luka: lose… te amo Zero

Despues de un rato de haber tranquilizado a Zero, ambos volvieron a bajar para ayudar a Kaito….

… **..MANSION KURAN….**

Yuuki: te he dicho que quiero regresar con el Director, Kaname

Kaname: y yo ya te he dicho que no Yuuki, entiendelo por favor

Yuuki: lo que pasa es que no quieres que regrese porque sabes muy bien que de hacerlo Zero me elegira a mi

Kaname: es verdad que Zero esta enamorado de ti, pero te recuerdo que el y yo tenemos un lazo incompleto y si ese lazo lo completo su corazon sera mio Yuuki.

Yuuki: pues eso ya lo veremos "oniichan", porque ya he enviado la solicitud para regresar a la academia y no tardara en responderme el director. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error venir contigo

Kename: pues estamos en las mismas condiciones Yuuki, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo del amor que le tengo a Zero, de haberlo hecho seria el quien estaria aqui a mi lado y no tu.

Takuma: Kaname… Yuuki-chan… por favor dejen de pelear, su poder se esta descontrolando

Kaname: no te metas Takuma… y tu Yuuki sera mejor que no te acerques a Zero el es mio

Takuma: Se… Seiren… paralos… o..aaaahg… van a… matarnos

Kaname y Yuuki estaban tan alterados que su poder habia empezado a emanar son control, empezando a dañar a los demas, por lo cual siendo Seiren la unica capaz de soportar el poder de ambos hermanos, salto en medio de los dos y poniendo su mano frente a los ojos de cada uno anulo sus poderes.

Seiren: lo siento mi señor, pero su descontrol ya estaba matando a los demas

Kaname: esta bien Seiren, no te preocupes… lamento lo que ha pasado

Yuuki: lo siento… todo es tu culpa Kaname-nii

Aido: ya bastaaaaaaaaa… no pueden seguir peleando por algo de lo que no estan seguros

Kain: es verdad, Yuuki-sama recuerde que usted eligio a Kaname-sama y abandono a Kiryuu y ustdes Kaname-sama siempre se expreso mal de el y lo no lo trato nada bien.

Ruka: siendo honestos creo que ambos estan iguales… ambos serian rechazados por Kiryuu

Rima: mas bien, a ambos les dispararia con su Bloody Rose

Shikki: ¿y si todos regresamos a la Academia?

Yuuki: ¿aque te refieres?

Shikki: ambos tienen la misma posibilidad de ser rechazados…

Rima: entonces ambos tienen la oportunidad de ganarse su corazon y nosotros veremos que ninguno haga trampa y que todo sea justo

Takuma: ¿ambos estan bien con eso… pero sobro todo aceptaran la resolucion de Kiryuu?

Yuuki: de acuerdo, pero si me elige a mi, tu te daras por vencido y aceptaras que has perdido Kaname-nii

Kaname: estoy de acuerdo, pero lo mismo va para ti Yuuki, si Zero me elige a mi lo aceptaras y te daras por vencida

Aido: bien si ya todo esta arreglado… Takuma porque no envias todas las solicitudes…

Takuma: en cuanto vi que Yuuki-chan envio la suya, envie las demas

Rima: entonces supongo que tendremos que empacar…

Shikki: mmmmmh… ¿y que pasa si Kiryuu ya tiene a alguien mas?

Kaname/Yuuki: ESO JAMAAAAAAS… ZERO ES MIO….

Shikki: yo solo decia…

Y asi los hemanos Kuran y todo su sequito se disponia a regresar a la academia, dos hermanos con la idea de conquistar a cierto cazador y los demas rezando para que estos no hicieran una locura

… **ACADEMIA CROSS…. CASA DE KAIEN…..**

Cross: esta cena esta deliciosa

Zero: gracias papá, la cocinamos entre los tres

Yagari: ¿qué paso con ese nuevo clan?

Croos: ya me he comunicado con ellos y llegaran en dos semanas

Luka: Cross, que clases seran las que imparta.

Cross: Luka ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Kaien o papá jejejeje… y sobre las clases, daras Literatura e Historia en la clase nocturna, en la clase diurna tambien daras Literatura y Arte Escenico ¿qué te parecen?

Luka: me parecen buenas materias, ¿Zero seguira en la clase diurna?

Yagari: si al igual que Kaito, tambien ambos estaran como prefectos

Zero: esta bien, por mi no hay problema

Todos estaban en la sala, degustando un poco de té y platicando sobre el nuevo curso que empezaria, la timbre de la casa comenzo a sonar y les llamo la atencion pues ya era tarde como para que alguien mas llegara a esa hora

Yagari: ire yo

Cross: de acuerdo… alguien mas quiere té

Zero: yo y tambien otra rebanada de pastel

Luka: no estas cenando demasiado

Zero: no ya que Sodom esta comiendo de mi pastel

Luka: ya veo… Sodom… no comas demasiado..

Cross regreso nuevamente a la sala y se quedo observando la escena, su hijo Kaito estaba dandole a Sodom de su pastel, mientras que Luka abrazaba a Zero de forma tierna, en verdad ahora que Zero habia cambiado con la llegada de Luka, lucia mas hermoso

Yagari: no son buenas noticias

Luka: ¿qué sucede Yagari?

Yagari: Cross… esos malditos chupasangre quieren regresar

Cross: ¿queeee?... a noooo, eso si que no… no quiero verlos en mi academia, y menos despues de haber lastimado a mi pequeño Zero… no, no y no.

Yagari: pues no es de que no quieras, esos malditos enviaron el formulario bajo el estatuto de la alianza

Kaito: esos malditos ahora que estaran tramando

Zero se abrazo instintivamente a Luka, el joven pudo notar los espasmos en el cuerpo de su niño, definitivamente no dejaria que esas personas le hicieran nuevamente daño.

Cross: Zero… hijo si quieres hablo con la Asociacion para ver que se puede hacer

Luka: con todo respeto Cross, esas personas pueden regresar, no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima a Zero, ni que se le acerquen, Zero es mi pareja y siempre estare para el.

Zero: papá… esta bien… ademas tarde o temprano tendria que toparme o verlos de nuevo y no puedo esconderme de ellos, ademas tengo a Luka y a todos ustedes.

Cross: esta bien… pero ni crean que podran hacer lo que quieran de nuevo, Kaname-kun va a tener que oirme seriamente al igual que Yuuki-chan y les dejare bien claro que si vienen solo a lastimarte sera mejor que se marchen, no me importa si alguna vez vi a Yuuki como una hija, si te hace daño nuevamente no dudare en acabar con ella o con Kaname… ¿y cuando llegan esos?

Yagari: asi me gusta, que protejas a Zero y a Kaito… bien llegaran una semana despues que el Clan Murasaki, estan en Rumania y aun tienen que arreglar unos documentos según esta carta.

Kaito: ya se… Sodom no te alejaras de Zero-nii y si esos tontos se acercan a el, puedes morderlos.

Sodom: brrrrrrri yupup

Kaito: si eso es, si lo haces te dare un pastel para ti solito

Sodom: yupuuuuuuuuuup… yupuuuuuuuuup

Luka: no lo alientes con dulces… ademas no sabe quienes son los que dañaron a Zero, que tal si ataca al Clan Murasaki

Kaito: los del Clan Murasaki llegan una semana antes que los Kuran yo me asegurare de que….. auch…. Zero-nii

Zero: ya basta, no quiero que hagas que Sodom ataque a alguien, ademas te recuerdo que soy un cazador y que se defenderme

Luka: bien pero de todas formas, yo me sentiria mejor si dejas que Sodom te acompañe, ademas el solo ataca a las personas que cree que son peligrosas o amenazan a la persona que esta con el.

Zero: de acuerdo, solo porque tu me lo pides.

Todos ya se encontraban de mejor humor, lo unico que Zero no notaba o ignoraba es que ahora se habia vuelto mucho mas fragil, su personalidad ahora era mas amable e incluso un tanto ingenua… cambios que Cross, Yagari y Kaito habian percibido por lo cual simpre estaban al pendiente de el, para Luka la personalidad de Zero era esa que siempre le habia mostrado, tierna, bondadosa, amable y fragil, Zero era su adoracion y aunque sabia que era un cazador y de los mas talentosos algo le decia que Zero necesitaba ser cuidado y protegido.

Las semanas fueron pasando y estas dieron comienzo a la llegada de los estudiantes de la clase diurna, entre ellos su amiga Yori Wakaba.

Wakaba: Zeroooo… Zerooooo… hola

Zero: ¿Yori?... cuanto tiempo… ¿cómo has estado?

Wakaba: bien, estaba ansiosa por volver a la Academia y ¿dime tu como has estado despues de lo que paso?

Zero: ¿eh? Pues la estoy mejor

Wakaba: se nota Zero, estas muy cambiado y eso es muy bueno

Zero: tu lo crees… yo me siento igual que siempre… pero lo cierto es que te extrañe Yori.

Todos los alumnos que iban entrando se habian quedado en shock al ver al "Principe de Hielo" "reir"… pero lo que mas los dejo con la boca abierta fue ver como le dio un gran abrazo a Yori Wakaba y el verle como sonreia hizo que muchas de las chicas se sintieran atraidas por Zero y no decir de algunos cuantos chicos.

Yori: ya sabes que estaremos en la misma clase

Zero: si, me lo dijo mi papá

Yori: no sabes el gusto que me da por fin verte sonreir Zero y ¿dime… quien te saco esa sonrisa?

Zero: ¿eh?... ¿ah?... bueno yo… esque… yo estoy saliendo con alguien Yori

Yori: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿quién es?... debo conocerlo….

El grito de Yori atrajo la atencion de todos hacie ellos, todos estaban embelezados por la forma de actuar de Zero, pues en este momento el joven estaba sonrojado haciendolo ver muy sexy, Zero comenzo a jalar a Yori a otro lado de la academia para que pudieran platicar y ahí el chico le conto su encuentro con Luka y como se habian vuelto amantes, cosa que en verdad alegro a Yori.

Yori: bueno Zero-chan, nos vemos pasado mañana, ahora tengo que ir a la direccion, Cross-san me ha mandado llamar

Zero: si, cuidate Yori

Luka: ¿debo estar celoso?

Zero: ¿Luka?... no, Yori es una buena amiga, ademas ya le dije que estoy saliendo contigo y eso la alegro mucho.

Luka: bien entonces ahora eres mio… iremos al pueblo a comprar lo que te haga falta.

Luka cargo entre sus brazos a Zero y estos salieron de la academia para pasear un rato, pues a Luka le encantaba consentir a su pequeño, por otra parte en la oficina de Cross.

Cross: Yori-chan… ya has visto a Zero

Yori: si Cross-sensei… y estoy lista para protegerlo, mi entrenamiento como cazadora ha terminado satisfactoriamente.

Cross: me alegra mucho Yori, tanto Yagari como Yo nos esforzamos en entrenarte, ayudaras a Kaito y a Zero siendo prefecta, asi Zero estara mas protegido

Yori: si sensei, cuento con ello, no dejare que ningun Duras o Vampiro se hacerque a mi maestro

Cross: veo que ya tienes todos tus recuerdos Yori-chan

Yori: asi es y esta vez protegere a mi maestro a costa de mi vida si es necesario, no dejare que lo vuelvan a separar nunca mas de Luka-sama… y si los Guardianes Zweilt se niegan a protegerlo y lo lastiman, no dudare en hacerles frente sensei.

Cross: te lo agradezco Yori-chan, otra cosa, los Kuran también regresaran, quiero que estés cerca de Zero, no quiero que le hagan daño o traten de usarlo nuevamente

Yori: déjemelo a mi Cross-sensei

Cross: bien puedes retirarte, pero antes… aquí esta tu arma, esta es la Espada "Llama Infernal", puede matar a Duras y a Vampiros, confió en tus habilidades y en tu nivel de magia.

Yori salió de la oficina de Cross, ahora ya sabia cual seria su tarea al regresar al lado de su maestro

Yori: ahora estoy contigo maestro… no dejare que te vuelvan a dañar… Zero…

Luka y Zero regresaron por la noche, al llegar pudieron ver una nota en la cual Cross y Yagari les avisaban que habían salido a dejar los registros de los nuevos estudiantes y Kaito había salido a dejar unas minutas y se había llevado a Sodom.

Luka: ¿te parece si nos damos un baño?

Zero: s. Si…

Luka: confía en mi, no hare nada que no desees Zero.

Zero: ya lo se Luka.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación, el primero en entrar fue Luka quien lleno la tina con agua caliente y vertió algunos aceites que habían comprado, Zero había elegido unos de aroma lavanda, Zero entro al baño encontrando a Luka totalmente desnudo, lavándose el cuerpo, Luka le acerco su mano y Zero la tomo para ir donde estaba, ahí Luka le ayudo a lavarse, una vez que se enjuagaron, ambos entraron a la tina, el agua estaba a una temperatura alta pero que a ambos le relajaba, Luka comenzó a darle pequeños masajes a Zero en los brazo, la espalda y el cuello, Zero se volteo hacia Luka y este pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos, por lo cual ladea la cabeza para que Zero pudiera alimentarse y así lo hizo, después de haberse separado ambos comenzaron a besarse, el beso fue intensificándose mas y mas, Luka besaba el cuello de Zero, mientras que con una mano iba acariciando el cuerpo de su amante.

Zero: Luka… Luka

Luka: lo siento, me he dejado llevar un poco Zero.

Zero: no, esta bien… Luka… quiero hacerlo… quiero ser tuyo Luka…

Luka: ¿estas seguro Zero?

Zero: si… Luka, deseo ser tuyo en cuerpo y alma

Con esas palabras Luka no dudo mas, reanudando el beso de forma tierna, acariciando aquel cuerpo que lo llamaba a tomarlo con desespero y con anhelo, Zero rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Luka.

Luka: Zero… debo prepararte, y estando en el agua será un poco mas fácil, será un poco molesto al principio y dolerá, si en algún momento deseas que pare, así lo hare.

Zero: esta bien… yo confió en ti Luka

Luka volvio a besar a Zero y bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrada de Zero donde comenzo a introducir un dedo y pudo sentir como Zero se contraia a causa de la incomodidad, por lo cual con su otra mano comenzo a masturbar el miembro de Zero para que olvidara la molestia que sentia al ser preparado, despues de un tiempo Luka pudo escuchar suabes gemidos probenientes de Zero lo cual le confirmaba que el chico ya estaba empezando a sentirse mas comodo, por lo que introdujo otro dedo, Zero gemia pues la intromicion le causaba un placer inexplicable y sumando el hecho de que Luka estaba masturbandolo lo llebava a gozar todo, pero no dejaria que Luka dejara que el solo sintiera placer, asi que de forma timida bajo una de sus manos para tomar el ergido miembro de Luka para masturbarlo de la misma forma en la que su amante lo hacia con el, Luka gimio al sentir el tacto de Zero y mas cuando Zero empezo a besar su cuello, Luka introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada de Zero y comenzo a simular embestidas y en una de ellas pudo tocar la prostata de Zero haciendolo gemir fuertemente y haciendo que el joven se viniera.

Zero: aaaaah… Luka…. Ahhhhh

Luka: ya estas listo mi amor, pero lo siguiente lo haremos en la cama

Luka salio de la bañera cargargo a Zero a horcajadas mientras se besaban, al llegar a la cama Luka comenzo a besar todo el cuerpo de Zero dejando marcar a lo largo de todo, Zero gemia y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, pues Luka le daba un placer infinito.

Luka nuevamente intrudujo sus dedos para serciorarse que Zero estuviera bien dilatado para no lastimarlo.

Luka: Zero mi amor… voy a entrar, dolera un poco al principio pero no voy a moverme hasta que estes listos.

Zero: si… Luka… haslo deseo ser tuyo… Mi Luka

Luka se introdujo de una sola estocada dentro de Zero y este dio un grito de dolor, saliendo de sus bellos ojos amatistas lagrimas, las cuales Luka lamio en un gesto de ternura para demostrarle a Zero que todo estaria bien, Luka comenzo a besarlo y nuevamente comenzo a masturbarlo para hacer que su amado olvidara el dolor que estaba sintiendo…. Despues de un tiempo Zero comenzo a mover sus caderas indicandole a Luka que estaba listo, Luka comenzo con embestidas suaves, sin dejar de besar y acariciar a Zero, sabia que por ser su primera vez, debia ser tierno con el joven, desea que esta noche fuera especial para ambos.

Las embestidad poco a poco fueron suebiendo de intensidad, Zero gemia al igual que Luka.

Luka: Zero… Mi Zero… Completamente mio… eres delicioso y tan estrecho, te sientes tan caliente por dentro.

Zero: Luka… aaaah… asi… sigue asi… Luka…. Aaaah… Mi Luka… Mi amado Luka

Luka de un movimiento rapido se tumbo a la cama llevando a Zero a que lo montase, el chico pudo sentir con mas profundidad las embestidas que Luka le daba, Zero tambien se dejaba maniobrar por su amante, el ritmo habia cambiado a uno mas rapido y fuerte sacando gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos… Zero pudo sentir como Luka tocaba un lugar que lo estremecia y sin mas Zero se vino entre sus abdomenes y Luka al sentir como esas dulces paredes lo apretaban se vino dentro de Zero.

Zero se dejo caer en el pecho de Luka quien gustoso lo recibio abrazandolo para tratar de relajarse y regular su respiracion.

Luka: Zero… ¿estas bien?

Zero: si… estoy feliz Luka

Luka: Zero… un Duras puede unirse a su pareja en Luna Llena, quiero que unamos nuestras vidas por toda la eternidad… Zero se mi esposo…

Zero: si Luka… si… deseo ser tu esposo…

Luka quien aun no habia salido del cuerpo de su amante, se sento atrallendo con el a Zero, Luka hizo aparecer un sello de color morado y comenzo a susurrar palabras que Zero no entendia, pero vio como aquel sello empezaba a rodearles y con los rayos de la Luna este empezo a brillar y una onda de luz resplandecio por toda la habitacion hasta desaparecer.

Zero: ¿qué fue eso?

Luka: mira tu pecho Zero

Zero: una rosa de color violeta

Luka: tambien esta en mi pecho, este es el simbolo de la marca de nuestra union, ahora nada ni nadie puede romperlo, ahora nos pertenecemos para toda la eternidad y estos anillos tambien son prueba de ello.

Zero miro su mano izquierda ahí en su dedo anular se encontraba un anillo de oro blanco con la imagen de una rosa en color violeta y el anillo estaba rodeado por varias runas, La mano de Luka mostraba el mismo anillo, Zero se abrazo a Luka y ambos se volvieron a fundir en un beso.

Ambos esposos se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados llenos de felicidad.

… **SUEÑO DE LUKA…**

Luka: ¿dónde estoy?

…: Luka… gracias… me has hecho muy feliz

Luka: ¿otra vez tu… quien eres?

…: nuevamente estamos juntos Luka… mi mas amado ser

Luka: ¿de que hablas… yo amo a Zero?

Luka pudo por fin como aquella bruma que siempre ocultaba a esa persona por fin desaparecia dejando ver a…

Luka: ¿Zero? ¿qué haces aquí?

Zero: te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, en esta soledad

Luka: no entiendo quien eres Zero

Zero: Luka… mi mado Luka… una vez hace mucho tiempo tu y yo nos conocimos en otro lugar, en otra epoca y nos juramos amor eterno, incluso nos casamos, pero al final nos separaron y todo este tiempo he estado solo, esperandote, y por fin estas aquí… Luka… recuerdame… recuerda todo por favor…

Luka pudo ver como una gran luz aparecia frente a el, mostrandole su vida pasada, aquella que no recordaba, aquella donde fue maldecido por amar a Zero, aquella vida donde fue feliz amando Zero… ahora lo recordaba todo… Zero en realidad era…

Luka desperto agitado pues ahora recordaba todo, Zero se reincorporo al sentir como Luka se habia levantado de forma brusca.

Zero: ¿Luka?

Luka: Zero… Zero mi amor… mi vida… Zero

Luka abrazaba a Zero y Zero no entendia que le pasaba a su ahora esposo, Luka estaba llorando y aferrandose a el como si tuviera miedo de perderlo o que se fuera a otro lado.

Zero: ¿Luka, que pasa?

Luka: no pasa nada mi amor… es solo que aun no puedo creer que estes a mi lado… tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y desaparezcas o te alejes de mi

Zero: Luka, estoy aquí a tu lado y jamas me ire a ninguna parte, nosotros estamos y estaremos juntos.

Luka: es verdad mi amor, voy a protegerte por siempre y jamas dejare que te alejen de mi lado… mi Zero…

Luka volvio a recostar a Zero y lo abrazo de forma cariñosa, llenandole de caricias y de mimos hasta que nuevamente Zero se quedo dormido abrazo al pecho de Luka.

Luka: mi amado Zero… no dejare que nunca mas nos vuelvan a separar… perdoname por haberte olvidado y por haberte dejado solo todo este tiempo… mi Zero, mi amor, por fin estamos juntos nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Luka y Zero les dieron la noticia a Yagari, Cross y Kaito que ambos se habian unido en matrimonio cosa que alegro a todos, por su parte Kaito y Zero salieron para hacer los ultimos arreglos para cuando llegara la nueva clase nocturna.

Luka: Yagari… Cross… no necesitan seguir fingiendo, ya lo he recordado todo, he recordado quien es Zero realmente

Cross: ¿cómo?

Yagari: ¿lo recordaste todo?

Luka: si, recorde todo anoche despues de unirme con Zero, tambien he recordado quienes son ustedes realmente, Zero corre peligro si Reiga se da cuenta de que el ha renacido hara todo lo posible por llevarselo, el sabe que Zero es mucho mas importante que Yuki "La Luz de Dios", Reiga sabe que el poder de Zero es mas importante que cualquier otro, pues Zero en realidad es "El Ojo de Michael el Portador de la Llave de la Salvacion o de la Destruccion" y la "Mano Derecha de Dios" aquel que tiene el poder de purificar a los Duras y a cualquier Espiritu o Yokai.

Yagari: ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Cross: ¿estaras con el o lo dejaras?

Luka: Zero y yo siempre hemos estado destinados a estar juntos y amarnos, no dejare que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar… y ustedes… Miguel jefe del ejercito celestial (Yagari) y Rafael protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo (Cross)… los Arcangeles mas poderosos estan aquí para cuidar de Zero y no solo eso, su hijo Gabriel el mensajero celestial (Kaito) y Raguel la guardiana de "La Mano Derecha de Dios" (Yori)

Yagari: lo has recordado todo Luka… efectivamente soy el Arcangel Miguel jefe del ejercito Celestial.

Cross: y yo soy el Angel Rafael protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo, y nuestro hijo es Gabriel y en esta época Yori renació como Raguel.

Luka: Zero no recuerda nada ¿por qué?

Yagari: porque Takashiro Giou es quien lo había mantenido encerrado todo este tiempo para que tu cuidaras y protegieras a La Luz de Dios, su mayor anhelo siempre ha sido que "Yuki" y tu estén juntos para que seas su guardián, así que aquella batalla donde Zero decidió que Reiga merecía una oportunidad para que alguien le mostrara afecto Takashiro se molesto y borro todos sus recuerdos y lo encerró, y modifico tus memorias para que olvidaras a Zero y recordaras a Yuki, pero fue ahí donde Cross pudo hacer algo y pudo poner un sello antes para que estos recuerdos quedaran dormidos y cuando encontraras a Zero estos despertaran

Cross: nos costo mucho tiempo encontrarlo y cuando lo hicimos, dejamos que su alma naciera en los hijos de los Kiryuu, pero no todo salió bien, tu ya sabes la historia Luka, sin embargo Zero nunca recobrara sus recuerdos.

Luka: eso no me importa, para mi Zero es Zero y no cambiara nada de lo que siento por el, pero ahora no se si los Guardianes Zweilt, son de confianza.

Cross: lo serán, cuando vean el corazón puro de Zero no dudaran en cuidarlo, aunque Yuki no se como reaccione

Después de seguir charlando por un largo rato Zero y Kaito regresaron para ir y poder recibir a la nueva clase nocturna, en la entrada, por fin pudieron ver como dos limosinas blancas se estacionaban para dar paso a dos vampiros Sangre Pura y cuatro vampiros nobles… de la otra limosina bajaron 16 vampiros

Reí: muy buenas noches mi nombre es Reí Murasaki vampiro sangre pura y ella es mi hermana Leonora Murasaki, ellos son nuestros amigos Leila Vladesh, Yoshua Mesari y los mellizos Rin y Ren Yomoki

Cross: es un gusto Rei-kun, Leonora-kun, el es mi esposo Yagari Toga Cazador de Vampiros y Maestro de la clase de Ética, El es mi hijo Kaito-kun y es uno de los prefectos además de Cazador, ella es Yori-chan y es también una prefecta y acaba de graduarse como cazadora, El es Luka Crosszeria Maestro de Literatura y de Artes Escénicas y por ultimo mi hijo Zero Kiryuu Prefecto y también cazador

Reí: es un placer conocerlos y estamos agradecidos de que nos haya aceptado en su Academia Cross-san, le aseguro que ninguno de mis amigos y de los otros que vienen con nosotros causara problemas.

Yagari: ¿ustedes dos ya están comprometidos? Si es así necesitamos saberlo para dar aviso en la Asociación

Reí: para nada Yagari-sensei, mi hermana y yo no concordamos con esa absurda idea de seguir el linaje de sangre entre hermanos.

Cross: ¿oh? Ahora que recuerdo sus padres son de clanes diferentes

Zero: papá…no es de buena educación que los tengas aquí afuera, mejor hay que llevarlos a que se instalen y ya platicas después, han de venir cansados.

Reí: ¿eh? Pero que Chico tan mas lindo, no me había dado cuenta de tu belleza… Zero verdad…

Luka: disculpa… podrías soltar a mi ESPOSO… ¡AHORAAAA!

Reí: ¿esposo?... ah que mal… y yo que ya te había echado el ojo

Luka abrazo de forma posesiva a Zero tratando de alejar a Reí alias "tentáculos" que trataba de tocar a su hermoso esposo, cosa que le dio gracia a todos, pues sabían que era la forma en que Reí cortaba la tención, pero en definitiva Zero era alguien que agradaba a la vista, queriéndose hacer su amigo.

Kaito: oye tu… deja a mi hermanito… Sodom… a él…

Sodom salto del hombro de Kaito para ponerse al frente de Reí, Reí al verlo quiso abrazarlo pues se veía adorable… un grito fue todo lo que se oyó…. Sodom lo tenia apresado de la mano haciendo que este corriera de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse a Sodom.

Leonora: aaah… disculpen a mi hermano a veces es un poco idiota

Kaito: ¿enserio?

Y así se daban a conocer los alumnos que conformarían la nueva clase nocturna, para Zero era divertido ver como estos chicos eran muy diferentes a los Kuran, al parecer podría hacerse amigo de ellos, claro si su celoso esposo no comenzaba a exterminarlos

… **..MANSIÓN KURAN….**

Kaname: solo una semana mas… Zero… pronto estaré a tu lado y decirte lo mucho que te amo y que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause.

Kaname y Yuuki iban en busca del mismo objetivo, enamorar a Zero, lo único que no sabían es que ahora Zero tenia a su persona amada y predestinada a su lado… pero aun así, tal vez ellos luchen aunque sea imposible o se den por vencidos al ver que llegaron tarde… solo cuando lleguen a la Academia eso se decidirá.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA LLEGADA DE LOS KURAN,**

" **ZERO CASADO",**

 **CONOCIENDO AL NUEVO ZERO**

Una vez que por fin hicieron que Sodom soltara a Rei, todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios de la Luna para que los nuevos alumnos se instalaran.

Cross: estos son los dormitorios de la Luna, Rei-kun, debo informarte que la siguiente semana llega el Clan Kuran, ellos estuvieron aquí y regresan a tomar clases, por lo cual al ser ustedes los primeros en ingresar tu quedaras como el Presidente de la Clase Nocturna, espero que no tengas ningún problema con ello.

Rei: no ninguno Director Cross… y por cierto Luka-sensei, lamento mi falta de educación para con Zero, créame cuando le digo que no volverá a pasar.

Luka: esta bien, yo también lamento el comportamiento de Sodom.

Cross: bien entonces nos retiramos para que ustedes puedan instalarse, Kaito y Zero se quedaran para mostrarles el lugar.

Zero: papá, antes de que lo olvide, dentro de un rato traerán la Bloody Rose, la podrias recibir.

Cross: claro que si hijo y no se demoren mucho, recuerden que mañana empiezan las clases.

Kaito: si, no tardaremos.

Luka: te veo mas tarde mi cielo.

Zero: si

Leonora: Zero eres una lindura, jamás había visto ese color de ojos, son muy bonitos.

Zero: muchas gracias… mi mamá tenia este color de ojos y de mi papá saque el color de cabello.

Rei: ¿de tu papá?... que no Cross-san es tu papá.

Zero: el Director es mi padre adoptivo, el me adopto después de que Shisuka Hio atacara y matara a mis padres, pero también es mi papá.

Leonora: perdón por haber hecho que recordaras algo tan malo… Zero ¿tu odias a los Vampiros?

Zero: mmmmh… se podría decir que antes lo hacia… pero ahora ya no, además yo también soy uno.

Rei: ¿Vampiro?... es extraño, no hueles como un vampiro

Zero: ¿eh?... bueno tal vez se deba a que soy un nivel "D"

Leila: no lo creo… es verdad que tienes el aroma de un vampiro, pero es muy imperceptible… pero tampoco hueles como un humano… es extraño

Kaito: mmmmh… bueno tal eso se deba a que Zero-nii, Bebió la sangre de su "maestra", pero también bebió de Kuran Kaname y Kuran Yuuki… tal vez sea eso.

Yoshua: jamás habíamos oído que el aroma de un vampiro cambiara por tantas mezclas… además… tu esposo también huele diferente… pero al mismo tiempo también hueles a el.

Zero: ah, eso es porque Luka me da de su sangre, ya que los comprimidos no los asimila mi organismo.

Leila: bueno eso no importa, Zero-chan eres adorable

Leila había abrazo a Zero y Kaito pensó que tal vez parte de su anterior personalidad podría salir a flote pero no fue así, Zero estaba cohibido y sonrojado.

Rin: Zero-chan…

Zero: si ¿qué pasa?

Rin: Rin también quiere abrazarte… y Ren también

Ambos mellizos ya estaban colgados del cuello de Zero, peleando con Leila para ver quien lo abrazaba mas, Zero solo podía reírse por lo nervioso que se encontraba

Kaito: estas serán sus habitaciones, estas corresponden al ala norte, el Clan Kuran usara el lado Este.

Rei: muchas gracias por ayudarnos y espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Zero/Kaito: claro, esperamos lo mismo

Zero y Kaito se despidieron de los nuevos integrantes del Clan Murasaki, para regresar a la casa de sus padres.

Leila: ¿usted que piensa Rei-sama?

Rei: sin duda alguna Zero es la "La Mano Derecha de Dios"… Rin ¿qué viste al tocarlo?

Rin: Los del clan Kuran, lo utilizaron para proteger a la princesa sangre pura quien había sido sellada como humana, quien lo humillo y uso fue Kuran Kaname, lo hizo para que Zero pudiera matar a su Tío Rio Kuran y en el proceso hizo que muriera también el hermano gemelo de Zero

Rei: ¿algo mas?

Ren: si, Zero no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, definitivamente el líder Giou borro sus memorias de tal forma que estas nunca regresen.

Rei: bien escúchenme todos los Vampiros del Clan Murasaki, todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a "La Mano Derecha de Dios", ese siempre ha sido el orgullo de nuestro Clan y lo seguirá siendo, todos ustedes al igual que ni hermana y yo tenemos el deber de protegerle, si los del Clan Kuran intentan dañarlo, no duden en usar sus poderes, sin embargo tengan presente que no podemos decir nada por ahora, en su momento Leonora-nesan y yo hablaremos con Cross y Yagari para decirles que el Murasaki es uno de los clanes guardianes de Zero.

Leonora: solo intervengan en caso de que sea alguien de su propio nivel, Ren y yo nos encargaremos de los hermanitos Kuran

El Clan Murasaki durante décadas fue uno de los clanes que Dios permitió que protegieran a su mano Derecha y lo ayudaran en la lucha contra los Duras, permitiéndoles así el don de poder purificar y acabar con ellos sin embargo era un secreto que aun no podían revelar, solo podían por ahora cuidar de Zero en las sombras.

Zero: ya regresamos

Luka: que tal les fue

Zero: bien, los del clan Murasaki son buenas personas, todos me han agradado

Luka: creo que tendré muchos dolores de cabeza…

Zero: ¿por qué?

Luka: por nada mi amor

Zero: Luka… a que te referías

Kaito: hay Zero-nii… Luka esta celoso y no es para menos, últimamente tienes muchos y muchas admiradoras y eso que aun no empiezan las clases.

Zero: ¿yo?... pero yo jamás he llamado la atención… ¿a que se refieren?

Luka: a nada en especial mi cielo, será mejor que empecemos a cenar, hay que dormir temprano, mañana inician las clases.

Ahora que Luka había recordado todo, también podía ver el cambio que se estaba dando en Zero, ahora el joven se mostraba mas frágil, generoso, tierno, en verdad tendría muchos ataques de celos…

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano, Zero preparo el desayuno para todos, Yagari fue a la Asociación de Cazadores, Cross a la dirección junto con Luka y Zero y Kaito salieron para ir a su salón.

Yori: Zero… Kaito, buenos días

Zero: buenos días Yori-chan

Kaito: buenos días Yori

Yori: que les parece si nos sentamos juntos

Zero: si… y por cierto me debes una explicación… ¿cómo esta eso de que eres cazadora?

Yori: jajaja… bien pues veras… después de aquel incidente y de que Cross-san borrara la memoria de todos… bueno, yo le pedí que me entrenaran, que deseaba convertirme en cazadora igual que tu… tanto Yagari-sensei como Cross-sensei me aceptaron como pupila y heme aquí como una cazadora

Zero: vaya, eso si fue una sorpresa… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada Kaito-nii?

Kaito: jejejeje, le prometí a Yori que no te diría nada, seria una sorpresa

Zero: pues si que me la dieron

Los tres jóvenes ingresaron al aula llamando la atención pues ahora Zero se veía sumamente diferente, ya no era gruñón, había saludado a todos e incluso se reía con el joven nuevo y su compañera Yori, la Clase se quedo en silencio cuando entro en Director Cross para presentarles a su nuevo Maestro de Literatura y de Artes Escénicas, todas las chicas habían quedado con la boca abierta pues el nuevo profesor sin duda era guapísimo.

Luka: buenos días a todos, como ya lo menciono el Director Cross, soy el Profesor Luka Crosszeria, desde ahora dejare ciertos puntos en claro, dentro de mis clases no hay favoritismos, le pediré a todas las señoritas que se abstengan de cualquier acercamiento de índole amoroso o cualquier cosa de carácter sentimental, soy un hombre casado y apreciare mucho que respeten esa situación, con forme a las clases en este momento se elegirá por sorteo una obra de teatro en la que participaran conjuntamente con la clase nocturna para el festival navideño.

Sakura: ¿sensei nosotros decidiremos la obra o usted dará alguna lista?

Luka: yo les pondré una lista y la obra que reciba mas botos será la que llevemos acabo.

Luka comenzó a escribir el nombre de tres obras en el salón: La primera seria un clásico "La Bella Durmiente"… "Romeo y Julieta" y por ultimo "Otelo"… al finalizar les pidió a los alumnos que anotaran el nombre de la obra que mas les agradara y la colocaran dentro de una urna que había traído y así lo hicieron todos.

Luka: muy bien, mañana por la mañana tendremos los resultados y anunciare la obra que haremos, como pueden ver, algunos serán actores, los que deseen ser parte de la banda sonora, pueden ingresar sin ningún problemas, algunos mas trabajaran en los escenarios… y para que esto sea equitativo, el nombre de todos estará en la urna y se les asignara su puesto o trabajo a desempeñar de acuerdo a la suerte que tengan.

Yori: disculpe sensei, ¿también estará la clase nocturna que falta incluida en la obra?

Luka: así será Wakaba, bien pasen a dejar su nombre en esta otra urna

Todos los alumnos así lo hicieron, las chicas como siempre esperaban sacar el papel principal de la obra y lo que ahora mas deseaban era que Zero fuera el príncipe, pues con el cambio que había tenido, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta para actuar a su lado.

Después de muchas horas por fin las clases diurnas habían terminado, para dar paso a la clase nocturna y claro que no faltarían las chicas y los chicos arremolinados a la espera de la entrada de los que serian los nuevos alumnos, Yori al igual que Kaito ya habían tomado su lugar en las puertas para hacer a un lado a las hormonas andantes que se querían abalanzar, pero con un mirada fría y llena de dolor si no se comportaban los alumnos se habían quedado quietos.

Yori: oye Kaito ¿y Zero?

Kaito: dijo que iría al baño y no se tardaba

Yori: si pero eso ya fue hace un buen rato… ¿no le habrá pasado nada?

Kaito: no lo creo… de seguro ya no tarda.

Las puertas de la clase nocturna fueron abiertas dando paso a los nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna, para ninguna chica se hizo esperar el gritas "lo guapos" que estaban o lo "hermosas" que eran las chicas, por su cuenta los del Clan Murasaki, les sonreían y saludaban de forma cortes pues temían por su integridad al estar cerca de ese mar de hormonas agitadas… pero eso rápidamente se fue al escuchar un grito, para Kaito y Yori muy conocido.

Zero: noooooooo… aléjense de mi…. Yoriiiiiiiii ayudameeeeeeee….. Kaito-niiiii…. Que alguien me salveeeeeeeeeeeeee

Yori y Kaito voltearon asustados al pensar que Zero estuviera siendo atacado por un Duras… pero al ver la escena ambos no sabían si reír o ayudar a Zero, pues en realidad, Zero estaba siendo perseguido por un tumulto de alumnas, que le pedían salir con ellas, otras le pedían probar de su almuerzo y otras tantas querían quitarle alguna prenda para conservarla, e incluso unas mas arriesgadas deseaban un mechón de su cabello…. Lo mas curioso era que el pobre de Sodom se había sentido tan intimidado que iba en los brazos de Zero ya que las chicas querían abrazarlo por ser tan "mono"

Zero: ayudenmeeeeeeee….. Yoriiiiiiiiiiiiiii-nesaaaaaan aaaaaah

Cuando Yori se percato de que en verdad Zero no haría nada para detenerlas, se dio cuenta de que la verdadera personalidad de Zero ya había salido por completo y ahora era tiempo de cuidar de su maestro y haciéndole una señal a Zero para que fuera a donde estaba ella, Zero así lo hizo y se puso detrás de Kaito para protegerse del mar de hormonas que lo habían perseguido… Yori sin dudar ni un poco saco su Espada en son de detener a las "locas hormonales"

Yori: hey ustedes… será mejor que dejen a Zero-nii… si vuelvo a ver a alguna de ustedes o a alguien mas molestándolo… les prometo que tendrán un castigo sumamente doloroso…. ¿han entendido?

Todas las chicas que estaban persiguiendo a Zero se habían detenido aterradas, pues la expresión de Yori era la de una "asesina" y esa espada que portaba en verdad parecía muuuuy, pero muy real.

Kaito: todos los de la clase diurna, vuelvan a sus dormitorios, si encuentro a alguien fuera de ellos, lo lamentaran.

Bajo esas amenazas todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, pues en verdad no querían ver de lo que Wakaba y Kaito eran capaces.

Rei: ¿Zero… estas bien?

Zero: si Rei-sempai… gracias (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Yori: Zero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Zero: bueno, es que cuando salí del baño, las chicas se empezaron a juntarse para tomar a Sodom, pero luego una de ellas quiso cortar un poco de mi cabello y me asuste y salí corriendo… snif… snif… y en verdad me asuste mas, cuando trataron de romper mi ropa… snif… snif… me asustaron mucho

Zero comenzó a llorar, haciendo que todos sintieran un gran ternura por el joven, pues verle de esa forma era saber que su verdadero ser había emergido por completo dejando atrás al Zero orgulloso y gruñón, por lo cual todos querían consolar al joven que se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas.

Kaito: ya Zero-nii, no paso nada, no volveremos a dejarte solo, así que deja de llorar ¿si?

Rin: Zerito… no llores, mira te doy de mis galletas si dejas de llorar

Zero: ¿galletas?

Rin: si, son de arándanos y frutillas secas

Leila se acerco a Zero y con su pañuelo limpio las lagrimas del joven y una vez que lo hizo Rin le dio de sus galletas y también a Sodom, pues ambos en verdad se habían llevado un susto. Los jóvenes de la clase nocturna se retiraron y Kaito y Yori llevaron a Zero a casa del director para ellos hacer las rondas, definitivamente Zero no podía hacerlas.

Yori: Cross-sensei puedo hablar con usted un momento

Cross: dime Yori-chan

Yori: Zero no puede hacer las guardias

Cross: ¿eh… porque?

Yori: su esencia despertó por completo, hace un par de minutos lo persiguieron unas chicas y lo han hecho llorar y el no pudo defenderse ni hacerles o decirles algo…

Cross: ¿hicieron llorar a mi bebito?

Yori: si… por eso no creo que sea seguro que haga las rondas, que tal si le vuelve a pasar lo mismo o peor que tal si los Kuran aprovechan eso para hacerle daño.

Cross: esta bien, tienes razón, Kaito y tu se harán cargo de hacer las rondas, yo hablare con Zero.

Yori salió de la casa de Cross, para hacer sus rondas al lado de su amigo, dejando a Zero en la sala con Sodom.

Cross: hijo… es verdad que te hicieron llorar las chicas de tu clase

Zero: si… ellas me asustaron mucho al igual que a Sodom, lo siento

Cross: esta bien pequeño, sabes creo que lo mejor será que Kaito y Yori sean los prefectos, así tu podrás llegar temprano a casa y me ayudaras a preparar la cena para todos.

Zero: si, me gusta mas esa idea papá, gracias

… **CLASE NOCTURNA…..**

Luka les había dado las mismas instrucciones a los alumnos para llevar acabo una obra de teatro, al terminar con todo, estaba a punto de comenzar su clase cuando Leila le interrumpió.

Leila: Luka-sensei

Luka: ¿que sucede señorita Vladesh?

Leila: Luka-sensei, hace un rato unas chicas del salón de Zero-chan lo persiguieron por diversas cosas y le han hecho llorar, aunque Yori-chan y Kaito las detuvieron, en verdad asustaron a Zero-chan

Luka: ¿cómo?

Rei: Luka-sensei, porque mejor no va a ver como esta Zero-chan, además podemos ponernos al corriente en la siguiente clase.

Luka: se los agradezco mucho, si me disculpan me retiro

Luka salió corriendo del aula de clases para dirigirse a la casa de Cross ingresando rápidamente para encontrar a Zero en la cocina, preparando la cena y a su lado Sodom.

Luka: Zero

Zero: ¿Luka… no deberías estar dando clases?

Luka: así es, pero me dijeron lo que te paso y me preocupe, ¿esta bien?

Zero: si, solo nos asustamos un poco, pero estoy bien, Yori-nesa y Kaito-nii me ayudaron.

Luka: me da gusto saber que estas bien, definitivamente no dejare que hagas las rondas nocturnas Zero.

Zero: papá ya arreglo eso, yo estaré en casa esperándolos con cena lista, así que no te preocupes Luka

Sodom: pruuuuuu buuuub

Luka: esta bien Sodom, ellas no eran un peligro y por eso te has asustado, ya has terminado Zero

Zero: si, ya esta todo listo.

Luka: bien, entonces hay que darnos un baño y esperar a los demás

Zero y Luka se fueron a su recamara para poder darse un baño y esperar a que los demás llegaran… sin embargo para Luka saber que tendría un tiempo a solas con Zero en verdad lo usaría muy bien

Zero: aaaaaah… Luka… espera… que tal si llegan… y aaaaaah… nos oyen…

Luka: estas tan apretado Zero… solo un poco mas… aaah

Zero: aaah…. aaah…. aaaaaah… Luka… si…. así… mas fuerte… Luka

Luka se encontraba embistiendo a Zero, sosteniendo sus piernas entre sus brazos, haciendo las estocadas mas profundas, con cada gemido de Zero, Luka iba aun mas profundo, pues la voz de Zero solo hacia que se excitara aun mas, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Zero se vino haciendo que Luka soltara toda su semilla dentro de el… bajándolo con mucho cuidado para abrazarlo.

Luka: lo siento, creo que fui un poco brusco

Zero: no fue así… esta bien Luka… se sintió muy bien, me gusta hacerlo.

Luka: y a mi me gusta escuchar tu voz cada vez que lo hacemos eso me excita mucho Zero.

Zero: vamos a bañarnos a hora si… no creo que los demás tarden en llegar.

Luka: Zero… que pensarías si te dijera que tu y yo podemos tener hijos

Zero: ¿eh… eso es posible?

Luka: lo es, ya que yo soy un Duras de alto rango, puedo dejar a mi pareja preñada aunque este sea hombre… ¿qué dirías de que tengamos un bebe Zero?

Zero: Luka eso me haría muy feliz… tener a nuestra propia familia seria maravilloso.

Luka: no se digas mas… entonces lo seguiremos intentando, hasta que quedes en cinta, solo debo poner un sello especial y con eso bastara

Zero: y porque no lo pones de una vez…

Luka: ¿estas seguro?

Zero: si, lo estoy

Luka: de acuerdo…

Luka poso una de sus manos en el vientre de Zero e hizo aparecer su sello para romper el sello que Yagari y Cross le habían puesto a Zero, claro que eso era algo que no podía decirle, pero ahora saber que Zero en cualquier momento podría darle un hijo , lo hacia muy feliz…. Después de poner el sello, darse un baño apropiado y vestirse, salieron de la recamara para esperar a los demás.

Una semana había pasado en la cual Luka tuvo que intervenir definitivamente, pues todas las chicas y algunos chicos estaban asediando a Zero y eso en definitiva lo había molestado.

Luka: muy bien señoritas y jóvenes, es suficiente, voy a dejar en claro todo este asunto y lo hago bajo el consentimiento del Director Cross, quiero pedirles que no sigan molestando mas a Zero, pues Zero es mi esposo, espero que les haya quedado claro.

Todos en el aula se habían quedado de piedra… Luka Crosszeria era el esposo legitimo de su compañero Zero Kiryuu… no… mas bien… Zero Crosszeria…..

Rei: hola Ze-chan… oye nos enteramos de que Luka no pudo mas con los celos y soltó a todo pulmón que es tu esposo.

Zero: si… y me dio mucha alegría y también pena porque ahora no paran de preguntarme cosas intimas y me muero de la vergüenza… incluso una compañera me pregunto ¿qué tan grande la tenia?

Rei: jajajajajajaja…. Zero-chan… lo siento… lo siento… es que eres toda una monada… y era obvio que Luka no se aguantaría los celos

Zero: si pero al menos ya no me molestan ni a mi ni a Sodom.

Rei: ¿por cierto… que hora es?

Zero: son las 6:00 pm

Rei: ya es hora… el Clan Kuran esta por llegar… vamos Ze-chan

Zero: si y gracias por ayudarme

Rei tomo de la mano a Zero y se fueron a la entrada de la academia justo donde en ese preciso momento estaban llegando los del Clan Kuran.

Cross, Yagari, Luka, Kaito, Yori y Leonora ya estaban en el lugar para recibir a los que consideraban de alguna forma enemigos… todos los del Clan Kuran fueron bajando uno a uno…

Yuuki: Director me da mucho gusto verlo nuevamente.

Kaname: Cross-san, muchas gracias por permitirnos estar de regreso.

Yuuki se acerco rápidamente hasta donde estaba Cross para darle un abrazo pero antes de poder hacerlo Cross la detuvo y esto descoloco a todos, pues la cara que mostraba Cross no era una de alegría.

Cross: Yuuki-chan, lo lamento pero no puedo abrazarte como antes, discúlpame en verdad, pero me siento muy dolido y decepcionado contigo y con Kaname-kun, por la forma tan cruel en la que trataron a mi Zero y aun mas por la forma en la que lo abandonaron, ustedes no se imaginan todo lo que Zero sufrió por su culpa.

Kaname: Cross-san, precisamente por eso estamos aquí, en verdad hemos regresado porque queremos arreglar las cosas con Kiryuu, hemos venido a disculparnos con el.

Luka: con todo respeto Kaname Kuran, agradeceré que no vuelva a llamarlo Kiryuu, ahora su apellido es Crosszeria… Zero Crosszeria

Yuuki: ¿por qué Crosszeria y quien te crees tu para hablarnos así?, estas frente a unos sangre puras

Kaname: Yuuki ya basta… lo lamento disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermana…

Luka: Luka Crosszeria

Kaname: ¿Crosszeria?

Rei: ohayooooo… perdón por la tardanza, pero Zero tuvo unos inconvenientes

Luka: ¿Zero, que paso?

Rei: te entrego a tu esposito… jejeje, un par de chicas lo tenían atrapado y no lo dejaban ir… lo estaban llenando de preguntas incomodas

Luka: Zero, ¿te hicieron llorar de nuevo?

Aido: ¿llorar? ¿pero si Kiryuu nunca llora?

Shikki: Ki… digo Crosszeria se ve diferente… se ve adorable…

Era cierto ahora que todos lo notaban, Zero se veía mas fino que antes, su piel brillaba mas, sus cabellos estaban un poco las largos, sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual y su apariencia era mas frágil y delicada y llevando a "un animal" entre sus brazos lo hacia ver lindo y adorable.

Zero: Lo siento, pero no pude zafarme de ellas… me estaban preguntando cosas muy vergonzosas.

Luka: no te preocupes mi amor, ya estas aquí y Rei-sama te ayudo, ven Zero

Kaname y Yuuki se quedaron como piedras al ver como Luka abrazaba a Zero para después darle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios y mas se quedaron petrificados al ver como Zero le había correspondido, para después esconderse entre sus brazos todo sonrojado.

Yagari: hey… ¿esta bien?

Luka: si, solo lo atraparon, pero no le han hecho nada

Yagari: esas mocosas… voy a reprenderlas…

Cross: aaaaaah… Zero ya te hemos dicho que les digas algo…

Zero: lo siento papá… pero es que no quiero herir sus sentimientos y me da mucha pena decirles algo

Kain: ¿papá?... ¿pena?...

Aido: ¿ese es Zero?

Todos estaban ahora si perdidos… aquel joven peli plata que veían, no era aquel chico rudo, grosero y testarudo que no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer llorar a alguien… es mas, había llegado de la mano de un sangre pura, para entregarse a su ¿esposo?...

Aido: ¿esposo?...

Aido por siempre el mas curioso no pudo contenerse mas y se acerco hasta quedar cerca de Zero… si era una farsa el lo descubriría

Aido: ¿oye tu… que te paso? ¿acaso te golpeaste?... ¿por qué dejaste que unas tontas humanas te molestaran al grado de llorar? ¿qué te pasoooooo?

Zero: ¿po..porque… porque… me grita Aido-sempai? Mmmh…

Aido: no… no… espera… espera…. No me digas que vas a llorar… noooooooo

Zero: aaaaaah… Lukaaaaaa… Aido-sempai me grito… snif… snif… snif..

Ahora si el mundo esta al revés… Aido Hanabusa había echo llorar a Zero y eso era algo que jamás se imaginaron poder ver… ¿qué le había pasado a Zero? ¿por qué ahora era así?... aunque para Kaname ciertamente eso hacia ver a Zero aun mas lindo y hermoso

Aido: espera Kiryuu, lo siento… lo siento… oye ya no llores.

Yori: si serás idiota… ¿cómo se te ocurre gritarle a Zero-nii?...

Rei: vamos Zero no llores, Aido no quiso gritarte, solo es muy efusivo.. ¿verdad?

Aido: ¿eh?... si… si… eso fue… ya vez que soy muy enérgico…

Zero. ¿en serio?

Aido: si… lo siento…

Yuuki: Yori… ¿qué esta pasando, porque Zero se comporta así?

Yori: lo siento señorita Kuran, pero no tengo nada que decir al respecto, si me disculpa Director Cross iré a hacer mi guardia… Kaito vámonos.

Luka: vamos Zero, tu también ya debes descansar, Yagari, Cross me llevo a Zero.

Zero: nos retiramos, espero que hayan tenido un buen regreso.

Luka: bien creo que hoy mimare a alguien… ven aquí..

Kaname y Yuuki pudieron ver como Luka cargaba a Zero y este no se oponía, todo lo contrario al parecer le gustaba que aquel joven lo cargara y la sonrisa que le dedicaba era única, una que jamás habían visto en Zero

Cross: Kaname, Yuuki, voy a ser muy honesto con ustedes, si fuera por mi no los hubiera recibido en la Academia, ambos me decepcionaron y para que las cosas queden claras, Luka es el esposo de Zero y no solo eso Luka Crosszeria es un Duras nivel Opast de los mas poderosos y Zero se unió a el bajo las leyes de los Duras y no habrá poder humano, vampírico o de lo que sea que los separe, así que si solo han venido a lastimarlo, será mejor que se vayan de una vez.

Kaname Kuran no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Zero estaba casado con un Duras y no con cualquiera… sino un Opast… ¿qué había pasado el tiempo que dejo solo a Zero?... eso era algo que iba a averiguar, también del cambio tan radical de Zero pero sobre todo, tratar de ganarse su amor

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LA ADVERTENCIA DE KAIEN CROSS Y YAGARI TOGA,**

 **KANAME Y YUUKI COMENZAN SU GUERRA.**

 **POR FIN EL PARADERO DE LUKA ES DESCUBIERTO.**

Rei: buenas Noches Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, ella es mi hermana Leonora Murasaki y yo soy Rei Murasaki, actualmente soy el nuevo presidente de la clase nocturna, sus habitaciones ya están listas, ahora si me disculpan, nosotros nos retiramos a clases, ustedes empezaran el dia de mañana.

Kaname: un placer conocerles.

Cross: bien, todos ustedes síganme a la dirección, tengo que hablar muchas cosas con ustedes

Cross comenzó a caminar junto a Yagari, siendo seguidos por todos los del Clan Kuran, quienes seguían sorprendidos por la forma en la que habían sido recibidos pero aun mas por el comportamiento de Zero. Una vez que llegaron a la Dirección todos tomaron asiento para escuchar lo que Cross tendría que decirles.

Cross: empecemos, Kaname y Yuuki tal y como se los dije anteriormente, los he vuelto a recibir ya que su minuta para volver a ingresar fue bajo los estándares de la alianza, de haber sido por ello créanme que no les hubiera permitido regresar a este lugar.

Yuuki: pero Director, ya le hemos dicho que estamos mu arrepentidos por nuestro comportamiento con Zero.

Cross: lo lamento Yuuki, pero no puedo creerles, en parte admito que también fue mi culpa al creer ciegamente en ti Kaname, rompiste la confianza que te tenia, pues créeme que de haber sabido que utilizarías a Zero y a Ichiru para matar a Rido y de esa forma proteger a Yuuki, jamás habría aceptado la petición de tu madre Juuri para cuidar de ella.

Kaname: Cross-san, en verdad estamos muy apenados por nuestro comportamiento, se que la forma en que trate a Zero no fue la correcta y se que a causa mía el ha sufrido mas y es precisamente por ello que hemos regresado, se que no puedo regresarle a Ichiru, pero al menos queremos retribuir en algo todo lo que hicimos.

Yagari: si es eso, lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse, Zero ahora esta bien y fue gracias a Luka que recupero las ganas de vivir, por su culpa Zero casi se muere de la tristeza y de la soledad en la que lo dejaron ¿creen que con decirle "Zero lo sentimos"? todo se soluciona

Kaname: sabemos que no será fácil, pero al menos queremos intentar ganarnos su perdón.

Cross: solo voy a advertírselos una vez, pueden quedarse en la Academia como lo que son "estudiantes" pero si por algún motivo sospecho que tratan de usar a mi Zero, no me tentare el corazón para acabar con ustedes y espero que este haya quedado claro.

Yuuki comprendía que habían hecho mal en dejar a Zero y las duras palabras que el director les daba la habían sentirse aun peor, pero también sabia que si quería recuperar el amor de Zero y quitar de su camino a Luka, tendría que hacer muchos méritos.

Kaname por su parte, sabia que la tendría aun mas difícil, pues se había dado cuenta de que Cross y Yagari hablaban en serio con eso de aniquilarlos, pero el problema no acababa ahí, por lo visto Zero se llevaba muy bien con la otra clase nocturna y Yori y Kaito estaban muy al pendiente del joven y no se diga ese tal Luka.

Yagari: quedan advertidos, así que piensen mejor lo que harán, pues estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de que nunca mas vuelvan a dañar a Zero.

Cross: ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, ya después Reí les dirá el nuevo reglamente de la clase nocturna, el cual espero que acaten al pie de la letra.

Los hermanos Kuran así como sus nobles salieron de la dirección de Cross, en verdad el ex–cazador esta furioso con ellos y por lo visto esos dos solo estarían al pendientes para tener unas buena razón y destruirlos. Antes de poder llegar a la entrada principal de los dormitorios de la luna, pudieron ver recargada en una de las pareces a Wakaba Sayori, Yuuki se apresuro para hablar con ella pues en realidad no entendía porque la chica le había tratado así.

Yuuki: Yori-chan

Yori: para usted Wakaba… Señorita Kuran.

Yuuki: ¿Yori?... ¿por qué me tratas de esa forma?

Yori: y aun lo pregunta princesita Kuran… solo he venido a advertirle algo… la amistad que una vez usted y yo tuvimos se termino el día en que dejo tirado a Zero-nii… ahora yo también me he convertido en una cazadora y fui entrenada tanto por Cross-sensei y Yagari-sensei… así que si se le acerca a Zero-nii y tratas de lastimarle nuevamente no me contendré y me conocerás como la Cazadora de soy, te lo advierto Kuran y lo mismo va para usted Kuran Kaname y sus nobles.

Aido: ¿tú… maldita cazadora, como te atreves a dirigirte de esa forma a unos sangre pura?

Kaito: lo hace porque puede… supongo que has oído hablar de una cazadora apodada "La Cegadora de Almas" ¿no es así?... pues te la presento… La joven cazadora y prodigio Wakaba Sayori… "La Cegadora de Almas"

Yori se despego de la pared en la que se encontraba recargada, para poder ver bien a los nobles que habían regresado y para que ellos vieran bien ahora a la nueva Yori aquella que no dejaría que le hicieran daño alguno a su señor.

Yori: están advertidos… Vámonos Kaito…

Las palabras de la que una vez fue su gran amiga le habían dolido en el alma, pues no esperaba que la chica aun tuviera sus memorias completas y sobre todo que esta fuera una cazadora

Kaname: no te preocupes Yuuki, estoy seguro que todo se arreglara cuando vean que no tenemos malas intención para con Zero.

Yuuki: como sea eso no me importa, lo mas importante es que ya estamos aquí y ahora tu y yo somos rivales oniisan.

Con esas palabras Yuuki termino de ingresar a los dormitorios de la Luna para buscar la que seria su recamara, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y se fueron para poder descansar del largo viaje que habían hecho.

Kaname: no puedo creer que Zero este casado… pero se veía diferente y radiante.

Con este pensamiento Kuran Kaname decidió descansar con ese pensamiento y con la hermosa imagen de Zero.

Yuuki: ¿qué es un Duras?... supongo que puedo averiguar con el consejo y también buscar alguna forma de anular su compromiso… estoy segura que el comportamiento de Zero es por culpa de ese tal Luka, pero yo seré quien que quede al final con el

A la mañana siguiente las clases diurnas fueron como de costumbre y Yagari había cumplido su amenaza de llamarles la atención a las jovencitas que estaban molestando a Zero y al parecer "tal vez" habían entendido, por la tarde Yori y Kaito comenzaron su guardia dando pie a la entrada de los de la clase nocturna ya incluyendo a los del Clan Kuran… Tanto Kaname como Yuuki se extrañaron de no ver a Zero ahí, pues estaban seguros que seguiría siendo un prefecto

Leila: ni lo busquen… Ze-chan no forma parte de los prefectos…

Yuuki: ¿Ze-chan?... y porque te tomas tantas confianzas con Zero

Leila: fácil… soy su amiga…

Yuuki: pues Zero y yo crecimos juntos y somos como hermanos… así que no te permito esas "confiancitas"

Reí: Lamento interrumpir Princesa Kuran… pero usted no es nadie para decidir con quien convive Zero o no… eso el lo decide… ahora sigan al aula por favor.

Una vez dentro del aula todos tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que pasaran las clases, para sorpresa del Clan Kuran Luka Crosszeria era uno de sus profesores…

Luka: bien antes que nada debo indicarles que el sorteo para llevar acabo la obra escénica, se dará a conocer mañana, así que deberán estar presentes en la sala de música para ver que papeles les tocan así como las funciones que tendrán.

Con esto dicho la clase de Luka prosiguió…. Una vez que finalizo todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus recamaras, sin embargo Yuuki una vez adentro, oculto su presencia y salió de la Academia para ir al Consejo y ver si podía obtener información de ese tal Luka. Una vez en el consejo fue fácil sobornar a uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban dentro del lugar.

Yuuki: entonces quiero todo lo que puedas encontrar de se tal Luka Crosszeria, esta es una fotografía de el, me urge la información

Velari: la tendrá Princesa Kuran, aunque ya sabe que le costara bastante

Yuuki: el dinero es lo de menos, quiero la información

Velari: así será.

Yuuki regreso rápidamente a la Academia pues en realidad no quería ser descubierta o tendría problemas, ya que Cross ahora no podría ayudarla… lo bueno de ser una Kuran era que disponía de una gran fortuna.

Había pasado una semana en la cual por fin Kaname pudo ver a Zero, el joven al parecer estaba en casa de Cross solo, así que decidió que era el momento justo para hacerle una visita.

Zero: ¿quién será?... enseguida voy…

Kaname: buenas tardes Zero…

Zero: ¿tú?... ¿que haces aquí Kuran?... vete por favor…

Kaname: estoy buscando al director y como no esta en su oficina, pensé que se encontraría aquí ¿podría esperarlo?

Zero: no lo creo… podría irse por favor…

Kaname tomo de la muñeca a Zero para acercarlo a el, en verdad el olor de Zero era diferente, era dulce y daba la una sensación de paz…

Zero: aaah… Kuran… me lastimas

Kaname: ¿eh?... yo lo lamento no fue mi intensión Zero

Zero: me ha dejado una marca… es muy brusco… me duele…

Kaname: Zero lo siento mucho, no pensé que te estuviera tomando muy fuerte, lo lamento

Kaname tomo con mas delicadeza la mano de Zero y empezó a besar su muñeca para poder sanar la parte que había lastimado, en verdad no pensó que ahora la piel de Zero fuera tan frágil, en realidad no sintió que le hubiese tomado con fuerza, pero el tacto de sus labios con esa piel era indescriptible, dulce, aterciopelada, sin embargo el gusto le duro muy poco pues Sodom le mordió la mano haciendo que soltara a Zero y cuando Kaname vio a la pequeña bola de pelos quiso hacerla aun lado, lo que nunca se espero es que aquella criatura tomara la forma de un gran lobo negro, el cual comenzó a enseñar sus filosos dientes en modo de advertencia para que se fuera… Kaname supuso que el animal podría ser agresivo y no sabia que podía hacerle en realidad, pues aun sentía mucho poder escondido en ese ser.

Kaname: bien parece que te mascota desea que me vaya, pero nos volveremos a ver Zero… por cierto estas muy hermoso el día de hoy.

Zero: le agradecería que no regresara… yo no lo quiero cerca de mi

Kaname: eso esta por verse Zero

Kaname salió del lugar con una sonrisa… al parecer el lazo de sangre que había y que no termino de formarse estaba latente aun, ahora lo único que debía de averiguar es como romper el matrimonio de Zero y Luka y así poder conquistar al cazador.

Luka: Zero ya he regresado

Zero: Luka… que bueno que llegas…

Luka: ¿ha pasado algo?

Zero: si… Kaname estuvo aquí… por suerte Sodom hizo que se fuera… Luka tengo miedo de el y de Yuuki…

Luka abrazo protectoramente a su niño, sabia que aun era difícil para Zero estar cerca de las personas que tanto lo dañaron, pero también sabia que Zero ya no era aquel joven que podía hacerles frente, ahora por su naturaleza bondadosa no podía lastimar a la gente.

… **.HABITACION DE YUUKI….**

Yuuki: bien envíame toda la información a mi ordenador

Yuuki estaba leyendo toda la información que le habían enviado de Luka Crosszeria y se topo con una información al parecer sumamente beneficiosa para ella, al parecer ese hombre era buscado por un Clan llamado Giou… así que se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

…..: ¿Diga?, Mansión Crepúsculo

Yuuki: disculpe, estoy buscando al Sr. Takashiro Giou

….: ¿de parte de quien?

Yuuki: no importa… solo dígale que la persona a la que esta buscando, se encuentra en la Academia Cross

….: ¿quién es usted… y de que habla?

Yuuki: dígale que Luka Crosszeria esta trabajando en la Academia Cross

… **..MANSIÓN CREPUSCULO…..**

Tachibana: hola… hola…

Shusei: ¿quién era?

Tachibana: no lo se… solo me dijo que Luka-kun esta en la Academia Cross

Renjou: ¿cómo? Hay que decirle de inmediato para que verifique la información

Tachibana: no es necesario, yo puedo hacer eso… si lo de la llamada fue verdad, lo investigare

Shusei: yo puedo ir, si me ayudas con un hechizo

Tachibana: no lo creo, si Luka-kun se encuentra ahí y siente tu presencia puede irse, además después de casi dos meses por fin tenemos información

… **.ACADEMIA CROSS….**

Yuuki: jejejeje de seguro lo están buscando porque ha de ser algún delincuente

Yuuki había desatado una caja de pandora que iba a traer graves consecuencias con el paso del tiempo y esta no solo afectaría a Zero sino a todos los que estuvieran en la Academia, ya fueran Humanos, Vampiros o Cazadores… y de eso se dará cuenta muy tarde.

… **.MANSION CREPUSCULO…..**

Había pasado casi un mes, en donde Tachibana había mandado investigar todo sobre la Academia y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Luka.

Tachibana: Takashiro ya tengo la información, efectivamente Luka-kun esta en ese lugar, pero no es una Academia "normal" de acuerdo con la investigación El Director Cross Kaien es un ex-cazador, muy poderoso y junto con el se encuentran Cuatro cazadores mas, Yagari Toga, Wakaba Sayori, Kiryuu Zero y Kaito de apellido desconocido… y la Clase Nocturna esta conformada por Vampiros, hay 4 sangre Pura en total, Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Kuran, Reí Murasaki y Leonora Murasaki, además de muchos vampiros nobles, la clase diurna es para alumnos humanos.

Takashiro: ¿y que es lo que Luka esta haciendo ahí?

Tachibana: es profesor de Literatura y Artes Escénicas

Takashiro: bien… informare a Yuki y a los demás, quiero que hagas el papeleo para que ellos ingresen a esa Academia, Yuki se pondrá feliz al saber que hemos localizado a Luka.

Tachibana: estoy de acuerdo.

Takashiro salió del lugar para ir a la sala en donde todos estaban esperando a que el hablara con ellos.

Takashiro: Yuki, tenemos buenas noticias, encontramos a Luka

Yuki: ¿de verdad?...

Takashiro: si, por ahora es un profesor en una Academia y en vista de la paz que tenemos ahora con reiga, he pedido que Tashibana haga el papeleo correspondiente para que todos vayan a esa Academia, así podrás hablar con Luka y en cuanto termine el ciclo escolar el regresara aquí a tu lado.

Toko: ya vez Yuki-chan, ahora todo estará bien

Yuki: si, ahora estoy muy feliz, podre ver a Luka.

… **..ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

por fin después de varios meses la fecha tan anhelada para los estudiantes había llegado, comenzando con un bazar navideño, toda la Academia estaba hermosamente decorada y lo que mas animaba a los estudiantes era el baile que cerraría con las actividades del primer periodo de clases.

Zero: Luka no estés enfurruñado… no es mi culpa que me haya tocado el papel de Julieta

Luka: ya lose… fue por sorteo… pero porque ¡EL MALDITO DE KURAN TIENE QUE SER ROMEO! Te juro que si ese miserable te besa… voy a matarlo…

Yori: jejejeje… eso te pasa por dejarlo por sorteo… bien pudiste elegir los papeles y las actividades asi que ahora… ni modo… jejejejeje

Luka: Yori-chan… ¿deseas ver de nuevo el amanecer… cierto?

Yori: ¡oooh… claro que si… pero no me asustan tus amenazas! Jejejeje

Zero: vamos Luka, no pasara nada, no dejare que Kuran me bese.

Kaito: lo cierto es que luces como toda una chica con ese vestido Zero

El joven lucia un vestido en color turquesa que realzaba el color de sus ojos, era un vestido ceñido hasta su talle y después se dejaba caer suavemente hasta el suelo, portaba una peluca de color rubio y lo habían maquillado perfectamente, en verdad quien le viera pensaría que es una chica.

Luka: bien eso no puedo negarlo, te vez hermoso.

Después de haber casi peleado por evitar la obra, esta se había llevado a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, pues Luka, Kaito y Yori habían amenazado a Kaname con matarle si besaba a Zero… la obra culmino y dio paso al gran baile que todos estaban ansiando… Luka se la paso bailando con Zero hasta casi el amanecer, todo era felicidad… o al menos lo seria por poco tiempo…

Zero y Luka se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, ahí dos cuerpos se encontraban entregándose al mas puro de los encuentros… gemidos y sonidos lascivos se escuchaban en la habitación.

Luka estaba sobre el cuerpo de Zero penetrándolo de forma gentil y dulce, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, Zero gemía el nombre de su amado, quien al escucharlo solo provocaba que este se arremetiera con mas fuerza.

Luka: aaah… te amo Zero… eres delicioso…

Zero: aaah… aaaaaah….. Luka… mas… quiero mas…. Mas fuerte… Lukaaaaa aaaah

Luka y Zero siempre hacían el amor, era un acto que siempre estaba lleno de amor y de miles de sensaciones… esa noche o día… ambos sucumbieron ante en cansancio después de haberse demostrado su amor…

Yuuki había fallado en sus intentos por hacer que Zero bailara con ella y eso en verdad la tenia sumamente molesta, había bailado con los del clan Murasaki, incluso con Aido y con Kain… es mas con Ruka había bailado… pero a ella y a Kaname los había ignorado.

Dos días después, Luka se encontraba dando una vuelta por la academia y se había encontrado con Kaname, ambos hombres caminaron hasta el lago pues el sangre pura deseaba hablar con el Duras.

Kaname: he intentado acercarme a Zero, pero no lo he logrado, he visto el amor con el te mira… tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de mis sentimientos por el… admito mi derrota pues lo que menos deseo es lastimar a Zero o que sufra.

Luka: puedo confiar en tu palabra

Kaname: puedes hacerlo, lo único que deseo es la felicidad de Zero y se que esta es a tu lado, no voy a negarte que me duele, pero yo mismo me lo gane, estos cuatro meses, me he dado cuenta que este Zero y el Zero del que me enamore son completamente diferentes… me alegra que Zero te tenga a ti… sin embargo… dudo que mi hermana se de por vencida… ten cuidado… Yuuki por desgracia es de armas tomar…

Luka: llegara el momento en el cual ella también se de cuenta

Kaname: eso espero, sin embargo no me hago responsable por ninguno de sus actos, solo espero me permitas al menos tener una amistad con Zero y contigo

Luka: se que tus palabras son ciertas, asi que puedes considerarte mi amigo, sin embargo es con Zero con quien tienes que hablar.

Kaname: asi es, crees que podría hablar con el

Luka: supongo que si se ha despertado no hay problema

… **.DESPACHO DE CROSS….**

Yagari: imposible… esto no es bueno

Cross: ya lo creo, pero no podemos evitar que vengan, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano Yagari

Yagari: al menos Takashiro no sabe de nuestra existencia

Yori: al menos eso nos da la ventaja de poder vigilarles, ¿pero que va a pasar con Zero y Luka?

Kaito: es verdad La Luz de Dios viene con ellos

Yagari: espero que el chico sea razonable… y no intente nada estúpido

…..CASA DE CROSS…..

Luka y Kaname habían entrado en la casa y pudieron escuchar como del baño de la parte de abajo se escuchaba a Zero vomitar y ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba el joven

Luka: ¿Zero….. que te pasa?

Zero: no lo se… yo estaba desayunando y de repente ya estaba aquí vomitando

Kaname: Zero… déjame revisarte…

Zero: Luka… que haces con el

Luka: ha venido a hablar con ambos, bueno ya lo hizo conmigo, pero ahora dejemos que te revise

Luka cargo a Zero y lo levo hasta su habitación depositándolo en la cama matrimonial, Kaname extendió un halo de luz en la palma de su mano y con ella fue revisando cada parte de Zero y cuando llego hasta su vientre Kaname pudo escuchar un latido… este era fuerte pero pequeño a la vez…

Kaname: Zero… esto ya te había ocurrido antes

Zero: solo ayer y hoy… supongo que tal vez algo que comí en el festival me hizo daño…

Kaname: jajaja… lo siento… efectivamente "algo" que ingeriste en el festival te esta causando esto, aunque lo cierto es que al menos "este" problemita lo tendrás po meses y después pasara a sustituir "otros"

Luka: ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Kaname: bien… felicidades… van a ser padres… Zero quedo en cinta el día del festival.

Zero: ¿estoy esperando un hijo?

Kaname: asi es Zero… me da gusto por ambos, de echo venia a decirte que me doy por vencido, se que Luka y tu se aman y no deseo lastimar tu relación, solo espero que me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo

Zero: claro… gracias Kaname…

Luka: bien hay que decirles a todos la nueva noticia

Kaname: ¡NO!

Zero: ¿por qué no?

Kaname: bien… hay algo que deben saber sobre Yuuki… pero creo que es mejor decirlo una vez que Cross y Yagari-san sepan de tu embarazo.

Luka, Kaname y Zero llamaron a la oficina de Cross para que este junto a Yagari fuera a la casa, ahí la pareja le dio la noticia de que serian abuelos y que las cosas con Kaname habían quedado solucionadas, pero que también debían saber algo de Yuuki.

Cross: ¿dinos Kaname… que debemos saber de Yuuki?

Kaname: después de salir de la Academia, Yuuki empezó a tener cambios drásticos de humor, algunas veces se comportaba como la Yuuki humana y otras veces todo lo opuesto a ella… pedí que un medico le revisara… Yuuki no pudo soportar el cambio que tuvo y para protegerse a si misma creo una doble personalidad… ambas Yuuki… desean a Zero, una es dulce y gentil y la otra posesiva y sádica… el problema es que uno nunca sabe con que Yuuki esta hablando, pues ambas Yuuki se protegen la una a la otra.

Yagari: a que se debió que lo hiciera

Kaname: permaneció muchos años sellada y la vampiresa que vivía dentro de ella guardo odio y rencor por ser sellada, entonces cuando emergió, Yuuki la humana tenia miedo de desaparecer y de ser odiada por Zero… eso mas el miedo por Rido y mas imágenes de la muerte de nuestra madre, hizo el detonante para crear a ambas Yuuki.

Zero: pobre Yuuki… y ella lo sabe

Kaname: lo dudo, pero a veces puedes diferenciar a una de la otra…

Luka: bien, por ahora será mejor mantener en secreto el estado de Zero, ya veremos como decirle a los demás.

Kaname salió del lugar, prometiendo no decir nada, aunque le dolía, el prefería ver a Zero feliz y ahora le protegería incluso de su hermana.

Cross: Yagari deberías de llevar a Zero a descansar y quedarte con el, Luka y yo tenemos que ver algunos documentos.

Yagari: ya escuchaste… tienes que descansar

Zero: de acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde.

Luka: de que se trata Cross… por tu expresión debe ser grave

Cross: Luka… el Clan Giou, te encontró y no solo eso, ellos serán alumnos para en nuevo curso

Luka: maldita sea… solo espero que los duras no comiencen a aparecer por el echo de que ellos estén aquí.

… **MANSION CREPUSCULO…**

Shusei: bien ya esta todo listo, en tres semanas partiremos a la nueva academia

Yuki: si en verdad estoy ansioso

Toko: todo saldrá bien Yuki-chan

Con el embarazo de Zero, el saber sobre la doble personalidad de Yuuki y que el Clan Giou empezaría a residir en la Academia, esto empezaría a traer problemas… Duras, de diferentes niveles empezaran a hacer su aparición, pero lo mas importante… Luka enfrentara a Takashiro… y Takashiro tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones…. Sin saber claro esta la verdadera identidad de Cross, Yagari, Kaito y Yori…. Pues ancuanto viera a Zero, el sabría quien es… pero también el Clan Murasaki, revelara quienes son realmente y Takashiro no tendrá mas que acatar los designios… ¿o no?

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **VERDAD REVELADA,**

 **ALIADOS INESPERADOS,**

 **VACACIONES DE INVIERNO**

Luka salió de la dirección y pensaba que el echo de que lo hallaran, era un tanto extraño, pero lo mas seguro es que Takashiro hubiese mandado a buscarle, el problema era que todos venían incluyendo a Yuki y la verdad no quería que Zero se sintiera mal por el echo de que el este en la academia pero también le preocupa que Takashiro intente usar de nuevo a Zero y ahora con su embarazo…

Luka: si Kaname dice querer a Zero y ahora ha pedido ser nuestro amigo, necesito hablar con el.

Luka se fue hacia las habitaciones de la Luna, paso al vigilante y al llegar toco las puertas, estas fueron abiertas por Seiren, la chica al parecer estaba durmiendo, ya que andaba en pijama.

Luka: siento molestar cuando ustedes duermen, pero necesito hablar con Kaname de algo muy urgente.

Seiren: pase, le diré a mi señor que le busca.

Kaname: no es necesario Seiren, puedes ir a descansar… Luka sube

Luka subio las escaleras para seguir a Kaname, ambos hombres entraron a la habitación del sangre pura, Kaname le ofrecio asiento y poco después llego Seiren con un poco de Café y unas tabletas para su señor, para después retirarse a descansar.

Kaname: ¿a que debo tu visita?

Luka: se trata de Zero… ¿en verdad puedo confiar en ti?

Kaname: claro que puedes hacerlo, no miento en decir que si no pude tener el amor de Zero, al menos deseo ser su amigo.

Luka: entiendo… el siguiente curso necesito de tu ayuda, puede que Zero este en peligro.

Kaname: ¿en peligro… que sucede y porque Zero puede correr peligro?

Luka: antes que nada, hay algo que debo contarte, este es un secreto que Zero desconoce, es sobre quien es realmente Zero…

Kaname: ¿quién es realmente? Bien… cuéntame todo…

Luka: bien, solo te pido que tengas la mente abierta para lo que estoy por contarte, todo esto es sobre el Clan Giou, quienes vendrán el siguiente curso, pero no es un Clan cualquiera, es un Clan elegido por Dios para proteger al mundo de la oscuridad de un ser llamado Reiga el es el Guardian de la llave de Raziel… sin embargo el Clan Giou se divide en cuatro escalas: La cuarta es Takashiro Giou el Guardian de la llave de Solomon, el se encarga de hacer que reencarnen los Guardianes Zweilts, quienes han luchado por miles de años, reencarnando una y otra vez, pero con sus recuerdos intactos de sus vidas pasadas, el tercer escalon precisamente son los Guardianes Zweilts quienes poseen los dones de Dios o las Armas Divinas de Dios, que los ayudan a combatir a los Duras, el Segundo Escalon es La Luz de Dios, normalmente esta persona, no suele pelear su trabajo es ayudar a los Guerreros, sanandolos, La Luz de Dios toma el dolor y sufrimiento de las personas y sus lagrimas purifican y el mas importante de todos es "La Mano Derecha de Dios" o tambien llamado "El Ojo de Michael" portador de la Llave de la Destruccion o la Salvacion.

Kaname: alguna vez escuche de un Clan asi, pero pensamos que era algo como un mito y jamas le prestamos mucha atención, pero todo esto que tiene que ver con Zero.

Luka: mucho… pues Zero es La Mano Derecha de Dios

Kaname: ¿cómo?... pero entonces porque estaba con los cazadores… no debería estar con ese Clan Giou… y además ¿por qué no recuerda su vida pasada?, acabas de decir que nacen con sus memorias de su vida pasada

Luka: debería… tu lo has dicho y precisamente ese es uno de los problemas… veras yo también estaba con el Clan Giou y lo estuve en el pasado, pero no recordaba nada, mis memorias habían sido borradas o mas bien selladas, como tu sabras los Duras podemos vivir incluso mas que un Vampiro

Kaname: lo se, pero eso quiere decir que conociste a Zero en su vida pasada, pero el no recuerda nasa de eso… hay forma de que el despierte esos recuerdos

Luka: imposible y es por eso que esta en peligro… ahora que te he contado esto, te hablare de todo lo que paso

Kaname: de acuerdo

… **..VIDA PASADA DE ZERO (Contado por Luka)…..**

En el Japon antiguo existía el Clan Giou quienes eran expertos en erradicar a demonios por lo que eran llamados muy amenudo (aquí Luka le cuenta el pasado de Reiga y de Takashiro).

Despues de que Reiga desapareciera, Takashiro hizo un contrato con un demonio para poder vivir hasta el momento de derrotar a Reiga, sin embargo hizo uso de la piedra Divina para hacer que las almas de los Guardianes Zweilts Reencarnaran: Shusei "Los Ojos de Dios", Renjou "La Voz de Dios", Tsukumo "Los Oidos de Dios", Touko Portadora de la espada Divina, Kuroto portador de "Izanagi" La Espada Negra y Senshirou portador de la Guadaña Negra, y juro ante Dios que no descansarian hasta derrotar a Reiga, sin embargo Dios le mando a dos seres La Luz de Dios una mujer bondadosa llamada Yuki ella le ayudaria a sanar a los guardianes tomando su dolor y sufrimiento para purificar con sus lagrimas, Takashiro estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes Dios le dijo que habria un ser que debia dar equilibrio y ser un Juez juzto y por ello mando a un joven llamado Zero el era La Mano Derecha de Dios o tambien El Ojo de Michael… Takashiro comprendio que de todos el mas poderoso seria Zero…

Despues de la reencarnacion de los Guardianes Zweilts, la llegada de Yuki y de Zero, Takashiro empezo a entrenarlos debidamente, cada uno de los guardianes Zweilts trabaja en pareja, pero Yuki y Zero por separado… en una de las guerras donde se encontraban luchando Yuki fue herida y estaba a punto de ser asesinada pero un Opast se interpuso en el camino del Mid Villians que trato de atacarla, ella quedo prendida de la belleza que ese Duras mostraba, pero nunca la miro, aquel joven habia aparecido por un llamado, su corazon aclamaba estar ahí, aun sin saberlo, pero a lo lejos pudo ver como un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas luchaba con ferbor contra unos Duras, sin saber porque fue a su lado y los extermino asegurandose de que aquel joven estuviera a salvo, despues de haber tenido unos dias de lucha todos regresaron al santuario acompañados por el Duras de nombre Zess

Zero le conto a Takashiro, como Zess le habia salvado la vida y fue ahí donde Takashiro pudo ver solo por un instante como un hilo rojo iba del dedo meñique de Zero al de Zess y este se desvanecio.

Con el paso de tiempo Zero y Zess se habian hecho muy unidos, los Guardianes Zweilts aceptaban la compañía del Duras pues podian ver que Zero se dejaba mostral como el es puro que era, sin embargo Yuki poseia sentimientos por el Duras, pero este no la miraba.

Yuki: puedo hablar contigo padre

Takashiro: claro que si, que pasa Yuki

Yuki: es sobre Zess… padre a mi me gusta y quiero que sea mi guardian, por favor habla con el

Takashiro: claro que lo hare hija, pero ahora es tiempo de que descances

Takashiro sentia un amor paternal por Yuki asi que hablo con Zess para que hiciera un contrato con ella y fuera su guardian… Zess se nego rotundamente pues dijo que con la unica persona que haria un contrato seria con Zero.

Con el paso de los meses y los años, Zess y Zero peleaban de forma unica, Zero siempre era protegido por Zess cada vez que invocaba un echizo para desaarecer a los Duras, cosa a la que Yuki estaba celosa… con el paso de mas tiempo Zero y Luka comenzaron una relacion, dandose cuenta de que el destino los habia unido antes de conocerse, asi que un dia Zero llevo a Luka en donde se encontraba la Piedra Divina y ahí Zero pidio a Dios que le uniera a Zess

Zero: Mi Dios, mi señor, quiero pedirte que me des tu bendicion para estar a lado de Luka Crosszeria, quien a pesar de ser un Duras, es un hombre de un corazon puro al que amo con toda mi vida, mi Señor por favor concede nuestra union.

Zess: Señor se que por mi naturaleza, debo ser tu enemigo , pero no lo deseo, amo a Zero y solo quiero ver su felicidad, Señor apiadate de nosotros y concedenos esta union

Una Lus aparecio frente a ellos revelando a dos seres, uno de ellos un Arcangel y el otro un Angel

Angel Rafael: nuestro señor ha visto el amor que se tienen uno al otro y esta feliz, pues ve que el amor cruza fronteras y une corazones y es por ello y al ver su gran amor que les concede su union.

Arcangel Miguel: sin embargo Zess… ¿estas dispuesto a traicionar a tu clan? ¿estas dispuesto a luchar contra ellos y proteger a Zero?

Zess: si con ello puedo estar al lado de Zero, luchare sin vacilacion, hare inmensamente feliz a Zero.

Arcangel Miguel: entonces que estas marcas en tu brazo, sean la prueba de tu lealtad hacia Zero y en simbolo de su amor Dios les envia esta marca.

Angel Rafael: que estas rosas en sus pechos simbolicen su union ante nuestro señor, de ahora en adelante estaran unidos por toda la eternidad, sus almas son una y de ahora en delante se pertenecen

Zero: muchas gracias Miguel, Rafael… Mi Señor muchas gracias

Zero y Zess quienes se encontraban de rodillas frente a los seres alados, se tomaron de las manos y en ese momento unos anillos con la misma marca de su pecho y con runas aparecieron en sus dedos, ambos estaban felices… tanto Rafael como Miguel se marcharon, ellos habian intercedido por su amor, pues era sincero y puro… Zero y Zess se levantaron para dirigirse a la mansion principal y dar la noticia de su union.

Al hacerlo todos les felicitaron, sin embargo Yuki habia salido corriendo del lugar pues su corazon se habia roto, ella tenia la esperanza de ser amada por Zess.

Takashiro: no puedo creer lo que has hecho Zero… ¿cómo se han atrevido?

Zess: no veo porque sea algo malo, Tu Dios lo ha permitido y por ello envio a Miguel y a Rafael para unir nuestras vidas

Takashiro: de todas formas ya no se puede hacer nada, espero que estes consiente que a final de cuentas Zero es un humano y por lo tanto el morira un dia.

Zess: estoy consiente de ello, pero esperare a que su alma reencarne, no me importa el tiempo que deba pasar.

Takashiro: ja… y ¿que pasara cuando acabemos con Reiga?... Zero nunca mas volvera a reencarnar ¿qué haras?

Zess: cuando ese dia llegue yo tambien morire, esperando que tu Dios se apiade de mi y me deje estar a su lado, cuando todo acabe

Zero: ya basta Takashiro… Dios nos dio su bendicion y tu no tendrias porque oponerte o ¿acaso hay algo por lo cual no debieramos estar juntos?

Takashiro no contesto… no podia… se levanto y salio del lugar en busca de Yuki, la chica estaba realmente triste pues ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Zess, pero este habia elegido a Zero…

Takashiro: no sufras Yuki… te prometo que algun dia estaras con el… solo se paciente

Yuki: pero él los ha bendecido… yo no puedo…

Takashiro: algun dia… te juro que un dia estaras con el…

Con el paso del tiempo Zess y Zero habian forjado una relacion uqe trascendia todo… pero como era de esperarse… el tiempo era el tiempo y al solo poder sellar a Reiga… despues de un tiempo Takashiro volvia a despertar a los guardianes Zweilts… pero siempre era lo mismo Zess y Zero volvian a amarse y Yuki era quien mas sufria.

Muchas guerras contra Reiga pasaron… una… otra… pero Takashiro habia aprendido algo… y esta vez no dejaria que Yuki fuera infeliz

Depsues de unos meses la Guerra contra Reiga se desato por completo, habiendo bajas en todos los bandos… al final todos habian quedado muy mal heridos incluyendo a Takashiro… los unicos en pie eran Zero y Zess. Takashiro sabia que ellos podrian acabar con el y asi lo esperaba.

Reiga: Ojo de Michael… unete a mi… a tu lado mi poder sera el mas grande… los humanos no merecen vivir…

Zero: te equivocas… Reiga todos los seres vivos cometen errores, nadie es perfecto, si lo fueran no tendrian nada que aprender, nada que valorar… pero sobre todo nunca conocerian el amor

Reiga: ¿amor?... eso es una estupidez

Zero: te equivocas… Reiga… en ti puedo ver dolor, sufrimiento, rechazo… yo puedo ver y entender todos esos sentimientos…. soy La Mano Derecha de Dios porque soy un Juez soy el Ojo de Michael puedo ver cosas y entender mas de lo que tu crees…

Reiga: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Zess: Zero… que piensas hacer

Zero: Zess todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para cambiar… incluso él…

Zess: de acuerdo… hazlo

Zero comenzo a emanar una gran luz desde su pecho, todos los guardianes Zweilts fueron rodeados por esferas de Luz, Takashiro y Yuki tambien al Igual que Zess…

Reiga: ¿qué piensas que haces?... no puedes derrotarme

Zero: yo no estoy aquí para derrotarte, sino para enseñarte… Reiga… tu al igual que todos renaceras, pero esta vez sera diferente, voy a darte la oportunidad de conocer un corazon puro y sincero, asi podras ver que los humanos merecen una segunda oportunidad…

Takashiro: Zero… no te atrevas, no voy a permitirtelo…

Takashiro rompio la esfera en la que se encontraba con Yuki haciendo uso de la llave de Solomon… Zero y Reiga ya estaban en una de las esferas, pues esta vez Zero habia decidido que Reiga debia conocer a Yuki y de esa forma su corazon cambiaria, pues sabia que Yuki era una joven bondadosa… sin embargo pudo ver como Takashiro usando la Llave de Solomon empezo a recitar un conjuro… de la esfera salio Zero y entro Yuki… y todo se desvanecio…

Zero: ¿qué has hecho?

Takashiro: lo mejor para Yuki, ella ama a Zess y no dejare que ella siga sufriendo por no tener su amor

Zero: Zess y yo siempre estaremos juntos, nuestros destinos se unieron desde el inicio de los tiempos, Dios asi lo habia…. Aaaaaaaah

Takashiro: lo siento pero el en este momento no ve nada… Mano Derecha de Dios… Ojo de Michael… tú quien portas la luz de la destruccion o de la salvacion, quedaras eternamente sellado, jamas revivira tu alma y de asi hacerlo, tu amor y tus memorias por el Duras Zess has de olvidar… que Zess olvide su amor por ti… Laave de Solomon borra de la mente y del corazon de Zess a Zero y en su lugar has que solo ame a la Luz de Dios… a Yuki… Llave de Solomon te lo ordeno..

Una gran Luz blanca lleno por completo el lugar… Takashiro no podia ver nada, sin embargo un Angel pudo poner un sello en el corazon de Zess evitanto que aquel echizo hiciera su proposito….

Muchos años después Takashiro volvió a Revivir a los guardianes Zweilts y a Yuki… en esta vida la chica fue la amante de Zess quien la "amaba" e hizo un contrato con ella, Yuki era feliz pero se sentia culpable por lo que le habian echo a Zero, pero ella amaba a Luka…

Sin embargo su "amor" no fue mas alla de lo que ella hubiera querido pues Reiga en esa ocacion ataco con todo antes de tiempo, (AQUÍ LUKA LE CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE YUKI FUE UNA MUJER).

En la ultima batalla que se avecinaba de alguna forma lo que Zero habia decidido se cumplio ya que Reiga habia crecido al lado de Yuki, sin embargo esta vez la chica habia nacido como varon (AQUÍ LUKA LE CUENTA LA HISTORIA QUE VIMOS EN EL ANIME)

Luka: Al final Yuki jamas recupero sus recuerdos y cuando le hable sobre su vida anterior y lo que eramos y lo que deseaba que fueramos… me rechazo… y decidi que lo mejor era romper el contrato e irme de ahí… y asi fue como termine aquí.

Kaname: no… no se… que decir… pero ¿cómo fue que Zero reencarno?

Luka: bien eso fue gracias a Miguel y a Rafael… despues de Takashiro hiciera el hechizo, Rafael fue el que puso un sello en mis memorias y en mi corazon, para que cuando me encontrara de nuevo con estas regresaran, despues Miguel y Rafael buscaron el alma de Zero por mucho tiempo hasta que la encontraron y la pusieron en Jane la madre de Zero e Ichiru… con lo que no contaban era que la pareja de cazadores tendria gemelos

Kaname: entonces Zero no te recuerda por que a el si le borraron las memorias de su mente y corazon

Luka: asi es, sin embargo cuando nos conocimos nos atrajimos mutuamente, por lo cual despues de haber recordado todo me di cuenta que su alma de alguna forma aun recordaba nuestro amor.

Kaname: ahora entiendo porque ustedes se casaron tan rapido… ¿pero… Miguel y Rafael… ellos estaran si algo le pasa a Zero?

Luka: ellos estan mas cerca de lo que crees Kaname

Kaname: ¿son humanos?

Luka: de echo Miguel es Yagari y Rafael es Cross

Kaname: ¿queeeeeeee?... ¿entonces esos dos no son cazadores?…

Luka: si y no… ellos al encontrar el alma de Zero la mantuvieron oculta por muchos años y tomaron forma humana para hacerse pasar por cazadores y cuando conocieron a Jane y Hotaru los padres de Zero e Ichiru, decidieron que ellos serian los padres perfectos para Zero… pero… bueno… el resto ya lo conoces…

Kaname: le hice tanto daño… aun sin saber que era tan importante… pero ahora tambien hay otro problema

Luka: ¿y ese cual seria?

Kaname: Zero a pesar de haber consumado la maldicion y ser un Nivek D… puede recaer al nivel E… debemos encontrar una forma de volverlo un noble o incluso un sangre pura…

Luka: ¿crees que eso pueda hacerse?

Kaname: le pedire a Takuma que busque un libro muy antiguo… El Codex… ahí debe venir algo

Luka: y ellos… ¿confias en tu gente?

Kaname: si en todos… menos en Yuuki a ella no se le dira nada… dare la orden para que los nobles protejan a Zero e incluso yo mismo estare al pendiente de el.

Luka: bien supongo que por tu hermana no hay que preocuparnos… pero…

En eso la puerta del despacho de Kaname se abrio por el peso que estaba soportando, todos su nobles habian escuchado la historia, tan concentrado estaba escuchando a Luka que no noto que todos ellos estaban escuchando todo.

Kaname: bien… ya lo saben… y no quiero que digan una sola palabra de esto ¿lo han entendido?

Aido: Kaname-sama… nosotros vamos a cuidar de Zero y no solo porque lo has pedido… al menos yo lo hare porque asi lo deseo.

Kain: Zero es importante, pero mas que nada merece ser feliz, asi que con gusto lo protejere tambien

Shikki: Ze-chan siempre me agrado… y ahora mas… es muy tierno… quiero cuidarlo

Rima: yo tambien… ademas Shikki y yo podemos llevarlo a nuestras pasarelas cuando alguien no pueda estar con el

Ruka: admito que nunca me agrado por ser tan prepotente y engreido con Kaname-sama, pero ahora es muy diferente, cometi un error al juzgarlo por su comportamiento y por no entender que era porque sufria… yo tambien lo cuidare Kaname-sama

Seiren: Si me permite mi señor, yo tambien cuidare de Zero y evitare qye Yuuki-sama se entere de lo que se ha dicho en esta habitacion.

Kaname: bien… ya los has escuchado Luka, todos vamos a cuidar de el

Takuma: yo buscare el Codex y no descansare hasta hayar la forma de salvar por completo a Zero.

Luka: se los agradezco a todos.

Ruka cerro la puerta y Seiren coloco una barrera para evitar que alguien mas escuchara lo que se dicia dentro de la habitacion de Kaname

Ruka: disculpe Luka-sensei… esos guardianes ¿no deberian recordar a Zero?

Luka: lo unico que se es que Cross pudo poner un sello en mi, en Tsukumo, Shusei y Renjou… en cuanto ellos tres lo vean, lo mas seguro es que lo reconozcan

Ruka: entonces debemos evitar que el dia que lleguen vean a Zero, podemos hacer que ese dia Rima y Shikki se lo lleven con ellos y como regresaran en la noche tu los llevaras al dormitorio de la Luna para que lo vean y ahí les explicamos todo

Rima: es una buena idea

Kain: si es perfecta, ya que si lo ven a su llegada pueden desconcertarse y ese hombre Takashiro sospechara

Kaname: afortunadamente ese hombre no sabe las identidades de Cross ni de Yagari

Shikki: Kaito… se parece a ellos… tiene el mismo aroma… al igual que Wakaba..

Luka: es verdad… Kaito en realidad es Hijo de Miguel y Rafael… y su verdadero nombre es Gabriel "Mensajero de Dios" y Yori en realidad es Raguel Guardiana de Zero…. Por lo tanto…. Yori, Kaito salgan del portal

Todos se quedaron impresionados, tanto Yori como Kaito salieron de un portal de "agua" pues habian escuchado todo… Kaito vestia un pantalon blanco ceñido con una camisa color azul, su cabello era largo hasta la cadera y de su espalda una alas blancas se mostraban… Yori vestia un pantalon blanco ceñido, con cadenas plateadas, y una camisa blanca sin mangas, traia un solo guante blanco corto que no cubria sus dedos y en el otro brazo una especie de armadura plateada, su cabellos llegaba hasta su cadera y de igual forma su alas resaltaban de su espalda.

Kain: wow… esa… ¿esa es su verdadera forma?

Raguel: asi es, soy Raguel Guardiana de Zero

Gabriel: y yo soy Gabriel "Mensajero de Dios"

Kaname: sabian que hablariamos de Zero

Raguel: yo como su Guardiana a veces tengo visiones y pude ver una alianza, por ello les hemos seguido, pedimos disculpas por la forma

Luka: esta bien, pero no le digan nada a tus padres Kaito

Gabriel: claro, no te preocupes

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a tomar su forma humana, ahora si eran los Cazadores que conocian.

Kaname: Yori ¿por qué no protegiste a Zero de Takashiro?

Yori: eso fue porque Zero me ordeno crear una barrera para que los humanos no salieran lastimados, no puedo ir en contra de las ordenes de mi señor y cuando fui expulsada por el poder que uso Takashiro con la Llave de Solomon no pude ingresar, asi que fui por Miguel y Rafael.

Aido: entonces… ¿por eso ingresaste en la academia?

Yori: si, aunque mis memorias no estaban por completo en ese entonces… ya que de estar en el plano celestial y pasar al terrenal es muy pesado y mis memorias eran un caos… y fue hasta que se marcharon que recorde todo.

Kain: ¿y tu siempre lo supiste o fue lo mismo?

Kaito: siempre lo supe, ya que mis padres me trajeron con ellos desde que naci, asi que cuando llegamos al mundo humano estuve escondido hasta que ingrese como cazador al lado de Zero e Ichiru.

Shikki: esperemos que nada malo pase de verdad

Luka: no lo se, Reiga aun existe y no se que es lo que pueda hacer ahora si se entera de Zero

Kaname: bien, no pensemos en eso por ahora, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo en cuidar de Zero y llebarnos bien, visitemos a Cross

Luka: ¿y eso para que?

Kaname: son vacaciones de invierno y los padres de Ruka tienen un hotel en donde se puede esquiar, porque no convencemos al director de ir, asi podemos relajarnos un poco, alejarnos de todo esto y por primera vez divertirnos.

Takuma: ustedes adelantense, yo los alcanzare si es que Cross-san accede, lo primero para mi y lo mas importante es encontrar el Codex

Seiren: Kaname-sama ¿qué hacemos con Yuuki-sama?

Kaname: supongo que tendremos que llevarla, pero eviten a toda costa que se acerque a Zero o se quede a solas con el. Kain ve con Rei y Leonora Murasaki y diles que iremos con el director, mientras tanto informales del plan de vacaciones, asi no sera sospechoso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, Luka en verdad agradecia poder confiar en aquellos vampiros y asi poder proteger a su amado, si bien Renjou, Shusei y Tsukumo al recordar a Zero sabian bien que no dudarian en protegerlo pues es sus vidas pasadas habian sido muy buenos amigos e incluso tuvo que lidiar con Renjou por apegarse demasiado a Zero… ahora que pensaba eso… definitivamente deberia preparar una buena dotacion de aspirinas.

Rei: Le-nesan… ¿esperabas este movimiento?

Leonora: siendo honesta, no lo vi venir, recuerda que el futuro que puedo ver es una posibilidad, pero este bien puede cambiar... y Kuran Kaname al aceptar su derrota ante Luka ha cambiado su destino el cual era la muerte… ahora en su destino existe el amor… estoy emocionada con todo esto jejejeje

Rei: y ahora que pasara…

Leonora: no lo se, por el momento no puedo ver el futuro, lo unico que sigue igual es el futuro de Yuuki Kuran

Rei: que hay de Yuki Giou

Leonora: lo mismo, si se sigue aferrandose a un amor que no le pertenece…

Rei: entiendo… ven estan por llegar

La puerta fue tocada y ambos hermanos Murasaki salieron a recibir a su invitado, Kain les informo sobre el plan vacacional y si estaban de acuerdo en ir Kaname pedia su presencia con el director Cross. Ambos hermanos accedieron y acompañaron al joven, una vez en la oficina Kaname le explico a Cross sobre la actividad a realizar, los hermanos Murasaki apoyaron la idea de Kaname y Luka tambien (recuerden el aparento no saber nada)

Cross: mmmmh… de acuerdo, ya que todos han accedido, partiremos en cuanto la señorita Souen tenga todo listo.

Ruka: si me permite hablare con mis padres en este momento para que todo quede listo Cross-san

Ruka salio de la sala y hablo con sus padres, diciendoles que era una peticion de Kaname-sama, por lo cual sus padres accedieron….

Ruka: esta todo listo Cross-san, mis padres enviaran los autobuses mañana por la tarde

Cross: muy bien, entonces retirense todos y acomoden sus cosas

Todos los presentes salieron del Lugar incluyendo a Cross y Yagari, los vampiros se retiraron a sus habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas y poder dormir ya que aun no lo habian echo

Luka: hola cariño, perdon por dejarte solo

Zero: son las 7:00 pm ¿dónde estabas?

Luka: estabamos ultimando unos detalles mi amor, mañana todos los del Clan Murasaki y Kuran al igual que todos nosotros nos iremos a un lugar de descanso… podremos esquiar, siempre quise hacerlo

Zero: sera divertido, pero yo evitare hacerlo, no creo que sea buena idea en mi estado.

Luka: mmmh, si lo haces con cuidado y con moderacion creo que todo estara bien

Al dia siguiente tal y como Ruka habia dicho los autobuses VIP que habian enviado sus padres ya estaban esperando a todos los jovenes, a Cross, Yagari y Luka. Todos subieron a los autobuses y sus cosas fueron acomodadas por el personal, una vez que todo estuvo listo todos partieron… el viaje habia sido largo y agotador pero habia valido la pena, al llegar se encontraron en un lujoso hotel y una vista muy hermosa a pesar de toda la nieve. Todos fueron llevados a las habitaciones que ocuparian.

Cross: muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí y para que aprendan a convivir aun mas hemos acomodado las habiataciones por parejas, y habra ciertas actividades que haremos para divertirnos, ademas de que podran tambien hacer lo que quieran bajo la supervision de los adultos

Yagari: bien los cuartos han quedado de la siguiente manera, sera mejor que se comporten y no peleen, habra una habitacion que sera compartida por tres alumnos. Kaname y Rei habitacion 301, Yuuki y Leonora 302, Seiren y Leila 303, Ruka y Rin 304, Rima y Yori 305, Shikki y Yoshua 306, Kain y Ren 307, Aido, Kaito y Takuma 308, por logica Luka y Zero 309, Cross y Yo 310, si necesitan algo ya saben en donde estaremos

Cross: las actividades a realizar seran solo 5 y la pareja ganadora obtendra un beneficio para el siguiente curso en la Academia

Rima: ¿eso incluye excentar alguna materia?

Cross: si asi es, la pareja ganadora podra elegir lo que cada una quiera

Rima: Yori-chan… necitamos ganar, quiero excentar la materia de Yagari-sensei, ya que no doy ni una

Yori: ¿eh?... bien… hare lo mejor que pueda… yo tambien quiero pasar esa materiaaaa

Rima: vamos eres una cazadora, sera pan comido

Yagari: oigan mocosas, estoy aquí y las estoy escuchando… espero que pierdan asi podran saber la realidad de la materia

Rima/Yori: nooooooooooooooo… tenemos que ganar pase lo que pase….

Leila: oigan no se olviden de nosotras, yo estoy con Seiren y les recuerdo que es la guardia de Kaname-sama asi que debe ser fuerte y agil… nosotras ganaremos

Shikki: Aido, Kaito y Takuma tienen ventaja… son tres…

Luka: Zero no participara en los eventos, asi que en su lugar Takuma estara conmigo

Yuuki: ¿y porque Zero no va a participar?

Kaname: Yuuki… Zero esta lastimado de un hombro, asi que no puede moverse mucho

Todos habian suspirado, Kaname habia dado una buena respuesta y con ello Yuuki estaria satisfecha, todos partieron a sus habitaciones para poder instalarse y descansar ya que a la mañana siguiente la diversion empezaria.

Cross: la parecer se estan llevando bien, no lo crees Toga

Yagari: si, creo que ha sido buena idea, solo espero que no causen problemas, por cierto Takuma Ichijo no ha venido

Cross: fue a dejar unos papeles al consejo y creo que llega mañana

… **..CONSEJO VAMPIRICO…..**

Takuma habia podido entrar con la excusa de ir por unos documentos para Kaname, asi que pudo escabullirse bien y entro a la sala prohibida, haciendo uso de un pasaje secreto, al entrar busco por todos lados hasta que encontro lo que estaba buscando… tomo aquel libro y salio del lugar por otro pasaje secreto… y de ahí se fue directamente al centro vacacional

… **..CENTRO VACACIONAL…**

Todos se habian despertado y Takuma ya habia llegado por lo cual, pasaron a desayunar al restaurante del lugar, al parecer todos se llevaban bien con la pareja que les habia tocado… o al menos todos… Yuuki y Leonora se miraban de forma que si "pudieran matarse con la mirada" ya lo habrian hecho.

Ninguno queria hacercarse a las jovenes sangre pura, ni siquiera sus propios hermanos los cuales ignoraban olimpicamente a las jovenes, no eran tontos aun querian conservar cierta parte de su anatomia…. ¿qué habia pasado para que ambas estuvieran asi de molestas?... tal vez mas tarde se atreverian a preguntar….

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **VACACIONES DE INVIERNO (PARTE 2)**

 **CONVIVENCIA AMISTOSA Y EL FIN DE LAS VACACIONES**

 **LA LLEGADA DEL CLAN GIOU**

Todos se sentian bastante incomodos, pues ambas chicas en verdad querian matarse, sin embargo habia alguien que por los cambios que habia tenido ciertas cosas le pasaban "inadvertidas"

Zero: Le-onesan… me acompañas por un poco de pastel… hay de frutillas y a ti tambien te gusta

Leonora: ¿eh?... ¿pastel?... que estas esperando… vamos Ze-chaaaaaaaan

Ambos jovenes habian salido casi disparados, dejando a una Yuuki estupefecta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la habian dejado ahí sola… y Zero ni la miro… por su parte tanto Kaname como Rei agradecian la intervencion "ingenua" de Zero pues ambos habian soltado un suspiro al mismo tiempo, cuando Zero y Leonora regresaron ambos se sentaron con Luka, pues Leonora sabia que si regresaba con la vampira termirarian peleandose

Una vez que el desayuno termino, Cross les dijo que tenian el dia libre y que podian divertirse de acuerdo a como quisieran, todos se fueron a las diferentes pistas para divertirse un rato

Luka: Leonora ¿qué paso entre Yuuki y Usted?

Leonora: esa mocosa, en verdad es un fastidio total… anoche despues de que nos fueramos a la habitacion me reclamo

Luka: ¿le reclamo… pero que?

… **..FLASH BACK….**

Yuuki: ¡oye tu!... te lo voy a decir solo una vez… alejate de Zero y deja de hablarle con tanta confianza o lo lamentaras… Zero es mio

Leonora: No crees que eso solo Ze-chan puede decidirlo, ademas te recuerdo que el ni siquiera te tolera

Yuuki: te equivocas Zero me ama

Leonora: oh vamos… no vivas en una fantasia que solo ha creado tu cabecita tonta… ¿crees que no se nada de lo que le hiciste?

Yuuki: no se de que hables

Leonora: vaya a si que te gusta hacerte la desentendida… se perfectamente bien que cuando eras humana le gritabas a Zero a los cuatro vientos tú amor por tu hermano y al mismo tiempo le dabas esperanzas… eso es muy bajo "mocosa"… ademas cuando te despertaron como sangre pura… ¿acaso no decidiste irte con tu amado?... dejaste a Ze-chan con su corazon roto, al darle falsas esperanzas… para mi tu solo eres una maldita "ramera"

Yuuki: cuida tus palabras, o ¿acaso deseas morir?

Leonora: tan solo intentalo "mocosa"… pero como no deseo que los demas se preocupen, hagamos un trato, salgamos afuera, creare una barrera dimensional y ahí podremos pelear agusto a ver si puedes matarme "maldita zorra"

Ambas jovenes saltaron por la ventana y Leonora usando sus poderes abrio un campo dimensional, ambas estando en el lugar se prepararon para atacarse, Yuuki saco a su Artemis convirtiendola en una Oz, mientras que Leonora solo estaba de pie acomodandose su cabello

Leonora: cuando gustes "princesita"

Yuuki se habia molestado por la indiferencia de Leonora, asi que comenzo a atacarla pero la otra joven era mas rapida y no podia acertarle ningun golpe, al parecer el nivel de poder era diferente… Yuuki solo pudo sentir cuando Leonora le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que esta fuera lanzada a otro extremo… Leonora tomo la Oz de Yuuki y se hacerco hasta donde estaba la chica haciendole un corte en el brazo… Yuuki se levanto y pudo ver que Artemis no le hacia daño a Leonora y se enfurecio y cuando se hecho contra ella Leonora le dio una patada en el estomago, sacandole el aire y dejandola inconciente… quito la barrera e hizo que artemis tomara la forma de vara… se fue dejando a Yuuki

Lo que Leonora ya no pudo ver fue cuando Yuuki se levanto y al estar enojada y lastimada, ya que la herida habia cerrada, se acerco hacia uno de los puestos de vigilancia… tomo al guardia y se lo llevo lejos… ahí bebio la sangre del hombre hasta convertirlo en polvo…

… **.FIN DEL FLASH BACK…..**

Leonora: estoy segura que no deberia poder moverse

Luka: tan vez tenga un poco mas de resistencia

Leonora: no lo creo, estoy segura de haberle roto varias costillas… esa niña no me agrada

Kaname habia escuchado todo, sabia muy bien que Yuuki aun no podia tener una batalla y si en verdad pelearon como lo dijo Leonora, era para que su hermana en verdad ni siquiera pudiera moverse… pero ahí estaba… como si nada… aun con las pastillas y por muy sangre pura que fuera, tardaria al menos dos dias en sanar… saliendo del lugar se dispersaron y Rei, Luka, Zero y Kaname fueron al area de patinaje… sin embargo a Kaname le llamo algo la atencion.

Chico de seguridad: lo siento jefe, pero no encontramos por ninguna parte a Erisu

Jefe: es extraño, anoche cuando me estaba dando la parte de su guardia, se quejo… y cuando mande a Maurice no estaba…

Chico de Seguridad: ya le marcamos a su celular pero hace unos minutos ya no entro la llamada… tal vez se agoto la bateria

Jefe: ya intentaron otra vez por el canal de seguridad

Chico de seguridad: si pero no lo contesta

Kaname: Seiren

La chica aparecio justo frente a Kaname, quien se veia muy serio y algo preocupado

Seiren: si me señor

Kaname: ve al puesto de vigilancio de donde desaparecio ese hombre y trata de rastrear el aroma de Yuuki en ese lugar

Seiren: de inmediato Kaname-sama

Zero: Kanameeeee… date prisaaaa…

Kaname: ya voy Zero

Zero: mira, estan dando unos llaveros con forma de pingüino al entrar en la pista… vamos date prisa

Kaname: de acuerdo, ya entro, solo deja me pongo los patines

Kaname se apresuro y entro con Rei, Zero y Luka… para Rei y Kaname era la primera vez que se divertian, pues por su estatus ese tipo de cosas siempre se les fue negado y ahora planeaban divertirse… Zero tuvo que ayudar a Kaname pues este en verdad que no sabia patinar y Luka ayudo a Rei… una vez que ambos vampiros aprendieron en verdad comenzaron a patinar con gracia y elegancia.,

Leonora, Ruka, Leila y Rin fueron al Spa para tomar algunos tratamoentos de belleza y tomar algunos masajes.

Rima, Yori, Shikki y Aido se habian ido a la pista de expertos para tener una sana competencia para ver quien era el mejor esquiando… y por lo visto Yori y Aido habian quedado empatados, mientras que Shikki termino siendo llebado por Rima ya que el joven se estrello en un arbol

Yori: eso si que debio doler

Aido: eso dejara un chichon

Shikki: lo siento… esto no es mi fuerte, pero Yori-chan es muy buena

Aido: es verdad, en verdad me has sorprendido

Yori: jajaja… lo aprendi de la mala forma…

Rima: ¿a que te refieres?

Yori: solo de recordarlo… quiero llorar… yagari-sensei en uno de sus entrenamientos me dejo en una montaña cubierta de nieve y tenia que bajarla antes de que unos niveles E me mataran

Shikki: ¿y tu arma?

Yori: Yagari-sensei la dejo al final de la montaña para que los eliminara… en verdad sus metodos son sadicos…

Aido: pobre… en verdad suena fatal…

Rima: si… es… horrible

Shikki: ¿y que paso al final?

Yori: termine usando una cortez de arbol para poder deslizarme y llege justo a tiempo para tomar mi Katana, aun asi uno me hirio… y como sali lastimada Yagari me hizo repetir el entrenamiento hasta que saliera ilesa

Aido: en verdad… te doy mi pesame

YORI ¿y eso porque?

Aido: mmmh… pues tu y Rima dijeron que quieren excentar su materia… pero si eso no pasa… yo creo que la pasaran muuuuuy mal

Rima: Aido… eres un malvado

Los cuatro jovenes comenzaron a reirse, era divertido y relajante, bajaron a la rampa de principiantes para enseñarle a Shikki y asi pasaron toda la tarde

Por su parte Yoshua, Kain, Ren, Kaito y Takuma se fueron al area de obstaculos para expertos, en verdad todos eran buenos y habian dejado impresionados a muchas chicas que los veian con corazoncitos en los ojos

Kaito: en verdad me han sorprendido… no pense que fueran tan buenos

Kain: bueno a mi me enseño Aido… ademas su fuerte es el hielo, asi que es experto en esto

Yoshua: mis padres viven en Canada asi que seguido salia a hacer este tipo de deportes

Takuma: a mi tambien me enseño Aido, aunque al principio me costo mucho trabajo

Kain: ¿y tu como aprendiste?

Kaito: bueno… seguido papa me hacia entrenar… en lugares frios… era una pesadilla… Yori paso por el mismo entrenamiento… papa es sadico…

Kain: so lo dices con esa cara, no fue nada divertido

Kaito: no… no lo fue… solo recordarlo… me hace querer llorar…

Por su parte Cross y Yagari se encontraban dentro del hotel tomando un poco de chocolate, en verdad habia sido una buena idea ir a ese lugar, al parecer todos se estaban llevando muy bien

Cross: creo que todo saldra bien

Yagari: si, se estan comportando… por cierto… me acabo de enterar que hay un guardia desarapecido y los padres de Souen me han pedido que si podemos buscarlo

Cross: claro, tal vez se perdio el pobre hombre… vamos

Yagari: bien, vamos

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar despues de haberse abrigado, estuvieron buscando por varias horas… hasta que detectaron la presencia de Seiren

Yagari: Seiren ¿qué haces aquí?

Seiren: Kaname-sama me envio a buscar al guardia desaparecido

Cross: y has tenido éxito

Seiren: si Cross-san… pero no va a gustarle lo que voy a decirle

Cross: ¿qué ha pasado?

Seiren: siganme por favor

Seiren ya se habia encargado de borrar el rastro de Yuuki, pues eso solo debia saberlo Kaname… la chica los guio hasta un punto bastante alejado y aho pudieron ver las ropas del hombre y habia manchas de sangre, pero el cuerpo ya no estaba

Yagari: fue atacado por un vampiro

Seiren: si, lo mas seguro es que haya sido un nivel E

Cross: tendremos que mandar a Yori y a Kaito a que le busquen y lo eliminen o de lo contrario habra mas problemas

Seiren: si gusta puedo hacerlo yo, de todas formas ya estoy aquí y ustedes deben supervisar a los demas alumnos

Cross: esta bien, te lo encargo Seiren y muchas gracias

Ambos hombres regresaron e informaron a los padres de Souen lo que habia ocurrido al igual de que Seiren se encargaria de eliminarle… al anochecer todos habian vuelto y Seiren fue a informar primero a Kaname

Seiren: Kaname-sama

Kaname: has tardado mucho Seiren

Seiren: lo lamento mi señor, es solo que los padres de Ruka le pidieron a Cross y a Yagari buscar al vigilante y me encontraron cuando estaba por regresar, lamentablemente debo informarle que Yuuki-sama fue quien ataco al hombre y lo mato… borre su escencia y les hice creer que habia sido un nivel E y tambien les dije que me haria cargo, por eso he tardado.

Kaname: bien, ve a informarles que has cumplido y sobre esto ni una sola palabra… lo mas seguro es que la personalidad vampirica de Yuuki lo haya echo… tengo que pensar como frenarla

Seiren salio del lugar y efectivamente informo que habia detectado y eliminado al nivel E, Cross y Yagari se quedaron mas tranquilos pues sabian que la chica era una experta luchando

… **BAR DEL HOTEL….**

Kaname: oiste sobre la desaparicion de un vigilante

Luka: si, lo supe cuando llegamos, Cross y Yagari han dicho que Seiren elimino al nivel E

Kaname: no fue ningun nivel E… Fue Yuuki… al parecer Leonora en verdad la dejo bastante herida, en ese momento estoy seguro que era la Yuuki Vampiro que permanecio sellada.

Luka: nos escuchaste

Kaname: si, pero ahora sabemos que Yuuki es muy peligrosa, debemos pensar que hacer con ella, no quiero arriesgar a alguien mas

Luka: debemos pensar en algo… pero no se me ocurre nada… espera… ¿qué hay de ese libro? Crees que tenga algo que nos ayude a frenarla?

Kaname: no estoy seguro, pero tal vez haya algo ahí.

Tanto Kaname como Luka se fueron a sus habitaciones, para poder descansar, al regresar a la academia buscarian en el codex algo para frenar a Yuuki

Luka y Zero se encontraban dandose un merecido baño, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero Luka comenzo a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Zero habiendo que este soltara varios gemidos y mas cuando comenzo a masturbar su miembro… Zero paso su mano por detrás para hacer lo mismo, Luka empezo a gemir ambos estaban completamente duros… Luka saco a Zero de la bañera y lo llevo hasta la cama… preparo rapidamente a Zero paradespues penetrarlo con sumo cuidado, pues de ahora en adelante tendria que ser cuidadoso pues Zero ya estaba en cinta y no queria dañarlo ni a el ni a su bebe…

Luka embestia a Zero de forma delicada pero con cierta fuerza y dando en el pundo erogeno del menor, ambos gemian por el placer… al culminar su acto de amor, ambos se recostaron para poder dormir

Las semanas pasaron rapidamente, y los eventos planeados por Cross y Yagari por fin habian terminado, dando como resultado a Leila y Seiren como las vencedoras.

Yagari: Rima, Yori… espero con ansias verlas nuevamente en clases

Ambas chicas sabian que esa sonrisa no era para nada buena… todos las miraban con cara de pesame, pues sabian bien que Yagari haria que repitieran la materia… pobres…

Kaito: Yori-chan… mi mas sentido pesame… y tambien para ti Rima

Aido: se los adverti…

Rima: por favor… matenme… Yori-chan… termina con mi existencia

Yori: claro… yo tambien… por favor… Hana-chan… termina con nuestra existencia… no soportaremos una clase mas de Yagari-sensei

Ambas chicas estaban en un melodrama digno de un oscar… todos estaban en verdad a punto de soltarse a reir… pues en verdad como actrices serian bastante buenas

Zero: Yori-nesa… Rima-chan… hablare con papá para que no sea muy estricto con ustedes… si quieren les ayudo con la materia

Rima/Yori: Zeroooooooooooooooo… graciaaaaaaaas

Ambas chicas estaban abrazadas a Zero y llorando como viles magdalenas, todos comenzaron a reir pues en verdad ambas chicas necesitaban ayuda con la materia de Yagari, pero se veian tan graciosas que no dejaban de reir.

Las vacaciones de invierno se habian terminado y era hora de regresar a la Academia, unos dias despues todos estaban de acuerdo para no dejar a Zero solo, Takuma empezaria a buscar la forma en ayudar a Zero y la forma en como poder detener a Yuuki.

El dia destinado para la llegada del Clan Giou habia llegado y tal como lo habian planeado, Rima y Shikki le pidieron a Zero que los acompañara a una sesion de fotos, Zero accedio a ir con ellos, de esa forma ya habian sacado a Zero de la Academia y solo faltaba esperar la llegada del Clan Giou… eran las 10:00 am cuando unos automoviles llegaron, Rei, Kaname, Luka, Kaito, Yori, Cross y Yagari ya estaban esperando.

Del primer vehiculo, vieron descender a Takashiro Giou, un hombre maduro de cabellera larga color miel y ojos del mismo color, una de sus mejillas mostraba una cicatriz bastante grande, detrás de el bajo Tachibana un hombre "extraño" de vestimenta "extraña" y sombrero de copa exagerada, junto a ellos bajaron Shusei un chico alto y delgado, de cabellos color caoba y ojos color miel, a su lado estaba Renjou un joven alto de apariencia fria de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

Del segundo vehiculo bajo Tsukumo un joven de cabellos color plata y ojos grises, de apariencia calmada asu lado estaba Touko su hermana una joven de cabello largo castaño y ojos grises, de apariencia risueña y calmada, a su lado bajaron Kuroto un joven de baja estatura, cabellos azabaches y ojos de una tonalidad verde oscuro, un joven bastante serio, asu lado se encontraba Senshiro un joven mas alto que el de cabellos rosa palido de ojos dorados y lentes, tranquilo y agradable a la vista

Cross: buenos dias, es un placer tenerlos en la Academia Cross, quiero presentarles a Rei Murasaki presidente de la clase nocturna y Kaname Kuran el anterior presidente de la clase nocturna, este joven es Kaito y ella es Yori ambos son los prefectos de la Academia, y de este lado esta el Profesor de Etica Yagari Toga y el Profesor de Literatura y Artes Escenicas Luka Crosszeria y Yo soy el Director Cross Kaien…. ¿eh? Creo que falta un alumno, según la documentacion dice que so profesor.

Takashiro: Lo lamento es solo que esta un poco nervioso… Yuki baja por favor

Takashiro estiro su mano para que un joven la tomara, del auto bajo un joven de estatura baja, delgado de cabellos caoba y ojos del mismo color, era de cierta forma timido y lucia nervioso

Takashiro: lo lamento el es Yuki Sakurai Giou, es un poco timido, pero supongo que no habra problema… ¿cómo has estado Luka?

Luka: muy bien Takashiro, nunca pense que vendrian a esta Academia

Cross: ¿eh?... los conoces Luka…

Luka: si Cross… pero aquí soy un profesor y como tal los tratare

Cross: eso es bueno Luka, espero que seas imparcial como siempre… pero bueno no se queden aquí vamos hay que pasar a la direccion… Yori, Kaito ustedes vayan a descansar, Yagari despues guiara a los nuevos estudiantes a sus dormitorios

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, Cross comenzo a explicarle el funcionamiento de la Academia asi como el reglamento, les proporciono el numero de habitacion que ocuparian

Cross: como les explicaba las habitaciones estan divididas, para el area femenina y masculina, por lo tanto el joven Tsukumo Murasame compartira habitacion con el joven Yuki Sakurai y la Señorita Touko Murasame con la prefecta Wakaba Sayori… en el caso del Profesor Tachibana su habitacion ya esta designada

Takashiro: ¿qué pasa con la solicitud de poder quedarme aquí?

Cross: siento decirle que ha sido denegada, solo alumnos y profesores pueden estar en la Academia, pero pudimos conseguirle una vivienda muy cerca, esta a 15 minutos de aquí, esta es la direccion

Takashiro: lo entiendo, muchas gracias Director Cross, sin embargo debo decirle a lo que se dedica el Clan Giou

Cross: oh., no se preocupe, nosotros siempre investigamos a los alumnos nuevos y se perfectamente bien que los estudiantes son Guardianes Zweilts… de igual forma sabemos que el joven Sakurai es una persona "especial", de forma que usted tambien estara enterado que clase de Academia es esta

Takashiro: efectivamente, es bueno saber que todo esta resuelto… ¿y digame, usted acaso sabe quien es Luka?

Cross: oh Claro que si, Luka es un Duras nivel Opast… lo conoci cuando era un niño… el me salvo de un ataque y desde entonces somos amigos… y ya que estamos en eso tambien le dire que Yagari, Kaito y Sayori soy Cazadores bien entrenados y de los mejores

Takashiro: ¿y usted?

Yagari: Cross es uno de los mejores ex-cazadores… "El Vampiro sin Colmillos"… puede que su apariencia sea diferente… pero ya sabe… Nunca es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada…

Takashiro: ya veo

Cross: bien, es hora de llevar a estos jovencitos a los dormitorios deben descansar pues mañana empiezan las clases, espero que no tengan ningun problema y se lleven bien con los demas alumnos, solo falto que conocieran a mi hijo, pero salio con sus amigos, asi que ya lo conoceran mañana

Takasiro partio de la academia de jando a Tachibana y a los demas, para que trataran de convencer a Luka de regresar al lado de Yuki… una vez que Yagari y Luka dejaron en sus habitaciones a los jovenes ambos se fueron a casa del director Cross.

Luka: saldre un momento, debo ver a Kaname para afinar unos detalles

Yagari: de acuerdo… esperaras a Zero

Luka: si, en cuanto regrese, vendremos de inmediato

Luka salio primero a buscar a Shusei y a Renjou, sabia que Tsukumo estaria con Yuki y por ahora queria evitar al chico asi que les pediria que alguno de ellos fuera por el

Shusei: ¿Luka?

Luka: necesito que ambos me acompañen, necesito hablar con ambos de algo sumamente importante, Renjou… necesitos que vayas por Tsukumo, lo que tengo que hablar es solo con ustedes tres

Renjou: oye… no crees que primero deberias hablar con Yuki, el estaba muy alegre e impaciente de hablar contigo

Luka: y hablare con el, pero esto es mas importante

Renjou: ¿que puede ser mas importante que Yuki?

Yuki: Luka

Luka: Yuki… ¿qué haces aquí?

Yuki: Tsukumo te escucho y salimos… yo… Luka… quiero hablar contigo… por favor… yo… yo te he estrañado… Luka

Luka: Lo lamento Yuki, hablaremos mas tarde, tengo un asunto muy urgente que atender y Kaname Kuran nos esta esperando, te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe hablare contigo

Todos vieron que Luka estaba senero y tranquilo, asi que Yuki asintio para dejar de que Luka se fuera con Renjou, Tsukumo y Shusei… los cuatro iban en silencio y por fin llegaron a las habitaciones de la Luna… pasaron y entraron hasta el despacho de Kaname, ahí se encontraban Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Aido, Kain y Takuma.

Al entrar vieron como Ruka y Seiren ponian una fuerte barrera y eso no les dio muy buena espina

Luka: no van a hacerles ningun daño, la barrera es para evitar que alguien mas escuche lo que se dira en esta sala, solo podran entrar tres personas mas que faltan

Shusei: Luka de que se trata, esto es extraño

Kaname: es sobre su pasado… algo que han olvidado de sus vidas pasadas

Renjou: ¿y tu como sabes todo eso?

Luka: necesito que escuchen por favor, todo lo comprenderan a su tiempo

Tsukumo: de acuerdo, debe ser importante si estan con esa seriedad

Kaname: y lo es… por esa puerta estan por entar Rima y Shikki unos nobles de mi clan, pero vienen con Zero, el hijo adoptivo del director Cross

Shusei: ¿y que tiene que ver ese joven con nosotros?

Luka: mucho… se que sonara extraño… pero en cuanto lo vean un sello en sus memorias se rompera y comprenderan todo… sin embargo dejenme advertirles que el no va a reconocerlos… les explicaremos con mas calma despues de que lo conozcan

Renjou: ¿sello? De que rayos hablas

Luka: por favor… solo hagan lo que les pido

Los tres jovenes asintieron, no entendian nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero si era Luka quien se los decia, tal vez era algo muy importante, la puerta sono y Kaname dejo que pasaran, los primeros en entrar fueron Shikki y Rima y al final Zero

Zero: hola, ya llegamos… ¿eh? Lo siento no sabiamos que tenian visitas… ¿Luka ellos son los nuevos alunmos?

Luka: si asi es, ellos son Tsukumo, Renjou y Shusei… chicos el es Zero, mi esposo… Zero traes muchas cosas porque no vas con Ruka y las dejas en casa y me esperas ahí.

Zero: si claro, nos vemos mañana, mucho gusto en conocerlos, Shikki, Rima gracias me diverti mucho.

Los tres chicos vieron salir a Zero su cabeza dolia pero habian recordado todo, Tsukumo no pudo evitar llorar… su amigo… habia olvidado a su mejor amigo por culpa de Takashiro y de alguna forma tambien a causa de Yuki

Renjou se encontraba mas que furioso… ahora recordaba todo y tambien vagamente como alguien habia sellado las memorias de su alma para no olvidarle… su amigo… su amado amigo…

Shusei estaba triste, recordar de lo que Takashiro habia sido capaz solo por el encaprichamiento de Yuki, ahora comprendia porque en esta era Yuki habia nacido como hombre… "culpa"

Renjou: MALDITO TAKASHIRO… ¿por qué?... Zero no le hizo nada… ¿porque?

Shusei: todo fue porque Yuki se enamoro de Luka, pero Luka no era para ella, Dios bendijo su union… y Takashiro… no puedo creerlo… eso fue cruel…

Tsukumo: ¿por qué? Zero era nuestro amigo, el siempre nos procuro, nos cuido, siempre estaba a nuestro lado si estabamos tristes o enojados, el era nuestra mas persona amada… nuestro amado amigo… snif… snif… snif… y Luka y el fueron separados

Todos veian como aquellos chicos derramaban lagrimas de impotencia, de tristeza y sobre todo de saber que su amigo jamas podria recordarlos

Kaname: tal vez Zero no los recuerde, pero asi como su ser se enamoro nuevamente de Luka, tengan por seguro que podran volver a estar con el como sus amigos, ahora que recuerdan todo, sabran el peligro en el que se encuentra si Reiga lo encuentra

Renjou: nunca dejare que lo vuelvan a lastimar, eso sobre mi cadaver…

Tsukumo: pero ahora hay otro problema… Yuki… ¿qué haras Luka?

Luka: hablare con el y le dire la verdad… que conoci a Zero y me enamore de el y que estamos casados y no solo eso… Zero esta esperando un hijo mio

Renjou: ¿queeeeeeeee? Eso… eso como puede ser..

Kaname: eso puedo explicarselos yo… (aquí Kaname les cuenta toda la verdad, sabe que tal vez reciba una paliza por parte de los tres jovenes, pero era mejor hablar con la verdad si queria que confiaran en e) y es por eso que al ser un Vampiro puede concebir

Tal y como lo supuso Renjou fue quien se le fue encima, dejandole un gran golpe en el ojo, Shusei y Tsukumo no le hicieron nada, bastaba y sobraba con Renjou.

Renjou: ¿qué haremos con Takashiro… tarde o temprano lo descubrira?

Luka: eso es lo de menos, ustedes haran de cuenta que no saben nada, es obvio que Takashiro sabe que aunque no recuerden Zero los atraera por la luz que emerge en el, asi que ante eso no podra hacer nada

Kaname: de igual Forma no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar Yuki cuando se entere de todo… y tambien como se los dije mi hermana Yuuki es un peligro

Shusei: muy bien, todos cooperaremos, lo mantendremos a salvo y esperemos que Yuki no reaccione mal

Una vez que terminaron de hablar todos salieron y Kaname les acompaño pues iria por Ruka y a dejarle un medallon a Zero el cual serviria como un escudo en caso de ser atacado cuando todos se disponian a separarse pudieron ver que Ruka y Zero estaban sentados en la fuente, al parecer Zero estaba de antojo… pues Ruka habia comprado pastel de fresas, malteada de fresa, pokis de fresa y fresas con chocolate…

Renjou: es extraño… pero supongo que esta en la fase de enatojos

Luka: es raro cuando le entran antojos por lo regular aun sigue en la fase de nauseas… supongo que eso no va a durar mucho en su estomago

Kaname: pero por lo que veo… los antojos seran… caros… si sigue con las fresas estaras en problemas… la temporada de fresas esta por terminar

Luka: callate… ya se lo que me espera… hace dos dias me hizo levantarme a las tres de la mañana porque queria una malteada de chocolate con frutillas

Zero y Ruka miraron como los demas se acercaban a ellos, sin embargo lo unico que pudieron escuchar era como la malteada de fresa caia en el suelo y las lagrimas de Zero…

Luka y ninguno de los demas pudo ver cuando Yuki habia corrido al ver a Luka, lanzandose a el y besando sus labios en un corto beso para despues decirle…

Yuki: Luka, te amo y si quiero estar a tu lado

Todos estaban atonitos a lo que acababa de suceder… Kaname se fue al lado de Zero quien era sostenido por Ruka, el chico estaa en un mar de lagrimas… asi que ese joven era Yuki, el primer amor de su esposo y se habian besado

Kaname: Zero… no pienses lo que no es, confia en Luka

Zero miro a Kaname quien le daba una tierna sornrisa y le limpiaba las lagrimas, depues volteo a donde estaba Luka y pudo mirar que se encontraba molesto, Luka aparto a Yuki de su lado con algo de brusquedad, el joven lo miro extrañado pues creia que Luka estaria feliz.

Luka: Yuki… jamas en tu vida vuelvas a hacer esto…

Yuki: pero Luka… yo te amo y tu me habias dicho que tambien me amas, se que me equivoque y que..

Luka: no hables Yuki

Luka se acerco a donde estaba Kaname y este le acerco a Zero, debia poner en orden todo de una vez, antes que las cosas se salieron de control. Yuki vio como Luka sostenia con amor y cariño a ese joven de cabellos Plateados y ojos amatistas… aquel joven era muy hermoso

Luka: Yuki es verdad que una vez dije que te amaba, pero me di cuenta que eso era solo una ilusion por el tiempo que estuvios peleando juntos… aquel dia cuando me fui, vine a esta academia y conoci a Zero y supe lo que era el verdadero amor… me enamore perdidamente de Zero en tan solo un mes y despues y sin pensarlo le pedi unir nuestras vidas por toda la eternidad pues mi amor por el es inmenso y es la persona mas valiosa e importante para mi… Yuki… Zero es mi esposo asi que te pido que no vuelvas nunca mas a besarme, amo y respeto a Zero.

Yuki: no es verdad… Luka eso no es verdad… tu me amas a mi…

Zero: ¡bastaaaaa!... entiende, Luka es mi esposo el ya te ha dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, por favor acepta lo que te esta diciendo

Yuki: noooooooo… ademas tu eres un simple humano y moriras dejandolo solo, yo sin embargo soy diferente y mi alma reencarnara una y otra vez y siempre estare a su lado

Kaname: YA BASTA!... solo te estas comportando como un niño malcriado, en primer lugar jovencito, Zero no es un "simple humano"… Zero es un Cazador de Vampiros, por lo cual su vida es mas longeba y si eso no es suficiente he de decirte que Zero tambien es un Vampiro… asi que Zero vivira por la eternidad al lado de Luka, tu solo eres un niño malcriado que esta haciendo un berrinche por que le han quitado a una persona que nunca fue suya

Yuki: eso es mentira… Luka es mio… el me ama… Tsukumo habla con Renjou

Renjou: Lo siento Yuki, sabes que te aprecio, pero fuiste tu quien quien le dijo a Luka en primer lugar que no lo amabas… asi que estas son las consecuencias de tus propios actos, asi que acepta el hecho de que Luka ama a Zero y que estan junto porque se aman. (me gustaria tanto gritarte a la cara la verdad… pero no puedo… al menos no por ahora)

Yuki: ¿por qué se ponen de parte de ese tipo?

Shusei: Yuki… su nombre es Zero, estas siendo grosero con el, sera mejor que vayan con Tsukumo a tu habitacion, necesitas serenarte.

Luka: todo esta bien mi corazón Te Amo Zero.

Yuki escucho a Luka hablarle a ese joven con tanto cariño y amor que sintio celos de aquel joven, pudo ver como Luka cargo a Zero para llevarselo hacia otro lugar, Kaname y Ruka los siguieron, Shusei y Renjou empezaron a caminar y Tsukumo lo tomo de la mano para que comenzara a caminar, no entendia porque sus amigos, habian defendido la relacion de Luka con ese joven, al entrar a su habitacion Tsukumo comenzo a acomodar sus cosas para poder darse un baño

Yuki: ¿por qué?

Tsukumo: Yuki… lo tuyo y lo de Luka nunca fue amor, era monotonia… al irse se dio cuenta de ello y se enamoro de Ze-chan… asi que aceptalo… si de verdad amas a Luka, deja que sea feliz

Yuki: ¿Ze-chan…. Porque lo llamas asi?

Tsukumo: Yuki, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero debes entender que Luka ya encontro a la persona que ama, si de verdad lo amas, dejalo ir y ser feliz

Yuki: ES MENTIRAAA… LUKA NO PUEDE ESTAR CASAD0… NO PUEDE….

Tsukumo solo podia volver a aquella Yuki caprichosa en querer a Luka, como si este fuera un juguete, definitivamente Yuki le traeria problemas a Zero y lamentablemente para Yuki, Renjou, Shusei y el siempre protegerian a Zero, el no iba a permitir que nuevamente sus amigos fueran separados….

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LOS CELOS DE YUKI HACIA ZERO,**

 **TAKASHIRO DESCUBRE A ZERO, ENFRENTAMIENTO CONTRA LUKA,**

" **EL CLAN PROTECTOR DE LA MANO DE DIOS"**

Tsukumo prefirio darle fin a la discusion entre el y Yuki, entrando al baño para tomar una larga ducha, en verdad la necesitaba, pues ahora se sentia bastante exausto. Sin embargo al hacerlo no pudo notar que Yuki habia salido de la habitacion.

Tsukumo: no se porque tengo la impresión de que esto sera un tanto complicado… Yuki ojala y esta vez lo aceptes…

Por fin Kaname le habia entregado a Zero el pendiente el cual contenia un fuerte hechizo que le protegeria en caso de ser necesario, ahora el y sus amigos sabian que Zero habia tenido un cambio muy drastico y al ser quien es, no es capaz de lastimar a nadie, solo lo hara en el momento en el que deba dar su juicio y este dependia de los sentimientos que la gente le trasmitiese… el y todos sabian que si no querian la destruccion de toda la humanidad Zero tenia que recibir amor puro y sincero, ya sea de su pareja o amigos.

Ruka: Kaname-sama… ¿ese que viene para aca no es Yuki?

Kaname: si… lo es, vaya que ese chiquillo nos causara problemas.

Ruka: ¿cree que venga a buscar a Luka?

Kaname: me temo que al que viene a buscar es a Zero

Yuki: buenas noches, disculpen ¿podrian decirle donde encontrar a Luka?

Yori: Buenas noches… esta ya es la hora del toque de queda… ¿acaso no te dijo el Director que no debes saloir de tu habitacion?

Yuki: si… pero me urge hablar con Luka

Yori: sino vuelves ahora mismo a tu habitacion, obtendras un reporte

Yuki: DIJE QUE DEBO HABLAR CON LUKA!

Yori: Mira niño, no se para que desees ver a Luka-sensei, pero a esta hora "EL YA ESTA EN CASA CON ZERO… SU ESPOSO"… ahora vamos de regreso u obtebdras una sancion… Kaname-sempai y Ruka-sempai… ustedes tambien deben estar en clase AHORA

Yori habia tomado a Yuki del brazo para regresarlo a su habitacion, definitivamente no dejaria que ese niño se saliera con la suya… por su parte Ruka y Kaname se habian quedado… anonadados…

Ruka: da… miedo…

Kaname: si… sera mejor regresar… no quiero ver de que sea capaz…

Ruka: si… yo tampoco…

Ambos vampiros se habian ido rapidamente, en verdad no deseaban conocer a la chica "molesta"… una vez que llegaron se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pues ahora recordaban que aun no comenzaban las clases… Yori les habia tomado el pelo… y ellos habian caido…

Yori habia llevado de regreso a Yuki a su habitacion y le habia advertido que la proxima vez, tendria un reporte, Tsukumo solo lo miro con tristeza, en verdad Yuki iba a dar problemas… y seria peor si supiera que Zero esta esperando un hijo de Luka, pero tampoco es como si lo pudieran ocultar por mucho tiempo.

La mañana por fin habia llegado y todos los alumnos de la clase diurna habian ingresado a sus salones, Cross habia presentado a los nuevos alumnos que estarian con ellos ese ciclo escolar, las dos primeras horas pasaron sin contratiempos hasta que llego la hora de ir a tomar la clase de educacion fisica… Yori, Kaito y Zero estaban sentados en unas bancas, ese dia tendrian actividades basicas, sin embargo Kaito y Yori salieron pues habian sentido la presencia de niveles E, a lo cual Yuki aprovecho para acercarse a Zero

Yuki: Oye… que le has hecho a Luka para que se fije en ti

Zero: ¿disculpa?...

Yuki: te estoy diciendo que te alejes de el… Luka es MIO, porque tienes que intervenir… alejate de el

Un sonido llamo la atencion de los demas alumnos… Yuki le habia dado una bofetada a Zero, varias chicas que estaban cerca y habian escuchado todo se entrometieron.

Shila: Oye tu, ¿qué te pasa, porque golpeaste a Zero?

Vaneli: estas loco o que… Zero no te ha hecho nada y si esta casado con Luka-sensei es algo que a ti no te interesa

Yuki: ustedes no se metan, no saben nada, "este" se metio entre Luka y yo, su "amigo" es un cualquiera que le abre las piernas al primero que se le atraviesa para asi quedarse con las personas"

Shila: eres un idiota… retira lo dicho Ze-chan no es asi… solo hablas de puro coraje

Renjou: YUKI!... ¿por qué le has golpeado?... disculpate ahora mismo por lo que acabas de decirle

Yuki: no lo hare es la verdad… es un "ofreci….

Yuki no pudo terminar la frase pues Renjou le habia dado una bofetada, Yuki no podia creer que "sus guardianes" le hayan puesto una mano encima… ¿por qué defendian a ese joven?

Renjou: no voy a tolerar niñerias Yuki, lo has entendido… Disculpa… Zero ¿estas bien?

Zero: si… no te preocupes…

Zero tenia los ojos llorosos y eso era algo que a Renjou no le habia gustado para nada, Yuki iba a empujar a Zero pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Sodom se puso enfrente de el y con su cola le dio un golpe un su mano… Yuki se hizo para atraz sorprendido de la actitud de Sodom hacia el

Yuki: ¿Sodom?... ¿tu tambien?

Shusei: Yuki… eso es porque lo has lastimado y Sodom solo lo defiende… recuerda que es familiar de Luka, por lo tanto ahora tambien lo es de Zero, debes calmarte y disculparte

Yuki: no lo hare

Yuki salio del edificio llorando, no entendia porque todos estaban con el peliplata y no con el… por su parte las chicas estaban con Zero tratando de alegran al chico, pues en verdad se veia triste y con ganas de llorar, Shusei se hacerco a el para acariciar aquella mejilla que Yuki habia golpeado mientras que Renjou se llevaba a sus compañeras

Shusei: ¿aun duele?

Zero: no… ya no… ¿qué hiciste?

Shusei: tengo un don y muy pocas veces lo uso… solo cure tu mejilla… perdona a Yuki, no es una mala persona, solo esta celoso de ti, pero no tiene porque hacerlo

Renjou: es cierto… solo tiene que entender y aceptar las cosas

Zero: ¿ustedes no estan molestos porque estoy con Luka?

Renjou: aunque no lo creas… no, todo lo contrario estamos felices, sabes… jamas vi sonreir a Luka estando con Yuki, sin embargo a tu lado es diferente, sonrie y no tiene miedo de expresar sus emociones…

Tsukumo: no te sientas mal… Zero… ¿podemos ser amigos?

Zero: si claro, me encantaria

Toko quien habia visto todo salio atrás de Yuki, no entendia porque el joven se habia comportado de esa forma, pues el no esa asi

Toko: Yuki-chan espera

Yuki: ¿Toko?... ¿tu tambien te vas a poner de su parte?

Toko: Yuki-chan no me voy a poner de parte de nadie, pero debes admitir que tu comportamiento no fue el adecuado… el chicho no tiene la culpa de que Luka se haya fijado en el.

Yuki: no es eso… no quiero que esten juntos, no de nuevo… Luka es MIO… MIO… no voy a permitir que esten juntos de nuevo…

Toko: ¿Yuki-chan… de que estas hablando?

Yuki: ¿eh?... no nada… de nada… lo siento… es solo que… voy a ir a mi habitacion, no me siento bien… me duele la cabeza

Toko: Yuki-chan… hablare con Luka asi que debes estar tranquilo…

Yuki salio con direccion a su habitacion y ahí marco el numero de Takashiro, de alguna forma en ese momento lo habia recordado todo… y Takashiro debia saberlo

Takashiro: ¿Yuki… pasa algo?

Yuki: yo… lo he recordado todo… recorde todo Takashiro-san

Takashiro: eso es bueno, ahora que lo has recordado, sera mas facil que estes con Luka

Yuki: incluso recorde a Zero

Takashiro: ¿cómo?

Yuki: no se como… pero Zero reencarno, es un cazador de vampiros y tambien es un vampiro… al parecer el no recuerda nada… no se si Luka recuerde algo… pero estoy perdiendo a Luka… ellos dos estan juntos y se han casado, pero no se si sea verdad… Takashiro-san, debes ayudarme… no quiero perder a Luka…

Takashiro: no llores Yuki, ire esta misma tarde, hablare con Luka sobre todo esto, no debes preocuparte, ese dia borre todo… de su corazón y alma por ti Yuki… todo estara bien

La llamada habia finalizado y Yuki se quedo dormido, su cabeza dolia demasiado, por su parte Takashiro jamas se imagino que Zero estuviera en ese lugar y menos que hubiera reencarnado.

Takashiro: ¿debe ser un error?... yo lo encerre… debo verificar la piedra sagrada

Takashiro salio del lugar pasando por el bosque de bambú hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la piedra que guarda las almas… la toco y empezo a recitar un mantra… pudo ver dentro de la piedra el lugar "donde deberia" estar Zero… no estaba…

Takashiro: ¿cómo es posible? Nadie puede romper ningun sello de la llave de Solomon… ¿qué paso ese dia?, tengo que salir de inmediato a la Academia

Por su parte las clases habian transcurrido sin nungun problema… bueno solo las salidas constantes de Zero al baño, en verdad las nauseas lo estaban matando…

Luka: ¿mejor?

Zero: eso creo… pero me duele la pancita de tanto vomitar

Luka: es normal, pero te llevare con Cross te ves algo palido, sera mejor que descances

Zero: puedo ir solo, tu regresa al salon a seguir con tu clase

Luka: de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado

Zero salio del lugar al igual que Luka, Zero se encamino a la oficina de Cross con Sodom a su lado, sin embargo en su camino se encontro a Yuuki.

Yuuki: Zerooooooo

Zero: Yuuki… ¿qué haces aquí… no deberias estar en los dormitorios de la Luna?

Yuuki: si, pero la verdad iba a ver al director, queria platicar con el, te molesta si voy contigo.

Zero: ¿qué planeas?

Yuuki: Zero!... tu megilla… esta roja… ¿qué te paso?

Zero: ¿eh… esto?... bueno… yo tuve un problema con el chico nuevo

Yuuki: ¿chico nuevo?... uno del clan Giou

Zero: si… me reclamo por Luka y me golpeo

Yuuki: sabes acabo de recordar que tengo una tarea por terminar… nos vemos luego Zero, cuidate mucho bye bye

Zero se quedo extrañado, Yuuki en verdad tenia cambios muy extraños, pero no es como si la siguiera odiando o algo asi… solo le daba pena verla tan sola, pero eso era algo que ella misma estaba logrando… lo que Zero ignoraba es que en ese momento habia hablado con la Yuuki que un dia fue su hermano y que lo quiere cuidar como algun dia el cuido de ella

Yuuki (Cross) al saber que habian lastimado a su hermano salio corriendo a buscar a Yuki, en ese momento Yuuki Kuran habia surgido por la ira de que lastimaran lo que le pertenecia, ella no podia dejar que alguien tocara sus "cosas"

Yuuki entro por la ventana al dormitorio de Yuki y el joven se llevo un buen susto pues jamas penso ver a una niña como ella en su habitacion

Yuuki: tu pedazo de imbecil… ¿cómo has osado tocar lo que es mio?

Yuki: ¿de que estas hablando?

Yuuki: de Zero… lo has golpeago…

Yuuki arremetio contra Yuki tomandolo del cuello y azotandolo en la pared, el chico se quejo del dolor que le provoco

Yuuki: odio que toquen MIS cosas, tal vez deba castigarte por lo que le has hecho…

Yuki: pero él se entrometio entre Luka y yo… Luka es mio, el me lo ha robado

Yuuki: ooh… asi que de eso se trata… lo hubieras dicho antes cariño

Yuuki solto al joven, el cual callo sentado en el suelo, Yuuki camino con elegancia hasta el sillon que estaba en la habitacion para tomar asiento y ver al chico que tenia de frente

Yuuki: tu quieres a Luka… y yo quiero a Zero… sabes podemos trabajar juntos

Yuki: ¿trabajar juntos? ¿por qué habria de creerte?

Yuuki: ya te lo dije, Yo quiero a Zero para mi y tu quieres de regreso a tu Luka… porque no unimos fuerzas si tu me ayudas a separarlos, cada uno obtiene lo que quiere… ¿qué te parece?

Yuki: no me fio de ti… y no necesito de tu ayuda, alguien mas me ayudara

Yuuki: bien… si asi lo quieres, asi sera, pero te advierto que si lastimas a Zero no tendre piedad alguna contigo

Dicho aquello Yuuki saldo de la ventana para dirigirse a su habiatacion, sin embargo antes de llegar fue detenida por Sayori

Yori: ¿qué haces aquí Kuran, no deberias estar en tu habiatacion?

Yuuki: hago tu trabajo al parecer

Yori: ¿de que hablas?

Yuuki Cross: pon mas atencion en Sakurai Giou… Yori… el golpeo a Zero

Yori: ¿que has dicho… que estabas haciendo en las habitaciones del sol?

Yuuki: ¿habitaciones del sol?... yo iba con el director y me encontre a Zero y me conto lo que le hizo ese niño y luego… luego… yo…

Yori pudo ver como su antigua amiga se tocaba la cabeza como queriendo recordar algo… se veia confundida y no sabia el porque de su comportamiento… o tal vez… era cierto lo que Kuran Kaname les diji… "doble personalidad"… en este momento podia decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era Yuuki Cross con la que estaba hablando

Yori: Yuuki… ¡puedo preguntarte algo?

Yuuki: ¿eh? Si claro

Yori: te pasa esto a menudo… digo que tu cabeza duela y no recuerdes cosas

Yuuki: hace un tiempo que me pasa… pero no se a que se deba… incluso cuando estabamos en el centro vacacional… hay cosas que no recuerdo… y si trato de hacerlo me duele mucho la cabeza

Yori: entiendo… sera mejor que vayas a tu habitacion

Yuuki asintio y Wakaba solo la miro marcharse pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando… prefirio ir a ver a Kaname y hablar con el de lo que estaba pasando

… **..HABITACION DE KAMANE KURAN…..**

Yori: necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Yuuki

Kaname: de que se trata

Yori tomo su forma angelical dejando ver su verdadera apariencia, sabia que para ella sera mas facil habalr asi con Kuran, ya que siendo cazadora podria perder el control y atacarlo si no lo convencia con sus respuestas

Raguel: ¿hace cuanto que tu hermana comenzo con su doble personalidad?

Kaname: toma asiento por favor… creo que esto sera largo… empezo dos meses despues de haber despertado

Raguel: ¿cómo te percataste de esto?

Kaname: bueno, ella empezo a tener cambios bruscos, en un momento estaba feliz y despues pasaba a la ira, o de ser gentil a ser despiadada y lastimar a la gente, aunque ella lo negaba… fue cuando pedi que un especialista la revisara, pero para hacerlo un sangre pura debe sedarla mentalmente y asi lo hice usando mis poderes

Raguel: y fue donde vieron a las 2 Yuuki

Kaname: si… fue extraño ver dentro de ella… la Yuuki humana dulce, tierna y delicada… y la Yuuki Vampiro cruel, despiadada y meticulosa

Raguel: sin temor a equivocarme hace un momento estoy segura de haber hablaso con Yuuki Cross… ella me advirtio de Sakurai Giou… al parecer tu hermana hizo algo pero no lo recordaba, al tratar de hacerlo se tomaba de la cabeza…

Kaname: ¿crees que haya lastimado a alguien?

Raguel: no… ya lo habria detectado aun estando aquí

Kaname: jamas he podido adivinar en todo este tiempo con quien hablo, es dificil, es como si ambas personalidades se mezclaran

Raguel: te equivocas

Kaname: ¿cómo?

Raguel: pude sentirlo… Yuuki Cross tomo el control de su cuerpo y por ello me advirtio del joven Yuki, sin embargo Yuuki Kuran es quien toma la conciencia y su cuerpo por mayor tiempo y al saber la personalidad de Yuuki Cross la mezcla de esa forma no sabes con quien hablas.

Kaname: entiendo… eso quiere decir que Yuuki Kuran mi hermana esta deborando por completo a Yuuki Cross

Raguel: por asi decirlo… sin embargo hay que frenarla, puede hacer daño o peor… al no tener un equilibrio mental su mente puede colapsar y enloquecer, volviendose agresiva y tomando la personalidad vampirica sin control

Kaname: una sangre pura sin control es peligrosa… en mi vida solo llegue a ver a uno en tal estado y no detienen ante nadie

Raguel: ¿has pensado en que lo mejor para ella… tal vez sea volver a ser una humana?

Kaname: si… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberla despertado, sin embargo de no haberlo hercho ella habria enloquecido… pero sellarla conlleva a sacrificar la vida de alguien

Raguel: tal vez ese no sea el unico metodo… busca en el codex… ahora me retiro

Raguel tomo su forma humana y salio de la habitacion del sangre pura por la ventana, Kaname que quedo pensando en todo lo que Raguel le habia dicho, en verdad no queria sacrificar a nadie y mucho menos sellar de nuevo a su hermana y que esta lo olvidara… pero que hacer… Kaname llamo a Seiren para que le hiciera saber a Takuma que tenia que hablar con el… minutos mas tarde llego el joven y Kaname le explico todo lo que hablo con Raguel.

Takuma: Ya veo… si lo plantea de esa forma, ahora ya se que estoy buscando

Kaname: si, una forma de sellar su lado vampirico, pero que no conlleve a sacrificar a nadie

Takuma: bien, entonces seguire leyendo el libro… por lo menos nos ha servido para crear el medallon de proteccion… y con eso se corrobora parte de la teoria de Raguel

Kaname: ¿por qué?

Takuma: recuerda que lo hiciste para que reaccionara de inmediato, por si alguien ya sea Duras o vampiro quiere dañarlo, eso quiere decir que Yuuki en ese momento era la antigua Yuuki Cross y no deseaba dañarle… ademas ese animalito Sodom tampoco la agredio… ahora solo tenemos que modificarlo para que lo proteja de los del Clan Giou que lo quieran dañar. Podemos pedirle a alguno de esos tres chicos que ponga un poco de sangre en el dije y eso bastara

Kaname: de acuerdo, ire yo mismo ahora deben estar… ¿niveles E?

Takuma: si

Ambos vampiros salieron corriendo del lugar era muy extraño que niveles e atacaran durante el dia… al llegar pudieron notar a Yori y a Kaito luchar contra ¿niveles E?... no… tenian una extraña resistencia, uno de ellos se acerco para atacarlos y pudieron esquivarlo por muy poco, luego otros mas se unieron… para Takuma era dificil pelear contra ellos y Kaname a pesar de ser un sangre pura no podia exterminarlos

Kaname: ¿qué les pasa a estos nives E?

Kaito: no son nives E… son Duras… clase Mid Villians… tengan cuidado y no los vean a los ojos, o extraeran su alma… ataquen a su cabeza o corazon y der posible destrullan este ultimo por completo… poco a poco habian llegado mas y los estaban superando en numero, justo cuando tres iban a atacar a Kaname un disparo se escucho fuerte y vio como los duras eran echos añicos… su corazon se sobresalto al pensar que fuera Zero… sin embargo el joven que habia disparado era Tsukumo…

Tsukumo: no los maten… estan poseidos

Kaname: ¿poseidos?

Tsukumo: ¿ves la mancha roja en su cuello o manos?... significa que son humanos… Shusei… Renjou… ya saben que hacer…

Kaname: ¿pero el que has matado?

Tsukumo: un familiar del que los esta manipulando

Toko llego en ese momento para ponerse aun lado de su hermano, y Kaname pudo ver como Shusei y Renjou luchaban…

Shusei: Tsukomo… listo

Kaname vio varias esferas en el suelo y pudo ver como estas encerraban a todos los opas en una jaula… Tsukumo se hacerco y su pistola plateada paso a ser de color negro… disparando a cada uno de los opast viendo como los "alumnos" caian de la jaula y eran atrapados por los demas… en ese instante pudo ver la apariencia verdadera de un Opast y se sorprendio al ver que eran como un vampiro en apariencia pero la energia era diferente…

Tsukumo: Luka….

Kaname volteo hacia el otro lado y vio a Luka quien alzando su mano se empezo a llenar de una corriente electrica de color morado y lanzo una energia tremenda que acabo con la vida de los opast… sin ningun problema… cuando el, no pudo ni acabar con uno solo

Kaname: supongo que era enceria cuando decias que podias matarme

Luka: si… aun quieres que lo haga

Kaname: no… me basta y sobra con las palizas que me diste antes… de todas formas… ¿cómo supiste que eran humanos?

Tsukumo ya se encontraba sentado en el pasto comiendo unos snaks, a lo cual a todos les resvalo una gotita por la cien… al parecer el chico seguiria siendo fan de los snaks…

Tsukumo: ¿yo?... esh un don… shoy los oidohs de diohs (recuerden que tiene la boca llena)

Renjou: Tsukumo… podrias dejar de comer… yo te explico… este chico raro es Los Oidos de Dios y Shusei los Ojos de Dios por lo tanto el (señalando a Tsukumo) puede escuchar la voz del alma de las personas que han sido poseidas y este (Shusei) puede ver el alma encerrada dentro de los Opast

Takuma: ¿y ustedes dos?

Toko: bueno yo soy una guerrera y compañera de mi hermano por lo tanto cuando el purifica yo acabo con ellos, y ambos nos apoyamos en la pelea… los Guardianes Zweilts trabajamos en parejas

Renjou: y yo soy la Voz de Dios, manipulo el fuego con el que los extermino mientras que Shusei es vidente y puede encerrarlos

Takuma: entonces ustedes trabajan en pareja?

Toko: asi es, los Zweilts trabajamos con una pareja que nos complementa y somos muy apegados

Luka: ademas de que al pelear lo hacen como si fueran uno solo… los has visto, si pelearas con ellos te darian problemas… no los suficientes como para matarte pero si para entretenerte

Kaname: el echo de que hayan atacado la escuela… ¿es por él o?

Shusei: si por Yuki… debieron sentirlo

Toko pudo ver como todos se miraban extrañados, habia algo que no le cuadraba en todo esto…

Toko: ¿o?... ustedes 3 desde que fueron a habalr con él (señalando a Kaname) se han conportado de una manera extraña, incluso han dejado solo a Yuki… asi que hablen… ¿Tsukumo?

Tsukumo: mmmh… se acabaron… aun tengo hambre…

Kaname: me parece que hay en la cocina… queso y jalapeño… ¿quieres?

Tsukumo: si… vamos

Takuma: oh acabo de recordar que Shikki y Rima me han pedido pokis… compermiso

Luka: te acompaño… Zero quiere fresas con chocolate, helado de fresa, pastel de fresa y fresas

Shusei: Renjou hay que ayudar a Wakaba y a Kaito a llevar a los jovenes a la enfermeria

Renjou: mmh… si no pueden quedarse aquí

Yori: se los agradezco

Kaito: bien yo me llevo a estos dos… Yori llevate a esos dos y ustedes tomen a los 4 que quedan… regresaremos por los demas

Toko: ¿eeeeh?... esperen… porque han huidooooooooo… no es justoooooooo

Yori: hey… en vez de gritar toma a alguien y ayuda…

Toko: no puedo cargar a nadie soy una chica

Yori: debilucha

Toko iba a decirle algo pero vio como Yori habia levantado a dos chicas para ponerlas una a cada lado de sus hombros, sosteniendolas como si nada, Shusei y Renjou querian reirse por la forma en que Yori le habia llamado… "debilucha"

Renjou: entonces ve por el director y por yagari-sensei… ellos pueden ayudar a llevar a los otros

Al parecer Toko habia olvidado la pregunta que hizo… fue corriendo por el Director y por Yagari, explicandoles lo que habia pasado… Zero estaba dormido en el sillon del director… ambos hombres salieron con la chica para ayudar a los demas, una vez que terminaron Yagari se regreso a la oficina y llevo a Zero a casa del director, no podian darse el lujo de dejarle solo… Toko estuvo ayudando a curar a los estudiantes y Seiren habia llegado por ordenes de Kaname para borrarles la memoria

… **DORMITORIOS DE LA LUNA….**

Kaname: comes mucho

Tsukumo: solo lo normal… ¿quieres?

Kaname: en realidad no soy muy aficionado a los snaks

Tsukumo: di aaaaaah

Kaname: ¿qué?

Con decir esa palabra Tsukumo aprovecho para meter un snak en la boca del sangre pura y este comenzo a comerlo… era rico…

Kaname: es bueno… no pense que tuvieran tan buen sabor

Tsukumo: ¿verdad?... y que querias decirme

Kaname: es sobre el incidente de Zero y Yuki… viste el dije que trae puesto

Tsukumo: si

Kaname: podrias verter una gota de sangre en el… de esa forma reaccionara contra un Zweilts que quiera dañarle

Tsukumo: lo dices por Tachibana, Yuki, Toko, Kuroto y Senshirou que aun no lo recuerdan

Kaname: si… no sabemos como reaccionaran al ver a Sakuragi sufriendo por Luka y no deseo que le pase algo y ahora menos que el y Luka esperan un bebe

Tsukumo: debes saber que a pesar de no recordar a Zero, dudo mucho que le hagan daño, sin embargo Yuki es otra cosa… bien lo hare

Kaname: ¿tu hermana?

Tsukumo: Touko… es preseverante… solo ignora lo que dice y cambia el tema… gatos

Kaname: ¿gatos? Que hay con ellos

Tsukumo: me gustan… a Touko tambien… habla de gatos

Kaname: ah.. ya entiendo… eres un tanto extraño, demasiado calmado

Kaname y Tsukumo estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde hablando, sin embargo y por lo sucedido Cross suspendio las clases nocturnas para estar alertar por si algo ocurria… Takashiro habia llegado a la Academia y fue recibido en la sala comun por Yuki quien le conto todo lo que sabia hasta ese momento, sin embargo y con lo que ninguno contaba era que Kuroto habia salido a buscar a Renjou para poder jugar viedeo juegos un rato y escucho toda la conversacion… se habia enterado de todo ¿cómo podian no recordar a Zero? ¿quién era el?

Regreso a la habitacion que compartia con Senshirou y ahí le conto qodo lo que habia escuchado…

Senshirou: es imposible, ¿cómo podriamos olvidarlo? ¿ademas quien se supone que es?

Kuroto: no lo se, pero por lo que entendi es incluso mas importante que Yuki, y Takashiro hizo algo para que lo olvidaramos todos y asi Luka se fijara en Yuki

Senshirou: pero… Yuki nacio en esta epoca como un chico, siempre habia sido mujer

Kuroto: creo que debemos investigar

Senshirou: ¿cree que demos decirle a los demas?

Kuroto: no, por el momento creo que no es buena idea no hasta que tengamos alguna prueba

Senshirou: ahora que recuerdo… oi de una compañera decir que alguien habia agredido a Ze-chan…

Kuroto: ¿Ze-chan?

Senshirou: ella dijo: "ese chico es un imbecil, no solo golpeo la mejilla de Ze-chan, lo insulto… el no me agrada"

Kuroto: ¿Yuki?

Senshirou: puede ser… mañana les preguntaremos a los demas, es una lastima que hayamos quedado en salones diferentes… pero al parecer les fue bien con los opast, llego Luka

Kuroto: si, nosotros pudimos acabar con lo sfamiliares que ingresaron, fue facil

Ambos jovenes asintieron, definitivamente tendrian que investigar todo aquel asunto, por otro lado Takashiro habia dejado a Yuki en su habitacion y el se encontraba en camino a casa del Director Cross, una vez afuera lanzo el libro de color rojo que habia traido consigo y un simbolo rojo se habia formado arriba de su cabeza

Takashiro: ¡Lufen!... Soy el Guardian de la Llave de Solomon… Hago un llamado al antiguo contrato para abrir las puertas de la eternidad

Mientras decia estas palabras arriba del simbolo del pentagrama rojo habia aparecido una puerta negra… Luka pudo sentir la energia y junto a Takuma corrieron para llegar hasta la casa de Cross, Luka a lo kejos pudo distinguie lo que era… y se apresuro aun mas rapido… ¿Takashiro estaba dispuesto a matar a Zero?... la puesta se abriendo y un remolino de aire se fue juntando

Takashiro: Soy el amo del pensamiento… Un nigromante te invoca… ¡Escucha mi llamado y obedece!... ¡Vamos Nidhogg!

Un rayo en color rojo aparecio, dejando ver a un dragon rojo, Kaname y sus amigos, al igual que los guardianes y el Clan Murasaki habian salido rapidamente… Luka y Takuma llegaron viendo que Takashiro habia enviado a Nidhogg a atacar la casa de Cross

Luka: Takashirooooo

Cross llego rapidamente y pudo ver como una esfera de energia habia aparecido, al parecer Yagari adentro de la casa habia sentido el ataque y tomo su verdera forma para proteger a Zero, sin embargo vio que en la barrera aparecia un simbolo diferente… entonces Yagari no habia sido…

Cross: ¿quién?

Luka estaba agradecido talvez el medallon de zero habia sido muy potente y los habia protegino, sin embargo pudieron ver como Rei y Leonora habian saltado sacando unas espadas doradas y habian partido a la mitad al Nidhogg invocado por Takashiro… para Cross esas espadas eran conocidas…

Cross: imposible… esas espadas…

Luka tomo su pendiente y lo transformo en su espada, arremetiendo contra Takashiro quien lo esquivo por muy poco

Luka: maldito Takashiro… que pretendias hacer…

Takashiro: Vaya… entonces si recuerdas todo

Luka: asi es… y si intentas hacerlo nuevamente voy a matarte

Takashiro: ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

Rei: tal vez a el no…

Leonora: pero a nosotros tal vez si

Rei: Guardian de la llave de Solomon

Leonora: alejate de aquí antes de que te hagamos lo mismo

Rei: que le hemos hecho a tu invocacion

Anto Leonora como Rei habia puesto sus espadas al cuello de Takashiro, quien en ningun momento pudo sentir como estos se habian acercado

Leonora: ¡LARGOOO!

Takashiro: de acuerdo, por esta vez me ire… Zweilts nos vamos Touko ve por Yuki, no voy a dejarlo aquí

Toko: ¿pero porque?

Kuroto: ¿por qué… que esta pasando Takashiro-san?

Takashiro: dentro de esta casa se encuentra un enemigo, el joven de cabellos plata y ojos amatista es como Reiga y si despierta matara a Yuki ¿eso es lo quieren?

Toko: ¿qué… ire por Yuki?

Luka: eso es mentira… Zero jamas dañaria a nadie y lo sabes Takashiro

Takashiro: Zweilts obedezcan, ustedes estan para proteger a Yuki ¿acaso lo olvidan?

Renjou: yo me quedo

Takashiro: ¿qué has dicho?

Renjou: que me quedo en este lugar… ese chico es imposible que dañe a alguien… es demasiado soso para dañar a una persona, todos aquí terminan cuidando de el

Shusei: si Renjou se queda yo tambien, no voy a dejarlo… ademas si es verdad es mejor que nos quedemos a vigilarlo

Kuroto y Senshiro voltearon a verse, esta era la oportunidad que tenian para salir de la academia poder investigar que era lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo averiguar quien era Zero,

Kuroto: Touko… Takashiro ha dado una orden ve por Yuki

Toko: Si, ya voy

Tsukumo: Touko… espera… yo tambien me quedo… has visto a Ze-chan y sabes que es un joven muy bueno… "demasiado"… yo me quedare con Renjou y Shusei a vigilarle

Touko salio corriendo del lugar para ir por Yuki, despues de varios minutos llegaron al lugar, al principio Yuki no queria irse pero al ver la molestia de Takashiro, prefirio obedecerle, sabia que Takashiro haria algo… Takashiro y los Zweilts partieron sin embargo Toko dejo a su hermano, ella preferia permanecer con Yuki y aunque le habia dolido que su hermano se quedara, ella sabia que era para averiguar que estaba pasando y por su parte ella haria lo mismo

Yagari salio de la casa y junto a el estaba Leila quien era la que habia hecho el domo de energia para proteger a Zero

Yagari: Esta chica llego minutos antes que aquel y de inmediato coloco la barrera ¿quiero una explicacion? Rei… Leonora

Rei: bien… porque no vamos adentro y les explico todo en este mismo instante

Yagari y todos asintieron pero cuando los hermanos Murasaki pasaron a su lado pudo observar las espadas que llebavan y pudo reconocerlas perfectamente bien. Una vez adentro Yori y Kaito tambien llegaron

Yori: ¿dónde esta Zero?

Yagari: esta arriba, dormido, afortunadamente no pudo sentir nada, gracias a la barrera de Leila…

Luka: ¿quiénes son realmente?

Rei: bien, supongo que Cross y Yagari reconoceran las espadas que portamos, pero es mejor que les gigamos que somos y el porque.

Leonora: nuestro Clan siempre fue diferente al de cualquier vampiro, naciamos con dones distintos a los otros, nosotros poseemos las virtudes de la vida, podemos hacer llover, hacer que la tierra sea fertil, manejamos la practica de la medicina herbolaria, entre otras cosas… como vampiros se supone que no tendriamos que tener esos dones.

Rei: sin embargo estos fueron concedidos bajo un juramento… hace miles de años nosotros conocimos a Zero en una de sus vidas, fue una persona amable, no nos temia, y nos entendia, en ese entonces no teniamos los dones de los que les hablamos… sin embargo poco a poco el nos conto su historia y quien era "La Mano Derecha de Dios o El Ojo de Michael", nos hicimos buenos amigos y cada vez que su alma resurgia nosotros cumpliamos la promesa de volver a verlo bajo un arbol de Sakura que era aquel donde nos conocimos, sin embargo en su ultima lucha queriamos protegerlo pero no podiamos entrar al cristal de energia que se habia formado… pero 3 arcangeles dieron su vida para que 2 pudieran pasar y salvar a Zero, cuando ellos calleron nosotros atrapamos sus cuerpos para que no se dañaran, estabamos preocupados por Zero y ellos lo percibieron en su corazon

… **..RECUERDO DE REI, LEONORA Y LEILA…..**

Despues de haber sostenido y evitado el impacto de los Arcangeles, estos se dieron cuenta que a pesar de ser seres de la noche, tenian sentimientos de proteccion y amistad para Zero, asi que con su ultimo aliento de vida, les ayudarian a proteger a Zero

Uriel: si tanto desean protegerlo nosotros podemos hacerlo realidad

Sariel: pero para ello deben hacer un juramento

Remiel: un juramento que sea por la eternidad

Rei: si con ello salvamos a Zero lo haremos, seremos sus guardienes, dejenos ayudar a nuestro amado amigo

Uriel: entonces… beban nuestra sangre, conviertanse en nosotros… tomen lo que queda de nuestra vida, recibiran dones de Dios y seran los guardianes y protectores de Zero

Sariel: rapido pues nuestras vidas se ira

Remiel: aun que tarden en encontrar a su amado amigo, no desistan, tengan fé… protejanlo, tal vez algun dia conozcan a Miguel, Rafael y Raguel… Gabriel aun no nace pero cuando lo haga tambien estaran con el y ustedes 7… los 7 Arcangeles lo protegeran… ahora beban nuestra sangre

Sin dudarlo, Rei mordio a Uriel Guardian de los templos, Leonora a Sariel Encargado de los espirutus que pecan y por ultimo Leila a Remiel Encargado de los resucitados…. Despues de hacerlo sus almas se fucionaron… al final sus cuerpos desaparecieron y al hacerlo aquel domo de cristal habia desaparecido.

Leila: puedo sentir a Zero, pero esta un lugar escondido… alguien mas lo esta buscando

Rei: deberas guiar a la persona que lo busca

Leila: sera dificlir y me llevara mucho tiempo, aun no se como hacerlo bien

Leonora: no importa cuanto tardes, tenemos una eternidad para traer de vuelta a nuestro amigo, fortalecernos y hacernos dignos de la sangre que hemos bebido

Rei: desde entonces el Clan Murasaki ha tenido el deber y la tarea de proteger a Zero y por ende a Luka y todo aquel que Zero quiera

Cross: Leila-kun… ¿entonces eras tu la que me guiaba?

Leila: Asi es

Yagari: Cross… acaso olvidas que Kuran esta aquí

Kaname: no se preocupen Luka me conto todo, cuando se entero que el Clan Giou vendria a este lugar y todos los presentes le hemos prometido cuidar de el

Takuma: pero como es que Leila guio a Cross-san

Kaito: bien… Yagari es Miguel mi padre y Cross es Rafael mi madre…

Rei: entonces ustedes son Gabriel y Raguel

Yori: si soy Raguel y Kaito Gabriel

Takuma: vaya quien iba a imaginar eso… El Clan Murasaki son los Arcangeles restantes… y los Zweilts presentes aquí son a los unicos que Cross pudo ayudar y por eso recuerdan a Zero… Luka tambien fue sellado por Cross para protegerlo… ¿pero… Zero no recuerda nada?

Leonora: me temo que no y jamas lo hara… pero ahora ese es el menos de nuestros problemas

Luka: ¿a que te refieres?

Shusei: Reiga… Takashiro uso su poder aquí, por lo tanto Reiga debio sentirlo, por eso se llevo a Yuki

Luka: ese maldito, lo hizo para que Reiga venga a ver porque uso su poder

Yagari: Es mejor irnos de aquí

Leonora: no podemos… ellos ya nos han visto y nos seguiran

Yagari: ¿quienes?

Leonora: Opast… Cadenza…

… **..DOMINIOS DE REIGA…..**

Reiga: ¿y bien?

Cadenza: ataco la casa de un Director de una academia, todos los Zweilts y La Luz de Dios estan ahí, sin embargo tres de ellos se negaron a regresar con Takashiro

Reiga: ¿qué mas?

Cadenza: Zess esta con ellos, hay vampiros y Cazadores, Takashiro hizo que Zess se molestara y lo ataco, pero no fue el unico, dos Sangre Pura tambien lo hicieron, pudieron vencer con facilidad su invocacion y sus espadas eran extrañas… Doradas…

Reiga: ¿doradas?... ¡¿Acaso mencionaron el nombre de Zero?!

Cadenza: asi es mi señor, lo mencionaron, pero alguien me detecto y tuve que salir del lugar…

Reiga: ¿cómo que alguien te detecto?

Cadenza: era como si sus ojos pudieran verme, era como tenerle enfrente

Reiga: Sariel… por fin… Creo que visitare esa Academia… esto sera interesante ¿qué haras Ojo de Michael… Mano Derecha de Dios?

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **EMPIEZA LA INVESTIGACION DE KUROTO Y SENSHIROU,**

 **REIGA APARECE ANTE ZERO**

Reiga: ¿y bien?

Cadenza: ataco la casa de un Director de una academia, todos los Zweilts y La Luz de Dios estan ahí, sin embargo tres de ellos se negaron a regresar con Takashiro

Reiga: ¿qué mas?

Cadenza: Zess esta con ellos, hay vampiros y Cazadores, Takashiro hizo que Zess se molestara y lo ataco, pero no fue el unico, dos Sangre Pura tambien lo hicieron, pudieron vencer con facilidad su invocacion y sus espadas eran extrañas… Doradas…

Reiga: ¿doradas?... ¡¿Acaso mencionaron el nombre de Zero?!

Cadenza: asi es mi señor, lo mencionaron, pero alguien me detecto y tuve que salir del lugar…

Reiga: ¿cómo que alguien te detecto?

Cadenza: era como si sus ojos pudieran verme, era como tenerle enfrente

Reiga: Sariel… por fin… Creo que visitare esa Academia… esto sera interesante ¿qué haras Ojo de Michael… Mano Derecha de Dios?

Luce: ¿Crees que lo hayan recordado Reiga-sama'

Reiga: Luce… puede ser, pero ¿él? Quien sabe

Reiga salio del resinto en el que se encontraba, Cadenza y Luce se quedaron para nuevas ordenes, Luce sabia muy bien qye si Zess habia recordado a Zero eso era una guerra segura encontra de Takashiro

Luce: ¿no deberiamos aprobechar la vulnerabilidad de La Luz de Dios?

Cadenza: supongo pero hay que ver que hara Reiga.

… **Mancion Crepusculo (cerca de la academia)…**

Yuki: ¿por qué lo has hecho?, de esa forma nunca podre estar con Luka y Zero se quedara con él.

Takashiro: lo lamento Yuki, podras seguir en la academia pero deberas ir y regresar, al pelear le he dado motivos a Reiga para venir a investigar, se que esto sonara mal, pero si Reiga se da cuenta de la existencia de Zero querra exterminarlo y por ahora eso nos conviene

Yuki: de acuerdo

… **.. CASA DE CROSS….**

Cross: bien supongo que debemos descanzar, este ha sido un dia muy dificil, Rei, Kaname les encargo mucho a Zero, si Reiga se da cuenta, estamos perdidos

Leonora: ya se ha dado cuenta… Cadenza estuvo aquí, me percate de ello y salio rapidamente de la academia, lo mejor seria que si Zero sale no lo haga solo

Yagari: y mas en su estado…

Todos partieron a sus respectivas recamaras, al parecer todo estaba poniendose cada vez peor… Luka al entrar a la habiatacion se recosto a un lado de Zero y al hacerlo este desperto, girandose para verlo y abrazarle

Zero: ¿qué sucede?

Luka: ojala pudiera decirtelo Zero, solo ten mucho cuidado y no andes solo y si necesitas salir de la academia pidele a alguien que te acompañe

Zero: ¿por qué no puedes decirmelo?

Luka: no quiero confundirte y menos ahora con el bebe en camino, Zero te prometo que en cuanto esto termine, te lo contare…

Zero: de acuerdo, y te hare caso si con ello quitas esa cara

Luka: lo lamento, es solo que me preocupo demasiado por ti, pero creo que es hora de dormir

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y asi juntos, cayeron en un sueño placentero, al dia siguiente, las clases se dieron con normalidad, Kaito y Yori fueron a la Asociacion al lado de Yagari para explicar el ataque sucedido y que la personalidad de Zero al parecer habia sido descubierta.

Al terminar las clases tamto Cross como Luka dejaron a Zero en la casa, Zero estaba muy entretenido viendo que es lo que cocinaria.

Zero: bien creo que hoy sera una pasta y unas croquetas… ¿eh? No hay harina… Tendre que salir a comprar, pero Luka dijo que no fuera solo… bien solo es al pueblo, no pasara nada.

Zero salio de la casa para dirigirse al pueblo y comprar las cosas que le hacian falta, sin embargo aprobecho para hacer otras compras, una vez que tuvo todo listo iba de regreso cuando sintio un mareo y "alguine" lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

…..: ¿te sientes bien?

Zero: solo estoy mareado… gracias

….: porque no te sientas aquí, esperame ire por un poco de agua.

Zero vio como el joven se dirijio a una pequeña tienda en donde efectivaente compro una botella de agua para darsela y que pudiera beber, Zero comenzo a sentirse un poco mejor.

Zero: muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia, mi nombre es Zero

Kanata: mi nombre es Wakamiya Kanata, pero puedes llamarme Kanata

Zero: muchas gracias Kanata, te lo agradezco mucho y siento haberte dado problemas

Kanata: no es nada, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Zero: si… solo fue un mareo, pero ya estoy mejor

Kanata: deberias ser mas cuidadoso y mas si estas enfermo

Zero: no estoy enfermo… pero por ahora es algo norma… bueno debo irme o se preocuparan por mi, muchas gracias.

Kanata: de nada, cuidate Zero

Zero se despidio del joven que le habia ayudado, tal vez debio decirle a alguien que le acompañara, pues si Luka se enteraba que al salir casi se desmaya, de seguro le llamaria la atencion, por lo que al regresar a la casa se aseguro de romper los tiquets y comodar rapidamente todo, despues se dispucso a preparar la cena para cuando todos volvieran.

Por la noche la clase nocturna ingreso a sus clases sin problemas, el tiempo transcurrio sin ningun percance, al termino de las clases todos partieron a sus habiataciones, Cross, Yagari, Kaito y Luka habian llegado y Zero estaba terminando de poner la mesa.

Zero: que bueno que han llegado, vayan a lavarse las manos ya esta todo listo

Yagari: huele muy bien Zero

Zero: hice croquetas y pasta… invite a Yori supongo que no tarda en venir

Tal y como la habia dicho el timbre sono y Cross habrio la puerta dejando entrar a Yori, la cual corrio para darle un abrazo y un beso a Zero

Yori: Zero gracias por invitarme

… **..MANSION CREPUSCULO….**

Kuroto y Senshirou empezaron a buscar dentro de la mansion algo que les diera un camino que seguir, habian aprobechado que Takashiro habia regresado por unos asuntos que debia solucionar, por lo tanto solo Tachibana, Yuki y Touko se encontraban en el lugar, dejandoles libre el camino para ingresar a la oficina de Takashiro para buscar.

Kuroto: ¿has encontrado algo?

Senshirou: nada… espera… aquí hay un libro muy antiguo

Kuroto: tomalo junto con otros creo que Tachibana viene hacia aca

Tachibana: ¿qué hacen a esta hora aquí?

Kuroto: tomando algunos libros para la tarea

Senshirou: si, ya que el profesor de etica nos advirtio que si usabamos internet el trabajo no valdria

Tachibana: ¿Yagari?... ah si, escuche que es un profesor muy severo en sus clases, pero a decir verdad creo que es mejor

Kuroto: bien, nos llebamos esto a mi habitacon, estaremos haciendo la tarea

Tachibana: le dire a Toko y a Yuki que vayan con ustedes, ellos tambien debes hacer sus deberes

Kuroto: vamos en salones diferentes, Yagari-sensei no deja la misma tarea

Tachibana: ya veo… bueno entonces dense prisa y hagan sus deberes, la cena esta lista, asi que comeremos antes

Senshirou: esta bien, yo dejare los libros en la habitacion y los alcansare

Tachibana se adelanto dejando a los dos jovenes quienes asintieron con la cabeza para marcharse y esconder el libro… al termino de la cena se retiraron a la habitacion de Kuroto, sabian que nadie se atreveria a entrar por miedo a que el joven se molestara, una vez ahí sacaron el libro, este estaba envuelto en una manta para protegerlo.

Kuroto: ¿un libro negro?

Senshirou: es el libro que regresa a nuestras almas para hacernos reencarnar y mira aquí estan nuestros nombres

Kuroto: es cierto… busca el nombre de Zero

Senshiro y Kuroto estuvieron buscando por un largo rato hasta que encontraron el nombre de Zero…

Senshirou: aquí esta… pero no entiendo lo que dice

Kuroto: mmmh, yo tampoco… rayos y todo el tiempo que hemos perdido para nada

Senshirou: te equivocas, al menos sabemos que es verdad que el es alguien del clan Giou, solo debemos averiguar el significado de estas letras

Kuroto: bueno ya que tenemos este libro… porque no le preguntamos directamente a Luka, sin rodeos y asi averiguamos que rayos esta pasando

Senshirou: ¿y porque no le preguntamos a Tachibana?

Kuroto: eso es peligroso, no sabemos si esta con Takashiro o si el tambien olvido a ese chico

Senshirou: bueno… mañana lo averiguaremos todo

… **.DOMINIOS DE REIGA…..**

Luce: ¿qué indago Reiga?

Reiga: mucho… ese chiquillo no recuerda nada, al parecer Takashiro si borro sus recuerdos de su alma y de su corazon

Luce: eso quiere decir que la Luz de Dios, empezara a quebrarse como aquella vez

Reiga: Yuki no me interesa, sin embargo si se interpone en lo que planeo… Necesito que investiguen todo acerca de Zero y de la gente que lo rodea, debo tener en mi poder al Ojo de Michael…

Luce: ¿pero… para que?

Reiga: es ovbio… devolverle sus memorias, ese joven me dio la oportunidad de ver ciertas cosas, sin embargo tambien recorde al verlo lo que Yuki y Takashiro me hicieron… y si quiero destruir a esos dos, necesito el poder de Zero

Luce: asi sera mas facil manipularlo, pero que pasa con su poder… ¿no te destruira?

Reiga: si lo hace, me llevare conmigo a esos dos, jamas les perdonare lo que me han hecho

Luce: ¿qué pasara con Zess?

Reiga: mientras me sigas siendo fiel no lo dañare ahora ve y has lo que te pido

Luce: entendido

….

Los ataques entre niveles E y Opast, se habian vuelto mas constantes, afortunadamente los cazadores ya estaban bien entrenados para poder pelear contra ellos, sin embargo eso no dejaba de ser una gran molestia, pues ahora incluso Luka tenia que salir y luchar contra algunos, Zero habia dejado de sistir a las clases y solo presentaba los examenes con Cross pues ahora su embarazo ya era evidente

Zero: ojala pudiera ayudarles, pero ya no puedo

Yagari: no te mortifiques, primero estas tu y ese bebe, ademas con 4 meses… no estas un poco… bueno… se nota demasiado

Luka: y es eso que iremos con Kaname, un medico lo revisara

Cross: no se preocupen, debe ser una retencion de liquidos

Zero: bien pues vamos o se nos hara tarde

Luka y Zero habian salido a ver a Kaname, tal y como acordaron el medico llego a las 11:00 de la noche y habian aditado una habitacion para que Zero fuera revisado ahí… Yuuki por fin vio porque no habia visto a Zero en tanto tiempo… el chico al que tanto ama esta esperando el hijo de otro y por un momento eso la hizo feliz, pero tambien hizo que se molestara

Yuuki: ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo… Zero

Zero: Yuuki ¿qué quieres?

Yuuki: ¿como es posible? Eres hombre… ¿cómo quedaste en cinta?

Luka: eso es algo que a ti no te interesa… ahora hazte a un lado

Yuuki: sabes a quien le estas hablando idiota

Kaname: ¡Yuuki! ¡Basta! Regresa a tu habitacion y pobre de ti si tratas de hacer alguna estupidez, encontra de Zero

Yuuki: supongo que es verdad eso de que te has dado por vencido… pero yo no… Zero ¿que te parece si te saco esa cosa que llevas dentro y vienes a mi?

Zero: estas loca Yuuki

Luka: ni se te ocurra… o moriras…

Yuuki se tomo la cabeza y podian ver como se tambaleaba, Kaname aprobecho el momento para hacerla dormir y pedirle a Seiren que se la llevara… Kaname y Luka tuvieron que explicarle sobre el comportamiento de Yuuki y sobre las dos identidades que la chica poseia

Zero: ahora entiendo muchas cosas… era extraño ver que un dia me trataba bien y otro era diferente… me da pena

Kaname: no te sientas mal Zero, si de alguien es la culpa es mia, desde el principio me reuse a que aprendiera a usar sus poderes, seguia pensando que era humana y toda la acumulacion de poder, desato ese lado vampirico dormido y resentido

Zero: y ¿no podemos hacer algo por ella?

Kaname: Takuma esta buscando la manera de hacerlo, en fin por ahora hay que hacer que el medico te revise.

Zero y Luka entraron y el medico le pidio ponerse una bata para poder revisar su estado, el tiempo iba pasando entre preguntas y ver el monitor…

Kitori: muy bien… aquí estan estos pequeños y este es el sonido de su corazon señores Crosszeria

El medico pincho un boton y enseguida fueron capaces de oir los latidos del corazon de sus bebes… ¿latidos?

Luka: ¿ha dicho latidos?

Kitori: a si es Sr. Crosszeria… su esposo esta esperando gemelas… son dos niñas y estan creciendo muy bien, estan sanas y su crecimiento esta dentro de los parametros, tendran que tener un poco mas de precauciones, pero de ahí en fuera todo esta muy bien

Zero: ¿gemelas?... Luka son gemelas… como Ichi y yo…

Luka pudo ver la alegria en los ojos de su amado Zero pero al mismo tiempo un deje de tristeza por recordar a su fallecido hermano… despues de que Kitori les explicara los nuevos cuidados, Zero volvio a vestirse y salieron del lugar acompañados por el medico, todos abajo les esperaban para saber que habia asado y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando les dieron la noticia de que Zero esperaba a dos pequeñas gemelitas, a lo que todos estaban felices… sin embargo…

Yuki: ¿gemelas?... ¿embarazo?

Tsukumo: ¿Yuki?

Renjou: ¿tu que haces aquí Yuki?

Yuki: NO ES VERDAAAAD… ES IMPOSIBLE… ESE MALDITO NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADO DE LUKA… ¿cómo has podido seducirlo?... solo eres una ramera… maldito, pero si crees que me lo vas a quitar estas equivocado

Yuki habia ido a buscar a Luka y al no encontrar a nadie penso que estarian en las habitaciones de Luna, pero al entrar pudo escuchar todo… su poder empezo a emerger y rapidamente Luka tomo entre sus brazos a Zero, pues al ya no tener el contrato con Yuki, su poder podria dañarlo… sin embargo rapidamente Leila coloco una barrera para poder proteger a los demas, pues siendo vampiros La Luz de Dios podia dañarlos por ser seres de la oscuridad

Shusei: Yuki calmate… vas a matar a todos los que estan aquí

Renjou: Yuki…. Yuki… hey escuchanos

Tsukumo: el no esta escuchando… y su poder esta acrecentandose… puede llegar a las habitaciones de los demas vampiros y matarles.

Todos estaban preocupados incluso Kaname quien a pesar de todo queria a su hermana y esta estaba en peligro ademas de los demas estudiantes, Kaname iba a salir de la barrera pero Tsukumo lo detuvo y al hacerlo ambos alcanzaron a quemarse la mano

Kuran: aaahg… eso dolio

Tsukumo: aaahg… imposible, el poder de Yuki no deberia lartimarnos ¿Luka que le esta pasando?

Luka: no lo se, pero mira bien la luz que esta irradiando, no es dorada como de costumbre, se esta oscureciendo

Luka iba a proseguir pero lo que jamas se esperaron fue ver a Yuuki dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Yuki, quien con el impacto se quedo sin aire y cayo de rodillas al suelo quejandose por el dolor… todos pudieron ver como Yuuki tenia algunas quemaduras al haber saltado de esa forma tan cerca del chico y su uniforme estaba medio chamuscado

Yuuki: ¿VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE HAS DICHO? Zero no es ninguna cualquiera, como te atreves a hablar asi de mi hermano… VUELVE A ATACAR A ZERO Y TE MATARE, juro que te matare

Todos miraban extrañados el comportamiento que habia tenido Yuuki… al parecer la Yuuki que estaba en ese momento no era otra mas que Yuuki Cross la niña que solo buscaba proteger lo que era mas querido y preciado para ella y que sin importarle lo que le pasara se habia lanzado para calmar al joven…

Cross y Yagari al sentir la energia habian corrido lo mas rapido y al llegar pudieron oir lo dicho por Yuuki y vienron como el chico Yuki estaba de rodillas llorando

Cross: ¿pero que ha pasado aquí? ¿Yuuki porque estas quemada?

Kaname se hacerco a su hermana y le tomo de la mano, la chica miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que Zero estaba bien y que no le habia pasado nada… corrio hasta donde estaba Zero logrando hacer a un lado a Luka y lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos

Yuuki: Zero… Zero… que bueno que no te paso nada, hermano perdoname, te jure protegerte como tu lo habias hecho conmigo y casi te pierdo…

Todos estaban descolocados, pues al ver a Zero embarazado habia dicho cosas ofensibas y ahora, estaba llorando por que estuvo a punto de perderlo, al separarse de Zero le beso la mejilla y corrio hacia Kaname haciendo lo mismo, mostrando verdadera preocupacion pors sus hermanos

Kaname: calmate Yuuki, gracias a ti todos estamos bien… pero estas lastimada, por que no bebes un poco de mi sangre

Yuuki: NO… tu tambien estas lastimado Kaname-nii…

La chica estaba llorando y Kaname volvio a posar su mano en su cabeza haciendo que nuevamente se quedara dormida, Takuma sibio a Yuuki a su habitacion y Kaname le explico a Cross y a Yagari lo que habia pasado

Cross: Joven Sakurai, venga conmigo a la oficina, llamaremos a su tutor el Sensei Tachibana para que venga por usted

Luka cargo a Zero y se lo llevo a casa de Cross para que pudiera relajarse por el susto que les habia dado Yuki.

Kaname: ¿antes habia pasado eso con su amigo?

Tsukumo: si, pero no de esa forma… cuando Reiga se lo llevo y fuimos a sus dominios por el y al vernos tan heridos su poder se descontrolo, a nosotros nos sano pero a muchos duras los elimino Luka tenia un contrato con el, asi que los poderes de Yuki no le afectaban… y Reiga, Cadenza y Luce apenas puderon escapar.

Kaname: por cierto acompañame, hay que revisar tu mano

Kaname tomo la Tsukumo y lo llevo a su habitacion ahí Kaname lo primero que hizo fue beber algunas tabletas para que su herida sanara cosa que no paso

Kaname: ¿qué extraño… no sana?

Tsukumo: eso es por que la Luz que te lastimo es divina y sagrada

Kaname: entiendo… al menos puedo hacer esto

Kaname tomo la mano de Tsukumo y beso la palma de esta a lo que el joven se sonrojo por la accion del sangre pura, pero pudo ver como una tenue luz invadio su mano y herida se desaparecio

Tsukumo: vaya… se curo

Kaname: una de mis habilidades, aunque tambien nuestra saliva ayuda a cerrar heridas, pero esta forma es mejor para ti

Tsukumo saco de su pantalon un pañuelo y le pregunto a Kaname donde estaba el baño, ambos entraron y Tsukumo limpio la herida de Kaname y coloco su pañuelo como vendaje

Tsukumo: es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo siento

Kaname: es mas que suficiente, muchas gracias… tus amigos se han ido, sera mejor que te acompañe a tu habitacion

Tsukumo: gracias

Kaname pudo ver el leve sonrojo que enmarco las mejillas del chico y su corazon se estremecio al sentir la calidez en su corazon, Zero era un amor que no supo valorar pero esta vez se habia enamorado sin darse cuenta en que momento pero la gran diferencia era que habia reconocido el sentimiento indudablemente, aquel joven, era tierno y amigable, hermoso y letal cuando peleaba… esta vez no se equivocaria y enamoraria a este joven de la forma adecuada.

Kaname habia acompañado a Tsukumo hasta su habitacion, una vez que el joven estuvo ahí, Kaname tomo su mano para dejar un beso en su dorso y desearle buenas noches, marchandose para el seguir con algunas cuestiones y una era su hermana… al regresar a la seridencia de la Luna, entro al cuarto de su hermana y se hizo un corte en su muñeca para que esta bebiera y sus heridas sanaran

Kaname: Yuuki… vuelve a ser tu hermanita… te quiero… y graicas por protegernos

Con esta ultima frase, salio de la habitacion, Yuuki habia escuhcado las palabras de su hermano y nuevamente ese dolor de cabeza queria surgir, pero era diferente, escuchaba una voz

Yuuki K: dejame salir… el solo te quiere usar para alejarte de Zero

Yuuki C: es mentira, mi hermano me quiere

Yuuki K: si no hacemos algo Zero se alejara de nosotras, ahora espera el hijo de alguien mas

Yuuki C: eso es bueno, asi no estara nunca mas solo… dejame… dejame… desaparece

Yuuki: no puedo hacerlo, poruqe yo soy tu… y no descansare hasta que desaparezcas por completo y jamas vuelvas

Atrás de la puerta Seiren habia escuchado la conversacion que mantenia Yuuki consigo misma, fue a reportarselo a Kaname y este estaba preocupado pues al parecer la otra personalidad se estaba haciendo consciente en Yuuki y tenian que hacer algo rapido, llamo a Takuma y le explico lo que Seiren habia escuchado

Takuma: no te preocupes Kaname, ya veras que encontrare algo en el codex, lo que si encontre es como regresar memorias selladas pero solo funcionan en vampiros, no se si esto sirva con los otros Guardianes que no recuerden a Zero

Kaname: ya lo veremos mañana con Luka y los demas chicos, sigue buscando algo para Yuuki

Takuma: asi lo hare Kaname, con tu permiso

Takuma se retiro dejando a Kaname pensativo por como ayudar a su hermana, ahora estaba seguro que no estaba todo perdido con ella… por su parte Rei y Leonora podian presentir que algo estaba a punto de suceder

Leonora: ha llegado el tiempo… el destino de Yuuki Kuran esta por definirse y solo ella sera la que elija su futuro… si vive… o muere

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **REIGA… LUZE VS LUKA**

 **LA DECISION DE YUUKI… VIVIR O MORIR**

 **NO TE LLEVARAS A ZERO**

Takuma se retiro dejando a Kaname pensativo por como ayudar a su hermana, ahora estaba seguro que no estaba todo perdido con ella… por su parte Rei y Leonora podian presentir que algo estaba a punto de suceder

Leonora: ha llegado el tiempo… el destino de Yuuki Kuran esta por definirse y solo ella sera la que elija su futuro… si vive… o muere

Rei: ¿qué esta por pasar hermana?

Leonora: solo algo que le incumbe a la princesa Kuran, no podemos intervenir, por mas que querramos… Leila cuando el momento llegue deberas crear una barrera alrededor de ellos

Rei: ¿Luka y lod demas?

Leonora: deveran entender que es por el bien de la princesa Kuran, solo ella debe decidir.

Dos dias habian pasado desde entonces y el Clan Murasaki estaba al pendiente de todo moviento por parte del enemigo. Y por fin el dia habia llegado… la mañana estaba rodeada por un neblina rara para la ocacion, hacia frio… Zero se habia puesta un abrigo pues Luka se lo habia puesto casi por la fuerza. El ambiente de alguna forma era tensa.

Zero: se siente extraño

Luka: si, siento una energia extraña, Zero no te alejes de mi… vamos hay que ir a clases

Luka y Zero salieron de la casa, percatandose que era mas frio de lo que habian pensado, empezaron a caminar rumbo al salon de clases, sin embargo un fuerte viento se hizo presente y desencadeno de una forma extraña una nevada… Luka fue lanzado por una energia

Zero: Lukaaa

…..: no te muevas

Zero miro hacia todos lados y no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera podia ver a Luka, Cross y Yagari habian sentido la presencia y se apresuraron al llegar encontraron al Clan Murasaki y a Leila formando una barrera que cubria toda la bruma, Luka se encintraba afuera de la barrera

Luka: dejenme entrar, Zero esta ahí adentro y pude sentir a Luce

Rei: lo siento pero no puedes entrar

Leonora: ahora es tiempo para que ella elija… y no podemos intervenir

Ante las palabras de Leonora todos se quedaron extrañados, El Clan Kuran habia llegado en ese momento al igual que Shusei, Renjou y Tsukumo, la bruma dentro de la barrera comenzo a disiparse, dejando ver a Reiga y en sus brazos a Zero.

Reiga: ¿quién hubiera imaginado que El Ojo de Michael esta en cinta?

Luka: maldito Reiga, deja a Zero, juro que si lo dañas, vas a lamentarlo

Reiga: jamas he lamentado nada de lo que he hecho, pero si lo quieres porque no vienes por el

Luka se disponia a lanzar un rayo de energia para atravezar la barrera, sin embargo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás pues Luze habia salido para hacerle frente y asi detenerlo

Luka: Luze quitate de mi camino

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran parecido de aquellos jovenes, La unica diferencia entre ellos era la ropa, Luze llevaba un traje militar negro y Luka un pantalon de piel negro y su gabardina negra larga.

Takuma: ¿quién es ese?

Rei: es el hermano gemelo de Zess… Luze Crosszeria y es un Opast Infernus, Clase General, si ellos pelean, no sabria decir quien saldria victorioso

Kaname: ¿tan poderosos son?

Yuuki: deja de preguntar idioteces Kaname… y udtedes quiten esta maltita barrera, ese hombre tiene a Zero

Leonora: Leila no la quitara, de lo contrario Reiga escapara

Reiga: ya lo he dicho si lo desean por que no vienen por el

Todos pudieron ver como Reiga empezaba a susurar palabras extrañas en el oido de Zero para despues besarle… Luka se habia molestado y saco su espada para hacer aun lado a su hermano y entrar, sin embargo Luze se lo impidio usando su espada… sabia que debia darle tiempo a su maestro para recitar por completo el hechizo y desprendes las memorias del limbo y eso le costaria mucha energia

Sin embargo Yuuki no pudo mas y sin mas, saco a Artemis convirtiendola en guadaña y asi arremeter contra la barrera habriendola e ingresando en ella, cosa que sorprendio a todos, sin embargo Kaname al tratar de seguirla, no pudo… mirando a Leonora pidiendo una explicacion

Leonora: esta es su lucha y no podemos intervenir

Por su lado Luka y Luze peleaban mientras que los demas por ordenes de Rei y de Kaname habian ido a los dormitorios del sol para detener la salida de los alumnos y evitar que salieran y llegasen a ser lastimados.

Yuuki: oye tu imbecil, regresame a Zero

Reiga:…

Yuuki: te estoy hablando

Yuuki al ver que Reiga no decia nada se hacerco hacia el corriendo pero antes de poder tan siquiera llegar a poner a artemis cerca de el un sello azul se desprendio del suelocubriendo a Reiga, Zero y Yuuki

Kaname: ¿qué esta pasando… porque no se mueven?

Cross: se parece al sello que uso Takashiro para borrar las memorias de Zero y los demas

Tsukumo: ¿acaso quiere que Zero olvide a Luka?

Cross: no… no lo creo, hay algo diferente con la inscripción

Kuroto: es igual a la del libro

Cross: ¿ustedes… que hacen aquí?... ¿qué libro?

Senshirou: de este… lo encontramos en la oficina de Takashiro, escuchamos la conversacion que tuvo con Yuki sobre Zero, y decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta

Un estruendo se escucho y vieron como Luze habia sido empujado hasta un arbol, sin embargo Luze rapidamente arremetio contra Luka, ambos hermanos estaban empezando a luchar enserio

Luka: Luze quitate

Luze: no lo hare

Luka: quitate u olvidare que eres mi hermano y te matare

Luze: no lo hare, Reiga necesita tiempo

Luka detuvo su ataque al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Cross, Yagari, Rei, Leonora y Leila habian volteado al escuchar aquellos dicho por Luze… sin embargo en ese momento llegaron Kaito y Yori quienes fuero detenidos por Yagari y Cross… pues las palabras dichas por el hermano de Luka habian sonado importantes

Cross: ¿porque necesita tiempo?

El a entrado al limbo para recuperar las memorias del Ojo de Michael… y el proceso la chica ha ido tambien…

Kaname: Yuuki… ¿qué les pasara ahí adentro?

Luze: qien sabe… tal vez mueran los tres… tal vez despierten con las memorias del Ojo de Michael… no lo se todo depende de ellos… aunque no creo que la chica logre sobrevivir

Luze les indico con su dedo a Yuuki, esta estaba siendo rodeada por una bruma negra, Kaname quiso entrar pero no podia pues Leila no quitaba la barrera

Kaname: te ordeno que la quites

Leila: si lo hago, la neblina se esparcira y congelara a los estudiantes… y esa bruma negra saldra y no se que pase si sale

Kaname no podia creer que su hermana estuviera en peligro, ella habia saltado sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle y ahora no sabian que estaba pasando

Luka: ¡Luze… explicate!

Luze: no puedo… eso solo le corresponde a Reiga

Luka: Luze… es Zero y mis hijas… no voy a dejar que Reiga los mate

Luze: no es lo que desea Reiga… el necetita otra cosa… pero para obtenerlo El Ojo de Michael debe estar vivo… ademas si todo sale como el lo desea todos los demas guardianes Zweilts recobraran tambien sus memorias, pues al romper el sello que las mantiene cautivas en el sello, todas volveran… Reiga tambien obtendra algunas que le faltan… incluso mis memorias regresaran

Cross: ¿a que te refieres… que paso ese dia?

Luze: me refiero a que aquella ocasión Takashiro Giou, mando las memorias de Zero al limbo por lo tanto aquellas que no lograste salvar Rafael tambien fueron encerradas ahí

Yagari: ¿tu como sabes?

Luze: ya lo sabra por Zero si recupera sus memorias… Miguel…

Todos se quedaron en silencio… lo unico que podian hacer era esperar

… **..LIMBO…**

Yuuki desperto sintiendose algo mareada, recordo lo que habia pasado y se incorporo rapidamente vio a Reiga quien recostaba a Zero en el unico arbol existente en ese lugar, rapido busco su artemis pero no la hayo

Reiga: si buscas tu arma, no esta aquí y tampoco tienes poderes, ninguno los tiene… no se como pudiste entrar al limbo

Yuuki: ¿limbo? ¿qué le has hecho a Zero?

Reiga: es una larga historia… tal vez el mismo te la cuente algun dia… ya que estas aquí se util de alguna forma… debemos buscar sus memorias perdidas

Yuuki: ¿memorias perdidas?... oye explicate y alejate de el

Reiga: tanto amor y odio, tanta confusion esta carcomiendo tu cuerpo y alma en el exterior…

Yuuki: ¿de que hablas?

Reiga: si quieres saberlo… busca las memorias de Zero… si las encuentras setira el sello que esta en ellas… es una esfera de color plata con el simbolo de una rosa… este lugar muestra tus miedos, tus recuerdos… ¿viviras o moriras?

Yuuki iba a contestar pero vio como aquel hombre habia desaparecido… fue hasta donde estaba Zero y pudo ver que el chico estaba bien, pero no despertaba, no queria dejarlo ahí, pero al parecer las memorias de Zero eran la unica forma de salir de ahí… pero a que se referia con vivir o morir

Yuuki comenzo a caminar, sin embargo no habia nada… todo era un lienzo en blanco… para ella todo era absurdo…

Yuuki: esto es una idiotez… deberia mejor regresar con Zero…

Iba a voltear pero en eso "la Mansion Kuran" aparecio, aquella donde habia vivido de pequeña con sus padres… la curiosidad se apodero de ella, haciendo que fuera hacia el lugar, habrio la puerta y comenzo a caminar y recorrer el lugar… hasta que encontro unas puertas conocidas… detrás de estas se hayabana la habiatacion que la habia mantenida encerrada por tantos años, sin ver nada… con miedo iba a abrir la puerta pero alguien mas la abrio y fue atravesada por Kaname… ahí adentro estaba ella con sus padres… vio como ella caminaba hasta Kaname para abrazarlo… para ella esos recuerdos eran dolorosos, jamas habia salido ni de noche… no conocia la verdadera apariencia del bosque, la luna, las estrellas… nada, todo era por las historias de su hermano y por libros que le leia su madre…

Yuuki: los odio… hubiera preferido que me dejaran conocer el mundo aunque fuese por un breve momento a pasar por la soledad y este encierro… los odio

….: asi es… los odiamos…

Yuuki: ¿quién?

….: nos mantuvieron presas… enjauladas como a un animal… nos lanzaron al frio mundo sin saber quien eramos…

Yuuki: ¿quién esta aquí?

….: no la escuches Yuuki

Yuuki: ¿Zero?

Zero: Yuuki… ven

Yuuki no podia ver a Zero, sin embargo esa voz era de el… asi que comenzo a seguirla, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer… siguio caminando hasta salir y de pronto vio un bosque… ahí pudo divisar una cabaña y entro… pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos plata y una mujer de cabellos castaños claro, sentados frente a una chimenea y pudo ver a Zero en la escalera escondido

Yuuki: ¿Zero?... ¿por qué te vez como un niño?

Vio como el chico subia por las escaleras y lo siguio ahí adentro pudo ver a ambos gemelos, recostados en una cama

Yuuki: ¿Ichiru?

Zero: ese soy yo y mi hermano… escuche a mis padres decir que Ichiru no viviria mucho por la maldicion de los gemelos… como puedes ver me he quedado dormido e Ichiru se ha salido aprovechando eso

Yuuki volteo pero no pudo ver a nadie, solo escuchaba la voz de Zero… escucho unos gritos y bajo corriendo, varios niveles E habian entrado a la casa, el hombre sostenia una espada y la mujer un ¿hilo?

Zero: es el dia en que fui transformado… ellos son mis padres, mi padre era muy habil con la espada y mi madre con la tecnica de los hilos de plata…

Yuuki pudo ver como el hombre con maestria y rapidez acababa con los nivel E, por su parte la mujer hacia lo mismo utilizando esos hilos extraños para cortar a los nives e

Yuuki: extraordinario

Zero: asi es… pero sus habilidades no fueron lo suficiente contra tanto nivel E y despues Shisuka…

Yuuki vio bajar a Zero y mirar como la Sangre pura los asesinaba… vio a Zero tomar la espada de su padre y arremeter contra la vampira, pero esta habia perdido el control y lo mordio… Zero cayo e Ichiru estaba aun lado de Shisuka…. Ambos desaparecieron…

Yuuki: Ze…ro… tus… padres… Ichiru los odiaba… ¿tu porque no?

Zero: porque aun con sus errores eran mis amados padres… por eso mismo no podia odiar a Ichi pues tambien era mi amado hermano… el odio no nos lleva a nada bueno Yuuki

Yuuki: pero tu…

Zero: lose… frio, calculador, odiando a los vampiros… ¿aque me llevo?... a mas dolor

Yuuki volteo por instinto sintiendo que el joven estaba aun lado con ella pero nuevamente nada… la casa desaparecio y ahora veia la Casa de Cross… era el dia en que Zero llego a sus vidas pudo ver los entrenamientos de Zero, lo mucho que se esforzaba… ¿y ella?... no pudo ver nada de eso… siempre juzgandolo sin mirar

Zero: eran tiempos dificiles… entrenar y soportar la forma en la que todos se expresaban de mi… para los cazadores era un aberracion

Yuuki: no lo eres… nunca lo has sido…

Zero: pero yo tambien me consideraba igual

Yuuki: jamas intente acercarme de verdad…

Yuuki levanto la vista y ahora estaba viendo el sufrimiento de Zero cada vez que los ataques de sangre se presentaban

Zero: ¿patetico… verdad?

Yuuki: no lo es… no podias evitarlo… no es culpa tuya Zero

Ahora Yuuki pudo ver la pelea con Rido… su despertar… la muerte de Ichiru… el despertar de Zero, la muerte de Rido… el avandono a Zero… pudo ver como el chico sufrio por su partida

Yuuki: fui cruel al dejarte… pude haber convencido a Kaname para quedarnos, pero siempre lo preferi… y despues me di cuenta de un amor que siempre te tuve

….: asi es… Zero es nuestro… ¿por qué debemos compartirlo?

Yuuki: tu nuevamente… muestrate… da la cara

Yuuki se quedo helada pues la persona que le habia hablado era ella misma, su otro yo vestia un vestido rojo… "sangre"

Yuuki: ¿quién… quien eres?

YK: soy tú

Yuuki: mentira… jamas usaria un vestido teñido de sangre

YK: ¿jamas?... pero este vestido esta teñido por la sangre que has derramado cariño

Yuuki: mentira… yo jamas he dañado a nadie

…..

Reiga se encontraba caminando por todo el lugar, estar en ese lugar en verdad era muy dificil

Reiga: sabia que utilizaria mucho poder al traer a Zero, pero no conte con la intervencion de esa chica… ¿quién la trajo? ¿acaso Zero inconcientemente la atrajo?

Reiga puco notar el orfanato al cual habia llegado y su primer contacto con Yuki, sin embargo se siguio de largo, no dandole importancia

Yuki: ¿por qué huyes Kanata-san?

Reiga: esfumate… no me interesa saber nada

Yuki: que frio… ¿pense que me amabas?

Reiga: has pensado que todos te aman… pero… ¿eso es cierto?

La ilusion se esfumo, Reiga sabia bien que el limbo mostraba muchas cosas, sin embargo esos recuedos no le interesaban, necesitaba los reales… debia encontrar los recuerdos de Zero

… **. SUEÑO DE ZERO….**

Habia abierto los ojos, estaba bajo la sombra de un albol, ese lugar era su preferido y mas porque desde ahí podia ver a los humanos, siempre le intrigo como ellos podian salir adelante con tantas pruebas… el tiempo pasaba y Zero pudo ver Guerras, destruccion, hambre, muerte… ¿cómo podian los humanos lastimarse de esa forma?

Sin embargo algo llamo particularmente su atencion… un joven hibrido mitad humano, mitad demonio… acompañado de una sacerdotiza y un sacerdote… los tres viviendo felices aun que el hibrido con tristeza en su corazon por no ser aceptado… por un largo tiempo los estuvo observando hasta ver como habian crecido….

Zero: han crecido mucho…

Zero pudo ver como el joven de cabellos castaños habia extraido un libro de color rojo La llave de Solomon y un libro gris La Llave de Raziel, aquellos libros estaban prohibidos y ese hombre los habia extraido… sin embargo lo que mas le aterro fue cuando se acerco al joven de cabellos negros y esta cayo dormido, lo llevo a una habitacion y ahí hizo el conjuro para despertar su lado demoniaco, dejando el libro a un lado de el

Zero: tengo que dar aviso a Miguel

Zero corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a Miguel, Miguel y Rafael al verlo llegar tan alterado se acercaron para tratar de calmarlo

Miguel: Zero… ¿qué pasa?

Zero: Las llaves… un humano… abrio la de Raziel

Miguel: imposible

Zero: yo lo he visto, tenemos que detenerlo

Miguel: no podemos, recuerda que no podemos intervenir en el mundo humano

Zero: ¿pero?

Miguel: nada, es una orden de nuestro señor

Zero: solo pudo suspirar… y volver a ver a aquellos jovenes, vio como aquel joven de cabellos negros habia matado a los del pueblo donde vivia… el castaño habia llegado tarde y todos estaban muertos… Reiga habia nacido bajo la maldad e influencia del de cabellos castaños

Zero pudo oir una voz que le susurraba… sabia que era su señor…. Asi que presto atencion a sus palabras

…: Zero es tiempo para que conocas a la persona que estas destina a amar desde que les he creado, pues el hace unos años ha nacido

Zero: ¿cómo es? ¿cómo lo reconocere?

…: cuando bajes debes averiguarlo, sin embargo todo lo que has visto atravez del espejo has de olvidarlo, te enviare con una mision, pero sobre todo para que encuentres a aquella alma que hice especialmente para ti… sea quien sea tu alma gemela, amala y atesorala

Zero: muchas gracias

Zero cayo en un sueño y al despertar estaba frente a unos jovenes… un hombre se presento ante el como Takashiro Giou, presentandole a una chica llamada Yuki

Takashiro: Zero… La Mano Derecha de Dios, ella es Yuki La Luz de Dios ella te ayudara a ti a los Guardianes Zweilts en la lucha contra Reiga quien posee la Llave de Raziel, Yuki les brindara la sanacion

Zero: sabes bien que al hacerlo, tu don sera sufrir el dolor de los demas y tus lagrimas purificaran haciendo que tu poder sea mas fuerte

Yuki: si, no me importa si sufro, lo acepto con alegria

Zero: una advertencia… si tu luz es segada por la oscuridad, la vanidad, la ira, la envidia… tu poder desaparecera y seras convertido en piedra, viendo pasar el tiempo pero encerrada de por vida… aun sabiendo esto aceptas tu dolor

Yuki: si maestro

Asi se dio el comienzo de guerra tras guerra en contra de Reiga, naciendo y reencarnando una y otra vez, hasta que un dia… Zero estaba caminando por un hermoso prado y ahí pudo ver a un joven tirado en el pasto, tenia heridas y estaba sangrando… a pesar de saber que era un Duras se acerco a el y lo llevo a la Mansion Crepusculo, todos estaban impactados por la decisión del joven por llevarle y estar curando sus heridas

El joven estaba comenzando a despertar, abrio sus ojos plata y pudo sentir que estaba recostado en una cama muy blanda pero acojedora, el aroma a Lirios inundo sus fosas nasales… ese era el aroma que venia siguiendo desde hace tantos años…

Zero: por fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?

Zess: ¿dónde estoy?

Zero: estas en La Mansion Crepusculo… mi nombre es Zero y te traje aquí porque estabas muy herido… por cierto tu mascota tambien estaba herida, pero ya esta mejor

Zess: ¡Sodom!... ¿dónde esta?

Zero: Sodom esta a tu lado, esta aun debil, no lo despiertes…

Zess: Zess… Crosszeria Zess… ¿no me temes?... soy un Duras y tu un Zweilts

Zero: bueno antes que nada no soy un Zweilts y segunda no te temo, no tendria porque… ¿o si?

Zess: tu aroma… Lirios…

Zero: ¿Lirios?

Zero comenzo a olorse… el jamas habia pensado que tuviera un aroma en especifico, Zess lo miraba curioso, ademas el chico era hermoso, su cabello plateado largo hasta la rodilla trenzado, sus hermosos ojos inusuales de color amatistas… de no ser por la Yacata habri pensado que era una mujer

Zess: eres hermoso

Zero: ¿eh?

Zess pudo ver el sonrojo del chico, lo hacia verse realmente hermoso, y sin duda alguna ese era el aroma que deseaba alcanzar desde hace años, ese aroma que lo habia mantenido en vida, aun cuando habia decidido morir, pero siempre que trataba de hacerlo, ese aroma llegaba junto a un susurro que siempre decia "te estoy esperando, encuentrame para amarte"

Zess habia quedado encantado con Zero y por el tiempo en el cual estuvo herido siempre obedecia al chico y una vez que se curo pidio quedarse a su lado y ayudarlo en su lucha, todos se habian sorprendido, pero un dia Yuki habia llegado despues de haber ido con algunos Zweilts a una lucha… Yuki habia quedada rendada a la belleza del Opast, pero por mas que trataba de hacercarse mas a el, este iba tras Zero

Yuki: hola Zess

Zess: hola Yuki-sama

Yuki: solo dime Yuki… oye porque no vamos al puerto por pescado fresco

Zess: lo siento Yuki, estoy esperando por Zero, lo acompañare a un pueblo han reportado a unos duras que estan agrediendo a la gente

Yuki: ya veo… Zero… lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Zess: si

Yuki: pero mas lo amas… pero el es un hombre… y jamas podra darte una familia… una mujer podria hacerlo

Zess: ¿por qué dice que lo amo?

Yuki: se te ve en la forma en como le miras… pero esta prohibido… son hombres… el es divino y tu un opast… pero con una mujer seria diferente

Zess: para mi seria muy diferente… es verdad cuando dice que amo a Zero, no me interesa si mi amor es juzgado, lo amo y es lo mas importante, por eso jamas le traicionare, por eso mi juramento hacia el… no me importa sino puede darme hijos o sino corresponde a mi amor, con estar cerca de el, siempre me bastara

Yuki:…

Zero: Yuki hola… Zess hay que irnos

Zess: sera mas rapido si yo te llevo Zero

Zero: de acuerdo, Yuki cuidate y regresa a la Mansion, te estan buscando

Yuki miro como Zess cargaba a Zero y como Zess sacaba sus alas de un color negro hermoso… por primera vez sintio celos…

Un dia Zero le habia confesado su amor a Zess….

Zero: Zess… yo te amo… te amo

Zess: Zero… mi hermoso angel, yo tambien te amom eres lo mas preciado que tengo en esta vida

Podia ver la hermosa convivencia que tenia con todos los Zweilts y como se habia hecho amigo de unos vampiros, en verdad tenia una hermosa vida al lado de todos sus amados y preciados amigos y en especial de su esposo Zess

Una vida… y Zess lo espero y nuevamente se amaban… otra vida y su amor habia crecido aun mas, Yuki odiaba ese amor, ella amaba a Zess y Zero era una piedra en su camino… nuevamente reencarnaron y Zess estaba ahí pero ella se aseguraria de que fuera la ultima vez que se amaran y mas al saber que estos habian sido bendecidos en su amor y unidos en matrimonio y como prueba de ello el emblema en sus pechos y los anillos… ella deseaba ser la portadora de ese anillo y con ayuda de Takashiro esta vez seria ella la esposa de Zess, pero para ser aceptada, tendria que nacer como hombre

Takashiro al querer a Yuki como una hija hizo algo que marcaria la desgracia en Yuki y lo marcaria nuevamente a el, pues en la penultima batalla contra Reiga Sello las memorias de todos en el limbo para que Zess solo recordara que "él" amaba a Yuki y que Yuki era la persona que siempre reencarno para estar con él

Pero Reiga habia alcanzado a poner un sello aunque por la fuerza del echizo de Takashiro no pudo completarlo, dejando lah¡gunas en su memoria, pero recordando a Zero

Zero pudo ver el dia que Yuki y Zess se conocieron todo lo que habian vivido hasta el dia en que Luka habia llegado a la academia, cuando se declararon su amor y se entregaron… el dia en que se enteraron que serian padres… pudo ver el dia en que Luka recordo todo y como sufria al no poder decirle nada… reconocio por fin a Rei y Leonora… sus amigos… recordo la llegada de Takashiro y Yuki ademas de sus amigos y hermanos Zweilts

Queria despertar pero no podia… no podia, estaba encerrado

Zero: que alguine me ayude… por favor… Zess… Luka… mi amor

Zero en su llanto pudo reconocer la voz de Yuuki y de alguna forma pudo hablar con ella y pudo guiarla, sin embargo una sombra queria desacerse de ella y el trataba de hacer que no la escuchara, pero fue tarde Yuuki habia caido y no podia ayudarla… ¿o tal vez si?

… **.FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ZERO…..**

YK: vamos no me vas a decir que la sangre que bebimos no era deliciosa… tibia y llena de sentimientos y miedo

Yuuki: mientes

YK: por que no lo ves por ti misma

Yuuki pudo ver escenas que su reflejo le mostraba… se miro horrorisada al ver como le habia quitado la vida a varias personas… personas de su servicio en la Mansion Kuran, gente que habia salido a pasear por las noches… la sangre del vigilante, la pelea con Leonora, los insultos hacia Zero

Yuuki: eras tú… los dolores de cabeza…

YK: ¿yo?... eras tu quien no queria recordar tus atrocidades, yo solo hacia lo que tu corazon te dictaba

Zero: mentira… Yuuki, no le creas

Yuuki: ¿Zero?... yo dañe a mucha gente, mate a tanta gente

YK: es lo menos que merecemos por tanta soledad

Zero: Yuuki… jamas has estado sola, recuerda el cariño que nos tiene papá… el siempre cuido de ti… no te dejes segar por el odio… recuerda lo que te dije cuando te mostre mi vida

YK: es mentira… padre murio por escondernos se sentia avergonzado de nosotras… madre murio y nos sello dejandonos solas y Kaname lo prefiere a el, Cross solo te tenia por lastima

Zero: no Yuuki… es mentira, yo si te quiero, eres mi hermanita

Yuuki: no lo entiendes, he dañado a tanta gente Zero… te hice daño, le hice daño a Kaname-nii… mate… yo debiria morir aquí y nunca regresar

YK: asi es… hazlo… hazlo…

Zero: ¿entonces no cumpliras tu promesa?... ¿me mentiste?

Yuuki: ¿promesa?

Zero: prometiste que ahora que eras una Sangre Pura y tenias ese poder ahora serias tu la que me protegerias… que has de tus sobrinas, piensas dejarme solo y a ellas tambien, ¿no deseas conocerlas?... que has de Kaname… volveras a dejar solo a tu hermano… dejaras solos a tus hermanos… YUUKI ENFRENTATE A TI MISMA…TEN EL VALOR DE CUMPLIR TU PROMESA ¡¿YUUKI…. QUIEN ERES?!

Yuuki: es verdad… como humana no podia hacer nada… mis padres murieron por protegerme y al hacerlo deje solo a mi hermano… me dieron una vida alegre y feliz y con ello obtuve otro hermano

YK: CALLATE… NO SIGAS… CALLATE

Yuuki: fui feliz siendo humana y come errores como cualquier humano y ahora que soy una sangre pura tengo el poder para proteger a mi amada familia a mi padre Cross… a mi hermano Zero… a mi hermano Kaname… aceptare las concecuensias de mis actos… pero no dejare que me arrebates lo que mas amo, quiero conocer a mis sobrinas… quiero estar con mis hermanos, con mi padre, con mis amigos y amigas… no dejare que me arrebates lo que realmente importara

…

Kaname y todos pudieron ver como la neblina negra que estaba cubriendo a Yuuki empezaba a tomar forma blanca… un resplandor ilumino todo y las heridas que se estaban formando en el cuerpo de Yuuki desaparecieron, la chica seguia en su mismo lugar pero habia algo diferente, su aura era igual de poderosa que la de Kaname

Kaname: ¡Yuuki!... ¿qué le esta pasando?

Leonora: la Princesa Kuran ha tomado su decision

Cross: ¿de que hablas Leonora?

Leonora: ya lo veran… solo esperemos un poco mas

….

Yuuki: no te dejare tomar mi cuerpo nunca mas… Zero tiene razon, no puedo odiar a mis padres, son mi amados padres, nadie me dejo sola…

YK: CALLATE….. GUARDA SILENCIO, NO SIGAS… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Zero: ¿quién eres Yuuki?

Yuuki: SOY YUUKI CROSS KURAN… HIJA DEL CAZADOR LEGENDARIO CROSS KAIN, HIJA DE HARUKA Y JURRI KURAN SANGRES PURA, HERMANA DE KANAME KURAN… Y HERMANA DE ZERO KIRYUU EL MAS FUERTE Y VALIENTE CAZADOR…. SOY YUUKI CROSS KURAN

Ante tales palabras la otra Yuuki comenzo a gritar para comenzar a desvanecerse, solo un charco de sangre quedo… Yuuki podu olfatear el aroma de Zero y corrio hacia donde podia sentir la fragancia de su hermano

Yuuki: ¿Zero?... las memorias de las que hablo ese hombre… bien solo debo quitar este sello

Yuuki quito el sello que estaba frente a la esfera, 7 esferas se desprendieron y seis de ellas se alejaron, dejando solo la plateada que tomo forma de Zero

Zero: gracias Yuuki

Yuuki: mejor… hermana… ¿si?

Zero: Yuuki-onesa

Ambos se abrazaron, Yuuki comenzo a llorar pues entendia todo lo que habia hecho pero estaba feliz de ver a Zero

Zero: Yuuki… hay algo que debes saber antes de que salgamos

Yuuki: ¿qué es Zero-nii?

Zero beso la frente de la chica y con ello le mostro todas sus reencarnaciones, su vida y el amor de Luka

Yuuki cayo en el suelo y Zero desaparecio

….

Todos pudieron notar una energia emergen con fuerza, era calida, suave, compasiva y amorosa… todos pudieron ver como aquella neblina se disipo y vieron vaer a Yuuki y a Reiga de rodillas aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Zero… Leila desvanecio rapidamente la barrera y el primero en llegar fue Luze quien habia recobrado sus memorias faltantes… tomo a Reiga y lo ayudo a levantarse aun con Zero en brazos… Kaname se hacerco hasta donde estuvo Yuuki y la cargo, notando su aura muy diferente… Reiga se encamino frente a Luka y le entrego a Zero

Luka: ¿podrian matarlo en el estado en que se encuentra… porque no lo has hecho?

Reiga: no soy un mostruo como para quitarle la vida a tus hijas y a el, deseo su poder es verdad, pero no a costa de su vida… tal vez no lo creas, pero gracias a el ahora entiendo a los humanos… la segunda oportunidad que me dio me hizo ver muchas cosas, sin embargo, la guerra aun continuara, pero mi enemigo es Takashiro… Cuida de Zero… despues de que tus hijas hayan nacido vendre por el… para terminar con todo de una vez por todas

Reiga tomo el cuerpo de Luze el cual en ese momento se habia desvanecido y desaparecio frente a ellos, Rei llamo a los demas, pues Tsukumo, Renjou, Shusei, Kuroto y Senshirou se habian desmayado, Kaname le entrego a Yuuki a Takuma para el poder levantar a Tsukumo, cosa que todos notaron… al parecer ahí habia algo…

Kaname: es mejor llevarlos a los dormitorios de la Luna, ahí no entrara nadie

Rei: si, hagamos que regresen los demas

Cross: ire a suspender las clases… Yagari ve con ellos… Hijo, Yori ustedes tambien vayan y Yori pon una barrera alrededor de los dormitorios de la Luna en cuanto entren todos

Kaname: ¿qué les paso?

Rei: sus recuerdos regresaron y eso les produjo un caos en su mente, se habran desmayado por el dolor de cabeza

Kaname: ¿y Yuuki?

Leonora: ella peleo con su otra mitad… tenia dos opciones, vivir o morir, si decidia morir esa neblina negra la habria consumido dejando a su lado vampirico incontrolable y por ende tendriamos que haberla matado, pero decidio vivir… pero el ¿por qué? Solo ella nos lo puede decir

Luka: ¿qué hay de Zero?

Rei: supongo que Reiga o Yuuki encontraron sus memorias y las liberaron y el tardara unos tres dias en despertar, no te preocupes cuando despierte lo mas probable es que recuerde todo… supongo que Tachibana y Touko tambien se habran desmayado

De esa forma todos se ayudaron para llevar a los Zweilts, a Zero y a Yuuki a los dormitorios para que descansaran

….

Por otro lado en la Mansion Yuki habia llamado al medico pues Touko y Tachibana se habian desmayado, los llebaron a sus habitaciones y mientras tanto el le aviso a Takashiro lo que les habia pasado, Takashiro le dijo que regresaria lo mas pronto posible…

Yuki: espero que Kuroto y Senshirou esten bien ¿qué habra pasado?

….

Reiga dejo a Luze en una habitacion y el se retiro a la suya, estaba demasiado cansado por el hechizo y ahora lo recordaba todo

Reiga: supongo que tendre que agradecerle a esa Vampira… pero sera otro dia… al parecer por algo fue atraida… el deseo de Zero por salvarla… esa parte de ella murio en el limbo… Takashiro Giou… te destruire por lo que me hiciste hacer… pero sobre todo porque me obligaste a matar a la mujer que amaba…

…...

Ahora muchas cosas saldrian a la luz y Takashiro no sabia que sus problemas y el karma muy pronto le sera regresado.

¿qué pasara ahora que todos sepan que Yuuki pudo encer a tu marte malvada gracias a Zero?

¿qué haran los Guardianes al recobrar el sentido?

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE ZERO Y YUUKI**

 **LOS RECUERDOS PERDIDOS REGRESAN NUEVAMENTE**

 **KANAME… SE DECLARA**

Kaname habia llevado a Tsukumo a su habitación ahí le puso al joven una de sus pijamas aunque esta le quedo un poco grande pero aun asi el joven para el se veia hermoso, lo acomo en la cama y lo cubrio para dejarlo descansar, antes de salir de la habitacion tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Kaname se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermana en donde estaban Cross y Yori quien habia cambiado a la sangre pura de ropa y ahora estaba en su cama descansando.

Kaname: Director… ¿cómo esta?

Cross: Yori la ha revisado y no encontro ni una sola herida, al parecer esa luz que salio de su cuerpo cerro todas las heridas que habian empezado a abrirse, por ahora duerme y esta tranquila

Yori: tambien su energia se siente estable y es diferente

Kaname: bien, ire a ver a los demas, con su permiso y gracias por cuidar de ella

Yori: no hay de que… nosotros cuidando de ella y tu de Tsukumo… eso es ra…ro… porque según yo, tu deberias cuidar de tu hermana… Ku…ran…

Kaname se quedo estatico y sin voltear rapidamente salio de la habitacion de su hermano, Cross y Yori habian visto que Kaname se habia puesto rojo hasta las orejas

Cross: ¿amor?

Yori: eso creo… mas bien estoy segura… Kuran se enamoro hasta los huesos de Tsukumo… haran buena pareja

Cross: oooooh… el amor…. Jejejejeje

Kaname llego a la habitacion que se le habia dado a Luka y a Zero, ahí vio como Luka terminaba por depositar a Zero en la cama para despues abrigarle

Kaname: ¿cómo esta?

Luka: creo que bien, no tiene heridas, su energia se ha estabilizado, solo me preocupa el tiempo que tarde en despertar, no puede estar sin comer y mas por el embarazo

Kaname: Llamare al medico para que le coloquen una intravenosa con suero y vitaminas y tambien hare que traigan bolsas de sangre

Luka: gracias… ¿cómo esta tu hermana?

Kaname: bien, Cross y Yori se quedaran a cuidar de ella… ¿qué haras con tu hermano?

Luka: no lo se, estoy confundido, por ahora solo me concentrare en Zero… y supongo que tu en Tsikumo

Kaname: no… no se de que hablas…

Luka: si claro… Tsukumo es un chico noble, a veces despistado… pero gentil, cuidalo o Touko te hara picadillo si le haces daño

Kaname: de acuerdo… ire a ver a los demas… crees que tenga una oportunidad con el

Luka: puede

Kaname salio de la habitación viendo como Sodom se acomodaba en el abultadito vientre de Zero y Luka a su lado, supinia que el Opast tambien estaria cansado, al salir entro a la habitacion de Takuma y ahí con el estaba Shikki

Kaname: ¿como estan?

Shikki: bien… recostamos a ambos en la misma cama, Takuma y yo descansaremos en la otra

Takuma: no te preocupes Kaname, cuanquier cosa sobre Renjou y Shusei te lo haremos saber

Kaname: bien ustedes tambien traten de descansar

Shikki: tu tambien Kaname

Kaname salio de la habitacion y Takuma y Shikki aprobecharon para ducharse los dos juntos

Shikki: supongo que no podremos hacer nada hoy

Takuma: cierto… pero ya te lo recompensare cielo… tabien debemos descansar, lo de hoy fue agotador… aunque me encantaria tomarte… creo que es mejor descansar

Shikki: de acuerdo… pero solo por ello no te dejare descansar la proxima vez… no hasta estar como Ze-chan

Takuma: espero con ansias verte con una hermosa pancita Shikki

Ambos jovenes terminaron de vestirse y al salien se recostaron definitivamente si estaban cansados

Shikki: oye… ¿crees que haya algo entre ellos?

Takuma: puede ser… siempre estan muy juntos y sus miradas no son de amigos… ¿acaso te gusta alguno?

Shiki: no… solo tu

Ambos chicos se acomodaron mejor para poder dormir y asi lo hicieron, Kaname por su parte habia entrado a la habitacion de Kain para ver a Kuroto y a Senshirou

Kaname: ¿cómo estan?

Kain: bien, Kaito me hizo el favor de ayudarme a ponerles una pijama y ya los hemos recostado, estan tranquilos Kaname-sama, si pasa algo se lo hare saber

Kaname: bien… los dejo

Kain: si gustas puedes usar mi cama Kaito… yo dormire en el sofa

Kaito: gracias, pero no es necesario yo tomare el sofa, como cazador estoy acostumbrado a dormir donde sea

Kain: mmmh… toma, la pijama esta limpia, espero que te quede, puedes tomar primero el baño y quedate en la cama

Kaito: esta bien… gracias

Kaito ingreso en el baño y Kain estaba acomodando el sofa, afortunadamente habia comprado uno muy comodo que se convertia en cama, asi que no habia problema de prestarle su cama al cazador… ademas el chico era muy lindo y mas en su otra forma…

Kain: sin duda me enamore…

Aido: ¿de quien?

Kain: no me asustes Hana

Aido: jejejeje lo siento, solo vine por una pijama… ya que me has corrido, ire a dormir a la habitacion de Seiren… quise irme a la de Rima, pero Ruka estaba ahí…

Kain: nunca imagine que Rima y Ruka salieran

Aido: yo tampoco… solo de imaginar que lo descubri solo por abracito… y termine siendo molido a golpes por Ruka

Kain: es cierto… pense que Ruka iba a matarte Hana jejeje

Aido: bien… ya me voy… suerte con el cazador jejejeje

Kain: aaah… callate…

Aido salio corriendo, pero cerrando la puerta con cuidado, era cierto con tal de estar cerca de Kaito, le habia suplicado a Hanabusa que se fuera a otra habitacion, lo bueno de su primo era saber que ambos la tenian dificil pues Hanabusa se habia enamorado de Yori y el de Kaito… ambos cazadores y arcangeles… si que la tendrian dificil y mas con el carácter de ambos cazadores

Kaito: listo, muchas gracias, ahora puedes pasar

Kain: ¿ah?... si muchas gracias… no te atrevas a dormir en el sofa… usa la cama

Kaito: si mamá Cross… ya solo falta que quieras revisar si me cepille los dientes… o tambien vas a querer contarme un cuento

Kain: si con eso duermes en la cama… por mi esta bien…

Kaito: ni de broma… hasta mañana…

Kain entro al baño, suspirando, en verdad que le costaria mucho ganarse el corazoncito del cazador pero bien valia la pena

Kaname emprendio el viaje de regreso a su habitacion, encontrandose de camino a Yagari y a Cross

Cross: Kaname-kun… Nosotros nos retiramos, estaremos al pendiente de culquier cosa, Yagari y yo levantamos la barrera asi Yori-chan no se agotara, ahora ya duerme con Yuuki, espero que la amistad entre ellas se renueve

Kaname: yo tambien Cross-san, se que eso haya feliz a Yuuki

Cross: las clases para ustedes tambien se suspenden, todos estamos muy cansados y agobiados por lo que ha pasado… nosotros tambien nos vamos a casa a descansar, un grupo de cazadores vendra y se encargara de hacer la guardia y a los alumnos de la clase diurna se les ha dejado ir aprovechando que es viernes

Kaname: se lo agradezco Cross-san, yo tambien estoy bastante cansado, tal vez no fisicamente, pero si emocional

Cross: te entiendo Kaname-kun… creo que todos estamos igual

Yagari y Cross salieron de las habitaciones para dirigirse a su casa, ellos tambien necesitaban un buen baño y un buen descanso… Kaname entro nuevamente a su habitacion, ingreso al baño y se dio una larga ducha… se vistio y seco bien el cabello, al salir ingreso en su cama y acomodo a Tsukumo entre sus brazos

Kaname: ojala no te molestes si te despiertas antes que yo y me ves abrazandote… duerme yo cuidare de ti

Inconsientemente Tsukumo se acerco al cuerpo de Kaname y se acurruco en el, Kaname sonrio por lo que acababa de hacer el chico, tal vez si tenia una oportunidad con el

…..

por su parte Yuki estaba esperando a que el medico Fujiwara Isuzu-sensei le dijera que les habia pasado a Toko-chan y a Tachibana.. pues ambos se habian desmayado al mismo tiempo

Isuzu: no entiendo ya he revisado a ambos y parecen estar bien ¿qué fue lo que paso Yuki-kun?

Yuki: bueno Isuzu-sensei ibamos a salir para la Academia y ambos se desmayaron, y fue cuando corri a buscarlo

Isuzu: ¿se quejaron de algo?

Yuki: no, nada, ibamos platicando y solo colapsaron

Isuzu: tal vez es fatiga… tendre que ver a los demas… pero no se encuentran aquí… mmmh ire contigo a la escuela

Yuki: llamaron mientras usted estaba revisandolos… las clases se suspendieron por una fuga de agua en los baños y la estan arreglando

Isuzu: aaah… bien tendremos que esperar a que lleguen mañana

Mientras estaban hablando Toma Kasumi (el cocinero de la mansion) habia ingresado para dejarles un poco de te y preguntar como estaban Touko y Tachibana

…

Rei: hermana ¿cómo crees que reaccionen los otros Zweilts?

Leonora: no lose… por mas que intento ver algun indicio de lo que va a ocurrir no puedo ver nada

Rei: tu tambien descansa, no te esfuerces de mas

Leonora: Rei ¿qué haras ahora que Touko-chan te recuerde?

Rei: no lo se, en verdad estoy muy nervioso… no se como debo verla… en aquel entonces le hable de mis sentimientos, pero no pude obtener una respuesta pues paso lo de Takashiro

Leonora: de acuerdo, solo trata de no actuar impulsivamente y trata de entender que estara confundida, no quiero que metas la pata Rei, en verdad quiero a Touko-chan de cuñada, ¿lo has entendido?

Rei: si… descansa

Rei salio de la habitacion de su hermana, en verdad se sentia muy nervioso ¿de que forma veria a Touko?, era dificil pero ahora el saber que podria estar de nuevo con ella lo llenaba de una gran ilusion y felicidad.

Rei: ha pasado tanto tiempo… Touko

…

habian pasado dos dias y ninguno de los guardianes Zweilts daba señar de despertar por lo cual la doctora de la Academia Mitsuko habia decidido ponerles intravenosas para que no les pasara nada.

Por su parte el medico de Zero tambien habia colocado intravenosas de suero y sangre para que el joven estuviera estable, pues con su embarazo no podian darse el lujo de que le faltara algun requirimiento nutricional.

…..

por su parte Takashiro habia llegado a la Mansion siendo recibio por Yuki, quien le explico lo que habia sucedido y que Isuzu-sensei les habia puesto intravenosas

Takashiro: Isuzu-sensei, ¿cómo estan?

Isuzu: oh Takashiro… ellos estan bien, creo que solo fue cansancio

Takashiro: ¿por qué lo dice?

Izusu: bueno, siendo honestos desde que paro la Guerra con Reiga, nadie ha descansado, todos estabamos buscando a Luka por lo tanto todos estaban tensos y esto fue el resultado

Takashiro: entiendo… crees que despierten pronto

Isuzu: si yo creo que en unas dos o tres horas mas

Takashiro: de acuerdo cuando pase aviseme, estare en la sala con Yuki

….

Cross y Yagari habian ido a ver como se encontraban todos, era temprano por lo cual Seiren los recibio en pijama

Cross: ¿cómo siguen?

Seiren: estan bien, aunque siguen dormidos, sin embargo su energia esta en fuctuacion por lo cual estamos seguros que no tardaran en despertar

Cross: de acuerdo, dile a Kaname-kun que nosotros iremos a la Asociacion de Cazadores llevaremos el reporte, asi que lo dejo bajo su cuidado

Una vez que Cross y Yagari salieron del lugar, Seiren volvio a dirigirse a su habitacion pues su "inesperado visitante" podia hacer de las suyas… por otra parte Kaname estaba durmiendo… Tsukumo comenzo a despertar, sintiendose algo pesado y aturdido, pero empezo a fijar la vista y se percato de que no estaba en su habitacion, al querer moverse, noto que alguien estaba a su lado y le abrazaba, al girar su rostro pudo ver a Kaname, quien dormia placidamente abrazado a el… Tsukumo lo miraba con expresion incredula ¿por qué lo estaba abrazando asi?

Tsukumo: Oye… Kuran

Kaname estaba en verdad porfundamente dormido, al parecer el Sangre Pura se sentia muy agusto teniendolo como almohada, con sumo cuidado Tsukumo pudo sentarse en la cama, notando que la habitacion era la de Kaname y que en su brazo habia una intravenosa… ahora recordaba que habia sentido un fuerte dolor de cabeza al momento de que todas las memorias tomaron sentido y recobro otras… Kaname se abrazo mas a su cintura y Tsukumo pudo ver una ligrea sonrisa en Kaname, asi que con su mano comenzo a acariciar los cabellos de Kaname

Tsukumo: solo por hoy, te dejare usarme como almohada… gracias por cuidarme… aunque con esa cara pareces un niño pequeño… mmh no mas bien un gatito lindo jejejeje

Por su parte Renjou habia despertado al mismo tiempo que Shusei, ambos jovenes se miraron y recordaron muchas cosas del pasado, Renjou solo pudo dedicarle un tierno y casto beso en los labios a Shusei al recordar la relacion que habian tenido en todas sus reencarnaciones

Shusei: ¿lo has recordado tambien?

Renjou: si… estoy molesto con Takashiro… tambien nos separo a todos de la persona que hemos amado durante todas nuestras vidas

Shusei: si yo tambien, pero estoy mas dolido que molesto, porque aunque no recordaramos este amor, siempre estabamos juntos cuidandonos eluno al otro

Renjou: creo que quiero recuperar todo el tiemp perdido mi amado Shusei

Shusei: tal vez en otra ocasión… estamos con invitados

Renjou: tienes razon

Tanto Renjou como Shusei se sentaron en la cama, Takuma pudo escuchar como se habian movido y se desperto

Takuma: vaya han despertado… ¿cómo se sienten?

Shusei: a mi me duele un poco la cabeza

Renjou: yo sineto como si un trailer me hubiera pasado encima

Shikki: tal vez sea porque han pasado dos dias durmiendo

Renjou: ¿dos dias?

Shikki: si, nosotros les hemos cuidado

Shusei: y los demas…

Shikki: Tsukumo esta siendo cuidado por Kaname

Takuma: y tus amigos Kuroto y Senshirou por Kain y Kaito… Touko y Tachibana no llegaron a la escuela, asi que no sabemos si les ha pasado lo mismo, Yuuki-sama esta con Yori

Shusei: ya veo…

Renjou: ¿podriamos usar su baño, para darnos una ducha?

Takuma: claro, solo dejen que les quitemos el suero, tal vez se sientan mareados, pues no han comido en dos dias

Shusei: gracias tendremos cuidado.

Takuma y Shikki ayudaron a ambos jovenes a ponerse de pie y les llebaron a la ducha, mientras tanto irian a sus habitacion por algo de ropa para que se cambiaran

Por su parte…..

Kaito: ¿eres idiota o que?

Kain: claro que no… pero nadie es percto… o bueno al parecer tu si…

Kaito: me has traido café con SAL… ¿quién confunde el azucar con la sal? IDIOTA

Senshirou: jajajaja… ¿ya estas mejor?

Kuroto: por poco y de ahogas… ¿acaso los vampiros son inutiles y todo lo hacen los demas?

Kain: so… solo por que confundi la sal no quiere decir que soy un tonto

Kurotu: si lo eres… el recipiente dice "sal" o "azucar"… ¡tu querias ahogarlo!

Kuroto señalaba a Kain… sin duda sabia bien que el vampiro por estarle viendo el trasero a Kaito al momento de retirarles la intravenosa habia confundido la sal… y ahora como "buena" persona que era… la haria rabiar

Kuroto: no… espera… creo que el queria ahogarnoa a nosotros… Senshirouuuu… Kaitooo…. (en pleno drama de novela hasta llorando)

Kaito: no, no te preocupes no dejare que este bruto, les haga nada y menos aun niño tan lindo como tu

Kain estaba que echaba humo pues SU cazador estaba abrazando a Kuroto para apasiguar sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, Senshirou solo podia mirar divertido las cosas que se ocurrian a su pareja con tal de hacer rabiar al joven de cabellos naranja… en verdad era evidente su gusto por Kaito y Kuroto que es tan observado… la haria pagar… mientras Kaito seguia abrazando a Kuroto Kain pudo ver como aquel chico de cabellos negros le enseñaba la lengua… clara señal de que Kuroto no le dejaria a sol ni sombra

Kain: porque no mejor se van a bañar… para que bajen a comer… Kaiot y yo iremos por su ropa

Con esas palabras Kain tomo del brazo a Kaito y se lo llevo para alejarlo del ahora "pequeño demonio" que era Kuroto, ahora tendria que pensar la forma de desinfectar a SU cazador

Senshirou: creo que te has pasado Kuroto

Kuroto: eso le pasa por ser tan descarado y estar viendole el trasero

Senrirou: hablando de eso ahora que lo recuerdo…

Senshirou tomo entre sus brazos a Kuroto para comenzar a besarlo, el beso era apasionado y fogoso, pues ambos recordaban ahora que era amantes y esposos y como tal sentian la necesidad de esta conectados el uno con el otro, sin mas Senshirou comenzo a preparar a Kuroto, escuchar su voz y sus gemidos ya lo habia exitado por de mas pero tenia que preparar a su niño para no lastimarlo… una vez que estuvo listo Senshiro comenzo a penetrarlo lentamente sabiendo que a Kuroto le doleria pues hacia tanto tiempo… una larga vida que na habia tenido entre sus brasos a su amado….

Por su parte Kain y Kaito regresaban de las habitaciones del sol y aun seguian discutiendo por el sunto de la sal, sin mas entraron a la habiatacion sin tocar y ambos se quedaron como piedra… Kuroto montaba a Senshiro y ambos gemian del placer, sin percatarse de la llegada de los otros jovenes, rapidamente Kain cerro la puerta y ambos se miraban sonrojados por lo que habian visto y lo que estaban oyendo…

Kain: yo… yo creo que los dejamos

Kaito: si… si, es lo mejor… creo que recordaron algo mas…

Kain: sabe… se cocinar porque no preparo algo de desayunar

Kaito: mejor lo preparo yo… no sea que en vez de sal pongas azucar jejejeje

Kain se percato de la hermosa sonrisa de Kaito y asintio para darle a entender al cazador que le dejaria cocinar, seria para el un honor probar la comida de su amado angel… rapidamente Kain abrio y cerro la puerta para poner la mochila donde habian puesto ropa para bajar a la cocina

La bajar se encontraron con Takuma, Shikki, Renjou y Shusei… los cuales tambien se habian dirigido a la cocina

Takuma: por su cara veo que los vieron… a nosotros nos toco escuchar y mejor bajamos

Renjou: parece que esos dos no cambian… en el pasado parecian conejos y no se les quita lo escandalosos

Shusei: jajaja, es verdad

Kain: ¿entonces ellos dos…?

Shusei: si, son pareja ademas de esposos… Renjou y yo tambien

Shikki: Takuma y yo somos pareja… pero ustedes lo son desde sus vidas anteriores ¿cierto?

Renjou: si, despues de que Zero y Zess se casaron, Los siguientes suimos Shusei y yo, despues el par de conejos escandalosos

Kain: ¿y que hay de los otros?

Shusei: bueno, Toko-chan, estaba viendo a alguien cuando salia con Zero a dar sus paseos… Tsukumo estubo casado, pero su esposo fue asesinado y al no ser un Zweilts el no pudo reencarnar, desde entonces a estado solo y Tachibana nunca estuvo con alguien "fijo"… y bueno…

Renjou: Yuki siempre estuvo onsecionada con Zess… ya saben la historia

Kain: bueno… supongo que esto le da una oportunidad a Kaname-sama

Kaito: ¿no me dihas que el chupasangre esta atraido por Tsukumo?

Kain: ¿acaso a ti te gusta?

Kaito: claro que no… pero ese chupasangre seria malo para su salud… a leguas se ve que el mosquito es insaciable… pobre Tsukumo…

Renjou: jejejeje…

Shusei: olvidalo Renjou, si los molestas te castigare por un año

Renjou: aaaaah… no es justo…

Kaname pudo sentir unas leves caricias en su cabeza, estas eran muy suaves y lo relajaban, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, mirando que Tsukumo era quien le habia estado cuidando todo ese tiempo

Tsukumo: has despertado… dormiste bien

Kaname: lo siento… perdon… yo… ¿hace cuanto despertaste?

Tsukumo: esta bien no hay problema…. Ya tiene un rato, pero no quise despertarte, te veias relajado

Kaname: lo siento… es solo que… emites un calor muy agradable y hacia tanto tiempo que no dormia tan bien… lo lamento

Tsukumo: esta bien, no hay problema, porque no sigues durmiendo un poco mas

Kaname: no… debes comer algo… espera aquí

Tsukumo pudo ver como Kaname se levanta para salir de la habiatacion, mira el lugar donde habia estado el sangre pura y pudo sentir como ese calor se alejaba una punzada en su pecho aparecio

Tsukumo: Shikuro… ¿esta bien… si vuelvo a amar? ¿tu te molestarias si eso llega a pasar?

Tsukumo pudo oir el canto de las aves fuera de la ventana y como si hubiera sido una pleglaria pudo escuchar esa voz tan familiar que le decia "se feliz mi amada luna"… Tsukumo se quedo perdido al escuchar esa voz… sus ojos habian soltado labrimas y no se habia dado cuenta en que momento habia ingresado Kaname… este al ver que el joven lloraba se acerco rapidamente

Kaname: ¿pasa algo… te duele algo?

Tsukumo: no… es solo que recorde algo… sabes… yo tuve un esposo, pero el no era un Zweilts por lo que al morir en una guerra el ya no pudo volver… lo he recordado y eso me ha entristecido… pero estoy bien

Kaname pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada de Tsukumo y lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo Tsukumo se dejo hacer y pudo sentir ese calor que provenia del cuerpo de Kaname, era un calor que llenaba su alma, su corazon y lo hacia sentir tam bien.

Kaname: yo… yo… yo no sere él… pero tambien puedo amarte, protejerte, cuidarte… Tsukumo, desde el primer dia en el que te conoci… yo me enamore de ti y… por favor quedate conmigo, dame una oportunidad… por favor

Tsukumo:… Hai…

Kaname: ¿qué has dicho? (separando a Tsukumo de su abrazo)

Tsukumo: he dicho que "si" Kaname… ami tambien me gustas y cuando estoy cerca de ti, puedo sentir un hermoso calor que proviene de ti y no quiero perderlo

Kaname: gracias… no voy a defraudarte

Kaname abrazo mas fuerte a Tsukumo atrayendolo hasta su pecho, en realidad se sentia tan tranquilo al estar con el, le daba paz y calmaba su alma que por tantos siglos se habia encontrado atormentada… y enacto de amor para sellar ese sentimiento Kaname beso de forma tierna y casta los labios de Tsukumo para despues volver a ese abrazo de union para ambos.

…..

Touko habia despertado agitada, le dolia la cabeza pero ahora recordaba todo lo que habia vivido en realidad, recordaba a Zero y el amor que Zess y el se profesaban, asi como los celos de Yuki… Touko se agarro la cabeza, y de repente comenzo a llorar ahora recordaba a Rei Murasaki y la confesion de su amor hacia ella, estaba dolida y triste pues la habian alejado de la persona a la cual deseaba amar, se levanto con un poco de dificultad, que retiro la intravenosa y se adentro a su baño para darse una ducha y posteriormente vestirse

Al salir de su recamara bajo rapidamente y pudo ver a Takashiro y a Yuki, ambos hombres al verla se acercaron a ella preguntando como estaba y que le habia pasado… por su parte Touko solo les dijo que se habia mareado y que se sentia bien, pero que iria a ver a Tsukumo pues lo extrañaba.

Yuki: yo te acompaño Toko-chan

Toko: no te preocupes Yuki, ya estoy bien, esto me paso por no descansar y por no haber comido adecuadamente jajajajaja… prometo cuidarme mas, ademas quiero pasar a comprar algunas cositas de uso personal de chicas jejeje

Yuki: ¿ah? Si entiendo… perdon

Toko: no te preocupes tanto Yuki-chan, ire a ver a Tsukumo y regresare temprano

Takashiro: ten cuidado y si puedes convence a Tsukumo para que se regrese, no quiero que esten cerca de Zero ya que podria dañarlos Touko

Toko: si lo entiendo, es por eso que es mejor si voy sola, asi puedo tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinion, bueno ahora me voy

Touko salio corriendo de la mansion, en verdad se habia aguantodo las ganas de gritarle a Takashiro por lo que habia dicho de Zero… Zero dañarlos… jamas… por el habia encontraro a Rei y lo mas importante para Toko en ese momento es Rei, deseaba verlo, deseaba decirle lo que no pudo en ese entonces, asi corrio a todo lo que sus piernas le daban

Llego a la academia muy agitada y Cross y Yagari pudieron ver que la chica corria incluso llorando

Cross: pobre… ya recordo todo… ¿por qué estara llorando?

Yagari: tal vez por tantos recuerdos perdidos, no ha de ser tan facil recordar todo de golpe

Cross: espero que este bien

Yagari: yo tambien y que todo esto se solucione… a mi solo me importa nuestro hijo, Zero y Yori… bueno Luka tambien

Cross: oh vamos Yagari… admite que te preocupas por todos

Ambos hombres siguieron por su camino para la Asociacion, todos los vampiros, los guardianes Zweilts, Kaname y Tsukumo ya estaban en la sala, pues Luka y Yori aun cuidaban de Zero y de Yuuki

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atencion de todos ahí parada con lagrimas en los ojos estaba Toko, Tsukumo quiso ir con ella pero Kaname lo detuvo, podia ver que la chica veia a alguine en especifico

Tsukumo: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: espera… ella

Pudieon ver como Toko corrio hasta donde estaba el sangre pura Rei y se lanzo hacia el, este la atrapo y pudieron ver como Toko lloraba desconsoladamente y como Rei con gran ternura la acunaba tratando de consolarla

Toko: perdon… perdon… Rei perdoname por haberte olvidado…

Rei: todo esta bien Toko… no llores

Toko: perdon… yo te amo Rei… debi decirtelo en ese entonces, en ese lugar, en ese momento… perdoname por dejarte solo…

Rei: Toko… mi hermosa princesa…

Nadie se espero ver aquella escena tan enternecedora… Rei estaba llorando con Toko en sus brazos, por fin esas almas que habian separado estaban juntas nuevamente

Tsukumo: asi que era él a quien veia cuando paseaba con Zero

Luka: asi es, era Rei Murasaki… Zero los conocio tiempo atrás en una de sus vidas y les explico lo que pasaba y cada vez que Zero renacia se veian en el mismo lugar y un dia Zero les presento a Touko y de ahí Rei se enamoro de ella… es bueno verlos juntos… a todos, creo que todos estan bien… tu tambien Tsukumo

Toko habia dejado de llorar al escuchar las palabras de Luka y mas aun por lo dicho de su hermano, ahora que lo veia bien ¿por qué Kaname lo estaba tomando de la cadera?

Sin mas Toko se alejo de Rei quien se quedo confindido y pudieron ver como de una forma veloz le habia arrebatado a Tsukumo a Kaname y lo miraba de mala cala y a Tsukumo lo estaba casi estrangulando

Toko: ¿por qué estabas agarrando a mi hermano?

Kaname: oh cierto, olvidaba que eras su hermana… bien… Touko a partir de hoy Tsukumo me haceptado como pareja y espero que aceptes mi relacion con tu hermano

Toko: ni de broma, no dejare que alguien como tu le quite su hermosa pureza

Tsukumo: Toko… me ahogas

Toko: ¿eh?... perdon…. ¿eh?... o… oye… espera que te pasa Rei…. Bajame

Rei habia tomado a Toko como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara y con la otra mano le dio un empujoncito a Tsukumo quien fue atrapado por Kaname

Rei: tu y yo tenemos que hablar… Kaname pobre de ti si lo dañas…

Kaname: claro… gracias

Para agrado de todos, Kaname con una gran sonrisa abrazo con ambas manos a Tsukumo, era un abrazo… protector, lleno de amor y ¿posesivo?

Shusei: creo que Kaname sera algo posesivo

Renjou: bueno haben buena pareja… pobre de Kaname si lo hace enojar

Por otro lado todos miraron como Kuroto y Senshirou bajaban por las escaleras, Kain y Kaito solo se ronrojaron pues recordaron la forma en la cual encontraron a esos dos

Kuroto: ¿alguien sabe porque Rei llevaba a Toko como bolsa de papas?

Tsukumo: al parecer Rei era la persona a la que Toko veia en secreto

Senshirou: waaa… ¿era el?

Kuroto: ojala y se arreglen

Kain: espero que no tan rapido como "otros"

Senshirou: ¿eh? ¿no me digan que… ustedes… nos…?

Kaito: si… estoy traumado de por vida… al menos podrian haber puesto el seguro

Kain quedo algo triste por las palabras dichas por Kaito, al parecer el chico solo gustaba de las chicas, eso le quitaba algunas esperanzas de conquistar al cazador

Yori: ¿traumado de que?... si en sexo eres el maaaaaaaaaaaaaas virgen

Kaito: ¿Yori? ¿a que hora bajaste? Y porque tienes que decir esas cosaaaaaaaas

Kain: ¿virgen?

Yori: claro "este" podria quedar traumado hasta por ver a un par de conejos hacerlo

Kaito: YORIIIIII CALLATEEEEE

Aido: ¿acaso tu sabes mas?

Yori: yo no tengo porque contestarte rubio desabrido

Aido: no soy desabrido

Yori: lo que sea rubiecito… Kuran… tu hermana acaba de despertar… esta sedienta, tuve que golpearla en la cabeza, por poco y me muerde… tal vez tenga un chichon o dos… me voy

Aido: esa mujeeeeeer… grrrrrr…

Kain: pero bien que te gusta asi… masoquista… (eso se lo dijo al oido para que nadi mas escuchara)

Aido: tu callate, estas peor que yo (al oido)

Kain: es verdad (suspirando)

Leila: ¿asi que Kaito es virgen? Quien lo dijera yo pense que serias todo un Don Juan

Kaito: pues no… ademas es normal para mi… recuerda que por ser Angel soy dondel… ademas es obvio que me de vergüenza… yo tambien me voy, antes de que Yori mate a alguien…

Kain: ¿por qué?

Kaito: supongo que esta molesta porque trataron de morderla… o… ooh ya se…. Me voy….

Aido: oye espera… que es eso ¿o?

Kaito: adios…. Cosa de mujeres de cada mes… esta irritable

Leila: oh… ahora entiendo porque Yuuki-sama quiso morderla

Leonora: si… jejejejeje

Aido: pues sigo sin entender

Seiren: eres un tonto Aido… esta en su periodo…

Aido: ¿periodo? ¿periodo de que?

Ruka: Idiota… es el periodo que tienen las humanas cada 28 dias, esta mestruando imbecil… huele a sangre… por eso Yuuki-sama quiso morderla

Aido: eeeeeeeeeeeh… voy a disculparme… adios

Kain: espera Hana, voy contigo… nos vemos mas tarde… Hana esperame o haras que Yori te mate

Leila: esto se pondra divertido… tal vez grave algo interesante

Rin: espera, si es "eso" voy contigo

Ren: ahí van esas dos de nuevo… bien me ire a dormir, sigo con sueño

Tsukumo: ¿a dónde van?

Ren: sera mejor que no las sigan… se lo que les digo…

Kaname: Tsukumo, ire a ver a Yuuki, espera aquí por favor

Tsukumo: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Kaname: bien… vamos

Kaname tomo la mano de Tsukumo y ambos subieron las escaleras, Shusei y Renjou se despidieron de todos para ir a su habitacion lo mismo Kuroto y Senshirou…

Seiren: me algra que Kaname-sama este feliz

Luka: Seiren, podrias cuidar de Zero un momento ire a casa de Cross por ropa para limpiarlo y cambiarlo

Seiren: claro Luka-sama

Luka salio del lugar par ir or las cosas que necesitaria, por su parte Rei estaba en su habitacion y habia dejado a Toko en la cama

Rei: Toko no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe… pero ahora que ya recuerdas todo… ¿Tokuko, me daras una respuesta a lo de ese dia?

Toko: yo tambien te amo Rei… y de lo otro… bueno preferiria esperar a que tod este lio se aclare

Rei: ¿estas segura?... ¿convertirte en vampiro para esta a mi lado?

Toko: si, estoy segura Rei

Rei: gracias Toko… por cierto despues hablare con Kaname… Tsukumo al ser humano no podra permanecer por siempre con el, pero tambien si el lo transforma hay posibilidades de que caia al nivel e

Toko: Lo se, pero si eres tu quien lo convierte, eso no pasara

Rei: asi es, asi podran estar juntos por toda la eternidad, e incluso hasta tener hijos… pero lo dejaremos como un secretito entre tu y yo

Toko: me parece bien ¿y Zero… quiero verlo?

Rei: el aun no despierta… para el es mas pesado.. creemos que al menos dormira una semana, pero ya tomamos precauciones

Toko: ¿y eso?

Rei: es verdad… Toko, Zero esta de cuatro meses y espera gemelitas

Toko: ¿gemelas?... kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Voy a ser tia… que felicidad…

Rei: si, incluso Yuki lo sabe y debemos tener mucho cuidado, Takashiro no debe saber que han recuperado sus recuerdos, tambien estuvo Reiga aquí

Toko: ¿Reiga? ¿Acaso le hizo daño, esta bien?

Rei: de hecho es gracias a el y a la princesa Kuran que todos tienen de vuelta sus memorias (aquí Rei le cuenta todo lo que paso) y asi fue como todo termino

Toko: bien… supongo que tendre que seguir en la mansion para no levantar sospechas

Rei: si, pero al menos por ahora… quedate aquí y solo dejame abrazarte mi princesa hermosa

…

Kaname abrio la puerta y ahí estaba Yuuki, sentada en la cama (si con varios chichones) mirando hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje de esa manaña

Kaname: Yuuki

Yuuki: Kaname-nii

Su rostro reflejo una dulce sonrisa, aquella que mostraba sinsera y pura cuando aun era humana, esa era Yuuki, su pequeña hermana, la que siempre debio ser, Kaname entre tomando la mano de Tsukumo, su hermana los vio alegre pues me imaginaba el porque de sus manos entrelazadas

Yuuki: que bueno es verte sonreir con sinceridad hermano… hay muchas cosas que debes saber… pero quiero que mi padre tambien las escuche… voy a aceptar las consecuencias que todo… no huire

….

Luka entro a la habitacion viendo como Seiren se entretenia con Sodom, al parecer a la chica se le hacia una criaturita muy divertida pues estaba ronsiendo

Ambos vieron como Zero comenzo a moverse… y por fin… sus ojos se abrieron… no paso la semana que habian predicho… y ahora ahí estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos amatistas

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE ZERO Y SUS MEMORIAS**

 **FINGIENDO NO SABER NADA**

 **UNA BODA EN SECRETO**

Luka entro a la habitacion viendo como Seiren se entretenia con Sodom, al parecer a la chica se le hacia una criaturita muy divertida pues estaba sonriendo

Luka: veo que le agradas a Sodom

Seiren: jamas habia visto un dragón, es muy bonito

Zero: ¿quién es… aaaahg… bonito?

Ambos vieron como Zero comenzo a moverse… y por fin… sus ojos se abrieron… no paso la semana que habian predicho… y ahora ahí estaba abriendo sus hermosos ojos amatistas, Luka dejo caer la bolsa que traia y corrio hasta donde estaba Zero ayudandole a incorporarse con mucho cuidado, Zero al estar sentado y ver a Luka no pudo evitar llorar, era su amado Zess al que tenia de frente, su amado Luka, su esposo, por fin volvian a estar juntos

Zero: Zess… Zess… tenia tanto miedo… pase tanto tiempo solo, encerrado ahí… Luka… Luka…

Luka: Zero… mi Zero, no llores, no llores mi amor, ahora todo esta bien, tus recuerdos estan de regreso y ahora ambos estamos juntos nuevamente como tenia que ser

Zero estaba llorando en los brazos de Luka, Seiren tomo a Sodom y salio de la habitacion, sabia que esa reunion era intima y tendrian muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, Seiren fue a donde se encontraba su señor, toco la puerta y entro haciendo una severencia

Seiren: Kaname-sama, Zero-sama acaba de despertar y Luka-sama esta con el

Kaname: gracias Seiren, mas tarde ire a verles, tendran muchas cosas de que hablar, puedes retirarte

Seiren salio de la habitacion y Tsukumo estaba sentado en el sillon obserbando a Kaname, quien se habia hecho un corte en la muñeca y Yuuki estaba bebiendo de su sangre, al terminar la chica se limpio con un pañuelo

Yuuki: gracias Kaname-nii… tu eres Tsukumo ¿verdad?

Tsukumo: si

Yuuki: gracias por aceptar a mi hermano, estoy feliz de ver que ahora tiene a alguien a su lado, cuida de el por favor

Tsukumo: claro asi lo hare, muchas gracias Yuuki-sama, yo…. Estoy bajo su cuidado tambien ahora

Yuuki: solo Yuuki… ahora soy tu cuñada jejeje

Kaname: Yuuki… gracias pense que ibas a…

Yuuki: para nada, Kaname-nii y Zero-nii son mis hermanos y como tal asi los quiero… asi que puedes estar tranquilo… ya despues hablaremos con los viejos del consejo

Kaname: de acuerdo Yuuki… ¿de que deseas hablar conmigo y Cross-san?

Yuuki: es sobre todo lo que hice, cuando mi subconciente de la otras "yo" aparecia Kaname-nii

Kaname: Yuuki… si tu haces eso el tendra que reportarte con los cazadores y te pondran en la lista

Yuuki: estoy conciente de todo hermano y como te lo dije no pienso huir de las consecuencias de mis actos… si deben ponerme en la lista, no me opondre y tu tampoco lo haras…

Tsukumo: tal vez no deba intervenir en esto pues no me concierne… pero todo aquello no fue tu culpa

Yuuki: lo fue, pues deje que mi lado vampirico enloqueciera en vez de pedir ayuda ya fuera con Kaname o con mi padre, si se lo hubiera dicho al Cross estoy segura que habria hecho algo junto a Kaname-nii para frenar todo lo que hice, pero me gano el miedo, la inseguridad, el terror y mis dudas sobre mi misma

Tsukumo: espero que todo salga bien Yuuki-chan, en verdad es bueno que Kaname tenga de regreso a su linda hermanita

Yuuki: muchas gracias a ti por estar para el

Kaname: si es lo que quieres Yuuki, hablaremos con Cross… por ahora descansa, hare que alguien suba agua y tus tabletas por si despues te da mas sed

Yuuki volvio a recostarse y Kaname tomo a Tsukumo y salieron de la habitacion, ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion del sangre pura

Tsukumo: ¿haras que hable con Cross?

Kaname: si no lo hago, de todas formas ella lo hara… pero tratare de que no le den la pena de muerte… tal vez pueda lograr que como castigo sellen sus poderes vampiricos

Tsukumo: ¿y eso que la haria entonces?

Kaname: solo una portadora sangre pura, no tendria poderes, magia, fuerza, nada, solo la vida eterna de un vampiro, sin embargo sus hijos nacerian con poder.

Tsukumo: entiendo… ¿y ahora que hacemos aun es de dia y no puedo ir a ver a Zero?

Kaname: bueno, esperemos a que Luka termine de hablar con el, por lo pronto ¿te gustaria dormir otro rato?

Tsukumo: mmmmh… aun me siento cansado… si… vamos a dormir un poco mas

Tsukumo le dio una tierna sonrisa a Kaname y ambos nuevamente ingresaron a la cama, Kaname acomodo a Tsukumo en su pecho para asi poder abrazarlo y dormir un poco mas en verdad la sensacion de tenerle lo llenaba de alegria y de dicha, sin embargo al mismo tiempo ahora estaba preocupado por el futuro de Yuuki, es verdad que hacia un tiempo atrás la odiaba por su comportamiento, pero Yuuki tenia razon en algo, el tambien era culpable de lo que le paso, pues el no le puso la atencion que debiera por estar pensando en Zero… si el la hubiera educado en cuanto al uso de sus poderes ella no hubiera pasado por todo aquello… tambien estaban los ancianos del consejos… ahora tenia a Tsukumo y al ser un humano no le permitirian casarse con el, pero tampoco queria desposar a Yuuki…

Tsukumo: ¿en que piensas Kaname?

Kaname: en muchas cosas mi vida… una es Yuuki y lo que le depare su futuro con los cazadores… El consejo vampirico tambien me preocupa, como sabras hay una ley que dicta que los sangre pura de una familia deben continuar con la linea de sangre, es decir Yuuki y yo deberiamos casarnos, pero no estamos de acuerdo con ello y lo mas seguro esque pronto empiecen con ese tema y si llega la carta de sentencia de Yuuki, incluso puede desatarse una guerra… aaah… no se que voy a hacer… tambien esta lo de Reiga y Zero… son muchas cosas

Tsukumo: te entiendo… sabes no debes de preocuparte antes de tiempo, primero hay que hablar con Luka y Zero, despues habalremos todos sobre lo de Reiga y el Clan Murasaki y al final hablaremos lo de Yuuki-chan y tal vez entre todos ideemos algo, ya veras que todo saldra bien, ademas, no te alteres nosotros tambien estamos aquí y protegeremos a Zero

Kaname: eso tambien me preocupa, digo a Zero lo considero ahora un buen amigo y como dice Yuuki incluso como un hermano, pues el tambien cuido de Yuuki por mucho tiempo… pero tambien… voy a sonar egoista Tsukumo… pero no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte y pelear contra Reiga significa eso… poder perderte…

Tsukumo: todo va a estar bien… no te preocupes Kaname, no voy a dejarte… solo pensemos en el ahora…

Tsukumo se acomodo mas en Kaname y ambos comenzaron a caer dormidos… por su parte Luka y Zero estaban abrazados, Luka se sentia tan feliz de tener nuevamente a Zero por completo

Luka: no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estes de regreso mi amor

Zero: a mi tambien Luka, tambien me hace feliz recordar a todos, pero tambien siento pena y tristeza por Yuki y por Takashiro… si ellos siguen asi… sabes que debere juzgarles y no deseo ese castigo para ellos

Luka: lo se, pero es parte de lo que se te encomendo para tener el equilibrio del mundo… por ahora tambien me preocupa Reiga

Zero: es cierto… por ahora podemos estar tranquilos, estoy seguro que cumplira con lo dejar que las bebes nazcan… aun tenemos tiempo para planear algo

Luka: el problema es que no sabemos que es lo que este tramando

Zero: dijo que se vengaria de Takashiro por hacer que matara a la persona que amaba… ¿a quien amaba Reiga?

Luka: es verdad… pero eso no lo se Zero

La mañana transcurrio rapidamente y al anochecer todos estaban reunidos en la sala de los dormitorios de la Luna, Cross y Yagari habian llegado y ahora todos hablarian sobre lo sudedido

Luka: antes que nada Zero esta bien y todas sus memorias estan completas

Touko al escuchar lo que Luka habia dicho se lanzo a las piernas de Zero llorando como una pequeña niña

Toko: Ze…roooo… snif… snif… perdoname por no recordarte… snif… snif… Zero… te extrañe… te extrañe mucho

Zero ayudo a Toko a sentarse a su lado y ambos se abrazaron, Zero tambien lloraba pues en verdad los habia extrañado tanto, al abrazo se les sumo Tsukumo quien al ver a su hermana no pudo evitar reaccionar para tambien aferrarse a Zero… su pequeño hermanito estaba de regreso y ahora los recordaba

Tsukumo: Zero yo tambien te extrañe… siento mucho no haber podido protegerte en ese momento… perdoname

Zero: no tengo nada que perdonarles… en ese entonces mi decision fue salvarlos a todos para que llevaran una vida normal y dar fin a la lucha… ninguno de nosotros sabiamos lo que hiba a pasar

Shusei y Renjou se acercaron para abrazar a Zero, Tsukumo regreso al lado de Kaname y Toko al lado de Rei…

Shusei: es bueno tenerte de regreso Zero pero sobre todo tener todas nuestras memorias

Renjou: no vuelvas a ariesgarte tanto… ahora tendras una pequeñas que dependeran de ti, asi que confia en nosotros… yo tambien te extrañe

Zero: y yo a ustedes… Renjou… Shusei… gracias

Kuroto: es bueno tenerte de regreso, en verdad hacias falta

Senshiro: te extrañamos y lamentamos el comportamiento de Takashiro… se supone que estamos aquí para protegerte y …

Zero: ya se los dije, nadie es culpable de nada

Kuroto y Senshiro abrazaron a Zero en verdad aquel joven seguia siendo la misma persona amable y de gran pureza que siempre les cuidaba y consolaba y ahora le defenderian a capa y espada

Rei: sabes… en verdad nos hiciste mucha falta, siempre te hemos esperado, nunca te olvidamos Zero

Zero: lo se Rei… gracias a todos… Leonora… Leila… gracias

Leonora: me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta Zero

Leila: ahora que te tenemos de regreso, no vamos a dejar que nada mala te vuelva a pasar

Kaname: entonces recuerdas todo Zero

Zero: si Kaname

Kaname: ¿recuerdas qué paso exactamente en esa batalla?

Zero: si… yo habia decidido dar un juicio por fin y asi lo hice… todos reencarnarian, pero Yuki estaba destinada a despertar al lado de Reiga para brindarle amor en su corazon, sin embargo cuando mi juicio estaba llebandose acabo, Takashiro con ayuda de la Llave de Solomon hizo un hechizo enviandome al limbo, y coloco todos los recuerdos de amor de mi en Yuki para que Luka le amara y los guardianes no me recurdaran nunca… quizo hacer lo mismo con Reiga pero algien intervino

Luka: ese fue Cross y Yagari quienes pudieron sellar a Renjou, Shusei, Tsukumo, Reiga y a mi, para que nuestros recuerdos no fueran eliminados

Yuuki: entonces la esfera que yo toque eran tus recuerdos… ¿pero porque se todo lo que te paso?

Zero: bueno antes de desaparecer del limbo, te mostre mi pasado para que entendieras lo que habia pasado, nunca me imagine que terminarias en ese lugar, pero me alegro… ahora estas bien…

Cross: zero… ¿tambien sabes quienes somos?

Zero: lo se papá… tu eres Rafael… Papá Yagari es Miguel… Kaito-nii es el hijo de ustedes Gabriel y Yori-nesa es mi guardiana Raguel… Tambien puedo ver que Rei-nii es Uriel, Leonora-nesa es Sariel y Leila-nesa es Remiel

Yagari: es un alivio que recuerdes todo, fue lo unico que pudimos hacer… en aquel entonces Uriel, Sariel y Remiel, dieron sus vidas para que pudieramos atravesar ese campo y poder salvarles… pero no pudimos hacerlo a tiempo Zero… en verdad sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado…

Tanto Yagari como Cross tomaron su verdadera forma de Arcangeles para arrodillarse frente a Zero, ambos hombres derramaron lagrimas al recordar la muerte de sus amigos y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para salvar a Zero

Miguel: Mano Derecha de Dios… si debes castigarnos no vamos a oponernos…

Rafael: por nuestra culpa nuestros amigos murieron

Zero frente a todos se puso de pie… un resplandor blanco empezo a inindar el lugar y cuando este se desvanecio Zero estaba vestido completamente de Blanco… un pantalon holgado y una ramera semipegada que dejaba ver su hermosa barriguita… traia unas botas hasta la pantorrilla de color blanco, su cabello plateado llegaba casi al ras del suelo trenzado, de su espalda salian 7 hermosas alas plateadas Bloody Rose ahora tenia un brillo plateado mas fuerte y en otra de sus manos portaba una espada plateada y el mango era dorado.

Los Guardianes Zweilt rapidamente se arodillaron frente a Zero, Kaito y Yori tomaron su forma angelical poniendose detrás de Miguel y Rafael arrodillandose, lo mismo que Rei, Leonora y Leila quienes de igual forma mostraron por primera vez su otra forma

Zero: Miguel, Rafael… lo que paso en ese entonces no fue culpa de nadie Uriel, Samiel y Remiel dieron sus vidas para ayudarlos pero en el proceso dejaron las personas que estarian en su lugar… Gabriel aun no habia renacido y en ese entonces tu Rafael ya estabas esperando a Gabriel… Raguel era muy joven y su poder no estaba completo… Takashiro aprobecho todo eso, asi que no quiero que vuenvan a disculparse por cosas del pasado… es lo mismo para ustedes Guardianes Zweilt… y nada de castigos… ustedes son mi familia y gracias a ustedes yo estoy aquí…. Y no Kaname tu tampoco debes pedirme perdon… ni tu Yuuki… todos cometemos errores… incluso yo… de acuerdo

Kaname: de acuerdo Zero… gracias

Yuuki: gracias Zero-nii

Despues de esas palabras Zero volvio a la normalidad y Luka le ayudo a sentarse, cambiar en su estado era agotador… todos los demas regresaron a su forma normal y tomaron asiento nuevamente

Zero: lo lamento pero sino lo hacia todos se iban a estar disculpandose

Yagari: tienes razon Zeroaunque ciertamente me has sorprendido, mostrandote tal cual

Yuuki: Zero-nii en verdad te veias muy hermoso… pero yo jamas habia visto unas alas asi

Yori: es verdad… la verdadera forma de Zero, normalmente no esta permitido que se le vea

Zero: no es asi Yori, es solo que normalmente esa apariencia es la que se muestra cuando se da un juicio normalmente solo tendria unas alas normales jejejeje

Yagari: bueno, dejemos eso para despues…¿qué haremos con Yuki y Takashiro?

Luka: por ahora, sera mejor no decir nada, es por seguridad para todos, no sabemos si quiera emplear el mismo hechizo que la ultima vez o peor aun, atentar contra la vida de Zero o de alguien mas… de igual forma todos vimos como Yuki se descontrolo una vez y no sabemos como reaccionaria

Zero: es verdad y sobre todo por el tipo de podeer que posee, si llega a salirse de control por completo, no sabemos si una barrera resista pues su luz se convertiria en oscuridad

Kaname: ademas queda tambien el hecho de que no sabemos que es lo que planea Reiga, Luka tiene razon, es mejor que aparenten que no recuerdan nada…

Rei: por lo poco que hemos visto, Takashiro es capaz de cualquier cosa por Yuki, si se entera de que sus recuerdos han regresado, podria poner en riesgo su vida

Zero: Leonora ¿algun indicio?

Leonora: ninguno hasta ahora Zero… lo siento al parecer por ahora no puedo ver el futuro

Zero: supongo que ha cambiado radicalmente y por ello no puedes ver nada… bien Kuroto, Senshiro y Toko deberan regresar a la Mansion Crepusculo… Tachibana aun no despierta eso quiere decir que debemos evitar que cometa una indiscrecion…

Toko: es verdad… lo habia olvidado por completo

En eso la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar rapidamente aun Tachibana que se avanzaba hacia Zero (llorando como vil magdalena)

Tachibana: Zerooooooooooo-kuuuuuun…. Que malooooooooooos… me han olvidado… Zeroooooooooo… mi pequeño Zeroooooooooooooooooooo…. Tachibana esta aquí para cuidarteeeeee… ¿eh?... ¿y esto? (picando la pancita de Zero)

Luka estaba mas que molesto… ahora recordaba algo que realmente queria olvidar… y era lo sobreprotector que es Tachibana con Zero… Luka le dio un golpe en la cabeza para alejarlo de Zero y el lo abrazo de forma protectora y solo para el

Tachibana: Luka-kun… Zero… ¿pancita?... Zero… Luka… ooooooooooooh por Dioooooooooooos… mi Zerito esta esperando un bebitoooooooooooooo

Renjou: estupido Tachibanaaaaaa… CALLATE… ¿como has llegado?... ¿vienes con alguien mas?

Tachibana: claro que no… no soy estupido… al recordar todo, sali corriendo diciendo que habia olvidado preparar mis clases para mañana… no soy tan idiota para decirle a eso idiota de Takashiro que recorde todo y menos al tonto de Yuki… ¿acaso crees que quiero que dañen a mi Zerito?

Renjou: ja… antes creo que eres capaz de comerte tu propia lengua

Tachibana: pues claro… mi unico deber es cuidar de todos y mimar a Zerito y mas ahora…. Zeroooooooooooooooo

Esta vez Cross se habia puesto enfrente de Zero parando en seco a Tachibana quien trago fuerte al sentir una aura un tanto peligrosa venir de Cross

Cross: ¿cómo que tu Zerito?... es m O…

Tachibana: pues tengo todo el derecho, lo he cuidado siempre… y por lo regular desde que es un bebecito… ¡mata esa Director!

Cross: ja… pues tengo derecho de antigüedad entonces… pues yo le cambie de pañales desde que fue Creado y siempre le he cuidado antes de que descienda a la tierra ¿cómo la vez?

Yagari: ustedes dos par de idiotas ¡YA BASTA!...

Cross: pero Yagari… quiere quitarme a Zeroooooooooooo

Tachibana: claro… es mi Zeritooo

Ambos hombres pararon a su pequeña pelea, mientras que todos ponian al dia a Tachibana quien al final se habia quedado en un mar de lagrimas al saber que tendrian que aparentar no conocer a Zero…

Tachibana: de acuerdo… todo por el bien de Zero… pero ni crean que voy a soportar a Yuki

Kaname: pues tendra que hacerlo y actuar muy bien o de lo contrario sospecharian… bastante tendremos cuando Yuki le diga a Takashiro del embarazo de Zero

Tachibana: no no no… eso si que no… no voy a dejar que Yuki le ponga una mano encima

Rei: por eso no se preocupe, por ahora Zero no ira a clases ademas queria consultar con el director Cross que Zero y Luka se cambien a una habitacion de la residencia de la Luna, de esa forma, en el dia podemos turnarnos para cuidar de Zero y en las noches Tachibana puede decir que esta dando clases en la nocturna y acompañar a Zero junto con Kaito y Yori y si usted o Yagari estan desocupados tambien cuidar de el

Leonora: de esa forma creoq ue todos estariamos mas relajados

Luka: la idea me parece bien, ademas Yuki no podra ingresar por mas que quiera

Yuuki: bueno… recordemos que ya lo hizo una vez…

Toko: yo puedo ayudar en eso… puedo llevarlo a casa y despues regresar con el pretexto de ver a Tsukumo

Tachibana: es verdad, Takashiro no puede negarse a que Toko y Tsukumo se vean, como Zweilt el sabe que son muy unidos y mas al ser hermanos

Cross: de acuerdo, entonces mas tarde comenzaremos a traer las cosas

Yuuki: espera papá…

Kaname: Yuuki… ¿estas segura?

Yuuki: si Kaname-nii… aun hay algo mas… (Yuuki comienza a contar todo lo que hizo cuando perdia el conocimiento y la otra Yuuki emergia de su subconciente)

Yagari: estas conciente de que debes ser reportada ante la Asociacion de Cazadores

Yuuki: lo estoy… lo que hice… estuvo mal y si debo pagar con mi vida lo hare… pues no es pretexto ni justificacion ya que pude pedir ayuda y no lo hice

Todos miraban con tristeza a Yuuki y Cross lloraba por el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar y ahora tal vez la chica tendria que morir por lo que habia echo

Tachibana: tal vez… tal vez halla forma de evitar la pena de muerte para Yuu-chan

Todos miraron a Tachibana, pues si habia algo por muy pequeño que fuera deberian tratar

Cross: ¿qué se te ocurrio?

Kaname: ¿qué puede salvar a Yuuki?

Tachibana: no es ¿qué?... sino ¿quién?... ademas matamos dos pajaros de un solo tiro

Todos miraban extrañados a Tachibana, pues en realidad no entendian a que se referia en joven… sin embargo…

Zero:… ya entiendo… Tachi-nii es una buena idea… papá… envia una carta al Consejo y a La Asociacion y diles que Yuuki Kuran sera juzgada por homicidio y que ella misma es quien se ha presentado para dar a conocer su delito

Cross: ¿cómo? Pero… pero Zero… si hago eso van a matarla y eso podria desatar una guerra… el consejo no dejara que se le mate

Zero: y eso no va a pasar… confia en mi y diles que la sesion sera mañana por la noche en la Sede Principal, diles que Kaname estara presente asi como Rei y Leonora… Tsukumo tu tambien deberas ir

Tsukumo: ¿eh? ¿yo?

Zero: si… confien en mi… gracias Tachi-nii

Tachibana: de nada Zero-kun

Todos se quedaron con la incognita de que pasaria, pues Zero y Tachibana se negaron a informar del plan que llevarian acabo… una vez que todo quedo listo Kaname envio a Seiren a dejar la Carta al Consejo y Yagari de llevar a Yuuki y la Carta a la Asociacion… Kaname y Cross partieron con ellos de acuerdo a las ordenes de Zero y todos los demas partieron… Tachibana, Kuroto, Senshiro y Toko a la mansion crepusculo y los demas a sus habiatacion a esepcion de Tsukumo quien se quedo en la habitacion de Kaname por peticion de Zero.

… **MANSION CREPUSCULO….**

Takashiro: ¿en donde estaban hasta estas horas?

Tachibana: hola, tuve que ir por material para preparar mis clases, ademas fui a verificar que los demas estuvieran bien y de regreso he traido a los chicos y a Toko

Takashiro: ¿estan bien?

Toko: si, al parecer solo fuimos Tachibana y Yo…

Yuki: es bueno saber que a nadie mas le paso algo… Tachibana… ¿viste a Luka?

Tachibana: si Yuki-chan, pero no pude hablar con el de Director nos estuvo dando instrucciones ademas de que tuve que preparar material extra, hacen falta maestros para la clase nocturna y debo impartir algunas materias

Takashiro: ¿no es demasiado?

Tachibana: no para nada… ademas asi podemos mantener vigilado a ese chico que quiere dañar a Yuki-hime

Toko: es verdad, los chicos y Tsukumo estaran al pendiente pues no se ha dejado ver por un tiempo

Yuki: es verdad Takashiro… olvide comentarte algo…

Takashiro: bien… todos vayan a dormir… vamos Yuki te acompaño a tu habitacion y me cuentas

A la mañana siguiente todos asistieron a clases y todo fue normal, Yuki quiso acercarse a Luka pero este le evadio diciendo que tenia clases…

Toko: no te pongas asi Yuki-chan… mejor vamos a la mansion o Takashiro se preocupara

Yuki: de acuerdo… pero podrias hablar con Luka… quiero hablar con el

Toko: de acuerdo, mas tarde quiero regresar a ver Tsukumo y aprovechare para hablar con Luka

Ambos jovenes partieron hacia la mansion Crepusculo, mientras tanto al atardecer Rei, Leonora, Zero, Luka y Tsukumo partieron a la Asociacion, Toko y los demas se quedaron para esperar y ver que pasaba

Al llegar a la Sede, Zero le entrego un cambio de ropa para Yuuki y Kaname y todos se dipusieron a entrar a la sala donde se llevaria el juicio de Yuuki

… **..JUICIO…..**

en la Sede se encontraban los Ancianos del Consejo Vampirico los cuales estaban furiosos por la gran ofensa hacia Yuuki Kuran, pues no creian que la chica fuera culpable

Presidente: estamos en esta Sede para llevar acabo el juicio de la Vampira Sangre Pura Yuuki Kuran, por los delitos de Asesinato a 56 humanos, los cuales ella misma ha descrito y por los cuales ella misma se ha entregado

Consejo Vampirico (anciano1): esto es una ofensa la Sangre Pura Yuuki Kuran no pudo haber hecho nada de esto

Presidente: la misma vampiresa fue la que se presento ante Cross Kaien y Yagari Toga para entregarse por sus actos

Consejo Vampirico (anciano3): imposible si la Princesa es asesinada esto sera una declaracion de guerra

Kaname: mienbros del Consejo Vampirico, yo mismo estoy aquí pues lamentablemente la accion es verdadera, sin embargo por haber sido criada como hija de Cross Kaien y hermana del Cazador Zero Kiryuu, se le esta dando el privilegio de un juicio, de lo contrario solo se le hubiera puesto en la lista

Consejo Vampirico (anciano5): pero Kuran-sama

Kaname: estan aquí para escuchar y ser testigos que sera un juicio justo

Presidente: si las cosas han quedado claras, Princesa Kuran explique porque se encuentra ante este Consejo

Yuuki: de acuerdo (aquí Yuuki cuenta el problema que tuvo pero omite lo de Zero, pues el mismo le pidio hacerlo) y es por ello que me encuentro ahora, haciendome responsable de mis actos

Presidente: Princesa Kuran, ¿sabe bien que al hacer tal declaracion la unica alternativa es la pena de muerte?

Yuuki: asi es Presidente soy conciente de ello

Presidente: a pesar de que los asesinatos eran llevados acabo mientras otra personalidad de usted tomaba control no la expurga de los actos cometidos… sin embargo y teniendo en consideracion que Cross Kaien la crio como su hija y los antecedentes que le preseden como humana y el echo de haber convivido como hermana de Zero Kiryuu, este consejo perdonara su vida, sin embargo se pide que sus poderes vampiricos sean sellados para siempre.

Kaname: si con ello se le perdona la vida, asi se hara

Zero: un momento Presidente, quiero tomar la palabra a favor de mi hermana

Todos en el recinto quedaron atonitos, nadie se espero que Zero diera la cara por la chica y mucho menos los del consejo vampirico, pues sabian bien del odio del chico por los Kuran

Presidente: muy bien Kiryuu, tome la palabra

Todos vieron como Zero se puso en el estrado, lo que mas llamo la atencion fue su abultadito vientre, con lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos y mas los vampiros.

Zero: como todos sabran, siempre me habia regido por mi odio hacia los vampiros, sin embargo por ciertas cirscuntancias que han pasado, mi punto de vista es diferente, lo que esty a punto de revelar solo lo sabe el Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores, mi padre Cross Kaien, mi mentor Yagari Toga, mi esposo Luka Crosszeria y los hermanos sangre pura y es por ello que espero que con lo que voy a decir los veredictos dados cambien y sean llevados tal cual los pedire… mi Nombre es Zero Kiryuu, sin embargo soy y no soy un cazador… Yo Zero Kiryuu soy La Mano Derecha de Dios o tambien conocido como el Ojo de Michael portador de la Llave de de la Salvacion o Destruccion

Consejo Vampirico (anciano1): eso es imposible… no puede ser

Ante la negativo de los presentes, Zero comenzo a tomar su forma original y los vampiros habian quedado sorprendidos no solo por su belleza, sino por su gran poder y el aura llena de bondad que lo albergaba… en sus aquelarres se documentaba su existencia, sin embargo jamas se habia probado

Consejo Vampirico (anciano1): pido disculpas Zero-sama

Zero: esta apariencia que ven, debo agradercela a mi hermana Yuuki Kuran, (aquí Zero comienza a contarles la historia, omitiendo por supuesto ciertas cosas) es por ello que pido al presidente que se cambie el castigo impuesto

Presidente: y que es lo que ha decidido Zero-sama

Zero: que la pena sea equivalente al delito, es decir si la princesa Kuran le quito la vida a los humanos, deseo que ahora sea ella quien les proteja, es decir quiero que Yuuki Kuran tome mi lugar como Cazadora, por lo cual sus poderes deberan quedar intactos, Yagari Toga y Cross Kaien quedaran como sus tutores y su titulo como sangre pura y princesa seran revocados, con lo cual Kuran Kaname ya no tiene ningun derecho sobre ella.

Consejo Vampirico (anciano3): estamos de acuerdo con la resolucion que ha tomado Zero-sama, pero Kuran-sama debe desposarle

Zero: no ahora ella es una cazadora sin titulos vampiricos, sin embargo y al saber la importancia que eso conlleva, acambio dare a uno de mis Guardianes Zweilt en compromiso con Kuran-sama ya que desposar a un Guardian Zweilt es un honor

Consejo Vampirico (anciano4): es verdad y nos sentimos honrados, pero el Guardian es humano y no se le esta denigrando Zero-sama, pero como sera eso posible

Zero: para eso estan aquí los hermanos Sangre Pura Murasaki (aquí Zero les da a conocer la habilidad de los hermanos, pero que esta solo funciona si el da su aprobacion) el Prometido dado a Kuran-sama es mi Guardian Tsukumo Muramase "Los Oidos de Dios" y dueño de Knell el arma de purificacion, por lo tanto al ser mordido por Rei Murasaki y beber la sangre de Leonora Murasaki eso le hara despertar como un sangre Pura Doncel. Kuran-sama ¿tiene usted algun problema en cuanto a mi resolucion de matrimonio?

Kaname: ninguna Zero-sama, acepto con gran honor al prometido que se me ha dado y juro hacerle feliz

Zero: Yuuki Kuran… Ahora nuevamente Yuuki Cross ¿estas deacuerdo con la sentencia brindada?

Yuuki: estoy de acuerdo Zero-sama, es un privilegio y honor para mi tomar su lugar como cazadora

Zero: Presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores y Mienbros del Consejo Vampirico ¿algun problema con mu juicio dado?

Presidente: ninguno Zero-sama estoy de acuerdo y complacido

Consejo Vampirico (anciano1): estamos honrados Zero-sama y agradecidos por salvar la vida de Yuuki Cross

Zero: Mi Guardian Zweilt Tsukumo Murasame ¿estas de acuerdo?

Tsukumo: si Zero-sama, es un honor para mi

Todos vieron como Zero volvio a su forma original y como era atrapado por Luka, quien al final le entrego a Zero a Yagari y hablo

Luka: espero quede en claro que han sido honrados y que esto debera permanecer en secreto, al igual que la identidad de mi esposo

Todos asintieron, pues Los ancianos del Consejo Vampirico quedaron mas que satisfechos con el poder depositado en ellos y el presidente igual, pues no siempre se podia tener a una sangre pura que les brindara su poder en contra de los vampiros dificiles de aniquilar, pero como habia dicho Zero necesitaria ser entrenada.

Todos salieron del lugar y partieron a sus respectivos lugares… en la Limosina todos veian a Zero con ternura, en verdad se habia esforzado para mantener su apariencia y ahora dormia como un bebé

Luka: asi que a esto se referian… jejeje fue una sorpresa

Kaname: ahora entiendo lo de "matar a dos pajaros de un solo tiro"

Yuuki: pues yo estoy agradecida y muy contenta… no se como pagarle todo esto a Zero

Yagari: volviendote fuerte y tomando su lugar con gran honor, deberas entrenar mucho y no tendre piedad al hacerlo, voy a convertirte en una sucesora digna de Zero

Cross: no tuviste piedad con Yori-chan y menos con Kaito que es nuestro hijo… no se lo que te espera Yuuki…

Yuuki: ¿acaso no vas a entrenarme?

Yagari: si dejo que este te entrene, terminaras siendo una buena para nada

Yuuki: eeeeeeeeeeh

Kaname: pues yo estoy mas que feliz

Tsukumo: yo tambien… gracias Zero-nii

Rei: vaya jamas pense ver a esos vejetes tan sumisos ante alguien, eso si fue un agazajo jejejejeje

Leonora: ni quien lo diga… en verdad disfrute ver sus caras… fue todo un espectaculo… y ¿cuándo sera la boda?

Zero: mmmh… ¿boda?...

Luka: veo que alguien ha despertado

Zero: lo siento… me canse jejejeje… ¿cómo salio todo?

Luka: perfecto mi amor

Kaname: muchas gracias Zero

Yuuki: muchas gracias Zero-nii, voy a hacaerte sentir orgullosa de mi… ya lo veras

Zero: antes de que lo olvide… Yagari… tendras que enseñarle a cocinar… ella y Cross son iguales y yo soy un experto en la cocina

Yagari: mas te vale aprender, voy a pedirte diariamente un almuerzo y si este es incomible "tu" te lo comeras

Yuuki: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Todos comenzaron a reir pues sabian lo fatal que eran Cross y Yuuki en la cocina, ahora si Yuuki se las veria "negras"

Zero: espero pronto ser testigo de tu graduacion Yuuki y cuando eso pase Bloody Rose sera tuya

Yuuki: ¿cómo? ¿Blo… Bloody Rose?

Zero: si, ya que yo no puedo usarla mas, pues mi arma es la espada de Luz y me esta prohibido usar otra arma

Yuuki: voy a esforzarme mucho Zero-nii

Zero: con respecto a la boda, tendremos que planearla en secreto… Takashiro no puede enterarse

Kaname: hay una isla que le pertenece a mi familia ahí podemos hacerla, tiene todo lo necesario… ¿qué dices amor?

Tsukumo: me parece muy bien… Zero-nii tiene 4 meses… quiero que sea dentro de tres meses…

Kaname: bien… tendremos que trabajar mucho

Por ahora podrian darse por asi decirlo un respiro, sin embargo tendran que seguir enfrentando las rabietas de Yuki y cuando Takashiro se entere del embarazo de Zero ¿qué hara?

Y ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante con Yuuki y sus entrenamientos?

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **ENTRENAMIENTOS AGOTADORES Y COMIDA "DUDOSA"**

 **BERRINCHES Y RABIETAS DE YUKI SAKURAI**

Todos estaban de regreso en las habitaciones de la Luna, esperando las noticias de lo que habia pasado con Yuuki y de lo que planeaba Zero

Tachibana: sera mejor que se calmen, no ganaran nada paseando de un lado a otro

Toko: esque no entiendo porque Tsukumo tenia que ir

Tachibana: no te preocupes, no es nada malo, todo lo contrario

Leila: ademas si Rei y Leonora han ido, debe ser algo muy importante

Shusei: es cierto ademas si Zero le entendio a Tachibana, veras que todo sale bien Toko-chan

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, esperando a la llegada der todos, despues de otra hora mas de espera, por fin vieron entrar a todos, Zero era cargado por Luka y todos entraron a la Sala, dandoles espacio para que les explicaran lo que habia sucedido

Tachibana: ¿y?

Zero: todo bien, gracias a ti

Tachibana: me alegra a ver sido util Zero

Toko: Tsukumooooooo… estaba preocupada… ¿cómo les fue? ¿princesa Kuran, como le fue?

Yuuki: muy bien… aunque de ahora en adelante ya no soy mas una Kuran

Aido: ¿cómo?

Kaname: fue perdonada y ahora vuelve a ser Yuuki Cross

Takuma: no entiendo, aun puedo sentir su presencia como sangre pura ¿podrian explicarse?

Kaname: bueno… supongo que Zero es el mas adecuado para contar todo

Zero: de acuerdo… pero quiero algunos dulces, muero de hambre

Todos se habian movido para ayudar y pronto, tenian bocadillos, te, café y dulces para asi no moverse y escuchar todo

Zero: pues bien… lo que ha sucedido es….. (aquí Zero les relata tooooooodo lo sucedido) y asi fue como todo termino, ahora Yuuki ha quedado en mi lugar como cazadora, Kaito y Yori, necesito que ayuden en su entrenamiento y no sean blandos con ella

Yori: de acuerdo haremos que Yuuki sea una digna representante de ti o dejo de llamarme Raguel Guardiana de la Mano Derecha de Dios

Kaito: bien Cross, espero que estes lista, ahora si sabras lo que es ser util y hacer todo por ti misma

Seiren: Si lo desean puedo ayudar en los entrenamientos

Yuuki: Se… Seiren… deseo vivir aun… ja ja ja…

Kaito: no te preocupes la entrenaremos con nuestras verdaderas formas, asi sabra lo que es pelear contra alguien de su nivel de poder

Yori: aunque te costara muuucho trabajo tan siquiera darnos un solo golpe Yuuki-chan

Yuuki habia volteado a ver a su "amiga" ahora estaba feliz, Yori por fin era amable con ella, tal vez no era tan malo dejar atrás el apellido Kuran y volver a ser Cross Yuuki

Kaname: aunque ya no seas una Kuran por titulo, sabes muy bien que eres mi hermana Yuuki y si necesitas algo solo hazmelo saber

Yuuki: y te lo agradezco Kaname-nii, pero ahora sere aprendiz de cazadora y debo aprender a vivir y valerme por mi misma… ¿verdad Zero-nii?

Zero: asi es… estare ansioso esperando a darte a Bloody Rose Yuuki-nesa…. ¿Toko-nesa…. Estas bien?

Todos pudieron ver como Toko estaba temblanso y como sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas, se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y sin aviso hizo aparecer su espada lanzandose contra Kaname

Toko: primero te lo corto antes de que Tsukumo quede en cinta… pervertido… roba niños… no huyas… ven aquí maldito

Todos veian la escena de forma graciosa, Kuran era perseguido por una Toko enfurecida que lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, Tsukumo los veia divertido comiendo sus Takoyaki favoritos… Kaname sabia que no podia dañar a Toko o Tsukumo se enfadaria con el, aunque en esos momentos dubada si la joven era debil… pues habia estado a dos de en verdad dejarlo sin "amiguito"

Zero: Toko-nesa… tu tambien puedes casarte con Rei el mismo dia

Toko se habia detenido a centimetros del "amiguito" de Kaname por segunda vez… y volteo a ver a Zero quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, con lo cual la chica solo desintegro su espada y tomo asiento al lado de Rei

Toko: cof… cof… de acuerdo… pero que esto te quede como advertencia si haces sufrir a mi hermano

Tsukumo: Gracias Ze-chan

Zero: de nada jejejeje

Renjou: tengo una idea… ¿por qué no renovamos nuestros votos despues de las ceremonias principales? Ademas tambien Luka y Zero pueden casarse

Luka: Zero y yo ya estamos casados

Shusei: si, pero recuerda que en esta vida se casaron cuando no se recordaban, asi que para Cross y Yagari eso seria bueno

Kuroto: seria la boda que nunca tuvieron… aunque fueron bendecidos no tuvieron una boda como tal

Yuuki: es verdad… Yagari y Cross pueden casar a Kaname-nii con Tsukumo, a Rei con Toko-chan y a Luka con Zero-nii

Cross: eso me parece bien…

Yagari: los casas tu… yo tengo mucho trabajo por hacer con esta mocosa… jejejeje

Yuuki trago saliva… en verdad se le avecinaba una tormenta llamada Yagari, Kaito y Yori… con anexas de quien quisiera hacerle pagar por algun mal trago de su otro yo… definitivamente… estaba muerta..

Yuuki: jajajaja… creo que me ire a dormir…

Kaname: pero aun es de noche Yuuki

Yuuki: jajaja… te… tengo un mal presentimiento hermano…

Yagari: al menos tienes instintos… quiero un buen desayuno a las 5 de la mañana… viste con ropa deportiva y amarra tu cabello sino quieres perderlo

Yuuki: hai… creo que tendre a la mano… medicina para el estomago…

Zero: suerte Yuu-nesa

Takuma: lo lamento Yuuki-chan… espero sobrevivas

Todos miraban como Yuuki sispiraba a cada paso que daba… en verdad Yagari era de temer y eso que aun no empezaba el entrenamiento

Todos comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno… pues para algunos ya era hora de descansar, mientras que para otros aun podian permanecer despiertos

Tachibana: bueno nos marchamos… descancen todos y felicidades Tsukumo, Kaname y a todos… Zerooooooooo descansa mi pequeñito

Luka: en verdad da miedo…

Zero: no digas eso Luka jejejeje… siempre ha sido asi

Cross: bueno Zero nos retiramos, es hora de que descancemos, nos vemos mañana

Yagari: Yori, encargate de levantar a Cross por si acaso

Yori: de acuerdo sensei… Zero, descansa te quiero

Todos se retiraron, Luka cargo a Zero y se fueron a la habitacion que ahora tenian en los dormitorios de la Luna… Kaname tomo de la mano a Tsukumo y fueron a su habitacion

Kaname: ¿quieres darte un baño?

Tsukumo: si… dejare el agua preparada para ti

Kaname: de acuerdo

Tsukumo entro al baño y se dio una ducha un poco larga, pues necesitaba relajarse, habian pasado muchas cosas y la verdad aun no podia creer que Zero le hubiera dispuesto como prometido de Kaname, en verdad deseaba estar al lado de el, pero penso que seria imposible y ahora gracias a los hermanos Murasaki podria estar con Kaname.

Por su parte Kaname se sentia muy feliz, ahora podria estar al lado de la persona que amaba, pero sobre todo deberia agradecerle a Zero, aquel chico al que daño tanto le habia dado la mas grande de las alegrias… "Tsukumo"

Kaname: ahora que lo recuerdo… creo que debe estar por aquí

Kaname comenzo a buscar por diferentes lugares de la habiatacion y Tsukumo salio del baño viendo como Kaname estaba distrido buscando "algo"

Tsukumo: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: perdon mi cielo… estaba buscando algo importante

Tsukumo: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Kaname: no, ya lo encontre… ven

Kaname guio hasta la cama a Tsukumo y ambos se sentaron mirandose de frente, Tsukumo pudo ver como Kaname abria un pequeño cofre y de ahí savaba una cajita de madera y se la entregaba… Tsukumo abrio con calma aquella cajita, era sencilla pero al mismo tiempo se veia antigua, su sorpresa al abrirla fue encontrar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y al centro de esta un rubi

Tsukumo: Kaname… esto… esto es…

Kaname: pertenecio a la primera generacion de esposas de mi familia y deseo que lo lleves ahora tu, como simbolo de mi amor por ti y de nuestro compromiso Tsukumo

Kaname tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de Tsukumo, el anillo le quedaba a la perfeccion como si este hubiera sido hecho especialmente para el, Kaname se veia feliz de verle con ese anillo

Tsukumo: voy a cuidarlo mucho Kaname… te amo es hermoso

Kaname: ¿qué has dicho?

Tsukumo: que te AMO Kaname Kuran… TE AMOOOO

Kaname alzo a Tsukumo dandole varias vueltas, no se espera esas palabras y lo habian hecho tan feliz… Kaname y Tsukumo se besaron de forma tierna

Kaname: aunque me gustaria hacer mas… no lo hare… al menos no hasta despues de que seas mi esposo…

Tsukumo: gracias Kaname… eso es muy importante para mi… porque se que me valoras

Kaname: y como no habria de hacerlo si yo tambien te Amo

Kaname dejo a Tsukumo acomodado en la cama y bien tapado, ingreso al baño y se dio un largo baño, en verdad lo necesitaba pues esos dos sias habian sido agotadores y ahora estaba relajado y cansado… salio del baño con su pijama y se recosto al lado de Tsukumo abrazandolo de forma cuidadosa y cariñosa y asi con su prometido a su lado, durmio como nunca antes lo habia echo… feliz y sin preocupaciones.

… **..LUKA Y ZERO….**

Luka al llegar a la habitacion deposito a Zero en la cama y lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa, ambos entraron a la bañera, estaban cansados… pero Zero y sus hormonas siempre podian poner a prueba la resistencia de Luka

Zero se habia dado la vuelta para poder besar a Luka quien gustoso recibio aquel beso lleno de necesidad y amor… Luka de alguna forma acomodo a Zero para que este estuviera en una posicion que no le incomodara… comenzo a dilatar la entrada de Zero, entre besos y jadeos por parte de ambos, una vez que Luka sintio a Zero bien dilatado, entro poco a poco sintiendo como esas dulces paredes le otorgaban una gran sensacion de placer, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, las embestidas eran lentas pero con fuerza dando certeramente en aquel lugar que hacia desbordar en placer a Zero, ambos gimieron el nombre del otro al terminar con su acto de amor

Luka: pense que estabas cansado

Zero: lo estoy, pero se me antojo

Luka: ¿alguna otra cosa se te a antojado?

Zero: ahora que lo preguntas… quiero fresas con chocolate

Luka: ¿fre…sas?... Zero mi vida… la tempodara de fresas se ha terminado

Zero: ¿acaso vas a negarnos a tus hijas y a mi unas fresas (a punto de llorar)

Luka: no… no… claro que no… vamos a salir de la ducha y voy a buscarlas

Luka cargo a Zero hasta la habitacion, dejandole bien vestido y acomodado en la cama para vestirse rapidamente y salir corriendo antes de que Zero hiciera algun berrinche por las fresas, sin embargo antes de salir…

Zero: tambien quiero un pastel de chocolate con Kiwis… unos Takoyaki de pulpo… una crepa de fresas y un helado de fresas con menta y bombones.

Luka solo pudo asentir para salir rapidamente antes de que Zero fuera a pedirle algo mas…

Luka: ¿de donde rayos voy a sacar todo a esta hora?

Kaito: ¿qué buscas?

Luka: ¿Kaito? Pense que te habrias ido

Kaito: si, pero olvide mi gabardina y regrese por ella… ¿ que vas a buscar?

Luka: Zero quiere fresas, pastel de chocolate con kiwi, Takoyaki de pulpo, crepa de fresas y helado de fresas con menta y bombones

Kaito: woooooow… jajajajajajaja… pobre de ti…. Jajajajajaja

Kain: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Kaito: Zero… jajajajaja… Zero y sus antojos… hombre… Luka… no sufras… te voy a ayudar… pero no conozco en donde vendan crepas a esta hora

Kain: si quieren puedo ayurdar, conozco al dueño de una creperia

Kaito: bien… de algo tenian que servir ustedes… bueno Kain sabe de una creperia, yo se donde venden los Takoyaki que le gustan a Zero

Luka: el helado y el pastel se donde puedo comparlo, pero las fresas con chocolate de donde las sacamos

Kain: ¿fresas?... mi amigo puede tener pero seran un poco mas caras, ya que ya no es de temporada y son importadas

Luka: no hay problema, las pagare

Los tres chicos salieron del lugar rumbo al pueblo, al llegar Luka partio a la pasteleria y de ahí pasaria a la heladeria

Kain y Kaito fueron primero por las fresas y la crepa, para dejar al ultimo los takoyaki y que estos no llegaran frios

Kain: este es el lugar, le mande un mensaje

Kaito: vaya no pense que conocieras al dueño de este lugar… siempre esta muy lleno y se hacen filas enormes

Kain: ¿has venido?

Kaito: he querido pasar, dicen que son muy buenas, pero solo de ver a tanta gente formada, prefiero ir a otro lugar, me da pereza y me desespero

Kain iba a decirle algo pero la puerta fue abierta, Kaito pudo sentir el aura de un vampiro y entonces supo porque el joven le conocia… ambos jovenes entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

Kain: gracias Shu, lamento molestarte a esta hora

Shu: no hay problema Kain y dime que necesitas

Kain: lo siento es solo que un amigo esta en cinta y esta en la etapa de los antojos y ha pedido una crepa de Fresas y fresas con chocolate, esperaba que tuviera algunas de importacion

Shu: ya sabes que siempre tengo… las fresas son el ingrediente mas pedido en las crepas dulces mi amigo… tendras que esperar mientras preparo tu orden

Shu se levanto del lugar y fue al otro lado del anaquel para preparar todo lo necesario, Kain se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta donde estaba su amigo y le dijo algo, a lo que el otro asintio y despues se regreso al lado de Kaito

Kaito: no pense que el dueño fuera un vampiro

Kain: si, de echo Shu casi no lo atiende a menos que sea muy necesario, solo lo hace en vacaciones que es cuando no se dan abasto con el personal

Kaito: vaya…

Kain: entonces… a ti… ¿te gustan las cosas dulces?

Kaito: realmente no

Kain: pero dijiste que tenias ganas de probar algo de aquí

Kaito: si, pero solo por curiosidad, no porque me guste lo dulce… ademas he querido venir con Yori pero nuestros horarios no nos dejan

Kain: ¿con Yori?... ella te gusta

Kaito: ¿Yori?... ¿gustarme?... eso solo pasara cuando Yagari use un vestido y baile un vals

Kain: sino te gusta ¿por qué quieres venir con ella?

Kaito: tu no sabes lo aterradora que puede ser cuando esta enojada… para salvarme hace un poco de una tremenda paliza y tal vez una ida al hospital tuve que decirle que la traeria aquí… esa niña tiene de bondadosa, lo que yo tengo de tierno y habilidades para la cocina… NADAAAA…

Kain: el otro dia… cuando me equivoque con el azucar, dijiste que ibas a cocinar…

Kaito: oye cualquiera puede preparar un omelette, café y picar fruta…

Kain: ¿eh?... jajajajajaja…. Lo siento… lo siento… jajajajaja

Kaito: mis habilidades en la cocina lamentablemente las aprendi de mamá… y bueno al menos puedo preparar un desayuno gracias a mi padre

Kain: y eso porque

Kaito: jejejejeje… ya lo veran con Cross jejejejeje

Kain: tengo una idea… que te parece si traemos a Yori mañana por la noche y asi pagas tu deuda con ella

Kaito: suena bien… tambien el bruto de tu primo puede aprobechar y disculparse por lo del otro dia

Kain: si… no me lo recuerdes… en verdad pense que iba a matarlo…

Ambos jovenes suspiraron al recordar aquel incidente… sin mas Shu les llevo una crepa a cado uno… Kaito se le quedo mirando a Kain quien le dijo que habia pedido unas para ellos mientras esperaban el pedido de Zero… Kaito empezo a probar la crepa y esta en verdad era deliciosa, no era empalagosa como otras que habia probada, tampoco le faltaba sabor… era el equilibrio perfecto y lo demostro con una sonrisa que no paso inadvertida para Kain, el cual tambien sonrio satisfecho, pues ahora tenia una cita con Kaito y tal vez su primo obtendria el perdon de Yori y asi ya no estaria como Magdalena en cada esquina lloriqueando. Shu les entrego el paquete de las fresas y el otro de la crepa, tambien Kain aprovecho para decirle que irian mañana, a lo cual Shu acepto gustoso, pues sabia que no por nadie haria cosas como ir a esa hora, pero era ovbio que ese joven cazador era especial para el… y lo entendia pues el estaba casado con una cazadora y al siguiente dia Yori y Kaito se llevarian una gran sorpresa con eso

Kaito y Kain salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a un lugar, un puesto sencillo que tenia bastante gente a pesar de la hora, el matrimonio reconocio rapidamente a Kaito y notaron que iba con un vampiro, sin embargo no hicieron nada, pues el joven llevaba el uniforme de la academia Cross…

Ashel: Kaito-kun que sorpresa

Mirash: es bueno verte cariño, que te trae por aquí… junto a "este"

Kaito: Hola Ashel… Mirash… tambien me da gusto verles… no se enojen ha venido a ayudarme por Zero

Ashel: ¿Zero… le paso algo?

Kaito: bueno… jajajajaja… esta de 4 meses y espera gemelas

Mirash: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?... no… no me digas que… que "ese" es el padre

Kaito: nunca… jamas… su esposo es un Duras nivel Opast (todo se los decia en un susurro)

Mirash: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Oooooooooh por Dioooooooos

Ashel: Mirash calmate o asustaras a los clientes… iremos mañana a visitarlo y asi nos enteraremos bien… entonces supongo que estan aquí por los antojos

Kaito: si… su esposo Luka fue por otras cosas y Kain es conocido del dueño de la Creperia "Dolce Passione" y fuimos por crepas y fresas con chocolate y de ahí hemos venido aquí por takoyaki de pulpo… ah miren el es su esposo

Luka venia de regreso pues Kain le habia enviado por mensaje la ubicación de donde estaba, al llegar ambos cazadores se presentaron y posteriormente prepararon varias ordenes, tanto la de Zero como otras que habia pedido Kait pues eran tambien sus favoritas a lo cual Kain pago con gusto todas las ordenes, los tres se despidieron y partieron rumbo a la academia… Luka se fue a su habitacion con las cosas para Zero y Kain y Kaito se fueron a la cocina para comer los Takoyaki… y para sorpresa de ellos y como lo habia previsto Kaito… Tsukumo habia bajado por el aroma y tras el iba Kaname

…

Luze: me ha mandado llamar Reiga-sama

Reiga: si, ve a la Academia Cross y deja esto con aquella Vampira Sangre Pura que entro al limbo junto a Zero y a mi aquel dia

Luze: si Reiga-sama ¿algo mas?

Reiga: manten vigilado a Takashiro y a Yuki, que no se hacerquen a ellos, solo quiero saber todos sus movimientos… Cadenza quiero que empieces a formar el ejercito, una vez que Zero de a luz… atacare a Takashiro

Cadenza: si Reiga-sama… digame una cosa ¿en verdad no va a quedarse con el poder del ojo de Michael?

Reiga: no… mi proposito es otro… Cadenza averigua donde dejo su cuerpo

Cadenza: entendido Reiga-sama… desea que traiga los restos a la abadia oscura

Reiga: no… solo quiero saber en donde quedo su tumba…. Retirense…

Por extraño que parecia Reiga desde el dia que conocio a Yuuki Kuran habia visto algo extraño en ella, cierto parecido a "ella", pero era imposible, pero aun asi, de no ser por su intromicion tal vez no hubiera podido encontrar las memorias de Zero… pues estas se habian hecho presentes para la chica y asi guiarla, era "solo" por eso que iba a "agradecerle"

…

a la mañana siguiente Yori estaba a las 4 de la mañana en la habitacion de Yuuki a la cual habia levantado jalando el colchon haciendo que esta cayera al sueño totalmente mareada por la voltereta que habia dado… Yuuki se visto rapidamente y bajo hasta la cocina, Yori le iba diciendo como preparar el desayuno pero era obvio que Yuuki era "tooooorpe" igual o peor que Cross… en definitiva la chica iba a necesitar mucho medicamento para el estomago… todo esto era observado por Luze quien curioso habia estado siguiendo el comportamiento de Yuuki, pues al ser una princesa no tendria que pasar por nada de eso, sin embargo y gracias a estarle siguiendo se entero de muchas cosas….

Yagari: bien… ¿y el desayuno?

Yuuki: aquí esta Yagari-sensei

Yagari tomo el toper que Yuuki le entrego y empezo a observarlo y despues a olerlo… en verdad queria vomitar, no solo el aspecto era malo, el olor era pesimo.. Kaito y Yori solo veian con "pesar" a Yuuki

Yagari: comelo "todo"

Yuuki: pero ni siquiera lo ha probado

Yagari: te di una orden pupila… obedece

Yuuki con pequellas lagrimitas comenzo a comer su "desayuno" el cual sabia horrible… ahora sabia porque Yagari lo habia rechazado… despues de ingerir su desayuno, Yagari la hizo correr por toda la academia, mientras iba esquivando ataques de parte de Yoru y de Kaito quienes no se inmutaban, ni eran nada delicados con la chica… al terminar tuvo un combate con Yagari para ver las habilidades de Yuuki, las cuales eran nulaaaas, bueno solo debia reconocer que la chica tenia buena intuicion ya que habia esquivad ataques de el… sin embargo en uno de los movimientos Yagari corto el cabello de la chica

Yuuki: mi cabellooooooooo

Yagari: te dije que lo ataras bien Cross… asi que deja de lloriquear, es solo cabello, volvera a crecer… Yori arreglaselo, pueden retirarse, mañana te vere a la misma hora y deberas traer nuevamente el desayuno

Yagari y Kaito salieron del lugar para que ambas chicas se fueran del lugar, Yuuki estaba molida, apenas si podia caminar de dolor que tenia en todo su cuerpo

Yuuki: Yori… tu tambien pasaste por lo mismo

Yori: si, asi es, aunque debo admitir que en verdad eres pesima Yuu-chan

Yuuki: estoy molida, me duele todo y aun tengo que ir a clases

Yori: bueno ahora sabes por lo que Zero pasaba cuando aun eras humana

Yuuki: si… estoy sorprendida… ahora entiendo porque dormia tanto… pero lo que no logro entender es como le hacia para la escuela, nunca entraba y siempre sacaba excelentes calificaciones

Yori: bueno cuando ingrese a mis entrenamientos, me entere que era cinsiderado todo un prodigio, estratega y que era muy inteligente, de echo muchos decian que si estaba en clases era solo por Cross, creo que escuche que incluso a los 12 años pudo haber terminado todos sus estudios, pero tanto Yagari como Cross querian darle una vida "normal"

Yuuki: vaya… tengo mucho que hacer… quiero que Zero-nii este orgullosa de mi, quiero ser digna sucesora de el

Yori: espero que lo logres, pero aun te queda mucho camino Yuu-chan, aun te faltan las clases como cazadora, aprender hechiceria, las clases de la academia, los entrenamientos y lo mas dificil hacer que las armas antivampiricas te acepten, para que Zero pueda darte a Bloody Rose

Yuuki: hare mi mayor esfuerzo Yori

Yori: bien… creo que te queda mejor el cabello corto Yuu-chan

Yuuki pudo verse al espejo y se sintio extrañamente alegre… volvia a tener su cabello corto, como cuando era humana… por fin podia decirse que sentia ella misma y haria todo lo posible por hacer que Zero y Kaname y todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella

Yori se marcho del lugar, y Yuuki se metio a bañar para despues acostarse a dormir un rato, ya despues empezarian las clases y como lo habia dicho Yagari tenia que tener arriva de 85 puntos en cada materia, de lo contrario tendria un castigo muy severo.

….

Luze: Reiga-sama lo lamento, olvide dejar el presente

Reiga: ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Luze: lo siento, es solo que estaban pasando cosas extrañas con aquella joven y la segui todo el dia y me entere de muchas cosas (aquí Luze le cuenta todo lo escucho y todo lo que salio a averiguar cerca de la Asociacion de cazadores) y fue entonces que me entere que por eso la joven fue revocada de su titulo y ahora esta siendo entrenada como cazadora

Reiga: ya veo… lleva el presente mañana ahora Cadenza ¿qué encontraste?

Cadenza: es extraño… no encontre ninguna tumba con su nombre, busque los documentos pero todos estaban destruidos, lo unico que encontre fue este pedazo de papel Reiga-sama

Cadenza le entrego a quel pedazo de papel, en el cual solo se encontraba un simbolo, una luna roja con una rosa del mismo color atravezadas por una espada negra

Reiga: ¿qué significa esto?

Cadenza: este papel aparecio frente ami, cuando estaba por salir del resinto

Reiga: averigua que significado puede tener, me retirare a mi despacho, Cadenza llevame los informes de Yuki y Takashiro

…

Yuki: Takashiro si esto sigue asi voy a perder a Luka… y mas porque Zero… Zero esta esperando un hijo de el

Takashiro: ¿cómo?

Yuki: si… un hijo, ese dia me descontrole y mi poder se salio de control… pero esa niña la hermana de Kuran me golpeo

Takashiro: ¿se atrevio a tocarte?

Yuki: si

Takashiro: ¿qué hicieron los guardianes? ¿acaso no te protegieron?

Toko: disculpe que me entrometa Takashiro… pero aquel dia me dijo Tsukumo que cuando Yuki-chan se descontrolo su energia se estaba volviendo de color negro y que incluso no solo lastimo a Kuran Kaname, al parecer tambien Shusei salio lastimado… y Yuuki Kuran intervino porque creo que es algo como hermanastra de ese joven

Takashiro: ¿tu luz se volvio oscura?

Yuki: no lo se… estaba muy molesto y mas al ver que Luka era quien los estaba protegiendo y mas a Zero

Takashiro: Toko necesito hablar con Yuki, puedes retirarte y que nadie mas venga

Toko: de acuedo Takashiro… no vemos Yuki-chan

Toko salio del lugar para ir a la cocina donde estaba Tachibana preparando su comida para regresar a la Academia

Tachibana: en verdad no se como soportamos la convivencia con Yuki

Kuroto: de no hacerlo Takashiro sospecharia

Senshirou: es verdad, ademas tal vez de alguna forma podamos hacer desistir a Yuki de esa locura suya por Luka

Toko: yo tambien… no me gustaria que Zero tuviera que ejecutar un juicio… el castigo de Yuki seria realmente muy triste

Tachibana: y bien merecido se lo tendria, mira que hacerle todo esto a mi Zerito, no se lo perdono

Todos se miraron de manera seria, por un lado sabian que si Yuki seguia asi, llegari aun punto en el cual Zero daria su Juicio y el castigo de Yuki no seria nada bueno y por otro lado aun no sabian nada hacaerca de lo que habia echo Takashiro para ganarse el odio de Reiga

Toko: por cierto… ¿han averiguado algo?

Kuroto: nada

Tachibana: tal vez haya algo en el templo que pertenecio a los primeros Guardianes Zweilt

Tachibana les habia dicho que la informacion se la daria a Rei o a Kaname para que mandaran a alguno de los suyos a investigar pues era mejor, no podian ir ellos o Takashiro sospecharia

…..

Al dia siguiente las clases habian comenzado para unos mientras que para Yuuki su estomago estaba mas que adolorido por su horrible comida, sumandole todos los entrenamientos agotadores de Yori, Kaito y Yagari… en verdad la estaban haciendo trabajar como nunca… para Luze que la habia estado vigilando ese dia, era "gracioso" pues jamas habia visto que una vampira fuera tan inutil… eso le recordo que eso solo lo habia visto en una persona pero era humana "Ella"…

Luze: imposible… ahora que lo veo… con su cabello asi, el parecido es enorme… sera acaso que el ojo de Michael… tengo que regresar con Reiga e informarle

…

Yuki: Luka espera por favor, tienes que escucharme

Luka: ya te he dicho que no me molestes Yuki, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que solo amo a Zero?

Yuki: no es verdad… Luka… tomame… tomame y veras que soy al que amas

Luka: ¿qué estas diciendo?

Yuki: que me tomes… que me hagas el amor, de esa forma veras que me amas a mi y no a Zero

Luka: Yuki… mejor vete… y no vulevas a ofrecerte de esa forma, deja de humillarte, jamas traicionare a Zero de esa forma y de ninguna

Yuki: solo hazlo, tomame, hazme el amor Luka…

Yuki al ver que Luka se segui megando se avalanzo contra el para poder besarle, pero Luka lo habia alejado, Yuki se habia vuelto incontrolable con respecto a ese tema, siempre estaba detrás de el, sin importarle que hubiera gente o que escucharan lo que decia

Yuki: ¿por qué? Luka

Luka: no te acerques Yuki o la proxima vez avisare al Director Cross para que te suspendan

Luka se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar, todo habia sigo escuchado por Yuuki quien salio del lugar en donde se habia escondido

Yuuki: sabes… si en verdad amaras a Luka, le dejarias ser feliz al lado de Zero

Yuki: tu no te metas, que puedes saber tu

Yuuki: no puedo decirte si lo se o no… pero si yo amara a alguien y su felicidad esta aldo de otra persona y no conmigo, a mi me gustaria que fuera feliz, siempre y cuando pueda ver su felicidad reflejada en su rostro eso me bastaria para ser feliz…. Si la persona que amo es feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, eso me haria feliz… porque tarde o temprano tam vez la vida me guie a la persona indicada

Yuki: Luka es mio y de nadie mas, no te entrometas o no dudare en pedirle a Takashiro que te elimine

Yuuki: al menos deberias de hacer las cosas por ti mismo y no estar dependiendo de los demas… mocoso mimado… no puedo creer que yo me comportaba de la misma forma… no se como Kaname y los demas no me aniquilaron

Yuki: no te metas maldita bruja

Yuuki: has lo que quieras, no dire mas… solo te advierto que si tratas de hacer algo en contra de Zero-nii o mis sobrinos, no me tentare al corazon para elimitarte… total mis manos ya estan manchadas de sangre y si se vuelven a manchar pero esta vez por proteger a mis seres queridos no me importara

Yuuki salio del lugar para dirigirse a la enfermeria por mas medicamento para el estomago, Yuki se habia quedado echo una furia maldiciendo a Zero y a su bebe, pero tambien diciendo que recuperaria a Luka pasara lo que pasara

Por su parte Rima y Shikki, estaban organizando la vestimenta para el dia de la boda, Aido y Kain estaban viendo lo de la comida para el evento, Ruka estaba haciendo las invitaciones, las cuales serian muy pocas pues debian hacerlo con la mayor discrecion posible… Rei y Leonora llebavan a cabo los tramites ante los cazadores y el consejo vampirico

Todos estaban realmente emocionados por la boda que muy pronto se llevaria acabo

Luka por su parte habia hablado con Zero por lo sudedido con Yuki, pues no queria que hubieran malos entendidos entre ellos y sobre todo porque ambos confiaban uno del otro y no querian dañar esa confianza

…..

Luze: Reiga-sama, disculpe que lo moleste pero es algo muy importante

Reiga: ¿qué sucede Luze?

Luze: mi señor, el dia de hoy deje su encargo en la habiatacion de la joven Cross, pero algo llamo mi atencion… su torpeza en muchas cosas

Reiga: ¿y a mi que con su torpeza Luze?

Luze: señor… su apariencia… su cabello fue cortado accidentalmente y ahora ella… bueno vea esto por favor Reiga-sama

Luze le entrego una fotografia de Yuuki a Reiga, este al observarla abrio los ojos como plato… es verdad que creyo ver cierto parecido pero ahora no cabia duda… era "Ella" ¿pero como?

Reiga: impo…sible

Luze: lo mismo pense… fue cuando note su torpeza y me ha recordado a "Ella" y despues la apariencia… Reiga-sama cree que Zero haya echo algo cuando aun estaba como observador en los cielos

Reiga: Cadenza

Luze pudo ver como Cadenza aparecia de la nada y hacia un reverencia ante Reiga… Reiga le entrego la fotografia y Cadenza de igual forma pudo ver que el perecido era extraorinario

Cadenza: son iguales

Reiga: solo hay una forma de saberlo… ire a esa Academia, tengo que ver a esa joven

Reiga salio del lugar, dejando a Cadenza y a Luze… ellos bien sabian el porque del odio de Reiga hacia Takashiro y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Yuuki Cross era la reencarnacion de "Ella", la furia de Reiga se desataria sin piedad alguna

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **LA ESTRELLA NOCTURNA LLAMADO YOSHIOKI,**

 **PRIMERA CITA… CORAZON ROTO**

Reiga salio del lugar, dejando a Cadenza y a Luze… ellos bien sabian el porque del odio de Reiga hacia Takashiro y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Yuuki Cross era la reencarnacion de "Ella", la furia de Reiga se desataria sin piedad alguna

Reiga habia llegado a la Academia ocultando su presencia, busco la habiatacion que èrtenecia a Yuuki y al encontrarla se adentro y espero hasta que la chica volviera, despues de unas horas pudo sentir la presencia acercandose, asi que se oculto entre las sombras y pudo ver con claridad el asombroso parecido de ambas mujeres… Vio cuando Yuuki ingreso al baño, despues de un rato salio y se estaba secando su cabello, al terminar procedio a hacer sus tareas… la chica se habia cansado y habia caido dormida en su escritorio, asi que Reiga salio de su escondito, apreciando y admirando al parecido de Yuuki… toco su mejilla y pudo sentir que estaba fria

Reiga: Yushioki…

Reiga tomo entre sus brazos a Yuuki y la metio a la cama, la chica no se habia despertado para nada, en realidad si que estaba agotada, una vez en la cama Reiga levanto su camisa de la parte de la espalda y ahí esta… el mismo tatuaje que solia tener Yushioki… no habia duda… Yuuki… era la reencarnacion de Yushioki… Reiga la recosto en la cama y la tapo en el acto soltando lagrimas, su rostro se veia enfurecido y su poder comenzo a emerger y desaparecio en el instante… Yuuki desperto sobresaltada por la energia que habia sentido…. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama… pero lo mas seguro era que su hermano la habia ayudado… si que con ese pensamiento regreso a acomodarse y finalmente cayo rendida ante el sueño

Reiga habia regresado a sus dominios y una vez ahí, todo su poder emergio haciendo temblar el lugar, los cristales se rompieron y los muros comenzaron a fracturarse… Cadenza y Luze entraron rapidamente al sentir la inestabilidad en la energia de Reiga con lo cual comprobaban que aquella joven era la reencarnacion de Yushioki

Luze: Reiga-sama debe controlarse

Cadenza: rayos no escucha… va a destruir todo si sigue asi… Luze has algo

Luze invoco un hechizo el cual lanzo hacia Reiga atrapandolo dentro de un cristal…

Luze: por ahora solo puedo hacer esto… solo mientras se relaja

Cadenza: entonces si es Yushioki

Luze: asi es

Cadenza: ¿y porque no recuerda ella nada? Si estuvo en el limbo y todos recuperaron sus memorias ¿por qué ella no?

Luze: recuerda que Yushioki murio cuando Takashiro habrio ambas llaves y para que Reiga despertara tenia que hacer un sacrificio y ese sacrificio fue la vida de Yushioki… sin embargo y de alguna forma su alma reencarno en este tiempo por lo cual es logico que no tenga memorias de su vida pasada y jamas las tendra… Yushioki murio a manos de Reiga-sama… y su alma reencarno en Yuuki Cross por lo tanto esta regida por el ciclo de la vida

Cadenza: ¿crees que el Ojo de Michael tuvo que ver en eso?

Luze: creo que si, creo que el salvo el alma de Yushioki para que esta renaciera en algun tiempo… ¿qué cosas tiene el destino?

Cadenza: ese joven… no es como se describe en los pergaminos

Luze: asi es, creo que va mas alla del entendimiento de los Duras, Humanos, Vampiros o cualquier ser

Cadenza: ¿crees que Reiga quiera recuperarla?

Luze: si… va a darnos muchos dolores de cabeza

Cadenza: ¿qué piensas que hara?

Luze: matar definitivamente a Takashiro

Cadenza: y La luz de Dios

Luze: ni idea… no es como si me preocupara… bien me marcho

Cadenza: ¿a dónde?

Luze: Reiga-sama estara atrapado hasta que se tranquilice… por ahora mantendre un ojo sobre la chica

Luze se marcho dejando a Cadenza a cargo de lo demas, mientras Reiga estaba encerrado para calmarlo, solo Luze tenia permitido usar aquel hechizo para evitar que Reiga se saliera de control… por otro lado volvio a aparecer en la academia pero esta vez su presencia no paso desapercibida por Luka quien en un fraccion de segundos ya se encontraba frente a su hermano

Luka: Luze ¿qué haces aquí?

Luze: no pongas esa cara hermano… no hare nada, solo vine a cuidar a una persona

Luka: habla de una vez Luze, dejate de estupideces

Luze: vaya… que molesto

Luka: ¡Luze!

Luze: de acuerdo… te lo dire todo

Luka: te escucho

Luze: la razon por la que Reiga odia tanto a Takashiro… ¿sabes como nace Reiga?

Luka: nacio al usar el poder de ambas llaves, se dice que cuando se le invoca es para traer la destruccion de la humanidad

Luze: si pero para traerlo, debe de haber un sacrificio

Luka: ¿sacrificio?

Luze: escucha bien lo que te dire, no voy a repetirlo… cuando Reiga era un simple hibrido mitad humano, mitad demonio, Takashiro Giou vio la oportunidad de abrir ambas llaves, con la finalidad de obtener poder y asi invocar al Ojo de Michael y hacerse de su poder, sin embargo dicha invocacion requeria de un sacrificio asi que para no sufrir ningun daño, salio del pueblo en ql que vivian despues de hacer el ritual para despertar a Reiga y cuando este lo hizo su prometida Yushioki aparecio para detenerlo pues estaba matando a toda la gente del pueblo y ella por ser una mujer de gran poder fue atacada por el… Reiga tomo la vida de Yushioki y una vez que el ritual fue completado Reiga se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado y cuando llego Takashiro y vio que en vez de estar el Ojo de Michael, estaba Reiga el portador de la Llave de Raziel, entro en panico y les hizo creer a todos que Reiga siempre habia sido asi… el resto lo sabes

Luka: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estes aquí Luze?

Luze: que resulta querido hermano… que el alma de Yushioki fue salvada por el Ojo de Michael cuando vivia en el cielo… por lo cual el alma fue deposita en el vertedero de la vida para que algun dia renaciera nuevamente

Luka: me estas diciendo que ha renacido

Luze: asi es… pero el parecido es asombroso… Yushioki es Yuuki Cross

Luka: imposible…

Luze: no lo es… Reiga lo comprobo y al regresar a sus dominios su energia se desato, tuve que encerrarlo hasta que se estabilice

Luka: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Luze: nada, solo vigilar que este bien, si algo le pasa Reiga arremetera contra toda la humanidad, esta desconcertado y haria una estupidez

Luka: entiendo… ¿Takashiro y Yuki?

Luze: querra darle muerte a Takashiro, asi que preparense para una batalla de gran escala… Reiga desatara a todo Duras que tenga bajo su poder… y La Luz de Dios, no es algo que le interese, sin embargo si se interpone en su camino pasara lo mismo… o quien sabe… tal vez tu amado Zero ejecute su juicio antes y evite todo

Luka: no te atrevas Luze

Luze: tu vez por tu gran amor… yo veo por Reiga-sama

Ante la mirada de Luka, Luze se desvanecio para ir hasta donde estaba Yuuki y vigilarle… sabia que Reiga de todas formas le enviaria… ahora el problema era saber que haria Reiga al despertar

Por su parte Luka no sabia que hacer, el tema era muy delicado como para llegar con Kaname y decirle oye Kaname que crees Reiga vendra tambien por Yuuki por que resulta que es la reencarnacion de su verdadero amor

Luka: maldita sea, todo se ha complicado

Cross: ¿qué cosa Luka-kun?

Luka: ¿Cross?

Cross: te ves mal… ¿quieres hablar?

Luka asintio con la cabeza y se marcharon a la oficina de Cross en donde Luka le conto todo lo que su hermano Luze acababa de informarle, para Cross todo ese tema era un tanto dificil de asimilar…

Luka: ¿Usted recuerda si Zero hizo algo en aquella epoca?

Cross: pues en esa epoca Zero se la pasaba observando y fue por ello que se dio cuenta de cuando abrieron las llaves, como se nos estaba prohibido involucrarnos no hicimos nada y nadie fue tras Zero… asi que no sabria decir si Zero hizo algo antes de venir a la Tierra… pero si lo que dice tu hermano es cierto y Yuuki es Yushioki esto no sera nada bueno Luka

Luka: cree que debemos aviserles a los demas

Cross: por ahora no, eso solo causaria mas estrés, ademas con lo de las bodas todos estan muy felices y si les decimos esto, todo se vendra abajo, ademas Zero esta por cumplir los 5 meses y no creo que sea buena idea decirle…

Luka: entiendo que hacemos ¿entonces?

Cross: epezar a prepararnos ¿cierto Rei… Leonora?

Luka voltea al ver como la puerta era abierta y ambos hermanos Murasaki entraban al despacho

Leonora: asi es Cross, solo podemos empezar a hacer algunos preparativos

Luka: ¿como cuales?

Rei: preparar barreras potentes para proteger a la gente del pueblo y a los alumnos

Cross: yo puedo empezar con eso, se de barreras muy poderosas

Rei: Leila le ayudara, tambien debemos ayudar a Yuuki con su entrenamiento, tal vez necesitemos de su ayuda en la batalla que se desatara

Luka: ayudare en su entrenamiento, debemos apresurarnos con eso

Cross: yo enviare la carta donde se suspende de las actividades escolares para darle prioridad a su entremaniento

Rei: no sera muy obvio y preguntaran del porque

Cross: no, solo dire que en el estado de Zero urge que ella tome su lugar como Cazadora y que las clases nocturnas interfieren demasiado con sus estidios como cazadora

Una vez que los 4 se pusieron de acuerdo, todos salieron y decidieron no decir aun nada, Luka sabia que Luze no le haria daño, todo lo contrario estaria al pendiente de la chica.

A lo largo de las semanas Luka al igual que Leonora se inmiscuyeron en el entrenamiento de Yuuki, para la joven era pesado y muchas veces salia muy lastimada, pero eso era parte de su entrenamiento, pues sabia que su punto debil era su corazón y era lo primero que su enemigo trataria de destruir por ser una vampira, por lo tal debia ser entrenada estrictamente y ella lo sabia

Esa misma tarde todos se habian puesto de acuerdo para comer en donde Yuuki estaba entrenando, todos habian puesto manteles en el pasto pues la tarde era agradable, todos podian ver el entrenamiento de Yuuki, Kaname nunca penso ver a su hermana en esa situacion, en verdad de alguna forma era,... estraño ver como era lastimada y no poder intervenir…

Yuuki estaba entrenando con Yori quien estaba usando un short de mezclilla ajustado, un top negro, botas militares negras y empuñaba un par de espadas con las cuales atacaba a Yuuki y esta a como podia se defendia y atacaba con ayuda de unas espadas

Yori: demasiado lenta Cross

Yuuki habia salido disparada de una patada por parte de Yori y habia ido a dar aun arbol… lebantandose pesadamente y con dificultades… Kaname iba a intervenir pero Zero le detuvo

Zero: Kuran… ni se te ocurra

Kaname: ¿Kuran?

Zero: si asi es… no intervengas, Yuuki debe hacer esto por si sola, si no puede contra Yori entonces que se rinda

Kaname: pero Zero… Yori

Zero: nada… ademas es demasiado testaruda… mirala bien Kaname

Kaname vio como Yuuki a pesar de estar cansada se ponia de pie e iba corriendo nuevamente para enfrentar a Yori, en su mirada podia ver determinacion

Yori: pense que saldrias llorando

Yuuki: jamas…

Ambas chicas nuevamente comenzaron con su pelea, todos veian la paliza que Yori le daba a Yuuki, pero Yuuki no se rendia

Aido: vaya… Yori es… sorprendente

Yagari: no por nada se volvio en cazadora tan rapido, la chica tenia un potencial extraordinario

Aido: vaya… ¿pero ya recordaba todo cuando se hizo cazadora?

Yagari: no… y aun asi fue capaz de ponerle una paliza a Kaito

Kaito: no me lo recuerdes… solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de salir corriendo

Kain: es cierto… me habias dicho que es… fuerte…

Kaito: no dije fuerte… dije de temer… ¿no lo crees Aido?

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho, aun no sabian que habia pasado ese dia que habia regresado con ayuda de Kain porque casi estaba medio muerto

Ruka: es verdad y cuentanos… ¿cómo terminaste medio muerto?

Kain: eso puedo contarlo yo jejejejeje

Rima: cuenta

…FLASH BACK….

Aido habia salido detrás de Kaito y de Yori al saber porque la chica habia salido tan enfadada, pero no era su culpa, habia muchas cosas de los humanos que el no sabia pues realmente nunca les habia prestado atencion y menos si eran cosas de chicas

Aido: esperen… oigan

Yori: que quieres desabrido

Aido: espera… oye disculpa… lo siento no sabia

Yori: ¿no sabias que?

Aido: quiero disculparme por lo que dije, digo… bueno… si tu vieras experiencia en el sexo… bien… digo eso es algo… lo que quiero decir es que si estas con alguien

Yori: sera mejor que te calles estupido chupasangre desabrido

Aido: oye vine a disculparme y tu me insultas

Yori: eso no es disculparse idiota chupasangre

Aido: aaaarg… mira si tu quieres estar acostandote con alguien es tu problema, no mio, ademas siendo cazadora no es como si fueras "doncellita", ya has de haber tenido varias experie… (plaf… pou… crack… stap… crack)

Kain al ver el aura que emanaba Yori tomo rapidamente a Kain de la mano y saltaron al arbol… Kain iba a decirle algo pero cuando vio la cara de terror de Kaito miro hacia abajo y pudo ver como Yori literalmente estaba masacrando a Aido

Kain: ese… idiota… bocafloja

Kaito: espero que salga vivo… sino… te doy mi mas sentido pesame…

Yori acestaba golpes, patadas y lanzaba ataques simultaneos a Aoido el cual no podia esquibar y cuando le lanzo un ataque con su poder lo unico que hizo fue enfurecer aun mas a la chica… al termino de la sesion de "golpecitos" Yori salio molesta y Kain y Kaito bajaron del arbol, llendo hacia Aido el cual estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de moretones, cortes y sangre… entre ambpos jovenes lo levantaron y le llevaron hasta los dormitorios de la Luna

Kaito: te dejo hasta aquí, ire con Yori para ver si puedo calmarla un poco y habla con este idiota… esta vez bien merecido tiene lo que le paso y dile que el echo de ser cazadores no nos hace unos "cualquiera"

Kain: en verdad lo siento, mi primo a veces es muy inoportuno, gracias de todas formas y lo siento, yo me disculpare con ella mas tarde

Kaito: tu no hiciste nada, el es quien debe disculparse.

… **FIN FLASH BACK…..**

Kain: y eso fue lo que paso

Ruka: Aido si seras imbecil

Rima: ¿enserio? Eres un desgraciado boquifloja

Shikki: no era para menos lo que te hizo, te lo ganaste

Zero: Aido tienes que pedirle una disculpa… Yori puede ser algo dificil de tratar en ocaciones, pero esta vez has dicho cosas muy ofensivas

Aido: en verdad lo siento… eh tratado de disculparme pero no he podido, ademas han estado fuera por sus misiones

Kaito: es cierto… oye Kain, recuerdas cuando fuimos con tu amigo… por que no vamos hoy

Kain: cierto… solo esta vez te ayudare Aido… si quieres que Yori-chan te disculpe podra ser hoy por la noche

Toko: ¿y como lo haran?

Kaito: Kain conoce al dueño de la creperia del centro del pueblo y habiamos quedado en ir un dia en la noche y llevar a Yori… bueno yo tengo que llevarla acambio de no golpearme por una ocacion en la que se me escapo un nivel E por estar comiendo… y Aido puede aprovechar para disculparse

Toko: mmmmh… eso me suena a una cita doble jajajajajaja

Kaito: ¿cita?... no… ¿o si?

Kaito estaba comiendo y habia ladeado su cabeza pensando en la logica de Toko la cual no encontraba (si es algo lento en las cosas del amor) pues para ir en una cita según el, faltarian 2 mujeres… no le dio importancia al comentario y siguio comientdo, mientras todos los demas si habian entendido tanto que Kain se encontraba rojo por el comentario al igual que Aido

Kaito: ¿eh?... ¿y porque tendria una cita con Yori-chan?

Zero: olvidalo Kaito-nii… solo ve…

Tsukumo: si… tu solo disfruta de una crepa

Shusei: esto es… triste… Kain… suerte

Kain: gracias…

Un fuerte ruido llamo su atencion, no se habian dado cuenta de que Yagari era ahora quien se habia unido a la batalla que sostenia Yuuki contra Yori a lo cual Kaname iba a protestar pero una mirada de Zero basta para no hacerlo

Luka: debes entender que es parte de su entrenamiento Kaname, te recuerdo que los niveles E o quien sea que sea su oponente no se detendra a enfrentarla uno a uno… de ser posible la atacaran entre varios y ella debe aprende a no dejar puntos abiertos por donde puedan atacarla

Kaname: lose… es solo que es… me siento mal de ver que sea tratada asi

Zero: es lo mejor, ya deja de tratarle como si fuera humana, es una vampira y como tal deberia tener el poder para luchar… incluso tu sabes hacerlo ¿por qué ella no deberia?

Kaname: tienes razon

Yagari: no bajes la guardia (pateandola rapidamente)

Yuuki: auch… aaah…

Yori: muy lenta (dando un golpe en su costado)

Yuuki: aaag…. Auch…

Yagari: bien, descansa… hey tu chupasangre rubio ven aquí (señalando a Aido)

Aido: supongo que necesitare muchos vendajes el dia de hoy

Luka: creo que Yagari alcanzo a escucha la historia

Seiren: eso solo le paso a los tontos… ¿verdad Sodom?

Sodom: puriiiiiiii-puuu

Yagari hizo que Aido sostuviera una batalla contra Yori, para que Yuuki viera los movimientos del vampiro y despues le dijera cuales habian sido los errores que cometieron ambos… Yuuki estaba muy atenta al combate amistoso entre ambos, sin embargo Yori no se lo tomaba tan "amistoso" puesto que aun seguia molesta con el vampiro, no dudaba en hacerle el mayor daño posible.

Al anochecher ya todos se habian ido a sus repectivos lugares, algunos a su habitaciones otros a sus clases pero Kain, Kaito, Yori y Aido, habian pedido permiso para salir, permiso que les concedio Cross, pues sabia que de esa forma tal vez Kain tendria suerte y el pronto podria ser abuelo de mas nietecitos aparte de los de Zero

Kain: ¿por qué trajiste a esa cosa?

Kaito: es lindo, ademas Zero dijo que Sodom casi no sale y a esta hora nadie le vera volando

Kain: bueno en eso tienes razon, ademas mi amigo no tendra problema en tenerlo en su tienda

Yori: ¿Sodom en verdad es un Dragon?

Yagari: yo solo lo he visto en su primera transformacion, pero no como dragon ahora que lo dices

Kain: deberiamos pedirle a Luka que nos muestre su verdadera forma

Aido: oh eso seria muy interesante, seria la prinera vez que veo uno

Yori: eres tan viejo que no dudaria que ya hayas visto alguno… idiota…

Aido: no soy viejo…

Yori: anciano

Aido: grrrrrrr… tuuuu

Yori: ¿yo que?

Aido: jajaja… te dije que te queda muy bien esa ropa

Kaito: jejeje…

Kain: hemos llegado, Shu ya nos esperalos cuatro jovenes entraron y Shu ya les tenia dos mesas por separado tal y como su amigo se lo habia pedido, al principio Aido se negaba pues estaba muy nervioso, pero Kain le insistio de que esa era la unica forma para que Yori le disculpara y sobre todo diciendole que pensara las cosas antes de decirlas, por su parte Kain y Kaito se fueron a otra mesa

Kaito: espero que tu primo no vaya a regarla… no quiero ser vetado de aquí

Kain: yo tambien espero que no haga una estupidez… ¿te gusto el lugar?

Kaito: pues si, normalmente el dulce no es lo mio, pero estas crepas son diferentes, me gustaron mucho

Kain: eso es bueno, hoy invito yo, asi que puedes pedir lo que gustes

Kaito: ¿enserio?

Kain: si enserio, lo que sea

Kaito: mmmh… bien pero que conste que tu lo has dicho

Kain: si claro, me alegra

Esta vez Shu estaba siendo ayudado por su pareja, quien para sorpresa de Kaito era un joven ex-cazador al cual conocia muy bien y del cual no habia sabido nada despues de su amonestacion

Kaito: ¿Kitaro?

Kitaro: Hola Kaito, tiempo sin vernos

Kaito: tu… ¿tu eres la pareja de un vampiro?

Kitaro: si, asi es

Kaito: me habia llegado el rumor y que por ello habias abandonado ser cazador, pero no pense que fuera cierto

Kitaro: si, de echo lo hice porque Shu me pidio matrimonio y como le amo y queria estar a su lado, acepte… llevo 3 años de feliz matrimonio

Kaito: ¿pero la amonestacion?

Kitaro: ¿eso?... bueno gracias a los padres de Shu, pude librarme, llegamos aun acuerdo y es gracias a ello que estoy con Shu ¿sorprendido?

Kaito: pues si…

Shu: nunca pense que ustedes dos se conocieran

Kitaro: si, Kaito y Zero eran compañeros de caza, tuvimos varias misiones juntos… es cierto, no he visto a Zero ¿cómo esta?

Kaito: como pelota jejeje

Shu: ¿pelota?... oh… quisas fue para el, el pedido especial

Kain: asi es shu, lo que pasa es que Zero esta en cinta acaba de cumplir los 5 meses

Kitaro: wooooooow… eso es genial… Shu ¿podemos ir a verlo?

Shu: bueno… por mi no hay problema… pero…

Kaito: so lo dices porque somos cazadores, no hay ningun problema, aunque no lo creas Kitaro, por ciertas circunstancias terminamos siendo amigos de los vampiros… bueno… Yori aun es…

Kitaro: entiendo… supongo que solo necesita de tiempo, no es facil lo que paso

Kain: ¿le paso algo?

Kain: bueno… eh

Yori: ¿queeeeeee?... ¿estas segura?

…: …..

Yori: entiendo… si… imposibleeeee ¿qué hacemos?... bien… estoy mas cerca… no… voy yo… adios

Kain: Yori ¿paso algo?

Yori: Kaito tu vienes conmigo ahora

Kaito: hay no… tienes esa mirada… no… no… y no

Yori: vienes o te llevo a la fuerza

Kaito: de nada servira que me lleves… por que no llevas al rubio… el serviria mas que yo… has visto el efecto que tiene en las de la clase diurna

Nadi entendia que pasaba en ese momento, Kain no podia creer que su cita estuviera por arruinarse, sin embargo la expresion de Yori le hacia suponer que fuera lo estuviera pasando tal vez su primo serviria de algo… Yori miraba fijamente a Aido de arriba abajo analizando si era buena opcion

Yori: tengo que admitirlo… esta vez puede que su apariencia me ayude… de acuerdo… tu rubio… vienes conmigo

Yori tomo del cuello de la camisa a Aido y se lo llevo arrastrando fuera del lugar… aun no entendian nada pero al parecer Kaito se veia muy feliz… demasiado feliz

Kain: ¿y?

Kaito: creo que tendre que agradecerle a tu primo… jejejeje… creo que me he librado por fin de esas salidas con Yori… todo por eso… Kitaro quiero una crepa de fresas, una de frutos rojos y una especial jejejeje

Kain veia divertido la forma en la cual habia cambiado Kaito, al parecer de algo estaba sirviendo su primo aunque no supiera para que… mientras tanto Shu y Kitaro se habian ido para preparar los pedidos de los jovenes

Kain: entonces ¿por qué estas tan feliz?

Kaito: Yori solo pone esa cara por una sola cosa… Yaoi… por lo cual quiero supones que Yuuki le habra avisado de algun manga nueno que salio o de algun nuevo capitulo o tomo… normalmente cuando eso pasa ella siempre me llevaba… decia que mi cara y mi apariencia atraian a las chicas y eso las hacia perderse en las filas y ella lo aprovecha para tomar ventaja… era una pesadilla, siempre terminaba siendo perseguido incluso por chicos que querian tocar mi traserito… y por lo visto de ahora en adelante ese trabajo sera para tu primo ¿cómo no habria de estar feliz? Al fin ya nadie querra tocar mi traserito

Kain estaba que se le salia una venita de la cabeza al saber que SU cazador era acosado gracias a Yori… pero pensandolo mejor… que bueno que fuera su primo y no SU cazador o de lo contraria se convertiria en genocida… por su parte Shu y Kitaro habian escuchado la conversacion a lo que ambos reian… tanto por lo despitado que era Kaito, como por los celos de Kain

Shu: ¿siempre es asi?

Kitaro: si jejeje bastante despistado ¿no?

Shu: mucho, pero es gracioso… Kain la tiene dificil

Kitaro: espero que lo logre, ambos se ven bien

Shu: tambien espero que Aido lo logre, aunque por tu expresion veo que sera muy dificil

Kitari: si…

Kain y Kaito habian tenido una cena amena y divertida, salieron del local y emprendieron su regreso a la Academia, ambos jovenes iban caminando y seguian platicando de varias cosas, en su camino a la academia habian recibido un mensaje de Yori en el cual decia que aun tardarian en llegar, por lo cual ahora ya no debian preocuparse por ellos.

Kain: gracias por haberte quedado despues de que Yori se llevara a Aido

Kaito: no hay porque, al contrario gracias por invitarme, todo estuvo delicioso

Kain: es bueno que te haya gustado, me diverti mucho… por cierto este fin de semana habra un gran espectaculo, vendra un circo de acrobacias ¿por qué no venimos?

Kaito: claro… si no tengo alguna mision

Kain: bien entonces esperemos que no tengas ninguna

Kain no queria forzar demasiado las cosas, a paso lento sabia que se podia ganar el corazon de Kaito y lo hiba a lograr… Al llegar a la academia ambos chicos se despidieron y cada uno llego a sus habitaciones

Por su parte Luze seguia observando a Yuuki quien a esas altas horas de la noche seguia entrenando y aunque estaba sola, veia lo dispuesta que estaba la chica en seguir adelante

Luze: tiene determinacion… igual que siempre…

Yuuki siguio con su entrenamiento hasta que unas horas despues Luze vio salir dos sombras de un extremo poniendose en guardia por si querian atacar a la chica, de ahí salieron la cazadora con la que entrenaba y uno de los vampiros que siempre estaba pegada a la sangre pura

Yori: Yuu-chan ¿aun sigues entrenando?

Yuuki: Si, es solo que quiero perfeccionar mas lo que me enseño Yagari-sensei el dia de hoy

Yori: eso es bueno, pero no deberias sobre esforzarte, estas practicando todo el dia hasta el anochecer… ¿por qué no descansas? Mira… lo consegui

Yuuki: ¿enserio? Enverdad es cierto Kaito sirve de mucho

Yori: esta vez lo consegui mas rapido gracias a este

Aido: oye… me llamo Aido Hanabusa… no "este"

Yori: como si me importara tu nombre chupasangre

Yuuki: esto… Yori-chan… no crees que… bueno… estas siendo un poco… solo un poco grosera con Aido-sempai…

Yori: para nada Yuu-chan… asi que vamos ven… nos vemos chupasangre

Aido: aaaaah… ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Luze estaba por seguir a Yuuki para ver que la chica no corriera peligro, cuando pudo escuchar perfectamente como aquel joven vampiro comenzaba a llorar por el desprecio de la cazadora, por alguna razon eso le hacia sentir incomodo, no sabia porque, pero el chico en verdad se veia demasiado triste, queria decirle algo ¿pero que? Y ¿por qué?... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de entre unos arbustos

Kaito: me imagine que habian regresado

Aido: ¿soy patetico? ¿no?

Kaito: no… Yori es la del problema…

Aido: ella me gusta, se lo dije… pero me desprecio… dijo que jamas amaria a un maldito chupasangre, que eramos de lo peor

Kaito: lo siento… no llores… Yori te dijo el porque odia a los vampiros

Aido: se lo pregunte, me dijo que si me acercaba a ella, no dudaria en cortarme a la mitad

Kaito: ¿podemos platicar?

Aido solo asintio con la cabeza, Luze no sabia el porque pero queria escuchar el porque la joven abia desairado a ese jovencito tan hermoso… Kaito se sento en el pasto y Aido hizo lo mismo para escuchar lo que tenian que decirle

Kaito: sabes despues de la batalla contra Rido Kuran, tuvimos muchos problemas con los niveles E que habia dejado, y tambien porque teniamos que borrar las memorias de los estudiantes, sin embargo Yori pidio que no lo hicieramos y el director por la amistad que Yuuki y ella tenian no lo hizo, Zero en ese tiempo estaba muy deprimido y ni Yagari ni Cross le pedian salir de caza, sin embargo un dia Yori estaba en la academia ayudando con lo de la reconstruccion y habia ido sola por unas cosas a uno de los talleres… como te dije Rido dejo muchos niveles E, pero al lugar al que fue… nadie lo habia revisado, el lugar se nos paso por alto… por lo cual fue atacada por 4 niveles E que aun no caian por completo en la locura, aun estaban algo cuerdos, sin embargo esos niveles E eran estudiantes de la Academia… ellos… violaron a Yori… y cuando nos dimos cuenta fue por el olor a sangre… cuando llegamos al lugar, ella estaba siendo violada por dos de ellos y los otros dos estaban bebiendo de su sangre… Yagari, Cros y yo los eliminamos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho… Cross queria borrar sus memorias, pero Yori-chan se nego… y fue cuando pidio ser entrenada como cazadora, para evitar que la gente pasara por algo como lo que ella paso… despues de acabar su entrenamiento, obtuvo sus recuerdos como Raguel y fue cuando Cross y Yagari ya no pudieron hacer nada… ellos esperaban que despues de entrenarla y antes de presentarla para el examen poder borrar sus memorias desde que ataco Rido, pero al despertar como Raguel fue imposible

Aido: eso fue horrible… pero yo jamas la lastimaria

Kaito: lo se… se que no todos los vampiros son iguales… Zero es muy bueno… y todos ustedes ahora que los conozco mas puedo decir que son buenos, sin embargo para Yori es diferente… Aido… esto te lo digo porque me agradas, pero es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones con Yori… me gustaria decirte que ella te aceptara si luchas… pero no sera asi… ni como Raguel… ni como Yori

Aido: pero la quiero… yo la quiero….

Kaito: lo se… pero… con ella no conoceras la felicidad… Aido enserio me agradas… eres un buen vampiro y un buen chico… Yori no es para ti

Kaito le doi un fuerte abrazo a Aido, se levanto y se fue por donde habia llegado, al parecer sospechaba que Yori seria cruel con Aido, pero jamas se imagino que este le amara, por lo cual le habia enviado un mensaje a Kain de verse cuando sintio el aura de Raguel… Kain habia escuchado la conversacion y se sentia muy mal por su primo, pero Kaito tenia razon, Yori no cambiaria su forma de pensar… Kaito paso a un lado de el dandole una sonrisa triste dandole a entender que fuera con su primo… Kain se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Kaito se retiraba a casa de sus padres, con mucho pesar pues sabia lo doloroso que esto debia estar siendo para Aido. Luze por su parte no entendia el porque se sentia de esa forma… pero prefirio partir del lugar…

Kain: Hana… lo siento…

Aido: Kain… yo de verdad le quiero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

Kain: no se que decirte Hana… no se que decirte…

Y asi ambos primos se quedaron abrazados, bajo la noche siendo observados por la luna… por Luze y por Yori…

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **BODAS SECRETAS**

 **KAIN Y KAITO**

 **UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Kaito llego a casa de sus padres y entro pensando en lo doloroso que podrian ser las cosas en este momento para Aido, ya era tarde por lo cual Cross y Yagari estaban preocupados de que Kaito no regresa y despues de haberlo hecho habia vuelto a salir, por lo cual esperaban al chico en la sala para que les diera una explicacion, pues no solia comportarse de esa forma… Kaito los vio sentados e imaginandose lo que estaba pasando se quito su abrigo y se sento frente a ellos

Yagari: ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Kaito: es Yori-chan

Yagari: ¿qué pasa con la mocosa?

Kaito: recuerdan que hoy salimos con Kain y Aido… bueno Aido se disculpo con Yori… pero resulta que Aido esta enamorado de Yori y se confeso…

Cross: oh… ya entiendo hijo…

Yagari: ¿qué sucedió?

Kaito: cuando estabamos en la creperia Yori recibio una llamada al parecer de Yuuki y salieron del lugar para conseguir su nuevo manga y se llevo a Aido, asi que yo me quede con Kain y pues ya saben regrese a casa y despues recibi un mensaje de Yori pero estaba algo preocupado y en cuanto senti que llego sali y le enbie un mensaje a Kain para vernos y cuando llegamos al area de entrenamiento Yori estaba siendo mas grosera de lo que normalmente es con los de la clase nocturna… Yuuki le dijo, pero Yori le dijo que no se metiera y estaba molesta asi que las dos se fueron y me acerque a Aido y dijo que la amaba… y tuve que decirle lo que le paso a Yori… era mejor que no siguiera hiciendose ilusiones, todos sabemos que Yori o Raguel cualquiera de sus dos personalidades, nunca aceptaria a Aido

Yagari: mas bien a ningun vampiro

Cross: conociendo a Aido-kun, no se dara por vencido

Kaito: solo saldra lastimado si sigue con eso

Yagari: supongo que no puede evitarse, ya se le a advertido

Cross: ya hablare yo despues con ella… y dime hijo y a ti ¿qué tal?

Kaito: ¿qué tal… que?

Cross: como te fue con Kain

Kaito: bien, comi bastante

Cross: ¿y?

Kaito: ¿y?...¿que mamá?

Cross: ¿no paso nada?

Kaito: pues comimos… platicamos… y regresamos… ah bueno tambien quedamos que sino tenia ninguna mision el fin de semana iriamos al circo que vendra al pueblo… waaaa… bien me ire a dormir, estoy cansado… descancen

Yagari: ¿enserio?

Cross: que te digo… lo saco de mi pero triplicado

Yagari: puede darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las otras personas, pero si que es despistado para ver la forma en que ese mosquito lo ve… que te dire que no me hace ni gracia alguna que lo pretenda ese chupasangre… ya pondre las cosas en claro mas tarde con el

Cross: sabes que no podemos seguirlo sobretegiendo tanto, ademas Kain no es malo, se ve que le mira con mucho amor

Yagari: ya lo se… aun asi no me hace gracia

Cross: entonces preferirias otro hombre que tenga "no se que mañas para con nuestro bebe" ademas tu sabes que no cualquier hombre puede haceptar el hecho de que Kaito pueda concebir…

Yagari: aaaah… tu ganas, es preferible ese mosquito a otro… de todoas formas tendra que escucharme

Cross: lose… por eso te amo tanto

Yagari: y yo a ti… de no ser por que en unas horas tengo que entrenar a la mocosa te haria el amor… pero en cuanto todo esto termine… quiero otro bebé

Cross: eso me parece estupendo… yo tambien tengo muchas cosas que hacer… tengo que ir temprano al concejo a dejar las invitaciones

Yagari: bien… aaaah… vamos a dormir…

Yagari y Cross subieron a su habitacion, las cosas estaban marchando bien, aunque por otro lado para Yuki todo estaba siendo diferente

…

Yuki estaba dando vueltas por toda la cama, hacia dias que no podia dormir, solo de pensar en que Luka estaba con Zero y sobre todo porque no sabia que hacer para desacerce de Zero, siempre que le veia estaba con alguien de la clase nocturna… Renjou estaba muy ocupado entrenando con Shusei o estaban estudiando y ahora no le hacian mucho caso… Kuroto y Senshirou estaban ocupados con sus respectivos clubs… arqueria y ajedrez, asi que llegaban siempre tarde a la mansion y Toko estaba muy ocupada… al parecer entrar al club de modas era pesado… pues habia visto que estaba muy ocupada con bocetos, asi que se la pasaba solo o con Takashiro, pues incluso Tacjibana estaba ocupado con tantas clases y mas ahora que era maestro de la clase nocturna

Se levanto y fue hasta la habiatacion de Toko.. entro y se metio a la cama con ella… quien al sentirle se desperto y vio que el chico estaba triste y su cara estaba algo demacrada

Toko: ¿yuki-chan? ¿estas bien?

Yuki: puedo dormir aquí… me siento algo solo

Toko: claro Yuki-chan… pero sabes… si aceptaras la relacion de Luka y Zero todo seria muy diferente

Yuki: esque yo lo amo Toko… tu me has estado apoyando ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?

Toko: porque e hablado con Luka… Yuki-chan… Luka en verdad ama a Zero-chan… porque no puedes haceptar eso… dices que lo amas… entonces demuestralo y dejalos ser felices… te aseguro que si haces eso pronto encontraras a alguien que te ame

Yuki: no lo hare… Luka me ama y esta siendo engañado por Zero

Toko: trata de dormir vale

….

En la mañana todos estaban en las clases y los gusrdianes Zweilt podian notar que Yuki estaba muy cansado y se veia que no descansaba, en verdad estaban preocupados, pero no estaban de acuerdo en como se conportaba, si tan solo cambiara, ellos estarian igual que antes o mejor… al termino de las clases decidieron hablar con el entre todos tal vez asi cambiaria un poco su idea sobre Zero

Shusei: Yuki-chan debes entender que Zero no es mala persona, tu lo consideras malo porque estas enamorado de Luka

Tsukumo: nosotros hemos estado tratando un poco con el, para conocerlo y ver que tipo de persona es… y sabes es muy bueno, tambien ha pasado por muchas cosas mala

Yuki: eso no es cierto, eso lo dicen porque no pueden enterder que solo engaña a Luka, es mas como sabe Luka que ese hijo que espera es de el… no es mucha casualidad que lo conoce y al poco tiempo queda embarazado

Renjou: ¿cómo puedes decir eso Yuki? El no es de la clase de persona que mentiria en algo tan serio como lo es un hijo

Kuroto: Yuki… ¿sabias que Zero es un cazador de vampiros?

Yuki: no… no lo sabia

Kuroto: y ¿sabes que es un vampiro?

Yuki: ¿vampiro?... no… yo no lo sabia… ¿pero eso no me importa?

Kuroto: Yuki tu siempre has entendido a la gente, entoiendes el sufrimiento por el cual han pasado… Zero tambien ha sufrido mucho

Yuki: no es cierto, una persona como el no sabe lo que es sufrir… es el quien hace sufrir a la gente

Tsukumo: Yuki-chan… Zero es un vampiro por que cuando era un niño una Vampira mato a sus padres y se llevo a su hermano gemelo y el al tratar de evitar que se lo llevara fue mordido… desde entonces el sufrio mucho tenia que evitar la sed de sangre y al mismo tiempo cumplir con su deber como cazador, el odiaba lo que era porque no queria dañar a ningun humano… y hasta hace poco estuvo en una guerra donde mataron a la vampira que transformo y no pudo beber su sangre para poder salvarse, en esa guerra tambien murio su hermano Ichiru y se quedo muy solo… y pocos meses despues fue cuando llego Luka a su vida

Senshirou: ambos se dieron esperanza Yuki-chan… trata de entender un poco a Zero

Yuki: no lo hare… todo lo que le paso se lo merece, se lo tiene bien merecido… ojala el y su hijo se mueran… se mueran

Yuki salio corriendo del lugar y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho por el chico… sin duda sabian que en el corazon de Yuki no habria forma de hacerle cambiar de opinion sobre Zero

Renjou: lo seguire no vaya a hacer una locura

Yuki iba corriendo por la academia hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos a Yuuki quien estab entrenando y fue cuando recordo lo dicho por la chica cuando lo busco en su habiatacion… por lo que se hacerco hasta donde estaba ella

Yuki Giou: Oye… tu eres la vampira que fue a buscarme recien que llegue

Yuuki Cross: tu eres el chico que esta detrás de Luka

Yuki Giou: acepto tu ayuda

Yuuki Cross: ¿mi ayuda?... ¿de que hablas?

Yuki Gioi: ese dia me dijiste que podias separar a Zero y a Luka… asi tu te quedarias con Zero y yo con Luka… entonces hazlo… te ayudare en lo que yo pueda

Yuuki Cross: oye… calmate quieres… mira no recuerdo lo que te dije aquel dia… mira yo estaba pasando un problema vampirico muy delicado de doble personalidad… la personalidad con la que hablaste el mi lado vampirico enloquecido… gracias a Zero pude eliminar esa parte de mi y siendo honesta yo jamas haria algo para dañar a Zero-nii o a Luka…

Yuki Giou: ¿por qué todos lo apoyan?... maldita ya veras… tu me las pagaran tambien

Yuki Giou salio corriendo del lugar… y Yuuki Cross dejo sus armas para seguirlo, podia sentir una gran estabilidad en el chico ademas de que recordo ver a Zero ir hacia las caballerizas, pues dijo ir a ver a Lili…

Yuuki Cross: demonios… todos estan dormidos… no debi dejar que Zero fuera solo… si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare

Yuki habia visto a Zero quien se encontraba de pie, vestia un pantalon negro olgado y una bata de manga corta de maternidad en color lila, podia ver su abultado vientre perfectamente y eso lo lleno de ira, tomo una pala que estaba cerca de la entrada de la caballeriza y se habarco a Zero…..

Yuuki entro y pudo ver a Zero que estaba siendo protegido por Luka y Yuki le habia golpeado con la pala… Aido llego atrás de ella pues pudo sentir cuando salio corriendo y salio detrás de ella… al igual que Yuuki quedo sorprendida… Luka estaba sangrando de la cabeza pues el golpe se lo habia dado con el filo de la pala… pero el golpe iba para Zero

Aido: tu no eres Luka… maldito eres su hermano… que le haces a Zero

Yuuki al escuchar que no era Luka corrio rapidamente y le arrevato a Zero el cual aun no salia de su sorpresa pues lo unico que sintio fue unos brazos que le habian tomado y despues olio la sangre

Aido tomo a Yuki del brazo y le arrebato la pala, Renjou llego en ese momento y vio la escena sin entender nada

Renjou: ¿Luze?... ¿qué has hecho Luze?

Luze: no te equivoques Zweilt… solo detuve a La Luz de Dios… estuvo a punto de atacar al esposo de mi hermano… ¿no es cierto joven?

Zero: s..si… el me protegio

Aido: ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Renjou: Aido-sempai… me llevo a Yuki y lo llevo con el Director Cross

Renjou tomo a Yuki quien estaba en Shock pues no creia lo que habia hecho, esta vez sabia que Luka se molestaria con el… pero para Yuki todo era culpa de Zero… Renjou se fue y dejo solos a Yuuki y Aido, sabia que ellos podian proteger a Zero y mas Yuuki pues aunque sus entrenamientos apenas comenzaban, simplemente al ser sangre pura era suficiente para encarar a Luze

Aido: ¿Zero estas bien?

Yuuki: Zero-nii, perdoname, no debi dejar que fueras solo

Zero: estoy bien Yuuki-nesa… gracias a el… ¿Luze… cierto?

Luze: si… me voy

Yuuki: espera… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Luze: si Reiga ve que derramas una lagrima… estara aun peor de lo que ya esta

Yuuki: no entiendo

Luze: todo a su tiempo… me marcho

Zero: espera… Aido… puedes llevarlo a la enfermeria y curar su herida

Aido: si claro lo que tu digas… de todas formas el golpe se lo llevo protegiendote… bien sigueme…

Yuuki ayudo a Zero a levantarse y se dirigieron a casa de Cross, donde sabia que estaba Yagari, pues lo que habia hecho Yuki no se quedaria asi con el director y ella recibiria reprimenda por parte de Yagari… por su parte Aido llevo a Luze a la enfermeria en donde curo la herida del hermano de Luka

Aido: ustedes se parecen mucho… solo lo habia visto en Zero e Ichiru

Luze: ¿Ichiru?

Aido: Ichiru era el hermano menor de Zero, tambien eran gemelos, pero Ichiru murio hace mas de un año, por desgracias Kaname tuvo culpa de ello tambien, pero era innebitable que Ichiru o Zero murieran… uno tenia que hacerlo al final

Luze: ¿por qué?

Aido: Zero e Ichiru son hijos de Cazadores, de un linaje muy antiguo y poderoso, pero los Cazadores fueron maldecidos por una ancestro, por matar a los vampiros pues los cazadores llevan en su sangre la sangre de una ancestra que les dio el poder para defenderse… bueno larga historia…. El hecho es que los cazadores gemelos sufren de una maldicion, un gemelo deborara al otro, ya sea en el vientre o despues de nacer, sin embargo Zero e Ichiru eran un caso especial pues sobrevivieron muchos años a la maldicion, pero Ichiru le entrego a Zero su sangre para que no muriera… fue culapa nuestra mucho del sufrimiento de Zero

Luze: le estimas mucho

Aido: claro es mi amigo

Luze: ¿amigo?

Aido: si, Zero es una gran persona, en la que se puede confiar, el siempre brinda mucho apoyo y amor a la gente que lo rodea, ahora puedo ver eso, antes le trataba mal y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento

Luze: ya veo…

Aido: ¿tu y Luka no se llevan bien?

Luze: algo asi

Aido: sabes, deberias estar bien con tu hermano… no sea que alguna vez te pase lo que a Zero e Ichiru… ahora Zero daria lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado

Luze: tal vez… pero muchas cosas nos separan

Aido: bien ya quedo… ahora ya me voy…

Luze: ¿por qué?

Aido: tu… tu sangre… yo… ya no creo soportar

Luze: ¿tanto te asquea mi sangre?

Aido: no es… eso… soy vampiro… recuerdas…

Luze: ¿quieres probar mi sangre?

Aido: no… yo… me voy

Luze solo pudo ver como Aido salio disparado del lugar, suspiro pues de alguna forma deseaba que el joven probara su sangre… sin embargo otra presencia se hizo presente era Renjou

Renjou: tienen prohibido morder a las personas, ademas de que no beben sangre humana… toman unos comprimidos que sustituyen la sangre y salio corriendo para no morderte… Yuki ya esta con el director, necesita que vayas

Luze: es mas suficiente con que el chico este bien

Renjou: el director quiere saber que paso… pero Yuki no dice nada

Luze se puso de pie y siguio a Renjou, al llegar a la direccion vio a Yagari, Cross y Luka y sentado en una silla a Yuki y asu lado Tachibana, el cual tenia una expresion seria hacia Yuki y se veia molesto y no era para menos

Luze: ¿qué desean?

Cross: ¿podria decirnos que paso?

Luka: ¿y porque estabas con Zero?

Luze: ¿por qué lo ataco? No lo se… solo vi cuando tomo la pala y lo ataco… solo le he defendido porque me guste o no es tu pareja y lleva en su vientre nuestra sangre… y estaba aquí porque venia a hablar contigo Zess

Cross: ya veo… de todas formas le agradezco que haya defendido a mi hijo… Profesor Tachibana, usted como responsable de los chicos le pido se lleve al joven Sakurai e informe a Takashiro Giou que el joven Sakurai queda expulsado de la institucion y que agradezca que no levantare cargos encontra del joven por atentar encontra de la vida de mi hijo. Pueden retirarse.

Tachibana tomo del brazo a Yuki y salieron de la direccion, para ir a la Mansion Crepusculo y explicarle a Takashiro lo que habia hecho el joven.

Luka: ahora si Luze… ¿qué paso?

Luze: supongo que los presentes ya saben lo de Yuuki Cross

Luka: asi es, asi que puedes hablar

Luze: como te lo dije, estoy vigilando que no le pase nada, si algo le pasa Reiga no dudara en arremeter en ese mismo instante contra la persona que la dañe… ambos jovenes estaban juntos el chico Rubio fue por algo que pidio Zero y dejo a la chica con el, ella estaba entrenando y el le dijo que iria a las caballerizas, despues llego Yuki (les cuenta lo que le dijo a Yuuki) salio corriendo y vio a Zero y cuando estaba por propinarle el golpe, me puse en medio… si Yuuki llega y ve que algo le hubiera pasado no se lo perdonaria y eso la haria llorar y Reiga podria sentirlo… aun lo mantengo dentro del cristal para que su poder se estabilice… ¿lo entides?

Luka: si… aunque lo hayas hecho por Reiga aun asi te lo agradezco

Luze: te lo dije, tambien intervine porque lleva nuestra sangre dentro de el… por el te maldijeron… al menos entiendo tus razones aunque no las justifico… aun asi… ni siquiera entiendo bien porque lo hice… ahora me marcho

Luze se desbanecio frente a todos y Renjou entro en ese momento, para explicar el porque el habia llevado a Yuki

Renjou: despues fui a la enfermeria, me supuse que Aido-sempai tendria problemas con la sangre y luego escuche la conversacion que ellos tenian (omitio los detalles de la platica de Luka) y Luze le ofrecio su sangre y despues Aido-sempai salio corriendo

Yagari: ese chico a de estar que no se aguanta las ganas de morder a alguien, la sangre de demonio es muy fuerte… aaaah… le llevare unas bolsas de sangre antes de que ocacione problemas

….

Yori habia visto entrar a Aido rapidamente asi que lo siguio pues noto sus ojos rojos, ella no sabia que es lo que habia pasado asi que ignorando esa informacion lo siguio para ver que hacia

Aido: no puedo… aguantar… necesito sangre… mis pastillas…

Yori: veo que todos ustedes son iguales… en verdad eres una maldita bestia sedienta de sangre

Aido miraba dolido a Yori quien ignoraba todo lo que habia sucedido, Aido pudo ver cono Yiro se hizo un corte en la muñeca para atraerle y asi bebiera pero por mas que deseara beber la sangre se contenia pues no queria dañar a Yori

Yori: vamos… acaso no es lo que quieres… vamos ¿por qué no bebes?

Yagari: Sayori… sal de aquí ahora mismo y te espero en la oficina de Cross

Yori: solo trataba de hacer que no atacara a alguien

Yagari: Wakaba acabo de darte una orden, tu y yo tendremos una platica muy seria, no se suponia que tu deber es cuidar de Zero

Yori: no se supone… es mi DEBER

Yagari: ¿enyonces que hacias cuando lo atacaron?... ahora ve a la oficina de Cross

Yori se quedo pasmada al oir que a Zero lo habian atacado, vio como Yagari se hacerco a Aido el cual al parecer estaba sufriendo por el olor de su sangre, Yagari abrio las bolsas de sangre para darle una a una a Aido quien las bebia desesperado, sin embargo lo siguiente si que la dejo atonita

Yagari: soportaste bien la sangre de ese Duras, despues de recuperarte deberas ir a la Direccion y decir lo que viste

Yori salio del lugar corriendo a la direccion tenia que saber que habia pasado, pues al estar perdida en la declaracion de Aido habia dejado de vigilar a Zero y al parecer le habian atacado… Yagari salio del lugar y dejo descansar un rato a Aido

Yori llego a la direccion y despues de un rato llego Yagari, ambos hombres reprendieron a Yori tanto por haber descuidado a Zero como por la forma en la que trato a Aido sin saber porque se habia descontrolado

Yori: aun asi, ¿por qué solo me reprenden a mi? Tambien esta Kaito

Yagari: Kaito y Kain salieron por unas cosas que Zero les encargo y por otras que Kuran pidio

Yori: Kaito solo se esta haciendo el tonto

Yagari: Kaito esta cumpliendo su deber, ha estado al pendiente de Zero todo el tiempo y es quien ha estado atendiendo los antojos de Zero y sale por lo que se le apetece y aquel vampiro le esta ayudando ya que tu nunca estas

Yori: pero…

Yagari: pero nada… escuchame bien Wakaba Sayori… deja de mezclar lo que te paso con tu deber, si vas a descuidar a Zero solo por el odio que le tienes a los vampiros, entonces te retirare de su lado para que regreses a la Asociacion

Yori: pero eso no es juzto

Cross: Yori-chan… entiende por favor… tu deber primordal es Zero y Zero te guste o no es un vampiro, por lo cual ahora convive y se lleva mejor con ellos y mas ahora que sus memorias despertaron, si la convivencia con los vampiros va a afectar tu trabajo como su guardiana, estoy de acuerdo con Yagari en que regreses a la Asciacion por un tiempo y asi pienses mejor las cosas

Yori: Yo quisiera retirarme por un tiempo… ire a ver a mis padres… estoy muy confundida y eso esta haciendo que mi mente se nuble

Cross: entiendo Yori-chan, puedes irte hoy mismo y espero que pienses bien las cosas, medita todo y piensa bien en las deciciones que debes tomar… si Zero pudo perdonar y darles una segunda oportunidad… creo que tu tambien podrias hacerlo

Con esas palabras Yori se retiro a su habitacion para hacer sus maletas y unas horas despues salir de la Academia, debia pensar en sus antiguas memorias, en lo que le paso, el presente y la confesion de Aido… asi que de marcho para meditar y regresar para poder cumplir con su deber, pues ella misma sabia que si no lo hacia no podria proteger a Zero

Por otro lado Tachibana habia llegado con Yuki a la Mansion donde fueron recibidos por Takashiro quien se preguntaba que hacian ahí tan temprano… Tachibana le conto todo lo sucedido a Takashiro y este se sorprendio pòr el comportamiento de Yuki, jamas se espero que Yuki actuara de tal forma

Takashiro: Yuki lo que has hecho fue muy imprudente

Yuki: pero… es solo que ya no puedo mas… no soporto a Zero… quiero alejarlo por completo de Luka, Luka es mio y de nadie mas

Takashiro: Yuki entiendo tus sentimientos, pero ahora con lo que has hecho solo has alejado a Luka de ti y no solo eso, ahora le has dado mas ventaja a Zero

Yuki: ¿ventaja?

Takashiro: ahora que estas expulsado ya no podras acercarte a Luka, te dije que np hicieras nada imprudente, si lo hubiera hecho lo que tenia planeado habria salido a la perfeccion ahora me costara mas trabajo

Yuki: ¿de que hablas?

Takashiro: pude terminar una posion muy poderosa para Duras, esta posion hace que el Duras que la bebe haga lo que uno desea… necesitana que Luka la bebiera y asi hacer que el tomara y hacer que Zero los viera, de esa forma el se decepcionaria de Luka y le dejaria

Yuki: pero solo funcionaria por un momento y despues Luka trataria de regresar con el

Takashiro: no, pues pensaba llevar acabo el mismo ritual para borrar las memorias que tienen de este Zero

Tachibana que habia salido del lugar, se quedo escuchando todo atrás de la puerta, no creia hasta donde podian llegar esos dos, tambien pudo escuchar como Takashiro le decia a Yuki que haria que Luka fuera para hablar con la excusa de pedirle una disculpa por lo que habia pasado… Tachibana salio del lugar para regresar a la Academia, una vez ahí les conto a Luka, Cross y Yagari lo que Takashiro estaba planeando hacer

Yagari: ese imbecil, acaso creen que pueden seguir haciendo lo mismo

Cross: si esto sigue asi, llegara un punto en el cual tendran que saber que todos han recordado

Tachibana: es cierto, si la situacion sigue asi como va, no dudo que las cosas tengan que ser puestas al descubierto, Yuki en verdad esta encaprichado con Luka

Luka: y a todo esto hay que sumarle el que Reiga este descontrolado

Tal y como Tachibana les habia dicho por la noche Takashiro llamo a la academia para hablar con Luka, sin embargo la llamada le fue negada

Las semanas habian pasado rapidamente y con ello dos meses mas habian pasado con mucho movimiento por parte de algunas personas, Yuki estaba desesperado pues Luka no accedia a ir a hablar con ellos, por lo que Takashiro le dijo que de seguir asi, ellos mismos irian a la academia y ahí no podria negarse a hablar con ellos

…..

Toko: ¿cómo ves los vestidos y los trajes?

Leonora: son hermosos, todos luciran muy bien, ya esta todo listo

Toko: fue una buena idea cambiar la opcion de ropa para Zero, estoy segura que lucira muy hermoso

Leila: tienes razon, este conjunto en verdad lucita hermoso en Zero-chan

Leonora: hiciste un excelente trabajo con el diseño de cada prenda

Toko: muchas gracias, la verdad ayudo mucho el que conocieras a al dueño de esta boutique y tuviera listos los trajes y vestidos tan rapido

Leonora: pues todo esta listo… es hora de partir a la Isla

Todos estaban listos pues en un par de dias partirian a la Isla en donde se llevarian acabo las uniones, todo habia sido llevado en secreto, para los Zweilt habia sido un poco complicado, pues Takashiro casi se habia negado a la salida de recreacion que tendrian, pero al saber que contaria para su calificacion no le quedo mas remedio que dejarles ir… por su parte Cross habia ideado un plan para llevar a un numero de alumnos a la montaña a la según se llevaria acabo el viaje, asi que cuando Takashiro investigo lo del viaje, no pudo negarse pues este solo incluia a la clase Diurna, pues si no iban ni Zero ni Luka, no tendria caso seguirles, por lo cual dejo atrás esa idea

…

Por su parte Regia habia tranquilizado su poder y Luze le habia dejado salir de su prision

Luze: puede estar tranquilo Reiga-sama, la Señorita Cross ha estado bien

Reiga: ¿seguro que no paso nada?

Luze: seguro, solo un altercado entre Yuki y Zero, pero pude hacer algo al respecto

Reiga: ¿interveniste?

Luze: si Reiga-sama… me guste o no el joven lleva dentro de su cuerpo la sangre Crosszeria

Reiga: esta bien, es mejor asi

Luze: ¿a que se refiere Reiga-sama?

Reiga: Yuuki le quiere como a un hermano, si le pasa algo ella jamas me lo perdonaria, quiero su amor, por lo tanto es mejor si uno mi fuerza con ellos

Luze: como usted diga Reiga-sama… me marcho para poder cuidar de Yuuki-sama

Reiga: cualquier cosa debes avisarme, tengo que preparar algunos Duras

…..

luze aparecio nuevamente en la Academia, su presencia se habia hecho de alguna forma normal, pues sabian que no haria nada encontra de Zero pues estaba de pormedio Yuuki, sin embargo Luze no solo miraba y cuidaba de Yuuki, ultimamente veia a Aido y sentia un dolor extraño en el pecho y eso lo alteraba, sin poder mas, fue en busca de Luka pues en verdad esa punzada estaba por romper su paciencia al no entender que era

…

por su parte en esos dos meses Kaito y Kain habia formado una extraña amistad, Kaito tan despistado que era, habia olvidado que sus misiones habian parado, por lo cual cuando le dijo a Kain que si irian al espectaculo de acrobacias el vampiro casi se muere de la risa por lo despistado que podia ser Kaito en varias cosas, afortunadamente para Kain las cosas estaban saliendo de marivilla

Kain: quien diria que unos dias la vida de muchos va a cambiar

Kaito: si… aunque en verdad aun me siento mal por tu primo

Kain: sigue deprimido y mas porque Yori aun no regresa

Kaito: espro que pronto pueda superar esto y que encuentre a alguien que le quiera

Kain: Kaito… yo queria hablar contigo de algo mas

Kaito: ¿de qué se trata?

Kain: bueno… es dificil para mi… pero… bueno Kaito… tu me gustas mucho y en este tiempo que te he tratado mas, me he ido enamorando cada vez mas de ti… Kaito me gustas y quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo

Kaito no sabia que decir, a decir verdad desde hace un tiempo Kain llamaba su atencion pero jamas se espero la confesion del vampiro, estaba hecho un caos, pues era la primera vez que alguien se confesaba y de alguna manera eso lo hacia sentir emocionado, pero tambien nervioso

Kaito: esto… bueno… yo

Kain: se que tal vez te haya tomado por sorpresa, sino quieres contestarme ahora, lo entiendo y puedo esperar a que lo pienses

Kaito: no… bueno si… digo… perdon… es solo que es la primera vez que alguien se me declara… y bueno tu eres muy lindo conmigo y muy atento… y eso ha hecho que ultimamente piense en ti

Kain estaba emocionada, saber que Kaito pensaba en el lo hacia feliz, miraba a Kaito el cual estaba sonrojado y movia sus dedos de forma curiosa pues se notaba nerviso, en verdad aquel chico le fascinaba… tomando delicadamente su mano puso sus labios en el dorso de su mano y la beso, con lo cual Kaito se puso rojo cual tomate maduro, Kain al ver la reaccion de Kaito le acerco suavente y desopito un suave y casto beso en los labios de Kaito, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera, pues habia sido su primer besi y habia sido suave y tierno

Kaito: me… me besaste…

Kaito: ¿no te gusto?

Kaito: eh… bueno… si… si me gusto

Kaito: ¿puedo darte otro beso?

Kaito solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy apenado para hablar, esta vez Kain le tomo de la cintura para hacercarlo mas a el, de forma tierna nuevamente beso la comisula de los labios de Kaito para despues delinear con la lengua para pedir permiso el cual obtuvo… el beso fue mas apasionado, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y el beso estaba lleno de sentimientos llenos de amor, debocion… Kaito podia sentir cada uno de ellos y eso lo hacia feliz pues en ese beso Kain le estaba demostrando lo especial que era para el, al termino del beso se separaron solo un poco y Kain le sonrio y deposito un beso en su mejilla, no queria ser brusco con Kaito, queria ser dulce y suave con el, sabia de antemano que el joven podia ser fragil a pesar de ser un cazador

Kain: ¿y?

Kaito: esta bien… acepto salir contigo

Kain: bien entonces vamos a hablar con tus padres

Kaito: ¿eeeeeeeh?

Kain: me gusta hacer las cosas corectamente asi, que vamos

Eso si Kaito no lo vio venir, Kain tomo su mano y lo jalo para que caminaran rapidamente para llegar a la direcicon en la cual estaban Cross y Yagari, dejando todo para poder irse ese fin de semana y no dejar ningun pendiente.

Tocaron a la puerta y Cross les dio permiso de entrar, ahí estaban ambos hombres sentados en la pequeña sala, bebiendo un poco de té, Cross al verles entrar se hizo una idea pues Kaito estaba rojo y con la cabeza gacha y Kain se notaba decidido… para Cross seria divertido ver como Kain enfrentaba a Yagari pues en verdad era algo sobreprotector con su pequeño

Yagari: ¿qué quieren?

Kain: Cross-san, Yagari-san… quiero hablar con ambos si me lo permiten

Cross: adelanto Akatsuki, que sucede

Yagari: oyeme… ¿por qué estas tomado de la mano de mi hijo?

Kain: Yagari-san… Cross-san… le he pedido a Kaito que sea mi novio formalmente y el ha aceptado… es por ello que quiero obteber el permiso de ustedes para salir con su hijo

Cross: kyaaaaaaaaa… mi pequeño tiene novio, Akatsuki por mi no hay problema, solo cuida bien de mi bebe… ahora Kaito ven conmigo un momento mi pequeño… Kain buena suerte

Kain no entendia a que se referia Cross, pues este habia tomado a Kaito y habian salido de la oficina, sabia que estaban detrás de la puerta pero… no pudo seguir con su pensamiento pues Yagari se hacerco a el y lo jalo del cuello de su camisa

Yagari: ACASO CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE UN CHUPASANGRE TOQUE A MI PEQUEÑO

Kain: Yo amo a su hijo

Yagari: ESO NO ME IMPORTA… ALEJATE DE EL

Kain: no lo hare… el ya acepto salir conmigo y no voy a dejarlo solo porque usted me lo diga

Yagari: oh asi que tienes agallas… si eso quieres entonces te partire en miles de pedazos

Kain: entonces hagalo… pero de todas formas no evitara que deje de querer a su hijo

Yagari: bien entonces solo debo matarte… si desapareces Kaito no estara contigo

Kain: en ese caso no se lo dejare tan facilmente… no pienso dejar que me mate solo para alejarme de Kaito

Yagari: entonces solo dejalo y rindete

Kain: me niego… si lo quiere es que pelee con usted para obtener su permiso, no lo hare… no dañare a las personas que ama Kaito, pero tampoco me dare por vencido para estar con el

Yagari: vaya agallas las tuyas… y si te digo que entonces prefiero matar a mi hijo antes que dejar que un chupasangre lo toque que haras

Kain: en ese caso no me contendre para eliminarlo por muy su padre que sea Yagari-san

La puerta se abrio y Cross y Kaito volvieron a entrar al lugar, Cross se coloco al lado de Yagari y Kaito al lado de Kain… Yagari le solto del fuerte agarre del que lo tenia y simplimente volvio a sentarse junto a Cross, cosa que extraño mucho al vampiro… no comprendia nada de lo que habia pasado

Yagari: si lo dañas o lo haces llorar TE MATO ¿lo has entendido?

Kain: ¿eh?... si… si lo entiendo

Cross: entonces dejamos a nuestro hijo en tus manos Akatsuki, no nos decepciones Kaito es lo mas amado que tenemos

Yagari: pobre de ti si le metes mano… aun no deseo ser abuelo… te cortare las pelotas si te propasas

Kain: entiendo… jamas le faltaria al respeto a Kaito de esa forma, voy a cuidarlo y a protegerlo… muchas gracias Cross-san… Yagari-san

Cross: bueno… pues vayan a dar un paseo… vamos, vamos… celebren su noviazgo

Kain sonrio y tomo a Kaito de la mano para salir del lugar, Cross miro a Yagari y sonrio, se sento a su lado y tomo su mano, sabia que para Yagari decir aquello habia sido dificil

Cross: Ya veras que estara bien con Akatsuki

Yagari: ese mosquito tuvo las agallas para retarme de esa forma

Cross: lo se… no importa lo que pase, el protegera a Kaito incluso de nosotros mismos si fuera necesario, te dije que era un buen chico

Yagari: si… que rapido crecio Kaito… espero que mi hijo sea feliz

Cross: y asi sera mi amor

Ambos chicos habian salido del lugar, Kaito aun estaba rojo y se escondia para Kain ese gesto era muy tierno

Kain: estoy muy contento

Kaito: yo… yo tambien

Kain: no debes estar apenado… ahora eres mi novio formalmente

Kaito: siento mucho lo que dijo mi papá

Kain: esta bien Kaito… lo entiendo, creo que en su lugar haria lo mismo para ver si realmente esa persona es digno de mi hijo o hija

Kaito: gracias Kain

Ambos chicos se fueron al pueblo Kain llevaria nuevamente a Kaito con Shu y comer algunas Crepas para festejar su noviazgo con su hermoso cazador

…..

Luze habia llegado a donde se sentia la presencia de Luka el cual estaba con Sodom llevando algunas cosas (comida) que tal vez Zero le habia encargado… Luka al sentir la presencia de Luze, le entrego la bolsa a Sodom para que se la llevara a Zero

Luka: ¿qué haces aquí Luze?

Luze: necesito hablar contigo… no entiendo lo que me esta pasando

Luka: ¿de que hablas?

Luze: bueno… siento un ardor en el pecho y siento como si perforaran… duele… arde

Luka: no creo que estes enfermo (poniendo su mano en el pecho de su hermano) ¿cuándo sientes el ardor y las punzadas? ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo te sientes asi?

Luze: dias antes de proteger a Zero… cada vez que veo al vampiro de nombre Aido, me siento extraño… cuando llora me dan esas punzadas o en ocaciones arde mi pecho… estoy desesperado no entiendo que esta pasando

Luka habia quedado sorprendido… jamas se imagino que su hermano le estaria diciendo ese tipo de cosas… el habia pasado por lo mismo, pero a diferencia de su hermano el supo que se trataba de ese sentimiento llamado "amor" y ahora ver a su hermano asi, le hacia un poco de gracia… solo un poco

Luka: Luze… cada vez que lo vez triste o decaido estas sintiendo "preocupación"… Luze hermano ese ardor que sientes en el pecho se llama "necesidad" ese tipo de sentimiento que esta formandose en ti es la necesidad de proteger y cuidar a la persona que amas pues te duele ver que esta sufriendo… Luze eso se llama "amor"…, tu estas enamorado de Aido Hanabusa

Luze: ¿cómo?... no… eso es imposible… yo no puedo sentir eso

Luka: te guste o no amas a Hanabusa… o dime entonces te gustaria ver que Sayori corresponda al cariño de Hanabusa, te gustaria verlo con otra persona, siendo abrazado por alguien mas, siendo besado por alguien mas

Luze: CALLATE….. NO SIGAS… ESO JAMAS

Luka: lo vez… estas enamorado… oh y eso se llama "ser posesivo" solo lo quieres para ti… suerte tratando de enamorarlo Luze

Luka salio con una sonrisa del lugar, ver a su hermano de esa forma seria bastante interesante… por su parte Luze estaba perturbado, el jamas habia sentido algo asi en sus largos años como Duras… incluso se burlaba de Luka de haber caido en el "amor" y dejar que a causa de eso le maldijeran

Aido: ¿eh? ¿no eres el hermano de Luka?

Luka: ¿eh?... tu… yo… no… si… digo si… compermiso

Luze desaparecio del lugar, dejando a un confundido Aido, quien se preguntaba que estaria haciendo el hermano de Luka en ese lugar… bueno no le daria importancia… ahora tenia que terminar de empacar…

Los dias siguieron y el dia tan esperado llego, todos se encontraban en aquella hermosa isla que habia sido decorada de forma sencilla pero elegante, los novios se encontraban en una recamara arreglandose y las "novias" en otra… los Viejos del Consejo habian llegado junto con el Presidente de los cazadores y los consejales, estaban las familias de cada uno de los vampiros asi como un pequeño grupo de cazadores, que eran intimos amigos

Shu y Kitaro los dueños de la Creperia estaban con Ashel y Mirash los dueños del puesto de Takoyaki, ambas parejas conversaban amenamente mientras esperaban a que empezara la ceremonia

En pocos minutos todos comenzaron a ir a tomar sus asientos, pronto un hermoso vals llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, notaron como Kaname, Rei y Luka se habian acercado para tomar su lugar y esperar la llegada de sus "novias" Kaname vestia un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbatin rojo, Rei un Traje azul marino con camisa celeste y corbatin azul, Luka vestia un traje Negro, camisa roja y corbatin negro, los tres lucian una rosa blanca en la solapa… y ahí la primera en aparecer fue Toko vestia un hermoso vestido Blanco corte princesa con varios cristales, un peinado alto y un hermoso collar de jade blanco, llevaba un hermoso ramo de orquideas blancas, fue entregada por Yagari a Rei… El segundo en entrar fue Tsukumo quien vestia un hermoso traje blanco, con una camisa en color lila y un corbatin blanco al igual que zapatos blancos, traia un hermoso velo acomodado con una hermosa rosa blanca y de igual forma su ramo estaba echo de hermosas rosas blancas, fue entregado por Tachibana a Kaname… y el ultimo en entrar fue Zero, lucia un hermoso pantalon blanco semi olgado y una hermosa bata blanca que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla pero en la parte de atrás seguia hasta formar una hermosa cola, las mangas eran en un corte estilo mao (digamos que trae algo asi como un traje tipo oriental pero con cola para simular el vestido de novia) su cabello era adornado por un par de hermosas lilas que resaltaban sus ojos y su ramo era de lilas fue entregado por Cross a Luka

La ceremonia dio comienzo, fue presidida primero por el Presidente de los Cazadores, seguida del miembro mayor del consejo de ancianos… al estar por finalizar… Leonora paso con una copa de cristal y virtio una gran cantidad de su sangre

Rey procedio a Morder a Touko, posteriormente a Tsukumo y por ultimo a Zero, quienes despues bebieron de la sangre que estaba en la copa… ambos hermanos sintieron y Zero sintieron un leve dolor por el cambio pero tenian que soportarlo pues era parte de la ceremonia… al finalizar el proceso ante el consejo vampirico Rei, Kaname y Zero mordieron respectivamente a sus parejas (recordemos que al ser mordidos por Rei y beber la sangre de Leonora se transforman en sangre puras), al mismo tiempo que eran mordidas por Touko, Tsukumo y Luka (este ultimo solo por la ceremonia, recuerden que es Opast y no requiere de sangre, pero necesita formar el Lazo con Zero)

Una vez finalizada su ceremonia las tres parejas se besaron y dierton paso a la union de los Zweils

De la misma forma Renjou y Shusei… Senshirou y Kuroto hicieron la misma ceremonia… Rei mordio a los 4 y despues bebieron de la sangre de Leonora… la transformacion estaba completa y con ello formaron el Lazo…

Las 5 parejas se habian casado, para ambos bandos era satisfactorio y habian quedado en que esta noticia no se daria a conocer hasta saber lo que les deparaba con Reiga y Takashiro

Durante la fiesta todos estuvieron agusto… Aido se habia separado del resto y fue a caminar llegando a un peñasco en donde se sento y miraba la noche con melancolia

Aido: ¿algun dia sere igual de feliz que todos ellos?

Luze: tal vez yo pueda darte esa felicidad

Aido: ¿eh?... tu… ¿qué haces aquí?

Luze: te estaba buscando… necesitaba hablar contigo

Aido: ¿de que?

Luze: yo podria darte esa felicidad que estas buscando

Aido: ¿de que estas hablando? Ni siquiera me conoces

Luze: lo se, sin embargo aun sin conocerte yo me enamore de ti, no quiero verte llorar, no quiero verte sufrir… quiero conecer tu sonrisa quiero enamorarte ¿acaso no podrias darme una oportunidad?

Aido: pero… ni siquiera sabes como me llamo

Luze: eres Aido Hanabusa… te gustan las cosas dulces… en secreto vas y cuidas de Lili, te gusta el helado y lo comes a escondidas de tu primo para que no te regañe, te gustan los conejos… estas enamorado de la guardiana de Zero…

Aido: ¿cómo sabes tanto de mi? ¿cómo sabes de Yori?

Luze: te he visto… y me gusta mas cuando sonries

Aido: ¿aun sabiendo que me gusta alguien mas… tu quieres estar conmigo?

Luze: tu lo has dicho "ella" solo te gusta… yo puedo hacer que me ames

Aido: ¿qué pasa sino quiero?

Luze: voy a conquistarte de todas formas… Aido Hanabusa, mi nombre es Luze Crosszeria, soy un Duras nivel Opats General, Hermano gemelo menor de Luka Crosszeria y estoy enamorado de ti y he venido a que me concedas una oportunidad para enamorarte y ganarme tu corazon… Aido Hanabusa ¿aceptas?

Incado en una de sus rodillas y con su mano extendida, esperaba la respuesta de Aido Hanabusa quien aun se encontraba en shock por la repentina declaracion del hermano…. ¿qué hara nuestro hermoso vampiro?

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **ENTREGAS,**

 **CAMBIOS Y NUEVA VIDA**

Aido: ¿qué pasa sino quiero?

Luze: voy a conquistarte de todas formas… Aido Hanabusa, mi nombre es Luze Crosszeria, soy un Duras nivel Opats General, Hermano gemelo menor de Luka Crosszeria y estoy enamorado de ti y he venido a que me concedas una oportunidad para enamorarte y ganarme tu corazon… Aido Hanabusa ¿aceptas?

Incado en una de sus rodillas y con su mano extendida, esperaba la respuesta de Aido Hanabusa quien aun se encontraba en shock por la repentina declaracion del hermano de Luka. Aido no sabia que contestar a aquella proposicion que venia de una persona a la cual no conocia, solo podia decir que era el hermano de Luka, pero no conocia nada mas alla de ese ser que estaba frente a el esperando una respuesta. El queria a Yori pero sabia muy en el fondo que la chica no cambiaria de parecer, su odio era muy grande y eso no dejaria ninguna oportunidad para enamorarla, sin mebargo ahí frente a el se encontraba un ser que pedia la oportunidad para hacerlo feliz…

Luze: supongo que es un no

Aido: no… no es eso… es solo que yo no te conozco…

Luze: te lo dije… si tu respuesta es un no,… no me dare por vencido, voy a luchar por ganarme tu corazon Aido Hanabusa

Audo: ¿pero porque?

Luze: simple… me enamore de ti y un Duras puede llegar a ser muy testarudo y no pienso rendirme por un simple NO de tu parte mi hermoso cielo

Diciendo estas palabras Luze se puso de pie y sin aviso alguno jalo de la mano a Aido para ponerlo de pie y tomarlo de la cintura para asi levantarlo y besarle con suma pasion… pues de ahora en adelante Aido seria perseguido hasta caer en sus brazos completamente enamorado… Luze solta a un aturdido y sonrojado Aido, beso el dorso de su mano y con una sonrisa picara se desvanecio dejando solo una palabras

Luze: nos vemos mi hermoso cielo… mi mar profundo

Aido volvio a la fiesta un tanto aturdido por lo que habia pasado… Yuuki se hacerco a el al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos

Yuuki: Aido ¿sucede algo?

Aido: el… me beso…

Yuuki: ¿eeeeeeeh? ¿quién?

El grito de Yuuki habia llamado la atencion de todos, haciendo que prestaran atencion en la "sutil" platica de Yuuki y Aido

Aido: me… beso…

Cross: Aido-kun ¿quién te beso?

Aido: él… en boca… luego en mi mano

Yuuki: Aido quien te beso…. Reacciona ¿quién?

Aido no contestaba, estaba perdido en la sensacion de aquel beso robado con tanta pasion… aun no podia creer lo que Luze habia echo… pero por lo visto aquel Duras iba muy enserio… Luka se imagino que habia pasado pues el habia sentido la presencia de Luze, asi que tomado de la mano de Zero se hacercaron a Aido quien seguia perdido en su pensamiento

Luka: Aido… ¿Luze fue quien te beso?

Aido: si… Luze

Zero: ¿Luze? ¿tu hermano?

Kain: ¿cómo que tu hermano beso a Hana?

Luka: Luze fue a verme hace unos dias… me explico que se sentia extraño (aquí les cuenta lo que hablo con Luze) y supongo que se calmo y medito las cosas y ha venido por tu primo

Kain: ya veo… Hana… Hanaaaaaaa… Oye Hanaaaaaaaa…. Tierra llamando a Hana

Aido: si… la tierra… beso… Luze

Kain: lo hemos perdido… no se preocupen estara bien, en un rato mas reaccionara

Zero: ¿seguro?

Kain: si… ya lo veran

Todos los demas siguieron bailando, comiendo o bebiendo algo… por fin la fiesta llego a su fin y todos los invitados partieron… Yagari y Cross se subieron al bote para regresar a la ciudad, con ellos fueron Kain, Kaito, Yuuki, Aido… todos…. Los unicos en quedarse fueron Kaname y Tsukumo… Rei y Touko… Luka y Zero…

Renjou, Shusei, Kuroto y Senshiro se fueron con Leonora y Leila pues sabian que debian estar al pendientes por su cambio y mantenerlos en alguna habitacion sellada pues la sed pronto despertaria en ellos

Kaname llevo a Tsukumo a la habiatacion que habian preparado para ellos al llegar pudo notar como Tsukumo se tocaba la garganta, tenia sed y el iba calmar la sed de su ahora esposo

Kaname: Tsukumo todo esta bien mi amor… es normal… ven bebe

Kaname se despojo de su saco, chaleco y camisa, de igual forma le quito las mismas prendas a Tsukumo y despues de haberlo hecho lo guio hasta su cuello para que su hermoso esposo pudiera sacias su sed

Kaname: lame con tu lengua la parte donde esta la vena… tus colmillos saldran por instinto y muerde mi amor… no temas no me haras daño

Tsukumo se acerco al cuello de Kaname y como le dijo lamio la zona de la carotida, sus colmillos se alargaron le dolia y las encias le escozaban y de forma sutil mordio… por fin pudo sentir aquel liquido pasar por su garganta, era delicioso, embriagador, era el sabor de la sangre de su amado Kaname… pronto comenzo a exitarse, de alguna forma sabia que a Kaname le estaba gustando y exitando la forma en la que bebia de el… Kaname sin apresurar a su amado fue quitando una a una las prendas que sobraban tanto de Tsukumo como de el… Kaname tomo el pequeño lubricante que se encontraba en la cama y puso una cantidad en sus dedos y otra poca la dejo caer sobre Tsukumo… Kaname puso uno de sus dedos dentro de Tsukumo, quien al sentir la intromision paro de beber y miro a Kaname… Ambos tenian los ojos rojos y Kaname beso a Tsukumo quien aun tenia un poco de sangre en su boca, el beso estaba cargado de pasion, ambos estaban exitados y necesitaban hacerse uno… Kaname le indico a su amado como cerrar la herido de su cuello y asi lo hizo, Kaname segia preparando a su amado quien empezaba a dar leves gemidos tanto por el dolor como el placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kaname… un tercer digito y pronto en un beso lleno de ternura Kaname recosto a Tsukumo entrelazando una de sus manos y con la ayuda de la otra empezo a dirigir su miembro dentro de la rosada entrada de Tsukumo… Kaname entro de una sola embestida y Tsukumo dio un grito de dolor, Kaname se quedo quiero y comenzo a masturbar el miembro de se amado para distraerlo del dolor y al mismo tiempo depositaba besos por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo acostumbrado Tsukumo movio su cadera para indicarle a Kaname que podia seguir, Kaname empezo con embestidas leves y suaves no queria dañar a su niño y ademas queria disfrutarlo por toda la noche… entre gemidos, suspiros y besos… ambos disfrutaban de aquella entrega… Kaname embestia mas y mas… dando en un lugar en espeficico que volvio loco a su pequeño, pues no tardo en gemir fuertemente tras las embestidas… una a una eran deliciosas y ambos disfrutaban de esa entrega anhelada y necesitada… no supiron cuantas veces hicieron el amor… en la cama… en el sillon… en el baño… en el suelo… no sabia cuantas veces tu pequeño niño se habia corrido y el no sabia cuantas veces habia terminado dentro de su amado esposo… una entrega total…

Kaname: Tsukumo…. Mi niño… eres delicioso

Tsukumo: kaname… ya no puedo mas… aaaaaah…. Aaaaah… Kaname

Ambos terminaron su ultima entrega por ese dia… Kaname salio despacio de su amado niño y pudo ver la enorme cantidad de semen que escurria de su dilatada y hermosa entrada… Tsukumo estaba cansado y Kaname solo se acosto a su lado atrayendolo y tapandolo para asi descansar al lado su ahora esposo

Kaname: lo hicimos muchas veces… aun esta saliendo

Tsukumo: te exediste Kaname… no nos cuidamos…

Kaname: mejor… asi quedas pronto en cinta

Tsukumo: baka…

Kaname: te amo… ahora descansa mi pequeño

Asi ambos cerraron sus ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de morfeo… por fin ambos estaban juntos y no habria nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar…

Por su parte Rei y Touko habian tenido una larga y exaustiva noche de pasion… que a diferencia de su hermano, ella si se habia cuidado, pues aun se consideraba muy joven para ser madre… y aunque Rei se habia quejado al final accedio, no queria hacer nada que su princesa no quisiera….

Luka y Zero habian ido a su habitacion ahora Zero con sus 7 meses de embarazo era llebado en los brazos de su amado, pues Luka seguia con los cuidados exagerados y extremos en el

Zero: sabes que no estoy enfermo verdad

Luka: lo se… llevas a nuestras hermosas hijas

Zero: te amo Luka… estoy muy feliz

Luka: yo tambien, ademas te vias hermoso… bueno te vez hermoso, tendre que agradecerle a Touko por tan hermoso traje que luciste

Zero: tu tambien te veias muy guapo

Luka y Zero se recostaron en su cama… Luka ayudo a Zero a quitarse la ropa, ambos desnudos comenzaron un recorido de cariciacias y besos, Luka poso su mano en el abultado vientre de Zero y deposito varios besos a lo que Zero se enternecia pues realmente amaba con toda su alma y corazon a Luka… Luka tomo un lubricante que estaba en la cama, y comenzo a untar un poco en la entrada de Zero y en sus dedos, pues ahora debia ser mucho mas cuidadoso con Zero pues su embarazo ya estaba muy adelantado y no queria lastimarle, con dedicacion comenzo a dilatar la rosada entrada de Zero y al ver que este ya estaba listo volvio a besarle comenzando a marturbar el miembro de su amado y asi comenza a introcudir el propio en la dilatada entrada de su amor… Zero gimio por la delicia de sentir a Luka dentro de su interior, Luka comenzo con embestidas suaves pero que daban exactamente en el pundo donde hacia delirar a Zero

Zero: Lu…ka… aaaah…. aaaah… si asi… Luka… mas fuerte… aaaah

Luka: como tu quieras… mi amor… aaah

Luka embestia con mas fuerza mientras seguia masturbando el miembro de Zero… cada embestia los hacia gemir y delirar por la sensacion tan placentera, Zero y Luka estuvieron asi por un rato hasta que Zero termino en la mano de Luka y Luka en su interior

Zero: fue delicioso

Luka: si… ahora debes descansar mi amor, pero antes debes beber, les hace falta a ti y las bebes

Luka ayudo a Zero a incorporarse y asi beber del cuello de Luka, ahora que Zero habia sido transformado en un vampiro sangre pura, era logico que ahora el y sus hijas necesitarian alimentarse mas seguido, al terminar de beber Zero y Luka se recostaron para descansar, pues aun Luka quisiera seguir sabia que Zero estaba agotado, y llevar a sus hijas no era nada facil y lo entendia…

Asi paso el dia para las nuevas parejas que se habian quedado en la isla… por su parte ya todos lo s demas de regreso en a academia se fueron cada quien a sus habitaciones, Leonora guio a Shusei y Renjou a su nueva habitacion en la clase nocturna y Leila guio a Senshirou y a Kuroto

…..

Horas antes cuando iban en la limosina, Leonora les explicaba a los 4 los cambios que iban a comenzar a sufrir pero que todos les ayudarian para que esto fuera mas facil,

Leonora: deben entender que ahora han dejado de ser humanos, podran alimentarse de comida humana pero deberan beber las tabletas de sangre, lo bueno es que al ser ahora esposos la sed no sera tan fuerte pues esta es controlado con la sangre de su pareja… tambien es importante que sepan esto y mas por la situacion que estamos pasando… Shusei… Kuroto… pase lo que pase deben cuidarse ahora al ser vampiros deben saber que son capaces de procrear, esto solo sucede cuando la pareja es un sangre pura, pero en su caso los 4 lo son y ustedes dos pueden quedar en cinta… asi que por favor cuidense… al menos hasta que este problema con Reiga y Takashiro se detenga.

Leila: tambien por ahora deberan permanecer todo el tiempo en la residencia de la luna, su piel estara muy sencible al sol, asi que deben evitar exponerse en lo que su cuerpo se adecua a ese cambio

Renjou: entonces por cuanto tiempo debemos permanecer adentro, las cosas con Yuki no estan bien y Takashiro podria venir al ver que no vamos a la mansion

Leonora: es inebitable, de todas formas tarde o temprano tendra que enterarse que ya saben la verdad

Shusei: si el lo sabe, actuara y sabremos a que estar atenidos

Kuroto: de igual forma sabremos si Yuki esta con Takashiro, el tambien debe tomar una decision

Leonora: asi es… despues de todo, separarlos ya no es una opcion ademas falta muy poco para el nacimiento de las hijas de Zero y Luka y no sabemos tambien que planea Reiga

…..

Leonora: bien, ahora los dejamos… disfruten de su noche de bodas jejejejejeje

Leonora habia salido corriendo despues de haber dejado a la nueva pareja en su habitacion… Renjou y Shusei entraron y pudieron admirar la habitacion… la cama estaba con petalos de rosas rojas, habia velas aromaticas encendidas y en el en centro de la cama unos condones y Lubricantes

Renjou: etto… bueno… ¿quieres tomar un baño primero?

Shusei: no… quiero estar contigo… deseo que me hagas tuyo Renjou… he tenido que esperar por mucho tiempo a que mi esposo me toque y tome nuevamente

Con esas simples palabras Renjou tomo a Shusei para llevarlo a la cama y ahí nuevamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volver a sentir el cuerpo de su amado, una entrega total, llena de pasion, hubo lagrimas de felicidad pues ahora nuevamente estaban juntos y lo estarian eternamienta gracias al regalo de Rei y Leonora

Por su parte de igual forma Senshirou habia hecho nuevamente suayo a su amado… ambos gozaron de su entrega de su pasion, de gran amor y ahora se disfrutarian aun por mucho mas tiempo

…

Kaito: gracias por traerme a casa

Kain: de nada mi amor, descansa

Kaito: tu tambien… te amo Kain

Kain: yo tambien te amo mi dulce angel

Kaito y Kain se despidieron con un beso, Kain se retiro pues a pesar de desear a Kaito no mancharia la pureza que el joven tenia y tal y como lo venia pensando desde hace unos dias, en cuanto la batalla con Reiga y Takashiro terminara, le propondria matrimonio a su amado cazador.

….

La noche habia caido y dos limosinas hacian su llegada nuevamente a la academia, Rei, Toko, Kaname, Tsukumo, Luka y Zero bajaban para adentrarse a los dormitorios donde eran esperados por los demas, una vez adentro saludaron a todos y pasaron a sus recamaras donde dejaron todas sus cosas

Rei: me hubiera gustado que tuvieramos una Luna de Miel como se debe Toko

Toko: no te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos

Rei: tienes razon, ahora bajemos, debe ser importante lo que el directo debe decirnos

…

Kaname: mas tarde acomodaremos todas tus cosas mi amor

Tsukumo: de acuerdo… oye Kaname… sobre lo que me has dicho… es muy necesario

Kaname: lo es, pero esperaremos hasta que todo se resuelva… mi amor se que es un tanto dificil, pero al ser mi pareja sera necesario presentarte ente todo el gremio de vampiros como mi Consorte y Esposo… Mi Reina… La Reina de los vampiros

Tsukumo: soy hombre Kaname

Kaname: lo se Lo de Reina es solo un titulo, tu siempre seras mi rey

Tsukumo: baka….

Kaname: vamos nos esperan todos

…

Los ultimos en bajar habian sido Kaname y Tsukumo ahora todos se encontraban en la sala

Cross: bien como sabran ahora que han sido transformados seran asignados a las clases nocturnas, sin embargo sabemos que deben tener la duda, de cómo haran para que Takashiro no se de cuenta de su vampirismo ¿verdad?

Renjou: asi es director, como bien sabe es obligatorio para nosotros ir los fines de semana a la mansion, sin contar que Toko, Senshiro, Kuroto y Tachiban deben regresar a diario

Yagari: pues ya no lo haran, gracias a la estupidez del chico Sakurai tenemos un pretexto para anular la consigna especial de poder salir los fines de semana, se le enviara una carta donde se revoca esa peticion especial y no podra argumentar nada, lo que si es que debemos estar al pendientes de todas formas

Toko: entinces podemos quedarnos

Cross: si asi es Toko, ademas ustedes deben estar con sus arejas pues su sed puede aparecer y eso seria peligroso

Kaname: muchas gracias Cross-san

Yagari: una cosa mas, Zero y Luka mañana deberan venir conmigo

Zero: ¿por qué?

Yagari: es el examen de la mocosa

Yuuki: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ma… ma… ¿mañana?

Yagari: pues claro ¿qué pensabas mocosa que no llegaria este dia?

Yuuki: pero… pero y si no estoy lista… y si no paso

Yagari: si no pasas te hare sufrir a un mas de lo que ya lo he hecho… ningun estudiante mio a reprobado su primer examen y esta no sera la ocacion, asi que mas te vale en pasarlo

Yuuki: si… si…

Zero: no te preocupes Yuuki se que todo ira bien

Yuuki: gracias Zero-nii

Todos empezaron a hablar de cosas muy diferentes, Zero y Yuuki se retiraron pues estaban agotados y al siguiente dia tendrian que despertarse temprano, por su parte todos los demas vampiros siguieron con diferentes activdades, Kaname habia intentado por todos los medios convencer a Yagari para dejarlo asistir al examen de Yuuki pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Kain y Kaito con el permiso de Yagari se retiraron a la habitacion del vampiro para poder ver una pelicula, quedando que al termino de esta iria a dejar a su hermoso cazador

Por su parte todos los demas estaban conversando para empezar a conseguir todo lo necesitarian para colocar las barreras alrededor de la academia, agradecian que era la ultima semana de clases pues los estudiantes saldrian de vacaciones y eso les permitiria andar por toda la academia sin ningun problema y al mismo tiempo entrenar

Aido salio a dar un vuelta, en verdad estaba aun pensativo a lo que habia pasado con Luze, asi que fue a los establos donde estaba la yegua de Zero y cin la cual ahora se llevaba bien, tambien gracias a Zero ahora tenia un pequeño corral en el mismo lugar, donde tenia varios conejos de diversos colores y tamaños, al principio le huian pero con el paso del tiempo y con la ayuda de Zero ahora los conejos sabian que no corrian peligro con el rubio y se le acercaban cada vez que iba a dejarles alimento, como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo

Aido: hola bonitos… miren les he traido mucha alfalfa y zanahorias… ah tambien hay para ti Lili…

Aido estaba tan concentrado en poner el alimento y saludar a sus conejitos que no habia sentido la presencia de Luze, el cual se habia acercado a el y depositando un suabe beso en su mejilla

Aido: waaaaaaaaaaa

Luze: hola

Aido: ¿tu?... co.. como… ¿por qué me besas baka?

Luze: porque me gusta tu sabor es delicioso… ademas que lo hago porque te amo

Aido: ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Luze: toma, es para ti

Aido estaba con los ojitos abiertos a mas no poder, con un brillo inusual y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Luze le estaba entregando un hermoso conejo de color ¿Lila con motes rosas? El cual tenia un moño en su cueño de color rojo

Aido: es muy bonito… jamas habia visto a un conejito de este color

Luze: es un familiar, tama la forma que tu deseas darle y elegi esta forma para ti

Aido: ¿familiar?... ¿cómo Sodom?

Luze: asi es

Aido tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño conejo el cual muy gustoso estaba entre sus brazos, Luze se veia feliz pues veia como Aido estaba sonriente al tener a su familiar entre sus brazos

Aido: Sodom es un dragon… asi que supongo mmmh… ¿cómo se llama?

Luze: no tiene nombre, jamas habia hecho mi pacto con algun familiar asi que puedes ponerle el que tu quieras… tambien es un dragon

Aido: Puchi… si ese es tu nombre jejejeje

Luze: ¿puchi?

Aido: jejejeje

Al parecer el nombre habia sido de su agrado pues "puchi" habia sacado sus alitas y se revolotea alrededor del joven vampiro a lo que Luze sonrio feliz y asi como la ultima vez sin previo aviso jalo a Aido tomandolo por la cintura y levantandolo para asi poder besarle con pasion (recordemos que Luze es mucho mas alto que Aido, para que se den una idea Aido le llega a la altura del pecho a Luze)

Luze: tus labios son deliciosos Aido

Aido: Hana… Puedes llamarme por mi nombre… Hanabusa

Luze: Hana… un hermoso nombre

Luze volvio a besas a Aido el cual ahora correspondia al beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luze, su beso fue profundo, sensual… pero por la falta de aire debian alejarse.

Luze: no me detendre hasta que me ames Hana… "Puchi"… cuida de tu madre

Aido: ¿madre?

Con esas palabras Luze bajo a Aido depositando un beso en su mejilla para despues desaparecer… Puchi se poso sobre el hombre de Aido dandole pequeñas caricias a su "mami"

…

Zero: Sodom…. ¿qué pasa? Estas inquieto ¿no puedes dormir?

Sodom: puriiiiiiii puriiiiiii pupik

Zero: jajaja… no te entiendo Sodom…

Sodom: puriiiiiiiiiii puuuuuuuuu

Sodom empezo a revolotear por todos lados, se poso sobre Zero y se acomodo habiendo reir a Zero pues al parecer Sodom estaba feliz… Luka entro a la habitacion y pudo escichar las risas de Zero lo que llamo su atencion pues creia que Zero ya estaba dormido… al ingresar pudo ver como Sodom era el causante de las risas de Zero

Luka: ¿a que vienen tantas risas?

Zero: no lo se… de repente se desperto inquieto y luego empezo a estar asi

Luka: Sodom ¿qué te tiene tan contento?

Sodom: Puri pi puki… puki pu

Luka: oh… ya veo… jajajaja

Zero: que te dijo

Luka: que su prima ha llegado y esta con Hana

Zero: ¿su prima?

Luka: si veras recuerdas que te dije que los Duras hacemos contratos con un familiar

Zero: si lo recuerdo y Sodom es tu familiar, el Dragon Salamandra

Luka: asi es bueno Luze jamas quizo hacer un contrato, decia que era un fastidio, pero al parecer hizo uno con el dragon gemelo de Sodom y se lo trajo a Hana… supongo que como regalo, pero mas bien para que lo cuide… sin embargo un familiar recien despertado es como un bebe, por lo cual a la primera persona que es mostrado como tu pareja se vuelve su "madre", Sodom te ve como una madre al ser mi pareja, pero con Hana sera diferente ya lo veras

Zero: asi que tu hermano hizo un contrato con su familiar, eso quiere decir que va muy enserio con Hana… pero si es el hermano de Sodom porque es su primo

Luka: por ser familiar de mi hermano, poco a poco te ire enseñando y mas cuando nazcan nuestras pequeñas pues llegara un momento donde ellas elegiran tambien a su familiar

Zero: entiendo ya que estas aquí ven… vamos a dormir

…..

Al dia siguiente todos estaban en la sala mirando a Puchi el nuevo conejo "volador" de Aido

Kain: que cosa tan extraña Hana

Aido: si pero es linda ¿no?

Seiren: ¿pero que es?

Aido: es como Sodom es un Dragon

Ruka: ¿y de donde lo has sacado Hana?

Aido: bueno… me lo ha dado… Luze… el hermano de Luka

Shikki: ¿la persona que te beso?

Aido solo asintio con la cabeza, todos miraban fascinado s Puchi, pues en realidad era muy lindo y tierno al igual que Sodom… Zero y Luka bajaban en ese momento y vieron a Puchi, Zero le hizo una caricia en la cabeza y extrañamente se dejo, pues cuando los demas quisieron tocarlo este los queria morder, cuando vio a Sodom los dos se juntaron y comensaron a jugar, todos los veian divertidos hasta que Puchi comenzo a llorar

Aido: ¿qué paso? ¿por qué llora?

Luka: ¿Luze no te lo dijo?

Aido: ¿decirme que?

Luka: ese idiota… Puchi es un familiar recien despierto… digamos que es un bebe, llora porque tiene hambre… debes alimentarlo

Aido: asi que con eso se referia a ser su Mamá… ¿qué come? ¿qué le doy?

Luka: mmmmh espera un momento ahora regreso

Luka salio dejando a todos extrañados, poco tiempo regreso con un biberonm diciendole a Aido que era uno de los qye habian comprado

Luka: toma llenalo con leche, es lo que come

Aido: por cuanto tiempo comera solo leche

Luka: unos 3 meses… y como te repito es un bebe… asi que despertara tambien en las madrugas… asi que suerte

Aido se retiro a la cocina en busca de la leche, todos estaban que se morian de la risa, pues Aido se la cobraria a Luze en cuanto lo viera

Zero: pasaste por lo mismo con Sodom

Luka: si… y fue una pesadilla… por las noches depertaba por que queria comer, o por que no podia dormir, o porque a esa hora queria jugar

Zero: bueno la noche no creo que sea el problema… somo vampiros

Luka: bueno Puchi se acostumbrara al horario que Hana le de asi que su martirio comenzara por las mañanas

Zero: es bueno saber que has pasado por algo asi

Luka: ¿asi? ¿por qué?

Zero: bueno cuando nazcan nuestras hijas ya sabras lo que debemos hacer jejejeje

Luka: es cierto… lo espero con ansias

… **ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES….. EXAMEN DE YUUKI…**

La mañana habia llegado y ahora se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraban Yagari y a su lado Yuuki quien esta vez vestia un pantalon negro ajustado, una blusa pegada de cuello alto sin mangas y encima un corsete que cubria desde arriba de su pecho hasta su cintura rojo con blises negros regalo de Zero pues este era especial, pues a pesar de ser ligero estaba hecho de un material especial que le protegeria de ataques que fueran dirigidos a su corazon, botas tipo goticas en las cuales habia un pequeño cuchillo de cada lado, unos guantes que solo llegaban hasta la parte de las primeras falanges.

Yagari: Presidente, miembros del presidium, presento el dia de hoy a mi pupila Yuuki Cross quien esta aquí para presentar su examen para convertirse en cazadora y tomar a su cargo la casta cazadora de la familia Kiryuu de acuerdo a la peticion de Zero Kiryuu

Presidente: de acuerdo a los reglamentos su pupila debera pasar los 3 examenes, el primero de conocimiento general, el segundo sobre hechizeria avanzada y el tercero combate. Si logra pasar los examenes se le entragara el arma de la casta Kiryuu asi como su primer arcillo simbolo de ser cazadora… Señorita Cross ¿esta lista?

Yuuki: si

Cross, Luka y Zero podian ver como Yuuki contestaba a cada una de las preguntas que se le iban realizando, a pesar de estar nerviosa, las respuestas que daba eran correctas, al parecer las horas de desvelo con Kaito, Takuma y Yagari habian dado frutos

Para su segundo examen tuvo que realizar hechizos que se le pedian, los cuales eran muy avanzados (tenia que estar al nivel de Zero) y a pesar de lo agotador que podia ser Yuuki habia cumplido con cada uno de ellos

Zero: ahora viene lo mas dificil

Luka: ¿por qué lo dices?

Zero: le hab hecho realizar hechizos de alto nivel. Hechizos que facilmente yo puedo manejar sin agotarme, pero ella no esta acostumbrado por o tanto ahora sus fuerzas han disminuido, por lo tanto en el combate le sera dificil, tendra que luchar contra varios cazadores y al ser una vampira, no le daran tregua

Y tal y como lo habia dicho Zero, los cazadores no habian tenido piedad de Yuuki, quien con muchas dificultades trataba de esquivar y de atacar a sus oponentes.

Tras un largo tiempo nadie podia creerlo, Yuuki Cross a pesar de estar muy mal herida, con cortes hechos por armas antivampiricas, con una que otra costilla fracturada (lo mas problable) Varias contuciones, rasguños y unas fachas horribles habia logrado vencer a los 15 cazadores expertos que le habian puesto

Presidente: Yuuki Cross es un placer para mi ver que sus estudios y entrenamientos han dado buenos resultados, sus entrenamientos asi como sus examenes posteriores espero sean realizados con mejores resultados, por nuestra parte los Cazadores le entregamos con orgullo su premer arcillo que demuestra que es una cazadora

Todos estaban complacidos, pues los resultados de sus extremos entrenamientos habian dado frutos, Zero estaba aun lado del presidente pues veia con orgullo como le era puesto su primer arcillo en su oreja derecho, con lo que demostraba ser cazadora

Zero: Yuuki Cross yo Zero Kiryuu te hago entrega de Bloody Rose, simbolo de la casta de mi familia y linaje de cazadores, de igual forma te entrego a Hiel la espada que una vez pertenecio a mi hermano Ichiru, Yuuki Cross de ahora en adelante Yuuki Kiryuu Cross llevaras con orgullo el apellido de mi Linaje, lo protegeras con honor y con estas armas que te entrego ahora protegeras a los humanos y llevaras acabo cada una de tus misiones sin ningun tipo de duda

Yuuki: asi sera maestro Llevare con orgullo mi nuevo apellido, asi como estas armas Bloody Rose y Hiel en su honor y en honor de Ichiru

Presidente: de ahora en Adelante Yuuki Kiryuu Cross es una cazadora que luchara contra los vampiros y protegera a los humanos… Yuuki Kiryuu Cross esta es tu primera mision y espero tu reporte al finalizarla… puedes partir ahora mismo

Yuuki: si presidente… Maestro… Sensei… me retiro

Y asi con firmeza en sus palabras Yuuki salio del resinto para cumplir con su primera mision

… **UNA SEMANA DESPUES….**

Takashiro: vamos Yuki, baja del carro

Yuki: en verdad crees que podamos hablar con Luka y darle a beber esto

Takashiro: si Yuki, te prometo que este mismo dia Luka volvera a tus brazos

Yuki: de acuerdo

Takashiro y Yuki se adentraron a la academia, sin embargo tal vez las cosas no saldrian como planeaban pues ese dia muchas cosas cambiarian y Yuki seria el comienzo de la inminente destruccion

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **NOCHE DE CAOS**

 **LA REACCION DE REIGA,**

 **NACIMIENTO INESPERADO**

 **EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA**

Todos los alumnos de la clase diurna ya se habian marchado pues las vacaciones daban comienzo, con esto todos los vampiros habian sido separados por grupos para comenzar a levantar las barreras.

Por su cuenta Yagari y Cross habian llamado a algunos cazadores pues tenian un mal presentimiento y por lo general nunca igniraban sus instintos como cazadores

Aido estaba en una de las torres colocando los sellos que Kaname le habia dado para poder activar la barrera mayo, estaba solo pues en realidad tenia que ir corriendo alrededor de toda la academia poniendo los sellos cada cierta distancia, cuando llego a otra de las torres Luze aparecio frente a el y como ya era costumbre el Duras habia saltado sobre el para atraparlo y besarlo

Aido: ya basta….. sueltame

Luze: no

Aido: ¿cómo que no?

Luze: no quiero

Aido: ja…. Pero estoy en medio de un trabajo… Luze bajame ya

Luze: ¿y Puchi?

Aido: lo deje con Zero y Sodom

Luze: ¿por qué?

Aido: estamos en medio de mucho trabajo y no podia traerlo

Luze: es muy pequeño, requiere que tu lo cuides

Aido: Zero lo esta cuidando, ahora todos estamos muy ocupados, pero en cuanto termine regresare a cuidarlo…. Ahora bajame

Luze: eres su madre, no deberias dejar que alguien mas lo cuide

Aido: oye no me muerdas… auch… auch… eso duele

Luze: es tu castigo por dejarlo solo

Aido: eso dejara marca… bakaaa… ya te dije que lo deje con Zero y Sodom… no podia traerlo, el sello que estoy poniendo podria lastimarlo

Luze: de acuerdo, yo ire contigo

Aido: no necesito que vayas conmigo ahora bajame

Luze: solo si me das tu un beso a mi

Aido: no señor… no lo hare… no… me niego

Luze: de acuerdo…

Aido: aaauch… oye deja de morderme… aunch… auch… yaaaa… aaauch

Luze: besame o no dejare de morderte

Aido lo miro molesto, pero sabia que si no lo hacia el mayor no lo dejaria ir, asi que siguiendo su instrucción y siendo inteligente lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Aido: listo… ahora bajame

Luze: eso no cuenta

Aido: claro que si… tu dijiste que yo te besara… mas no especificaste donde debia besarte… yo cumpli… ahora bajame

Luze: esta bien

Con un poco de enfado Luze bajo a Aido quien comenzo a sobarse el cuello por las mordidas que Luze le habia dado

Aido: esto va a dejar marca… baka

Luze: mejor, asi sabran que eres mio

Aido: yo no he dicho que sea tuyo…

Luze: pero lo eres

Aido: aaaah… pero que cabeza dura eres

Luze: te amo

Aido: baka

Luze: me gustas

Aido: estupido

Luze: me encantas

Aido: idiota

Luze: eres encantador

Aido: aaaaaaaaah… de acuerdo puedes venir conmigo

Luze: gracias

Luce le dio un rapido beso y lo tomo de la mano para correr rapidamente a los puntos que Luze sentia con energia y asi ambos colocaron todos los sellos alrededor de la academia, sin embargo Luze pudo divisar a Takashiro con Yuki, ero por una extraña razon sintio la energia de Yuki muy diferente a la comun

Aido: ¿qué pasa?

Luze: la energia que despide el cuerpo de La Luz de dios es extraña

Aido: yo no siento nada

Luze: eso es extraño, normalmente podrias sentir su presencia ¿no?

Aido: es verdad… esto es extraño… tengo que ir con Kaname-sama

Luze: espera… toma esto y no te lo quites por nada del mundo

Aido: ¿un dije?

Luze: haz lo que te digo… no te lo quites… pase lo que pase

Luze le dio un rapido beso y salto de la muralla para desaparecer, rapidamente Aido salio del lugar y fue a los dirmitorios donde dio aviso de la llegada de Takashiro pero que el no se habia percatado de la presencia de Yuki y que Luze le habia dicho que su energia era extraña

Luka: ¿estabas con Luze?

Aido: si… el llego de la nada y me estuvo acompañando, el fue el primero en sentir la llegada de Takashiro, pero no pude sentir la presencia de Yuki

Luka: eso es muy extraño, no me gusta para nada… Seiren avisa a todos y dile a Cross y Yagari que vengan de inmediato

Seiren: ensegida

Luka: Rei, Leonora… tengo un mal presentimiento vayan con Kaname y activen los sellos

Toko se que lo que voy a decirte es dificil pero crees poder apoyarte si algo llegara a pasar en Seiren

Toko: si no te preocupes, mi hermano no puede arriesgarse

Luka: Tsukumo ve con Zero y no bajen ¿lo has entendido?

Tsukumo: esta bien

Todos empezaron a seguir las instrucciones que daba Luka, Tsukumo estaba ahora en la habitacion con Zero, Sodom y Puchi

Zero: tranquilo Tsukumo todo estara bien

Tsukumo: perdon, mi deber es estar protegiendote y por nuestro descuido ahora no puedo hacerlo, perdon Zero

Zero: no tienes por que pedirme perdon Tsukumo… un bebe siempre es una bendicion y en especial para Kaname y tu… ahora ambos formaran su propia familia y el deber mas importante que tienes ahora es cuidarte por el bien de tu hijo y de Kaname

Tsukumo: esta bien Zero… no dejare que le pase nada a mi bebe… aunque nunca me imagine quedar en cinta a la primera

Zero: jajajajaja… yo si… jejejejeje

Ambos chicos reian de lo mas agusto sin saber que la llegada de Yuki y Takashiro desatarian la furia de Reiga

Todos estaban nerviosos pues no sabian que es lo que pasaria, Kaname, Cross y Yagaria habian llegado al lugar y Luka comenzo a explicarles que en cualquier momento llegarian esos dos

Kaname: esto me da mala espina… Seiren quiero estes al pendiente de Tsukumo

Luka: espera Kaname si algo pasa Toko necesitara ayuda… es mejor que Seiren le apoye, ademas Seiren es la unica que pudo hacer uso de Knell

Kaname: entonces quien cuidara de Tsukumo y de Zero

En eso las puertas fueron abierta y para sorpresa de todo Yori habia llegago y pudo escuchar parte de lo que estaba pasando

Yori: ese sera mi trabajo… yo protegere a Zero y a Tsukumo de cualquier cosa, pueden estar tranquilos

Yagari: ya despejaste esa cabeza dura tuya

Yori: si… puede confiar en mi sensei.. esas dos personas casi llegan, me retiro por cualquier cosa

Cross: esperemos que no pase nada malo

Yagari: si… yo tambien espero que no suceda nada malo

Kaname: es extraño… solo puedo sentir la presencia de una persona

Luka: es verdad… es la presencia de Takashiro

Rei: ¿qué rayos esta pasando?

Leonora: no lo se… sera mejor que estemos atentos a todo, muy bien los demas hay que irnos, tomen sus lugares por si acaso

Rei: Seiren, Toko y los demas guardinales vayan con Zero y Tsukumo

Todos estaban esperando y despues de unos minutos se pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta Leila fue a recibir a las personas que habian llegado

Leila: buenas noches ¿qué desean?

Takashiro: buenas noches, necesito hablar con el Profesor Luka Crosszeria

Leila: adelante sigame por favor….. Luka-sama le buscan

Luka: gracias Leila

Leila dejoa a los visitantes y se retiro, Takashiro pudo notar que en lugar se encontraban Kaname Kuran, Rei Murasaki y Luka

Takashiro: asi que "sama"… vaya

Luka: que puedo decir… son respetuosos con sus superiores en poder

Takashiro: al menos muestran respeto… pero dejando eso de lado, me gustaria hablar contigo "a solas" Luka

Luka: lo siento mucho pero si deseas habalr tendras que hacerlo con ellos enfrente

Takashiro: no creo que sea un tema que les incumba

Kaname: lo siento mucho Guio-san, pero si se trata del incidente que Sakurai tuvo con Zero, si es de mi incumbencia

Takashiro: no veo porque tendria que serlo Kuran-sama

Kaname: difiero en ello, como bien sabra mi hermana menor fue criada al lado de Zero, ambos son hermanos, por lo tanto considero a Zero como mi hermano menor, asi que lo que hizo el joven Sakurai me compete

Takashiro: de acuerdo… puedo entender sus razones, sin embargo creo que el joven Murakasi-sama

Rei: antes de que siga, estoy aquí como representante de la clase nocturna y en representacion de Zero

Takashiro miro con dureza a los tres hombres sentados frente a el, por lo que al parecer las cosas se le habian dificultado, sin nada que hacer paso a tomar asiento frente a ellos y Yuki se sento al lado de el, lo mas extraño para Luka, Kaname y Rei, era el comportamiento de Yuki, pues permanecia con la cabeza gacha y parecia que tuviera la mirada perdida, ademas de que por alguna extraña razon no podian sentir su presencia

….

Zero: algo anda mal

Toko: ¿de que hablas Ze-chan?

Zero: puedo percibir un aura sumamente oscura

Seiren: no puedo percibir nada, solo la presencia de Luka, Kaname, Rei y de ese hombre

Shusei: ahora que lo dices es verdad… yo tampoco puedo sentir a Yuki

Zero: esto no me agrada… voy a bajar

Renjou: estas loco… no puedes, no vamos a dejar que bajes

Zero: lo siento pero debo bajar, hay algo muy extraño, Yori entra

Yori: ¿Zero? Que sucede

Zero: toma tu verdadera apariencia como Raguel

Yori: de acuerdo

Yori comenzo a emanar su energia para poder tomar su verdadera forma, en cuestion de segundos todos podian ver a Raguel el Arcangel guardian de Zero

Zero: ¿puedes sentirla?

Raguel: si… es una oscuridad inmensa, como Yori no podia sentirla, pero ahora si

Zero: sal por la ventana y ve por Kaito, haslo tomar su verdadera forma y regresa lo mas pronto que puedas

Tskumo: Zero ¿qué esta pasando?

Zero: nada bueno… esten preparados… creo que Yuki cayo en la oscuridad y esta empezando a emanarla

Shusei: imposible… si eso pasa…

Zero: podria matar a todos si la energia es expulsada… la barrera que se coloco no servira de nada… incluso podria destruir el pueblo

Zero por su parte comenzo a salir de la habitacion, pidiendoles a todos que se quedaran en la habitacion, no les habia gustado pero Zero se los habia ordenado y no podian ir en contra de una orden

Takashiro: en verdad lamento mucho el comportamiento de Yuki, pero deben comprender que estaba desesperado Luka, el en realidad te ama

Kaname: me disculpara Guio-san, pero eso no es amor, ademas de que atento encontra de la vida de mi hermanito

Yuki: y no me arrepiento

Takashiro: ¿Yuki? ¿qué has dicho?

Yuki: queria matarlo… a el… esos engendros que me alejan de Luka

Kaname: sera mejor que te detengas niño

Yuki: ¿por qué habria de hacerlo?

Kaname: estas hablando de mi hemanito, te pido que lo respetes al igual que a mis sobrinas

Yuki: Luka es mio… ademas… si va a morir porque deberia de respetarlo

Takashiro: Yuki oye… sera mejor que nos vayamos (acercando su mano al hombro de Yuki)

Zero: no lo toque

Takashiro: ¿qué?

Todos voltearon a ver a Zero... Takashiro se quedo sorprendido pues nunca se imagino tener de frente a Zero, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que dijera que no tocara a Yuki

Zero: no lo toquen… alejense de el ¡ahora!

Una corriente de aire comenzo a sentirse dentro del lugar… poco a poco pudieron sentir una energia pesada… Kaname, Rei y Luka saltaron hacia tras y se pusieron en forma de defensa… Kaname y Rei mostraban sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos y Luka habia convocado a su espada… Takashiro se voltea a ver a Yuki… sus cabellos ahora eran de un color negro produndo y su piel mostraba runa negras a lo largo de su cara… se alejo un poco de el y pudo ver que sus ojos eran negros… completamente negros

Yuki viro hacia la direccion en la cual estaba Zero y para asombro de todos en unos segundos estaba frente a Zero… este dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás pero ninguno supo reaccionar a tiempo

Yuki: muere…

Yuki levanto su mano y lanzo una ola de energia totalmente negra, los gritos de Rei, Luka y Kaname no se hicieron esperar a lo cual todos los guardianes, Cross, Yagari y demas salieron de donde estaban para ver como Yuki habia atacado a Zero…. Pero para asombro de todos y para desdicha de Yuki alguien se habia interpuesto y habia bloqueado el ataque

Yuuki: maldito crio… nadie toca a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos

Kaname: ¿Yuuki?

Todos miraban a Yuuki quien ahora sangraba de un brazo, al parecer habia llegado justo a tiempo para invocar una barrera en Hiel y asi usarla como escudo para proteger a Zero

Yuki: maldita sangre pura

Yuuki: sabes deberias aprender un poco de modelades niñato… no voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimar a Zero-nii

Yuuki ataco a Yuki con Hiel pero este esquivo la espada pero Yuuki rapidamente le dio una patada con tal fuerza que salio disparado rompiendo una de las paredes hasta chocar contra un arbol

Zero: Yuuki…

Yuuki: hola Zero-nii… creo que es tiempo de sacar la basura

Kaname no podia creer lo que habia hecho Yuuki… estaba orgulloso de su pequeña hermana… ahora comprendia que no era mas una humana… ahora era toda una vampira cazadora de vampiros

Yuuki salio del lugar hacia donde habia arrojado a Yuki y para su sorpresa nuevamente el joven habia lanzado un ataque pero esta vez mas potente, sintiendo que no podria poder a tiempo la barrera se cubrio esperando el golpe… golpe que jamas llego, pues alguien lo habia detenido

Todos estaban afuera y grande fue su sorpresa… Reiga habia intervenido lohgrando atrapar el ataque y desviandolo hacia otra lado

Reiga: si van a activar los sellos es ahora

Kaname se adentro hacia la biblioteca y ahí en el centro estaba un sello, derramo un poco de su sangre y comenzo a recitar un conjuro con el cual los sellos que habia puesto Aido comenzaron a brillar y una enorme barrera aparecio

Reiga: te has atrevido a levantar tu mano en contra de Yuuki… lo siento Yuki pero voy a terminar con esto

Reiga invoco la Llave de Raciel y comenzo a recitar un conjuro y solto su ataque hacia Yuki son embargo este fue repelido por Takashiro

Takashiro: no creas que te dejare que lo hagas Reiga

Reiga: no esperaba menos de ti Takashiro… pero dime hay algo que deseoa saber antes de matarte

Takashiro: ¿y que es?

Reiga: ¿alguna vez tuviste remordimiento por sacrificar la vida de mi amada Yoshiuki?

Takashiro: ¿qué… has dicho?

Reiga: ¿vas a decirme no recuerdas a mi amada esposa?

Takashiro: imposible… tu no puedes…

Reiga: ¿qué? ¿recordar?... digamos que visite el limbo y gracias a Yuuki Cross encontre las memorias selladas.. y no solo eso… porque no la miras mejor Takashiro

Yuuki no entendia nada de lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo la mirada que le daba Takashiro era extraña, era como si aquel hombre estuviera frente a un fantasma, pronto pudo sentir como era cargada y se sintio extraña pues los brazos de Reiga eran calidos y reconfortantes, Reiga llego hasta donde estaba Kaname y le entrego a Yuuki pero antes de dejarla deposito un suave beso en su frente… Kaname no entendia nada de lo que habian dicho esos dos hombres

Takashiro iba a decir algo pero Yuki salio disparado a atacar a reiga quien al estar inmerso en Yuuki no pudo esquivar el ataque del chico y salio disparado hacia otro lado

Leonora salio rapidamente temiendo un nuevo ataque de Yuki y lo lanzo con una ola de energia muy lejos

Leonora: cayo en la oscuridad… ese chico esta perdido, hay que alejarnos antes que

Leonora volteo hacia donde habia lanzado a Yuki para ver como una neblina oscura empezaba a salir del cuerpo del joven todos sintieron una energia tan pesada que apenas podian moverse… Raguel y Gabriel que habian llegado calleron al suelo pues la energia que emanaba era muy fuerte

Todos estaban en el suelo incluso Reiga era incapaz de levantarse… sin embargo todos se quedaron aun mas estaticos al ver como Zero podia caminar sin dificultad alguna… todos comenzaron a ver como la Luz cubria por completo el cuerpo de Zero y Takashiro no podia creer lo que veia… Zero estaba completamente despierto, su poder era inmenso y podia controlar el poder Yuki que estaba descontrolado… una luz le envolvio y cuando esta se disipo todos pudieron ver la verdadera forma de Zero, todas sus alas estaban bellamente alzadas

Zero: Luz de Dios sera mejor que te detengas

Yuki: asi que recuerdas todo… Ojo de Michael… La Mano Derecha de Dios

Zero: regresa a la normalidad Yuki

Yuki: ¿por qué? Lo hare cuando te haya matado

Takashiro desperto de su trance y aprobechando que la energia de Yuki no le afectaba abrio su libro y empezo con su invocacion para atacar a Zero pero esta fue detenida por Reiga

Reiga: no te olvides de mi Takashiro… tu oponente soy yo

Takashiro: que puedes hacer en ese estado… ni siquiera puedes moverte

Cadenza: quien sabe… tal vez con esto pueda hacerlo

Cadenza habia aparecido y junto con el se habia habierto la puerta donde dormian los Duras antiguos… bestias sagradas que si eran liberadas otorgaban mas poder a Reiga… Cadenza habrio las puertas y los Duras saliendo… haciendo que Reiga pudiera moverse libremente al igual que los demas pues las bestias absorbian el poder que Yuki emanaba

Luka: Zero alejate de Yuki

Zero elevo sus alas y las extendio por completo bloqueando toda la energia que Yuki habia desatado… todos estaban aturdidos por la ola de poder que habia desatado el joven… muchos de los arboles, plantas y estructuras de los jardines habian desaparecido

Aido: Zero… Zero

Todos vieron como Aido corria hasta Zero y este caia… Zero habia puesto una barrera tan poderosa para protegerlos, pues Yuki habia desatado todo su poder, Luka se hacerco corriendo hasta su amado, temiendo lo peor, pero por suerte no le habia pasado nada

Luka: eres un idiota… pudiste morir

Zero: lo siento…pero si no lo hacia podian morir todos ustedes… Yuki Sakurai esta inmerso en la oscuridad… si no lo enjuicio destruira todo

A lo lejos podian escuchar como una batalla habia empezado… Takashiro habia invocado con un hechizo negro a miles de Duras… Yagari y Cross estaban en su forma original y luchaban contra grandes bestias… Yori junto con Rei y Leila luchaban contra Duras-Villiant… los Guardianes Zweilt eliminaban a lis familiares de los Duras y varios Duras de bajo nivel… incluso Tsukumo se habia unido a la lucha

Reiga y Takashiro mantenian una pelea con uso de su magia, mientras Cadenza y Luze luchaban contra los Duras Bestiales de mas alto rango

Aido: ah no… Luka… Zero

Luka miro habia donde Aido estaba señalando ahí pudo notar como Zero habia roto la fuente

Zero: auch… creo que… ya van a nacer

Aido: ¿queeeeeeeeee? No …. No…. No…. Zero no puedes… apenas vas a cumplir los 8 meses

Zero: creo que se adelanto… aaagh… por el esfuerzo que hice…

Luka: esto no es bueno

Aido: cuidadoooo

Un choque de espada se escucho detrás de Luka… Luze habia interceptado el ataque de Yuki… quien lamentablemente al sucumbien al odio y a la oscuridad habia cambiado su cuerpo y ahora era irreconocible… el joven en vez de manos ahora poseia un par de afiladas cuchillas… sus pies ahora parecian los las patas de una araña gigante su torso estaba desnudo y mostraba runas negras… la mitad de si rostro ahora estaba completamente oscuro y el otro seguia intacto

Luze: ni lo pienses cosa asquerosa

Aido: Luze quitate…

Luze si hizo a un lado u Aido mando una rafaga helada congelando a Yuki por completo

Aido: no creo que resista mucho en esa prision de hielo… debemos mover a Zero esta por dar a luz… lo siento mucho Luka pero tendre que llevar acabo la cesarea ahora mismo

Luka: Luze… se que tenemos nuestras diferencias… pero necesito que ayudes a Hana… es la vida de Zero y mis hijas…

Luze: toma… las espadas gemelas demoniacas deben estar contigo…

Luze tomo entre sus brazos a Zero el cual solo daba pequeños gemidos de dolor

Luze: sera mejor que vuelvas a tomas tu forma humana… de esa forma gastaras menos energia

Zero le hizo caso y fue llevado por Luze y Aido a la habiatcion que tenian lista para cuando Zero diera a Luz…

Aido: colocalo en esa cama… y ve retirando su ropa… colocale esta bata… debo ir por Takuma, no podre solo

Luze: yo te ayudare

Aido: necesito de alguien que sepa medicina al igual que yo

Luze: por eso digo que te ayudare… yo se hacerlo… se medicina demoniaca… no creo que su cuerpo sea diferente al de un Duras

Zero: aaahg… Hana… Duele

Aido: bien… Luze rapido ponte esta ropa… yo hare lo mismo… Zero soporta un poco…

Rapidamente Luze y Aido se cambiaron de ropa y cambiaron a Zero… empezaron a acomodar los bolsas de sangre y de sueron… se las colocaron a Zero y Aido le coloco la raquia con lo cual el dolor fue aminorando un poco… todo estaba listo… Luze y Aido traerian al mundo a esas hermosas niñas pasara lo que pasara

…..

Despues de haberse llevado a Zero el hielo en el cual estaba Yuki se rompio… el joven ya sin reconocer a lUka comenzo a atacarlo…

Luza: Yuki reacciona… tu no eres asi

A lo lejos Reiga se habia dado cuenta de la situacion al igual que los guardinales, pero no podian hacer lada, tenian que destruir a todos los Duras y evitar que entraran a los dormitorios

Yuuki: no dejare que pasen… cosas asquerosas

Cadenza: le ayudo my Lady

Yuuki: Aido se llevo a Zero-nii adentro… al parecer el parto se adelanto… no podemos dejar que uno solo entre lo has entendido

Cadenza: muy bien My Lady

Entre yuki y Cadenza comenzaron a atacar y a eliminar a los Duras que trataban de entrar

Reiga por su lado sabia que Cadenza no dejaria que le pasara algo a Yuuki por lo cual podia estar mas tranquilo

Reiga: veo que no te importa a quien uses con tal de obtener lo que deseas

Takashiro: si Yuki cayo en el abismo fue problema de el

Reiga: eres un miserable… Yuki no se merecia ese final… ese chico era bueno y gentil… pero tu ambicion lo hizo perderse

Takashiro: esto no habria pasado si hubiera obedecido

Reiga: tu eres quien lo ha matado… en su vida como Yuki Sakurai, era un chico ingenuo, bueno, ayudaba a todos sin pedir nada acambio… y tu solo lo has utilizado, jamas te importaron sus sentimientos… ¿qué es lo que en verdad deseas?

Takashiro: el poder de la Luz de Dios y el Poder del Ojo de Michael… con ambos poderes unidos podre gobernar a todos los Duras y no solo eso… voy a liberar…

Reiga: callate… ni siquiera yo seria capaz de llegar a tanto… lo que quieres hacer es el mayor pecado del mundo…

Takashiro: soltar a la bestia del limbo y abrir la caja de pandora he haran el ser mas poderoso

Reiga: no te lo permitire, incluyo yo se que abrir la caja de pandora seria el peor pecado… incluso para seres como nosotros hay un limite

La pelea entre Takashiro y Reiga daba un nuevo giro pues la verdadera meta de Takashiro siempre habia sigo abrir nuevamente la caja de pandora y sumir al mundo en la desesperacion y el castigo eterno

Todos habian escuchado la discusión de Reiga y Takashiro y estaba atonitos por lo escuchado, las cosas eran peores de lo que creian

Rei: hermana ya tiene el poder de Yuki

Leonora: si asi es, es por eso que el chico cayo en el abismo… no podemos dejar que le ponga una sola mano encima a Zero

Shusei: ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a Yuki?

Leonora: todo el tiempo lo estuvo manipulando… tal vez llego un punto en el que Yuki entendio que lo que estaba habiendo estaba mal… tal vez quiso en verdad pedir perdon y aceptar la decision de Luka

Renjou: entonces si eso paso… Takashiro hizo algo para seguir manipulandolo y que asi se llenara de tanto odio

Todos sabian muy bien que Yuki era una persona comprensiva y que tarde o temprano debia darse cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma erronea, ahora estaba claro para ellos que habia llegado un momento en el cual Yuki habia aceptado la relacion de Zero y de Luka… pero algo habia ocurrido

… **.. FLASH BACK…..**

Tachibana habia subido a hablar con Yuki por lo que habia pasado, toco la puerta e ingreso, el joven estab en sentado en su cama llorando, la verdad esque sentia lastima por el pues tampoco le gustaba verle de esa forma

Tachibana: Yuki-hime… sabes que lo que has hecho estuvo mal

Yuki: lo se… lo se… yo estuve a punto de quitarle la vida a seres inocentes… Tachibana no se que me esta pasando… estoy asustado de mi mismo

Tachibana: Yuki esto no puede seguir asi… no puedes llenar tu corazon con todo ese egoismo

Yuki: Tachibana… tengo miedo… yo guardo un secreto… un pecado… y no quiero… no queiro ser odiado… no quiero estar solo

Tachibana: ¿de que estas hablando?

Yuki: Tachibana… yo hice que Takashiro separara a Luka de Zero… Luka y Zero se conocieron hace muchas vidas antes y mi egoismo y mis celos los separaron

Tachibana: ¿cómo? Yuki… de que estas hablando… (aquí Tachibana esta haciendo como si no supiera nada)

Yuki: lo que te voy a contar sonara loco, pero es la verdad… hace mucho tiempo (aquí le cuenta toda la verdad) me porte egoista y cruel… separe a dos personas que se aman… hize que todos olvidaran a la persona que amaban… Renjou y Shusei… Senshirou y Kuroto… Toko-chan estaba enamorada de alguien… Luka y Zero se amaban con debocion

Tachibana: Yuki si lo que dices es cierto… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Yuki: voy a hablar con la verdad con todos… Tachibana necesito que me ayudes… necesito ir con los demas y decirles la verdad… tengo que pedirle perdon a Zero y a Luka… a todos… perdoname… perdoname

Yuki lloraba un mar de lagrimas y Tachibana solo podia abrazarle para poder consolarle, al parecer Yuki habia reaccionado con lo que habia hecho, tratar de matar a Zero y a sus pequeñas le habia abierto los ojos y lo habia hecho entrar en razon

Tachibana: ya no llores… Yuki va aser dificil que te perdonen, pero no imposible… asi que no te preocupes… mira ahora estan muy ocupados con varias cosas… asi que que te parece si yo mismo te llevo a que hables con ellos en cuanto las vacaciones comiencen

Yuki: ¿no podri a ser antes?

Tachibana: no Yuki, por ahora todos estan muy apresurados con los examenes de fin de curso (recordemos que la verdad es que estan planeando la boda)

… **DESPUES DE LAS BODAS…**

Tachibana: muy bien Yuki listo

Yuki: si… gracias… solo espero que me perdonen

Tachibana: ya veras que asi lo haran

Takashiro: yo creo que no….

Takashiro habia herido a Tachibana y lo habia dejado en el suelo con una grave herida… mientras que a Yuki le habia apresado en una burbuja y comenzando a recitar un conjuro

Takashiro: bien solo espero que aguantes hasta que tenga a Zero… aun asi lo siento Yuki… ya no me eres de utilidad y no dejare que estropees mis planes

Takashiro entro al carro seguido de Yuki… pronto estuvieron en la academia

Takashiro: baja del carro Yuki

Yuki: si

… **..FIN DEL FLAS BACK…**

Shusei: si supieramos que le hizo tal vez podriamos ayudar a Yuki

Renjou: Shusei agachate….

Shusei: maldicion… no se terminan

Rei: aun asi… el unico que podria ayudarlo es Zero… y ahora esta por dar a luz a las gemelas

Rei lanzo una rafaga de energia aniquilando a un pequeña orda de Duras para seguir luchando con los demas

Leonora: de todas formas… si Yuki termina de perder su parte humana ya no podremos detenerlo ni ayudarlo

…..

Luze y Hana tenian todo listo, habian colocado el separador para que Zero no pudera ver la cesaria…

Aido: bien tendre que mantener la respiracion por varios minutos en muchas ocasiones… cuando respire tendras que estar atento Luze, podria descontrolarme y tratar de beber de Zero

Luze: no te preocupes, empecemos

Y asi ambos jovenes comenzaban una Cesaria… Zero podia sentir toda la energia que emanaba de la batalla… sabia que todos estaban en peligro, tambien podia ver el gran esfuerzo de Hana al igual que el de Luze… los minutos corrian y….

Aido: por fin… Luze sabare a la primera y tu me ayudaras con la segunda… una vez que las tenga afuera corta el cordon

Luze vio como Hana sacaba a la primera pequeña y esta al sentir la primera bocanada de aire asi como el frio comenzo a llorar… seguido Luze rapidamente saco a la segunda pequeña que al igual que su hermana comenzo a llorar… Zero se sintio sumamente feliz al escuchar el fuerte llanto de sus princesitas… una vez que estuvieron afuera Luze corto el cordon

Luze: revisalas y limpialas yo me encargo de Zero

Aido: si

Con mucho cuidado Luze comenzo a extraer la placenta y a limpiar a Zero para comenzar a suturar las heridas… Aido por su parte comenzo rapidamente a bañar a las pequeñas y a vestirlas… una vez que termino de revisarlas las embolvio en sus respectivos edredones y las acomode en un cunero… ayudo a Luze con Zero, lo labaron y llevaron su habiatacion y despues llev¡baron a las pequeñas y fue cuando Zero por fin pudo conocer a sus pequeñas

Zero: son hermosas

Aido: si son muy bonitas… valio la pena el esfuerzo

Zero estaba mirando a sus dos pequeñas que tenia en brazos… una vestia un conjuntito blanco, la pelusita en su cabecita era de color azabache como Luka y sus ojitos eran amatistas… la otra pequeñita vestia un conjuntito en color crema, la pelusita de su cabello era de color azabache tambien y sus ojitos amatista

Luze: son identicas, no tienen nada que las diferencie… que nombre les pondras

Zero: ella se llamara (la de blanco) Yuu como la luna y ella (la de cremita) Sakura como la flor de cerezo

Aido: muy hermosos nombres

Zero: Hana… necesito pedirte un favor

Aido: ¿si claro el que sea?

Zero: dejame beber tu sangre

Aido: ¿queeeeeeeeee?

Luze: no estaras pensando en ir a pelear… acabas de tener a tus hijas

Zero: ya lo se… y se que me necesitan… pero si no detengo a Yuki y a Takashiro… puede que sea el fin para todos

Luze: piensa en mis sobrinas primero

Zero: lo hago… y es por eso que debo detener esto ahora… si tu estas con Hana se que podras cuidar de mis hijas y de el

Aido: esta bien

Luze: ¿cómo? Acaso estan locos

Aido: dices que me amas y que quieres que te corresponda ¿no es asi?

Luze: asi es

Aido: entonces demuestramelo cuidando de mi y de mis sobrinas… voy a darle a Zero mi sangre para que el pueda luchar… quedare debil y solo te tendremos a ti para cuidarnos… si lo haces te aceptare como mi pareja… ademas los tenemos a ellos tambien

Zero y Luze miraron como Sodom y Puchi entraban a la habitacion para situarse cerca de ambas gemelas en son de protegerlas pasara lo que pasara… pues depues de olfatearlas… Sodom toma la forma de Lobo y Puchi hizo lo mismo

Aido: lo vez… ahora Luze… estare a tu cargo… Zero… toma toda la que necesites

Zero le paso a Luze a las pequeñas y descubrio el cuello de Hana y cun cuidado mordio el cuello para comenzar a tomar enormes sorbos de sangre… poco a poco Hana se encongraba debil… Zero termino de beber y ahora estaba totalmente repuesto… coloco a Hana en la cama dedicandole una sonrisa y le paso a sus pequeñas

Zero: muchas hracias Hana… Luze dejo a mis hijas y a Hana bajo tu cuidado… eres responsable de sus vidas… Sodom… Puchi… se los encargo… Yuu… Sakura… pronto conoceran a su padre a sus abuelos, tios y tias

Zero beso la frente de cada una de sus pequeñas, salio de la recamara y bajo las escaleras con decision… frente a el estaba la ultima puerta… la que lo llevaria al lado de su amado… tenia que darle fin a todo… era tiempo… con paso firme camino y abrio la puerta soltando toda su energia hizo que un alo de luz lo cubriera… dos miraron hacia donde la cantidad de poder se habia sentido

Ahí frente a ellos estaba Zero… su largo cabello plateado trenzado llegaba hasta sus tobillos, vestia un pantalon blanco totalmente ajustado con evillas plateadas… una camiseta blanca sin mangas de su espalda resaltaban sus 7 alas levantadas en su explendor… sus manos portaban unos guantes blancos que no cubrian sus dedos en una mano sostenia su espada plateada y de mando dorado y en la otra solo se podia ver un pequeña energia emanando… listo para inicial la batalla…

Luka: Zero

Cross: por fin… La Mano de Dios tiene su poder original

Yagari: creo que es tiempo de invocar mi ejercito

Zero: siento la tardanza… Luka… nuestras hijas son hermosas

Luka: entonces tenemos que vencer para que pueda conocerlas

Zero: asi es

Y con esto la batalla final da inicio….

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **BATALLA FINAL**

 **COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO**

" **VIVIERON FELICIES"**

Zero expendio sus alas y se lancio hasta donde estaba Yuki y de una patada lo mando a una parte muy alejada de la academia, Takashiro no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible que Zero…

Zero: ¿sorprendido Takashiro?... yo si… pense que era un humano de sentimientos puros que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, jamas me espere que al invocarnos era para hacer todo esto

Takashiro: ja… ya tengo uno de los dos poderes, solo me falta el tuyo…

Zero: y crees que te lo dejare tan facil

Takashiro: ¿me guardas rencor… odio?... vamos dilo

Zero: se hacia donde van tus palabras, pero a diferencia de Yuki no caere… no te odio, ni busco venganza por el daño que has causado, simplemente quiero detenerte

Rapidamente Yuki se habia vuelto a poner de pie y corria hasta donde estaba Zero para atacarle, sin embargo su ataque fue detenido por Luka quien lo impulso hacia donde estaba Takashiro

Takashiro: ni siquiera con un Duras dentro de ti eres capaz de eliminarlo

Luka: ¿un Duras?

Takashiro: como crees que hice que sucumbiera ante el deseo de poseerte… siempre tuvo dentro de si un Duras… pero la mocosa al darse cuenta renacio como hombre para sellar sus sentimientos por ti… ¿no es gracioso? ¿qué al fijarse en ti cabo su propia tumba?

Luka: ¿quién eres realmente tu?

Zero: Takashiro Giou… sacerdote que hizo un contrato con un Duras antiguo, hiciste un contrato con algo prohibido… eso es despreciable

Takashiro: eso no importa… y ya que recuerdan todo, supongo que no habra problema en que peleemos enserio

Con estas palabras dichas, Takashiro comenzo a emanar una energia muy diferente, Zero ya lo sabia, ya sabia que clase de Duras estaba dentro su cuerpo y esto solo terminaria en muerte

Zero: Reiga el Duras que esta dentro de el es el Nigromante de la Decadencia… La bestia de la desolacion

Reiga: imposible, nadie puede invocarlo, solo una Sacerdotiza Vana de la Luna

Zero: ese es el motivo por el cual sacrifico a tu esposa, ella era una descendiente de las Vana de la Luna

Luka: imposible… si eso es cierto… eso quiere decir que…

Zero: asi es… no dejen que se acerque a Yuuki, en cuanto despierte el Duras podra sentir la energia dentro de Yuuki… si la debora sera el fin… y tendria que destruir todo… no quiero hacerlo

Reiga: maldito Takashiro… yo me encargo… Cadenza no dejes que se hacerquen a Yuuki

Cadenza: entendido Reiga-sama

Yuuki: ¿pero que? Que esta pasando Zero-nii no entiendo nada

Zero: confia en mi Yuuki-nesa

Kaname: Zero explicate que esta pasando

Takashiro comenzo a emenar un liquido oscuro de su cuerpo y Yuki empezo a ser cubierto con este liquido de igual forma… Leila aprovechando la oportunidad les encerro en una barrera

Renjou, Shusei, Touko, Kuroto y Senshiro luchaban contra los duras, exterminando a los que podian, Seiren tomo rapidamente a Tsukumo y lo llevo adentro de los dormitorios donde estaban Luze y Aido

Luze al sentir que alguien se acercaba se puso en guardia para atacar a quien fuera que entrara, sin embargo Aido le detuvo diciendole que era Seiren

Seiren: dejo con ustedes a Tsukumo-sama, la batalla se ha puesto demasiado peligrosa

Aido: esta bien Seiren… Tsukumo ayudame con una de las niñas… en este momento me pesan un poco

Seiren se retiro de la habitacion rapidamente llevandose consigo la pistola de Tsukumo…

Tsukumo: estas muy debil… por que no bebes un poco de mi sangre… creo que Zero se excedio un poco

Aido: esta bien… Zero la necesitaba… pero no te preocupes estoy bien… mareado pero bien

Luze: si no quieres beber la de el, entonces toma de la mia

Tsukumo: bien dame a las niñas las cargo un momento por ti

Luze se acerco a Aido y se descubrio su cuello, Aido no soportaba la sed y como no queria hacerle daño a las niñas mordio el cuello de Luze para asi beber de su sangre y reponer un poco de sus fuerzas… una vez que termino tomo a una de las bebes y al hacerlo pudieron sentir una gran fuerza emanar y no solo eso, todo e lugar estaba temblando y con ello las pequeñas Yuu y Sakura comenzaron a llorar

Aido: es mucha la energia que esta emanando y esta lastimando a las pequeñas, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí

Luze: tomen bien a las niñas y acerquense a mi, los llevare al castillo de Reiga ahí deben estar asalvo

Aido se acerco rapidamente y tomo dos bolsos que estaban en la cama, se acerco a Luze y este abrazo a ambos jovenes y desaparecieron del lugar… reaparecieron en el castillo de Reiga

Luze: esta es mi habitacion, supongo que aquí estaran mas protegidos, pondre un sello y nadi podra entrar… regresare para ayudar

Tsukumo: muchas gracias

Luze: no tienes porque Zero me pidio proteger a Hana y a mis sobrinas y si te pasa algo a ti y a tu bebe Kuran no lo soportara

Tsukumo: ¿te diste cuenta?

Luze: los Duras tenemos un buen olfato… quedense aquí

Aido: oye… ten cuidado

Luze: no te preocupes, despues de todo tengo que regresar con vida para disfrutar a mi pareja

Aido se puso rojo con la declaracion hecha por Luze, pues ahora recordaba que le habia dicho que aceptaria ser su pareja si le protegia

Luze se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, se alejo y volvio a desvanecerse, pues la lucha era sin duda alguna peligrosa

Tsukumo: todo saldra bien

Aido: si… nosotros debemos cuidar de Yuu y Sakura

Tsukumo: asi es… debemos esperar y rezar por que todos salgan con vida

Por su parte Takashiro habia abierto la puerta de la llave de Solomon y de esta salian Duras con formas de bestias y todos estaban luchando, tenian una gran desventaja, sin embargo rapidamente Cross y Yagari tomaron sus verdades formas, con lo cual Yagari pudo invocar su ejercito, y asi con ayuda de algunos angeles luchaban contra todos los Duras

Cadenza estaba luchando contra un Duras en forma de serpiente gigante, el cual le estaba danso problemas pues era muy grande y hacia que se alejara de Yuuki… por su parte Yuuki estaba luchando contra un Duras que parecia un enorne leon, este le atacaba con sus grandes garras y ella las esquivaba a la vez que le atacaba con Hiel, daba saltosd sorprendentes que habian dejado a Reiga hipnotizado pues verla luchar era como ver una danza de la muerta tal letal pero exquisita… la chica saltaba y disparaba a Bloody Rose dando en la cabeza de los Duras y al momento de caer arremetia contra la bestia… Yuuki hizo una invocacion y de la palma de su mano salio un gran rayo que dio directo en aquella bestia desintegrandola… Yuuki corrio para ayudar a los demas… Zero y Kaname veian con orgullo a su hermana… ya no tenian que preocuparse pòr ella… ahora era toda una cazadora y vampira

Por su parte Yagari daba una sonrisa de medio lado, pues en verdad aquella mocosa era fuerte

Rafael: Miguel creo que formaste a una gran cazadora

Miguel: valio la pena hacerla entrenar hasta sangrar

Rafael: creo que puedo decir que es una muy buena pupila

Miguel atacaba con una espada y cortaba a la mitad a los duras que se aproximaban, Rafael por su parte hacia lo mismo dando a conocer sus grandes habilidades y porque como cazador se habia ganado el apodo del Vampiro sin colmillos

Rima lanzaba grandez ataques electricos mientra Shikki con sus latigos de sangre golpea y destruia a los duras, Rima se hacerco a Shikki y tomando su mano solto una gran cantidad de electricidad haciendo que los ataques de los latigos destrulleran una gran cantidad de duras

Rima: son demasiados…

Shikki: si… Zero debemos cerrar esa puerta o siguran llagando cada vez mas

Zero: Reiga necesito que lo cierres la puerta…

Reiga: de acuerdo… Kaname, Zero utilicen su poder sin miedo, Luze se ha llevado a Tsukumo y a Aido con las niñas a mi castillo ahí estaran a salvo

Kaname: de acuerdo… Seiren apoya a Yuuki

Leila: dense prisa, la barrera se esta rompiendo, no podre retenerlos mas tiempo

Reiga salto hacia uno de los pilares de los dormitorios y comenzo a recitar con ayuda de su libro un conjuro para poder invocar a Stelle la serpiente de fuego

La barrera de leila se rompio, dejando ver a Takashiro… a Yuki y a una bestia enorme parecida a un gran ogro… Yuki se lanzo contra Zero y aquel ogro contra Luka… Takashiro salto a otro extremo e invoco a otro dragon para detener a Reiga…

Takashiro y Reiga sistenian una batalla de poder mientras que sus duras luchaban en el cielo… Zero peleaba contra Yuki utilizando su espada sin embargo ahora solo quedaba visible un ojo de Yuki, casi toda su humanidad estaba siendo vencida por la oscuridad

Luka estaba luchando contra el ogro y de un momento a otro Luze se le unio y Luka le lanzo su espada, entre ambos atacaban a la enorme bestia para tratar de aniquilarlo

Yuuki: Zero… yo me encargo de el… trata de ayudar a Reiga y cierra esa cosa

Zero: de acuerdo, ten cuidado

Zero alzo vuelo para llegar frente aquella gran puerta… Takashiro iba a lanzarle un ataque que fue repelido por la espada de Cadenza

Cadenza: no te dejare hacerlo

Reiga: no olvides que estas luchando contra mi, yo soy tu oponente Takashiro

Yuuki se lanzo contra Yuki haciendo uso de Hiel, el chico ya no reaccionaba, estaba siendo poseido cada vez mas por el duras… Yuuki disparaba contra el cuerpo del joven pero al parecer Bloody Rose no surtia efecto, solo Hiel, asi que ambos sostenian una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun asi Yuuki de vez en cuando disparaba contra los duras que se acercaban

Renjou lanzo un gran ataque de fuego para quemar a todos los duras que iban saliendo de la puerta para darle tiempo a Zero de cerrarla… Shusei habia suesto una barrera para aprisionar a la mayor cantidad y ello era aprobechado por Kain quien lanzando fuego los exterminaba… Kaito con uso de una lanza golpeaba y aniquilaba dandole espacio a Yori para desatar enredaderas y capturar a varios, cosa que era aprobechada por Ruka y Takuma… Takuma con su katana los cortaba y Ruka haciendo uso de sus poderes les habia estallar

Cadenza eliminaba a los duras mas grandes al lado de Seiren…

Raguel: eh tu Rima Shikki vengan… Shikki tratare de atrapar a los mas que pueda cuando lo haga has lo mismo que hace un momento lanza tu ataque con tus latigos de sangre y Rima lleva tu ataque atravez de las enredaderas y los latigos de Shikki

Rima: entendido… haganlo

Shikki corrio hasta Raguel y uniendo sus manos a las de Raguel ambos desencadenaron sus latigos y enrededares tomando a un gran numero de duras… Rima toco sus manos y soltando una gran energia atravez de las enredaderas y latigos electrocutaron a una gran cantidad, sin embargo el ataque los habia debilitado mucho… ahora estaban cansados y esto empezaba a mostrarse pues de inmediato Rima se desmayo siendo atakado por Shikki

Rei llego hasta donde estaban estos y los cubrio en una esfera para poder alejarlos de la batalla, gracias a ellos habian aniquilado a un gran numero

Rei: Luze ayudare a Luka, llevatelos su energia se agoto

Rei se lanzo al lado de Luka y cun sus espedas gemelas empezo a atacar al lado de Luka, Lize rapido fue hasta la esfera de poder y al tocarla se desvanecio y de un momento a otro estaba frente a Tsukuno y Aido

Luze: estan bien solo se han quedado sin energia, los dejo a su cargo

Con esto Luze desaparecio… Iado y Tsukumo se hacercaron haste ellos, llevaron a Rima a la cama junto a las bebes y la recostaron, Shikki y Raguel se sentaron en un sillon, ambos respiraban con dificultad

Aido: ¿qué paso?

Shikki: lanzamos un ataque simultaneo… pudimos exterminar a un gran numero de duras pero utilizamos toda nuestra energia y Rima mas, pues estuvo lanzando una gran cantidad de ataques electricos

Aido: ya veo… descancen

Luze reparacerio nuevamente en el campo de batalla cerca de Yuuki, quien atacaba sin piedad a Yuki y al mismo tiempo disparaba contra los duras, Luze rapidamente fue hacia ella para alejar y destruir a lus duras que se acercaban a la chica

Yuuki: oye niñato… despierta… no puedes seguir dejando que esa persona te manipule

Yuki:…

Yuuki: aaarg… que molestia… oye sino despiertas en verdad te atacare enserio

Luze se quedo estatico ante las palabras de Yuuki… ¿acaso la chica no estaba luchando enserio?... ¿realmente solo estaba conteniendolo?

Kaname por su parte desato su poder, de su espalda emergieron unas grandes alas negras, su piel se oscurecio un poco, de su cabeza salieron unos cuernos y su ropa tomo una forma diferente, ahora vestia un traje negro y una especie de armadura muy ligera pero se veia muy fuerte… y con esa apariencia comenzo a cortar rapidamente y a una velocidad impresionante a los duras que seguian saliendo de la puerta

Kaname: Zero soltare un gran ataque hacia dentro de esa puerta… ¿crees poder cerrala?

Zero: si pero no sera suficiente… el poder que se desencadeno es muy fuerte

Leonora: Yuuki apoya a Kaname yo me encargo de este niño, tratare que entre en razon…

Yuuki asintio con la cabeza y esquivando a los duras con el apoyo de Luze llego hasta donde estaba Kaname

Yuuki: Kaname-nii…

Kaname: Yuuki libera todo tu poder, debemos darle tiempo a Zero… Cadenza, Luze eviten que se acerquen a Zero

Ambos Opast asintieron y se pusieron a los lados de Zero exterminando a los duras que se acercaban… Yuuki solto su energia y al igual que Kaname su piel se oscurecio, de su espalda emergieron sus alas negras, de su cabeza salieron sus cuernos, sus colmillos se alargaron al igual que sus uñas… ambos hermanos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, alzaron su mano y cerrando sus ojos empezaron a concentrar toda su energia… Zero extendio sus alas puso sus manos enfrente de el y comenzo a recitar palabras que nadie entendia

Kaito y Kain se juntaron para eliminar al resto de duras que aun quedaban, Seiren y Toko peleaban juntas eliminando a los que trataban de alejarse de la academia… Senshiro y Kuroto se apoyaban en Takuma para limpiar el area donde Leonora luchaba contra Yuki

Renjou y Shusei fueron hasta donde estaba Luze y eliminaban a los que querian acercarse hacia donde estaba Cross y Yagari

El numero de duras estaba bajando notoriamente pero aun asi todavia salian algunos de la puerta… un estruendo y una luz se vieron… Kaname y Yuuki habian soltado una gran energia hacia adentro de la puerta para contener a los duras que salian… la energia era tremenda… todos quedaron sorprendidos des gran poder unido que tenian ambos sangre pura

Takashiro al darse cuenta de ello salio en contra de ellos pero Reiga tomandolo del brazo le impacto una fuerte patada lanzandolo hacia los dormitorios haciendo que una parte de estos se destrullera

Zero: Cadenza… Luze… quiten a Kaname y a Yuki…. Ahora

Rapidamente ambos Opast a una velocidad impresionante saltaron por encima de Zero y jalaron a ambos sangre pura quienes calleron desmayados… Zero lanzo una gran bola de luz y con esto destrullo la puerta, la energia fue tan fuerte que incluso destruyo el Libro de Salomon

Zero: todos vayan hacia donde esta Leila… voy a destruir a todos

Bajo esas palabras Leila comenzo a formar un gran escudo… Cadenza y Luze cargaron a Kaname y a Yuuki y se adentraron, seguidos de Kaito quien fue cargado rapidamente por Kain para entrar… Leonora lanzo lejos a Yuki y tomando de la mano a Rei se dentraron… Renjou tomo a Shusei y corrieron adentro de la barrera… Kuroto y Senshiro corrieron adentro de la barrera… Seiren y Toko jalaron a Luka para adentrarse a la barrera Yagari formo una barrera abrazando a Cross

Luka: Zeroooooooo

Reiga rapidamente corrio hasta donde Zero estaba, y cuando Zero solto una fuerte explosion de energia Reiga dejo salir sus alas y lo cubrio

Nadie podia ver nada, una luz blanca sego todo… poco a poco esta se fue disolviendo y pudieron ver que casi toda el area que pertenecia a los dormitorios de la luna habia sido destruida… pudieron ver como Reiga levantaba sus alas y Zero estaba asalvo… Luka suspiro al ver que esta bien… Zero y Reiga se levantaron

Reiga: tu poder es inmenso Ojo de Michael

Zero: si pero esto no ha terminado

De estre la espesura de polvo pudieron ver como Yuki salia… toda su parte humana habia sido deborada

Reiga: Yuki… no se merecia esto… el al igual que todos fue utilizado por Takashiro

La barrera de Leila se disolvio… Cadenza pudo ver como Takashiro se incorporaba e iba a uir pero rapidamente lo atrapo… su poder se habia desvanecido

Luka se hacerco hasta donde estaban Reiga y Zero

Luka: crees poder salvarlo

Zero: no lo se… si su corazon aun no ha sido corrompido… puede que aun puedo hacer algo

Reiga: puede que haya una forma

Zero: ¿cuál?

Reiga: eliminarlo y extraer su alma

Zero: puede funcionar… pero…

Reiga: lo se… solo Yuuki puede hacerlo…

Yuki se hacercaba hacia ellos pero Yagari y Cross hacieron aparecer una cadenas doradas y lo retuvieron…

Yagari: esto lo detendra… cadenas celestiales… no podra romperlas

Reiga se hacerco hasta donde estaba Yuuki, Luze se la entrego y este pudo su mano en su pecho para comenzar a irradear energia en su cuerpo… poco a poco Yuuki habrio sus ojos y miro a Regia quien la veia con ojos anelantes y llenos de un cariño que Yuuki no sabia explicar

Yuuki se levanto y Reiga la tomo de la mano y se hacercaron hasta donde estaba Yuuki

Yuuki: Zero…

Zero: Yuuki… hace mucho tiempo al igual que nosotros tuviste una vida, que fue arrebatada por Takashiro… es una historia larga pero necesito regresarte una memorias de una vida pasada para que me ayudes… despues te contare todo con mas detalle

Yuuki: de acuerdo Zero-nii

Zero: cierra tus ojos Yuuki

Yuuki hizo lo que Zero le habia pedido, Luza y Reiga pudieron ver como Zero ponia su mano en su pecho y de ella salia una pequeña luz blanca, era calida e irradiaba una energia llena de paz… Reiga en ese momento supo que esa luz eran las memorias de Yuuki… Zero coloco aquella luz en en pecho de Yuuki y esta se adentro… Yuuki abrio sus ojos comprendiendo todo… recordando todo

Zero: ¿recuerdas?

Yuuki: si… gracias Zero-nii… gracias

Una pequeña lagrima surco la mejilla de Yuuki, esta volteo hacia donde estaba Reiga y le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor

Zero: necesito que me ayudes…

Yuuki: ¿que hago?

Zero: tendras que disparar a Bloody Rose, directo al corazon de Yuki… yo concentrare mi energia atravez de ella

Yuuki se giro y levanto a Bloody Rose apuntando directamente al pecho de Yuki quien se removia tratando de soltarde de aquellas cadenas, Zero se coloco detrás de Yuuki y poso su mano sobre la mano de Yuuki, ambos cerraron los ojos y como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos emanaron energia que iba dirigina hacia Bloody Rose… Un estruendo se escucho… aquel ser se desintegro….

… **UN MES DESPUES…HOSPITAL…..**

Toko: no debes quejarte Tachibana hoy te dan de alta

Tachibana: por fin, estoy cansado de estar en ese lugar ya quiero regresar a la mansion

Rei: da gracias a que llegamos a tiempo de lo contrario no la estarias contando

Tachibana: es verdad crei que iba a morir… fue espeluznante… ¿qué paso con Takashiro?

Tsukumo: Zero lo juzgo… y su castigo no se lo deseo a nadie

Tachibana: ¿pues cual fue su juicio?

Tsukumo: su alma fue convertida en piedra y lanzado al abismo del limbo… su alma vivira ahí, en soledad… muerto en vida… viendo pasar la vida de los demas…

Tachibana: un castigo bastante cruel… pero el se lo gano lamentablemente… ¿y Yuki?

Yuuki: aquí esta jejejeje… ¿no es una lindura?

Tachibana: ooooooh por Dios… es el bebe mas lindo que he visto… bueno despues de los de mi Zerito sin ofender jejejejeje

…..FLASH BACK….

Despues de quel disparo todos pudieron escuchar el llanto de un bebé, yuuki se hacerco hasta el lugar y tomo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de piel clara, ojos color miel y cabellotos del mismo color, lloraba a todo pulmos pues el frio lo sentia atravez de su pequeño cuerpecito… Reiga se hacerco hasta donde estaba Yuuki y quitandose su capa lo envolvieron… el pequeño se removio entre los brazos de Yuuki al sentir la tibiesa que ahora le brindaban aquellos brazos y esa tela

Yuuki: ¿por qué un bebé?

Reiga: el deseo de Zero y tuyo de salvarle y que tuviera un nuevo comienzo lo hizo posible

Yuuki: te extrañe Reiga… no sigas culpandote por el pasado, estoy de regreso y ahora nunca te dejare

…..

Tachibana: ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

Yuuki: Reiga y yo nos quedaremos con Yuki y lo criaremos como nuestro hijo, ahora el tendra una vida feliz a nuestro lado

Tachibana: que cosas… un mes aquí y todo lo que ha pasado… Tsukumo y Kaname seran padres… Yuuki y Reiga van a casarse y adoptaron a Yuki…

Aido: y no olvides tambien mi boda… y la de Kaito y Kain

Tachibana: es cierto quien diria que te robarias el corazon de Luze… son muchas cosas

… **UN AÑO DESPUES…..**

Kaname: Cross-san las remodelacion estan listas, por lo cual ya di el aviso al consejo y comenzaron a enviar las cartas a los diferentes clanes para que envien a sus hijos a esta Academia

Cross: eso me da mucho gusto Kaname-kun… en verdad tu hijo es muy lindo

Kaname: si es hermoso… mi pequeño Haruka

Tsukumo: si es muy lindo nuestro hijo Kaname

Cross: saco el color de cabello de Tsukumo y los ojos de Kaname y es muy vivaz

Tsukumo: ni que lo diga… saco el carácter de su tia Yuuki esta lleno de energia… por cierto Cross-san y usted cuando se alivia

Cross: jejeje solo me faltan dos meses… Yagari esta impaciente de que nuestra pequeña ya nazca

Kaname: me imagino… no quiero saber como le ira cuando sea mayor

Cross: jejeje… supongo que no la tendra facil aquel que quiera acercarse a ella

Kaname: es cierto… aun recuerdo que Kain casi se moria del miedo cuando pidio la mano de Kaito… y todo porque se comio el pastel antes de tiempo

Tsukumo: no te burles Kaname

Kaname: pero es cierto… cuando Yagari se entero que Kaito estaba en cinta casi mata a Kain

Cross: cierto… jejejeje pobre de mi hijito por poco y queda viudo antes de tiempo

Kaname: hace poco lo encontramos en la clinica, habiamos llevado a Haruka a su revision, nos mostraron el ultrasonido, ahora ya se ve mejor el bebe

Cross: si ahora que tiene 4 meses ya se ve mejor jejejejeje

… **Castillo de Reiga….**

Yuuki: Reiga… Reiga

Reiga: ¿qué pasa cariño?

Yuuki: mira… Yu-chan esta caminando solo, ven rapido

Reiga corrio hasta la sala en donde se encontraba Yuuki, despues de aquella batalla tres meses despues se habia casado y Yuuki se habia ido a vivir con Reiga y Yuki pues ambos habian decidido criarlo como su hijo… Yuuki seguia siendo cazadora y aunque a Reiga no le gustaba, tampoco se lo impedia

Reiga: vamos Yu-chan… ven con papá

Yuuki: vamos Yu-chan ven cariño… ven con papá y con mamá

Yuki estaba creciendo fuerte y sano y lleno de amor, gracias a la nueva oportunidad que Zero y Yuuki le habian brindado

… **EN OTRO LADO DEL CASTILLO…**

Yori: Cadenza sino te das prisa voy a dejarte

Cadenza: espera solo un poco, esto esta muy pesado

Yori: oh vamos te quejas como niña… pon el roperito junto a la comoda, despues debes armar la cuna

Cadenza: lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo cariño

Yori: eres leeeeeento

Cadenza: aaaah… enserio…

Yori: solo es arreglar el cuarto para el bebé… yo lo haria pero no puedo cargar cosas pesadas

Cadenza: sabes que no dejaria de todos farmas que lo hicieras cariño… tu debes descansar y solo preocuparte porque el bebe este bien… pero podrias decidirte donde quieres las cosas…. Van 5 veces que me haces cambiarlas

Yori: mmmmh… ya veremos jejejeje

… **MANSION KURAN….**

Seiren: Kaname-sama llamo para decir que ya vienen de regreso

Tachibana: eso es bueno… tal vez pueda detener a Hana antes de que haga picadillo a Luze

Seiren: creo que el embarazo lo esta poniendo de muy mal humor

Tachibana: es normal es el primer mes y lo que falta… lo compadezco…

Seiren: pues no te quejes… vas a estar en las mismas

Tachibana: ¿eh? ¿por qué?

Seiren: tengo 3 semanas de embarazo

Tachibana: ¿queeeeeeeeeee?... oooooooh por dios voy a ser papá…. Que feliz estoy… Mi Seiren me va a dar un hijo

…PARIS…..

Ruka: te veias hermosa en la pasarela

Rima: ¿enserio?

Ruka: si, ademas te tengo una sorpresa

Rima: ¿qué es? Dime

Ruka: los papeles para adopcion fueron aceptados… mañana podemos ir por Melissa y Hazel

Rima: ¿enserio?

Ruka: si… nuestra propia familia

… **.MANSION KURAN….. PATIO TRASERO…..**

Takuma: Shikki ¿dónde estas? Te traje tu helado con papas fritas

Shikki: aquí

Takuma: toma… sabes tienes antojos extraños cariño

Shikki: bueno eso diselo a tu hijo

Takuma: estoy impaciente… ya quiero saber como sera

Shikki: bueno aun faltan 3 meses para saberlo

… **MANSION CROSSZERIA…. COCINA….**

Renjou: Shusei recuerda que mañana tenemos cita

Shusei: si ya lo se… jejeje es gracioso… la mansion de Zero pronto estara atestada de niños por todos lados

Renjou: si… aunque es dificil de creer que tu t Kuroto quedaran en cinta al mismo tiempo

Kuroto: solo fue casualidad

Renjou: mas bien es porque ustedes siguen pareciendo conejos

Senshirou: jajajaja… creo que eso no puedo negarlo

… **SALA…..**

Zero: Luka ¿qué hacen?

Luka: les estoy contando un cuento

Zero: creo que mas bien se han quedado dormidos

Luka: es cierto

Zero: recibi carta de Yuki

Luka: ¿qué te dice?

Zero: Yu-chan ya comenzo a caminar y que en unos diras le dara la noticia a Reiga… esta en cinta

Luka: vaya… creo que estara feliz

Zero: si yo tambien lo creo… por cierto llamo Hana… Luze y el vienen para aca

Luka: pobre de Luze… Hana le dara dolores de cabeza

Zero: lo se, quieren que revise a Hana

Luka y Zero estaban en la sala disfrutando del atardecer al lado de sus hermosas hijas… tal y como lo habian dicho Hana y Luce habian llegado… Zero reviso a Hana y depsues de un rato ambos regresaron a la Sala donde Luze y Luka jugaban con ambas pequeñas que habian despertado

Luze: ¿cómo esta?

Zero: muy bien

Luze: entonces porque se ha sentido tan mal…

Zero: jejeje es facil… Hana esta esperando gemelos por eso los sintomas son mas fuertes

Solo pudieron ver a un Luze desmayado por la noticia… Hana reia divertido por la reaccion de su esposo, Zero y Luka de alguna forma imaginaban que Hana podria esperar gemelos… Pues Luka y Luze lo eran asi que ese gen predominaba…

La vida para cada uno de ellos no hacia sido sencilla, todos pasaron por perdidas, dolor, tristezas. Alegrias… todos y cada uno habia tenido una vida dificil pero habian superado cada obstaculo y lo reguirian haciendo al lado de su persona amada, sin arrepentimientos y sin temores

Y asi de alguna forma todos habian alcanzado la felicidad deseada… y tal vez con el tiempo las dichas algun dia serian contadas….

 **EPILOGO**

300 años despues de que la batalla contra Rido y Reiga terminara, Zero y Luka unieron sus vidas para dar comienzo a una nueva historia, una historia que estaba destinada a terminar con una antigua batalla contra Takashiro Giou

El castigo que Takashiro Giou habia obtenido era vivir en el abismo del limbo, muerto en vida, viendo pasar el tiempo en la soledad, sin embargo Zero despues de 200 años decidio terminar con el sufrimiento de este, purificando su alma y llevandola a la fuente de la vida para que nunca mas renaciera como humano sino como alguna criatura, pues ni el mismo podia ser tan cruel…

… **MANSION CROSSZERIA….**

Zero: Luka date prisa todos estan por llegar y necesito que me ayudes a acomodar la mesa

Luka: espera no vayas a carcar nada mi amor, solo estoy terminando de poner los regalos en el arbol

Zero: de acuerdo, ademas no pensaba hacerlo tuh hijos pesan cada dia mas

Luka: pero te ves hermoso, y me gusta

Zero: me gustaria que supieras lo que es estar embarazado a ver si dices lo mismo

Luka: no te enojes mi amor

Yuu: mamá… papá… Shio esta queriendose comer el pastel

Sakura: e Ichiru no quiere bañarse

Zero: aaah… yo ire tu pon las cosas en la mesa

Zero y Luka habian tenido otros dos pequeños gemelos los cuales ahora tenian 5 años, ambos tenian el cabello plateado como el de Zero y los ojos plateados de Luka, y ahora Zero estaba nuevamente embarazado de 4 meses y de gemelos a lo cual Luka estaba muy feliz

Yuu se habia casado con Shiri el hijo de Rei y Toko, mientras que Sakura se habia casado con Tao el hijo de Takuma y Shikki… el timbre habia sonado y Zero habrio la puerta ahí estaban todos sus amigos al igual que sus padres

Cross y Yagari por ser arcangeles tenian vidas eternas, Yagari se habia vuelto el presidente de la Asociasion de Cazadores y Cross seguia como director de la Academia pues de tantos años el conocimiento de los Vampiros y Duras se habia dado a conocer, al principio la noticia habia causa temor pero poco a poco la gente fue tomando confianza y ahora todoas las razas cohexistian en paz, claro aunque aun habian algunos que se negaban… Cros tuvieron a una hija de nombre Ameli y despues otro varon de nombre Jhoan.

Kaname y Tsukumo gobernaban a los vampiros de forma amable, se habia erradicado el racismo e incluso los niveles E eran aceptados y cuando estos caian en la locura de la sangre eran eliminados de forma paciba, la creacion de niveles E habia sido erradicada y quienes lo hacian eran puestos en la lista de los cazadores… ambos tuvieron a Haruka, posteriormente a Reiji y ahora tenian una bebe de 3 meses de nombre Sisei, ambos eran felices y llebaban una vida amena y tranquila

Reiga y Yuuki habian criado forma correcta a Yuki, quien al ser humano con el lapso del tiempo murio, llevo su vida como tal casandose y siendo sumamente feliz y dejando una desendencia que era cuidada por ellos, tuvieron una hija a la cual llamaron Yuri, un niño de nombre Shion y una pequeña de 6 años llamada Karol, ambos gobernaban el reino de los Duras y aquellos que desobedecian las reglas de igual forma eran puestos en la lista de los cazadores

Seiren vivo felizmente al lado de Tachibana, quien de igual forma al ser humano, el tiempo hizo lo suyo, pero fue feliz al lado de su esposo, con quien tuvo a Koro y Alex los cuales aun seguian con ella por ser mitad vampiro y aunque le extrañaba seguia viviendo feliz como el se lo habia pedido

Shusei y Renjou tenian su propia escuela donde daban clases de kinder, ambos tuvieron a Isel y Kisa

Kuroto y Senshiro habrieron su escuela de arqueria y de ajedrez, ambos tuvieron a Mika, Sera y Aion

Takuma y Shikki tuvieron a sus pequeños Tao y Minea y ahora estaban esperando al tercero, ambos abrieron su compañía de modas y eran socios al lado de Rima y Ruka, las cuales despues de adoptar a Melisa y Hazel, decidieron que Rima se sometiera a un invitro donde dio a luz a Souji y Okomi los cuales nacieron como vampiros nobles, a Melisa y Hazel los amaron y ahora cuidaban de la descendencia que habian dejado sus amados hijos.

Kaito y Kain ambos eran cazadores, tuvieron a su primera hija Isabel y despues a Yoko, a una pequeña de 7 años de nombre Tamira y ahora esperaban a una pequeña la cual estaba casi por nacer

Toko y Rei tuvieron a Shiri y Ishiko ambos tenian varias empresas por todo el mundo y al ladi de Leonora y Leila las administraban

Hana y Luze tuvieron a sus primeros gemelos de nombre Haziel y Nuro, un segundo par de mellisos de nombre Lian y Sara y ahora sus pequeños de 4 años de nombre Aril y Meril ambos comandaban los ejercitos de Reiga y Hana habia construido varios hospitales para Duras y vampiros al igual que para humanos y tambien ejercia como medico, ah y tambien estaba esperando a su ultimo par de gemelos los cuales estaban a dias de nacer

Cadenza y Yori tuvieron a su primer hijo Michel y posteriormente a Miraki

La cena de año nuevo habia pasado llena de alegria, diversion, todos se contaban lo que habian hecho en ese tiempo, se divertian mucho… Zero, Luka, Reiga y Kaname pasaron a la sala

Zero: es bueno verlos a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Kaname: es verdad… muchas gracias Zero-nii, sin ti creo que ninguno de nosotros habria encontrado la felicidad

Zero: gracias aunque creo que exageras Kaname-nii

Reiga: no creo que exagere, si no hubiera reencarnado, Luka no te habria encontrado, Kaname y Yuuki tal vez habrian terminado matandose por ti y ninguno de nosotros nos hubieramos conocido

Luka: ademas esta convivencia entre humanos, cazadores, duras y vampiros jamas habria existido

Kaname: cierto… creo que siempre fuiste una luz que estaba destinada a guiarnos a la felicidad hermanito

Zero: gracias, aunque ya no soy tan pequeño Kaname-nii

Kaname: siempre seras pequeño para mi, recuerda soy mayor por mas años

Zero: seran siglos jajajajaja

Kain: waaaaaaaa… siento molestarlos… pero necesito de su ayuda

Kaname: ¿qué pasa Kain?

Kain: son Hana y Kaito…. Rompiron fuente…. Los bebes estan por nacer

Reiga: jajajaja… aquí vamos de nuevo…

Zero: aaah… bien supongo que necesito ayuda… jejejeje… Seiren… Takuma… creo que vamos a traer a los nuevos integrantes de esta familia al mundo

Y asi en una noche donde un nuevo año comienza, la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de aquella familia daban un respiro a la nueva vida que comenzaba para ellos… y asi todos fueron felices por la eternidad


End file.
